I (Don't) Need You
by COTT FAN
Summary: A/U Mercy Joseph (Emma Swan), has spent her whole life in an orphanage, her parents abandoned her there to never be seen again. One day she meets Neal Cassidy who seems really nice, but he has horrible plans for her up his sleeve, will Mercy be able to survive what Neal has in store for her? Also will she find her parents and finally live a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello my fellow readers, I would like to start this Fanfic by saying that Mercy Joseph is actually Emma, but as you read further into this chapter you'll see why her name is Mercy, and as the story goes on she will change her name but I can't tell you why, or else that'll give the story away.

Anyways I hope you like this story!

Chapter 1

The heat was brutal, as Mercy Joseph walked down the street, it was the middle of July in Florida, and as if the heat wasn't bad enough, Florida was experiencing a massive heat wave, the worst one in fifty years, the temperature was supposed to reach ninety five today.

But despite the heat Mercy had to get to the soup kitchen, to serve up the poor, something that the nuns in the orphanage that she lived at made her do every Sunday. Since Mercy was eighteen now they didn't technically have to let her live in the orphanage anymore, and Mercy knew that if she got kicked out then she would be screwed. After all the orphanage was all she knew, her parents had left her on the doorstep when she was just a baby, along with a note swearing that they would come back for her one day, a note that had made Mercy hope beyond hope that her parents would come back for her all through her childhood years. But as the years passed she had given up all hope of ever having a family. Of course the fact that she wasn't up for adoption didn't help, because of the note that her parents had left for her, Mercy had refused to be adopted, however if she had known that her parents were lying about ever coming back for her then Mercy would have gladly been adopted, living in the orphanage (despite the fact that it was super religious) was for lack of a better term hell, Mercy knew that her name was supposed to be Emma, that's who the note that her parents had left for her was addressed to, in fact her full name was Emma Marie Swan, but the nuns had decided that that name wasn't religious enough, so they gave her the name Mercy Mary Joseph. Which was a name that she couldn't stand, but she knew better then to speak out against that. Because the nuns would not take too kindly to that, not that they would do anything really, just probably yell at her, they were pretty friendly, they just had short tempers sometimes.

Mercy stopped walking to take her cellphone out of her skirt pocket, skirts were considered more "modest" then pants, after all she didn't want to give boys the wrong idea, not that Mercy actually knew any boys, the orphanage was all girls, and they weren't even allowed to really leave the property, except to go to the soup kitchen.

"Hello?" Mercy asked answering the phone.

"Mercy!" Sister Lisa screamed on the other end, she was one of the strictest nuns at the orphanage, "where are you?!" She demanded.

"I'm almost to the soup kitchen." Mercy said, speeding up.

"You're late."

"I know I am, but…"

"Just get there!" Sister Lisa yelled, "You're making us all look bad."

Before Mercy could say anything else, the phone went dead, Mercy sighed wiping some sweat off of her forehead, it was easy for Sister Lisa and the other nuns to boss her around, they were inside the orphanage where it was nice and cool, granted they had to look after a bunch of kids, but still they weren't being forced to walk in this awful heat.

When Mercy walked into the soup kitchen, she was greeted by a very annoyed Terry, who ran the soup kitchen.

"Mercy," he said looking at his watch, "you're late."

Mercy walked past him putting her brown hair into a ponytail, and putting on an apron.

"Are you ignoring me young lady?" Terry demanded.

"No," Mercy said doing up her apron, "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't." Terry said through gritted teeth, Mercy hurried behind the counter and started pouring soup, into bowls.

Neal watched as the strange brunette walked into the soup kitchen, something that she did every Sunday. As he stared at her Neal discovered how beautiful she was, and ever since the first moment that he had laid eyes on her he had wanted her. Taking out his cellphone he quickly dialed a number.

"Peter," Neal said smiling, "I think I found our next girl."

"Have you ever considered getting out of this dangerous game that you're playing, Neal?" Peter asked slightly annoyed.

"No, and a million bucks says that neither do you." Neal said, being his typical egotistical self.

Peter sighed, "Where should I meet you?"

"Outside the soup kitchen, I've had my eye on this brunette for quite a while, and I think that it's time we met."

"What time?"

Neal thought for a moment, the brunette usually left around seven or so, "I'm going to say be here by six forty five." Neal said, he wanted to make sure that they had plenty of time.

"Alright see you then." Peter said hanging up the phone.

Neal put his cellphone back in his pocket, and turned to face the soup kitchen, taking out a pair of binoculars, he stared at the brunette, she really was beautiful, she had gorgeous green eyes, really white teeth, and a killer body, Neal knew that he had picked the perfect girl this time.

End Chapter 1.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Enchanted Forest 17 years ago

Snow White and Regina walked through the forest in silence, they both had to get out of the castle since Cora was driving them both crazy. She had married Snow's Father, but he had been in a coma after an accident for a few weeks now, which unfortunately meant that Cora was in charge. And since she wanted Regina to take over the throne she was stuck taking lots of princess lessons. Which was fine with Snow, since she was in love with a commoner, and Cora had conveniently decided that that a royal wasn't allowed to marry a commoner. Even though Cora had been a commoner when her Father had married her. However Regina had no interest in becoming queen, so she wasn't really sure what to do about that.

"If you got pregnant, then you could probably abdicate the throne." Snow said.

Regina scoffed, "and then I would have a child running around, and be considered easy."

"I thought you wanted children?"

"I do, but I want to have a child when it's right, and it's not the right time now."

Snow White nodded her head, "yeah I guess that you're right."

The two of them continued walking through the forest silently for a few moments.

"Maybe after my Father wakes from his coma, then he'll be able to undue Cora's rule about marrying a commoner." Snow White suggested.

"But surely you and Charming have no interest in becoming King and Queen." Regina said.

Snow scoffed, "Firstly his name is David, Charming is just the nickname I call him, and secondly I don't know…" Snow started, but Regina stopped walking taking her hand.

"You and I both know that being a royal isn't all it's cracked up to be, and all David knows is farming."

"I know more than that!" David yelled running over to the two of them.

"Charming!" Snow White said happily running over to him jumping into his arms, before the two of them shared a long passionate kiss.

"Hi Regina." David said bowing to her after the kiss had ended.

Regina raised her hands up awkwardly, "please that's not necessary."

David chuckled, "I knew that would make you uncomfortable."

"You're just so funny." Regina said sarcastically.

David kissed Snow's head, "I'd like to think that I am."

Regina was about to say something else when Cora's voice yelled.

"Regina!"

"Guess it's time for some more princess training." Regina said sadly.

"We'll figure something out, Regina," Snow White said, "I promise."

Regina looked at Snow White sadly, "don't make promises you can't keep." She said before walking away.

"We have to think of a way to help her." Snow White said to David after Regina was out of sight.

"But how?" David asked.

Snow took David's hand, "listen, I was born to become queen, my Father changed the rules after I was born so that a girl could take over the throne, and I think I need to fulfill my destiny."

"But what about me?"

"My Father married a commoner; Cora just changed the rules because he's in a coma."

"Do you think that your Father would change the rules back to the way they were?" David asked.

"I think so," Snow White said touching David's face, "but would you be willing to become king?"

David put his hands on her face, kissing her, "as long as I'm with you I'm willing to do anything."

Snow hugged David, "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I ask myself that same question all the time."

"Come on let's go down by the lake for a while." Snow said taking David's hand and leading him deeper into the forest.

Regina wanted to run, run away from the castle, from her demanding Mother, and from the pressures of becoming queen, but she knew that that would never work; her Mother would find her before she got too far.

"Hello dearie!" Regina gasped in surprise when the Dark One appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked taking a step backwards.

"No need to be afraid." He said smiling.

"What do you want?"

The Dark One started walking around Regina, "It's not what I want, it's what you want."

Regina stared at the Dark One unsure of what to say.

The Dark One laughed, "I know that you don't want to become queen."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the Dark One, I know all."

Regina shook her head, and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I can help you."

"I would never take help from you."

The Dark One laughed waving his hands making a potion appear, "are you sure about that, dearie?"

Regina eyed the potion suspiciously, "what's that?"

"This will make all of your problems," the Dark One waved his hands, "disappear!"

Regina stared at the potion considering it before shaking her head, "no."

"Well why not?" The Dark One asked.

"Because you're going to want to make a deal," Regina said, "and your deals are never good."

"All magic comes at a price, dearie."

"That's exactly why the answer is no." Regina said, the Dark One gripped onto her arm tighter.

"Let go of me," Regina warned, "I'll scream."

The Dark One laughed, "you have powers, dearie, you could always use them to make me go away, but I'm still here."

"They probably wouldn't work on you."

The Dark One put the potion in Regina's hand, "this will wake up the king, which will get you out of becoming queen, but be warned the alternative could be much worse."

Regina looked at the potion, and by the time she raised her head back up the Dark One was gone.

"There you are!" Cora said walking out of the castle, Regina quickly hid the potion in her sleeve, "what took you so long?!"

"Sorry it's just such a nice day out here I didn't want to go inside." Regina said lying.

Cora grabbed Regina's wrist, "when you're queen you can spend all the time you want outside!"

Regina allowed Cora to drag her inside the castle, so that she wouldn't break the bottle that the potion was in, in case on the off chance she decided to use it.

Five Months Later

Snow White squeezed her Father's hand, he was still in a coma, and he was showing no signs of waking up.

"Daddy, I wish you were here to celebrate our baby news." She whispered, her and David had just found out that she was going to be having a girl.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked walking into the room, handing Snow White a tissue, she took it and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wish that he was awake," Snow said sadly, "he would be so excited to become a Grand Father."

Regina put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

"It's been so long. Snow White said.

"What is going on in here?!" Cora demanded, "you two should not be in here the king needs his rest."

"He's in a coma," Snow pointed out, "How much more rest could he possibly be getting?"

Cora frowned at her, "I said get out!"

"You don't have to be rude, Mother." Regina pointed out.

"If people would listen to me then I wouldn't have to be rude!"

Snow White and Regina looked at each other confused.

"Are your subjects not listening to you?" Regina asked.

Cora scoffed, "no of course they are."

"Then what's the problem?" Snow White asked.

Cora's face went red with anger, "the problem is I told you two to get out and you're still here!"

"We'd better go." Regina whispered to Snow, who wanted to say no, but she knew that Cora had a wicked temper, and she didn't want to make her any angrier then she already was, especially since Snow was pregnant.

"You're getting pretty big Snow White." Cora pointed out.

"Well I am about five months pregnant." She pointed out.

"Are you?" Cora asked sarcastically, "I thought you were just getting fat."

Snow White was about to say something to Cora, but Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room before she could.

"What did you do that for?!" Snow demanded when they were about half way down the hallway.

"You know she has powers, and she isn't afraid to use them," Regina pointed out, "let's keep your baby safe."

Snow White sighed, "I miss my Dad, I am so tired of walking on eggshells around your Mother."

Regina stopped walking turning to face her, "I am too, and I might have a way to fix it."

"What?" Snow asked confused, "how?"

"Go and find David, and then meet me in the dungeon."

"The dungeon?"

"Don't ask questions!" Regina hissed, "Just do as I say."

Snow White nodded before hurrying to into the forest to find David.

It didn't take Snow long to find David, he was swimming in the lake, but as soon as she had told him that Regina might have something that would wake her Father up, David was out of the water like a shot.

So now Snow White and David were hurrying back to the castle as quickly as they could. But since Snow was pregnant, she couldn't move quite as quickly as she could when she wasn't.

But finally the two of them made it back to the castle, and hurried down into the dungeon where Regina was waiting for them.

"Ah there you guys are!"

"Sorry I can't move that quickly." Snow White said slightly out of breath.

"Understandable." Regina said.

"So what do you have that could wake Snow's Father up?" David asked.

Regina looked around, the dungeon was empty, and then she went into her pocket pulling out the bottle of potion that the Dark One had given her months earlier.

"What's that?" Snow asked confused.

"Look, I'm going to tell you two something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

Snow and David looked at each other skeptically, but agreed.

Regina took a deep breath and then started telling Snow White and David when the Dark One had come to visit her and had given her the potion.

"Why does the Dark One want to help you wake up my Father though?" Snow asked confused after Regina had finished her story.

Regina shrugged, "he did say that the alternative could be much worse."

David ripped the potion out of Regina's hand, "we can't trust the Dark One with anything!"

Regina and Snow White looked at each other, before they both sighed, "you're right, Charming." Snow White said sadly, she was starting to wonder if her Father would ever wake up.

"So what do we do then?" Regina asked, "I really don't want to become queen."

"We'll think of something," David said, "but using the Dark One's potion is not an option."

"You and Regina think, I'm going to go check on my Father." Snow White said.

"Do you want me to come?" David asked.

Snow White shook her head, "no I have baby brain going on right now so I won't be any help."

David kissed Snow's head, "if we come up with anything then we'll let you know."

"Alright sounds good." She said walking out of the dungeon.

When Snow White made it closer to the room where her Father was resting, she was surprised to hear Cora's voice coming from inside. But she sounded annoyed; Snow quietly tiptoed to the door and peeked inside, gasping when she saw that her Father had his eyes open.

"Ah Leopold, I see that my spell isn't working on you quite as well as it was."

"You'll never get away with putting me under a magic spell, Cora to make it look like I'm in a coma!" Leopold screamed.

Snow quickly covered her mouth so that she wouldn't be heard.

"Oh but I already have," Cora said smirking, "I changed the rules so that a royal can't marry a commoner, and your lovely daughter has fallen in love with a commoner, so that just leaves…" She said trailing off.

"Regina…" Leopold said, "You're a monster, Cora, I wish I never married you!"

Cora kissed Leopold, "well you did, sweetheart, now go back to sleep." She said waving her hands over his head. Snow White watched as her Father's eyes closed and he laid back against the pillow, Cora laughed.

Snow White Rolled her hands into fists, as her anger boiled over, "I have to go tell Regina and Charming." She whispered hurrying away from the room.

Regina and David were both starting to get annoyed with each other; one of them would say an idea and the other one would immediately shut it down. So now the two of them were brainstorming to themselves.

"Regina! Charming!" Mary Margaret yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Snow?" They both said at the same time, before running up the stairs.

"What happened?" David asked taking her hand.

"Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Regina asked.

Snow White looked at David some tears escaping from her eyes, "do… do you still have the potion?"

David took it out of his pocket, Snow White quickly took it.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Cora has my Father under a spell."

"Wait, so he's not in a coma?" Regina asked confused.

Snow shook her head, "no he's not, and I'm putting an end to it now!" She said before hurrying down the hallway, David and Regina quickly followed her.

"But what about the Dark One?" David asked.

"I'll take my chances."

Snow hurried into her Father's room, Cora was no longer in there, and quickly walked over to her Father opening his mouth.

"Snow, I know I said I didn't want to be queen, but there has to be another way!" Regina cried.

"Yeah I don't trust the Dark One!" David said.

"My Father is the only one who can expose Cora," Snow said her eyes never leaving her Father, "we have to at least try."

David and Regina looked at each other unsure what else to say.

Taking a deep breath Snow poured the potion into his mouth.

"What have you done?!" Cora demanded running into the room just as Mary Margaret poured the last of the potion into his mouth.

"Exposing you for the liar you are." Snow said.

Leopold coughed a couple of times and then opened his eyes looking around the room.

"Snow?" He asked.

"I'm here, Dad." She said sitting down beside him and taking his hand.

"Cora had me under a magic spell."

"We know." David said.

"Mother, how could you?" Regina asked.

Cora gave Regina the death glare, "I did it for you!" She screamed, "But you're so ungrateful that you didn't care!"

"I never wanted to be queen!" Regina cried.

"But you would have been an amazing queen!" Cora yelled.

"You're nuts!"

"Enough!" Leopold yelled, "Guards!"

"What are you doing?" Cora asked as several guards ran into the room.

"The king's awake!" A few of them said happily.

"Arrest her!" Leopold yelled once again pointing at Cora, the guards gathered around her holding their swords up.

"You fools!" Cora yelled pointing to Leopold, Regina, Snow White, and Regina, "You've ruined everything!"

"You're coming with us!" One of the guards said grabbing Cora's arm, however she managed to get free.

"You will pay mark… my… words!" Cora screamed, before she waved her arms and disappeared.

Regina fell to her knees crying, David put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"We know." David said.

"We don't blame you." Snow White said.

"I never should have married that vile woman." Leopold said.

"You didn't know what she was like," Snow said hugging her Father, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Leopold looked at Snow's stomach, "I thought that I had dreamed that you told me that you were pregnant."

Snow smiled touching her stomach, "it's a girl."

Leopold smiled touching her stomach as well, "I trust that this fine young man is the Father?"

David stood up and walked over to Leopold and Snow, "I am." He said proudly.

"Congratulations." Leopold said shaking David's hand.

"Thank you, sir." David said.

"Leopold will be fine." He said smiling.

David and Snow White smiled at each other, before kissing.

"And of course Regina will stay here as well." Leopold said smiling at her.

Regina looked at Leopold surprised, "are you sure your majesty?"

"The sins of the Mother should not be passed onto the child." He said smiling, "Also it's Leopold."

Regina chuckled, "thank you."

"See, I told you everything would be OK." Snow White said hugging Regina.

"We still have to find Cora." Regina pointed out.

"Don't worry," Leopold said reassuringly, "my guards will find her."

"She won't make it that easy." Regina pointed out.

Snow, David and Leopold looked at each other nervously, as they began hoping beyond hope that the guards would find Cora before she could do something truly evil.

4.5 Months later

Snow White sighed as she sat down at the table in her and David's room. Cora had still not been found, however she had shown up from time to time to make life miserable for people. Like setting the Dwarves village on fire, but thanks to Regina's magic, Snow and David and some of the guards had managed to put it out before anyone could get hurt.

Then when Snow and David had been getting married Cora had shown up again, and had tried to ruin their wedding by changing her wedding dress black, and setting the great hall on fire, but once again Regina had managed to put the fire out, and Snow and David had still gotten married. But then a few months after the wedding, when the guards had exhausted themselves trying to find Cora, Regina had decided to use her powers to at least try and listen to what Cora was up to, her powers couldn't track exactly where Cora was, but at least potentially knowing some of what her plan would be was better than being in the dark.

Snow remembered that it had taken a few tries, but finally Cora's voice was filling the grand hall.

"If I don't get my happy ending then neither will Snow White, David, Regina or anyone else!" Cora had screamed.

"What are you proposing, dearie?" The Dark One had asked.

"A spell," Cora said, "a spell that will make them forget that they're married, or friends and will take away their happy endings!"

The Dark One laughed, "Leave it to me, Dearie!"

"Why are you willing to help me?" Cora asked skeptically.

"Because no one here likes me, it would be nice to be able to start a new."

"I like you." Cora said sounding very seductive.

The Dark One laughed and then kissing noises started filling the rom.

"I'm losing the spell guys!" Regina had cried, before the room went silent.

Snow White sighed, that was the last time that they had heard anything about Cora's plans. Taking a piece of paper out of the drawer, her and Charming had decided that giving their daughter, Emma, up for adoption was their only option, Regina had done some research for them and had found a great orphanage, where Emma should be taken care of, until the day that they found her, or she found them.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath as she began writing,

Dear Emma,

I am so sorry that you had to grow up this long without knowing us, but please know both your Father and I love you very much. Giving you up was the hardest decision that we've ever had to make, but sometimes in life we make bad decisions, that can affect our loved ones in the future. I am so sorry, sweetheart, but I promise you that your Father and I will return for you one day.

I love you my darling daughter, and I can't wait to see you again.

Love, Mom.

Xoxoxoxo.

Snow White wiped away the tears that had escaped from her eyes, and then she folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. Not a day went by that she didn't regret giving her Father that potion, if she had of just calmed down when she found out what Cora was up to then odds are Regina could have thought of a plan to wake up her Father. But unfortunately Snow's anger had gotten the best of her, and now she had ruined everyone's lives.

"Are you alright?" David asked walking into the room.

Snow White looked at David, and tried to get up, however as soon as she stood her water broke, which caused her to let out a scream of surprise.

"Snow!" David cried running over to her.

"What's going on in here?" Regina asked hurrying into the room.

"Her water just broke!"

"Oh no!"

"Help me get her on the bed!" David ordered.

Regina quickly helped David guide Snow over to the bed.

"Just breathe," David encouraged Snow, taking her hand.

"I'll go get the nurse!" Regina said running out of the room.

Snow White took some deep breaths, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do this, Charming!"

"Yes you can!" David said squeezing her hand.

"I can't give her up!" Snow cried before screaming as another contraction happened.

"It's starting to get dark outside!" Regina cried running in with the nurse following closely behind her, they both started helping Snow. David looked out the window and saw that Regina was correct; the blue sky had been replaced by an eerie purple colour with lightning striking every few moments.

"What's happening out there?" Snow asked when a loud boom of thunder sounded.

Regina put a cold cloth on Snow's head, David demanded, before sitting down beside Snow, "don't you worry about that just focus on getting Emma out of you."

Snow rested her head on the pillow taking some deep breaths.

"Is it your Mother's spell?" David whispered to Regina.

"I can't think of what else it could be." Regina whispered back.

"How's she doing?" David asked the nurse nervously, it looked as if they were quickly running out of time.

"She's ready to start pushing!" The nurse said.

"I can't!" Snow cried, "I don't want to give her up!"

David squeezed Snow White's hand, "I don't want to lose our daughter either but this is the only chance to save her life, Cora will probably kill her if she stays here."

Snow's eyes filled with tears as she realized that David was right.

"OK push!" The nurse encouraged.

Snow White screamed before she started pushing.

Cora laughed as she got closer to the castle, her happy ending had been taken away, all she wanted was to be queen, and then pass the torch to Regina, but she had gone soft. So if Cora couldn't get her happy ending then no one could, especially Snow White and David. Cora knew that she was in labour, she could hear Snow screaming, so with any luck she would be able to get there before she gave birth, and that way she could take away both of their happy endings at the same time. Laughing she waved her hands destroying more of the land and making more of the people disappear.

Snow screamed as she pushed one last time, before resting her head on the pillow.

"One more push should do it!" The nurse said.

"You can do it, sweetheart." David said squeezing her hand.

Snow screamed, and then her heart broke when she heard Emma cry for the first time.

"Here's your baby." The nurse said handing Snow White Emma.

Both Snow and David stared at Emma, both of them falling in love with her.

"She's beautiful." Snow whispered, her eyes never leaving Emma.

David kissed Snow's forehead, before stroking Emma's head gently.

"Guys I don't want to ruin this happy moment," Regina said looking out the window, "but Cora's almost here!"

Snow and David looked out the window and gasped, Cora was in sight.

Looking down at Emma Snow White kissed Emma's head, "I love you, Emma, I'm so sorry." She said tears falling from her eyes.

David gently took Emma out of Snow's arms.

"Take the note on the table." Snow said.

Regina handed the note to David, "you're going to have to move quickly, once I open the portal you will have a minute to drop her off at the orphanage and get back, or else you will be stuck there."

"Maybe you should stay there, Charming?" Snow asked, "Be there for our daughter?"

David shook his head, "I'm not leaving you."

Regina waved her hands making a portal appear.

"Goodbye, Emma." Snow whispered before David jumped through the portal.

When David jumped through the portal he was drenched by rain, he tried to cover Emma from it as best as he could but it was really pouring. Looking around he quickly spotted the orphanage, and hurried over to it.

"I love you, Emma, and we will see you again." David said kissing her head before he placed Emma gently on the step, quickly knocking on the door and hurrying away back towards the portal. Before he stepped through it he turned back to the orphanage, one of the nuns was holding Emma and brought her inside.

Knowing that Emma would be alright David smiled before stepping back through the portal.

"You just made it." Regina said sounding relieved.

"Is she OK?" Snow asked nervously.

"She'll be just fine." David said hugging her.

"Cora's here!" Regina screamed taking a step away from the window as Cora flew in.

"You call your Mother by her first name now?" She asked.

"You stopped being my Mother as soon as you betrayed Snow!" Regina yelled.

Cora laughed before looking at Snow, "where's your baby?"

Snow and David looked at each other, "like we're going to tell you." David hissed.

"Pity," Cora said "I had hoped to ruin your happy ending by killing your child, but I guess making you forget who you are is the next best thing." She said before waving her hands, Snow and David quickly started kissing as a bright light came towards them.

End Chapter 2.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I forgot to mention in my summary that this is a A/U story, I fixed the description now.

A/N 2: Thank you to Klw797 for the review, and don't worry you'll find out!

Chapter 3

The hot summer sun was already brutal and the air was thick even though it was only about eight am, as Killian Jones walked onto the deck of his ship, which he had named The Jolly Roger. Sighing and staring at Storybrooke, which had been his home for the past seventeen years, he had always wanted adventure, but from the first moment he had arrived in Storybrooke something kept him there. Although he had no idea what that something was, he wasn't that popular in town, he had some friends, and he had been seeing a girl, Regina, for a few months, but it wasn't that serious. As well as the fact that her Mother, the mayor of Storybrooke, didn't approve of him, although Killian didn't really blame her, he had lost one of his hands may years ago in an accident, and had been given the nick name "captain Hook," after he had decided to use a hook instead of going to the hospital to try and get his hand put back on. In hindsight that was a very bad decision, because using a hook was much more difficult then he thought it would be.

And as if that wasn't bad enough he had been with quite a few girls before he had met Regina, and several of them lived in Storybrooke, so that made things awkward for him and Regina. Not to mention the fact that Regina had been acting very strange for the past few weeks, very moody.

Looking up he squinted at the sky, some clouds were staring to move in, they looked like rain clouds, or at least Killian sure hoped so, since it had been brutally hot for the past week or so.

"Bloody hell," Killian said wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead away, he had only been outside for five or so minutes, he was even wearing a white t shirt, and shorts, foregoing his usual attire of a black leather jacket, and black jeans.

"Killian?" Turning around Killian smiled as Regina walked over to him.

"Regina!" He said happily, walking over to her and kissing her, "How are you doing, love?"

Regina looked down at the ground nervously; Killian touched her face, "what's the matter?"

"Can we talk?" Regina asked.

Killian nodded his head, "of course, love."

Regina gave him a small smile, and then walked past him; Killian hesitated for a moment and then followed her into the cabin inside his ship.

The hot blaring sun didn't bother Cora, not one bit, although she wasn't royalty here in Storybrooke, she was the mayor, and being the mayor she made lots of people scared, even her daughter was scared of her, which is why she had snuck out of the house this morning. Regina thought she was sneaky, but Cora always knew when she left the house.

Cora knew that Regina was probably going to see her pain in the butt boyfriend, Killian. They had met only a few months ago, which meant that part of her plan was failing, since she really didn't want Regina to be happy. She knew that she had to break Killian and Regina up, her daughter deserved to know what it felt like to be miserable.

Walking to the mirror and waving her hands Cora watched as Killian and Regina sat on his bed, Regina looked nervous, and she had her hands in her lap and she was playing with her fingers, one of her nervous habits.

"What's the matter, love?" Killian asked sitting down beside her, and taking her hand.

Regina wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Killian asked nervously.

Regina scoffed, "don't be ridiculous."

"Then what's the problem?"

Regina took a deep breath and took Killian's hand, "listen, I know that we've only known each other for a few months," Regina began before trailing off.

Killian turned Regina's head, and kissed her soft lips, "and they've been the best months of my life," Killian said, "I love you, Regina."

"What?" Regina asked being taken off guard.

Killian chuckled at the dumbfounded expression on Regina's face, "I love you Regina and whatever you have to tell me don't be afraid to."  
Regina smiled before kissing Killian, "I love you too."

Cora gagged as she listened to their conversation, when had Regina become such a sap?

"So come on tell me what you want to tell me." Killian encouraged.

Regina smiled, taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Killian and Cora asked at the same time, although Cora's tone was much angrier then Kilian's.

"Are you serious?" Killian asked.

"Yes!" Regina said smiling hugely.

Killian laughed and kissed Regina hard and passionately, Cora waved her hand over the mirror, turning it back into a mirror, before shuddering.

"I can see why she's pregnant." Cora said, before putting on her high heels and walking out of her house, she had to stop Regina's happiness and quickly.

Mary Margaret waved herself with the paper fan that she had just made, it was hot inside the hospital, since the air conditioning had decided to stop working. Not that it was that surprising Storybrooke was on day five of extremely hot weather. Thankfully not too many people were in the hospital right now, and the backup generator was still running, but only on the first floor which was where Mary Margaret and another nurse had moved several of the patients. So hopefully the generator would stay on long enough until the repair men managed to fix the air conditioning unit.

"Whew it's hot!" Ruby said walking over to the desk where Mary Margaret was doing paperwork.

"You can say that again." Mary Margaret said writing something down on a piece of paper.

Ruby leaned against the desk, watching as Mary Margaret did her paperwork.

"What do you want, Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked a little more rudely then she intended, but she had a lot of paperwork to do, and she hated people watching her while she was working. Of course the fact that Ruby didn't actually work at the hospital didn't help matters.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was bored." Ruby said in a whiney voice.

"Can you go and be bored somewhere else?" Mary Margaret asked, taking some papers to a file and putting them inside, before putting the file back on the shelf.

"You used to be a lot more fun." Ruby said taking Mary Margaret's fan, and fanning herself with it.

"I'm still fun," Mary Margaret said taking the fan out of Ruby's hand, "just not when I'm at work."

"Why are you doing so much paperwork anyways?" Ruby asked confused, "aren't you a nurse?"

Mary Margaret picked up her clipboard reading a piece of paper, she then wrote something down on another piece of paper, "yes I am a nurse, but we have no air conditioning at the moment," Mary Margaret pointed out, "so I have to make notes in our patients files, once I'm done that I'll be going around to make sure people are alright."

"Who's doing it right now?"

"Leroy." Mary Margaret said.

Ruby cringed, "he's so grumpy."

"He's only grumpy towards you, Ruby, because you made him look like an idiot for asking you out." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"I wasn't interested."

"Well you didn't have to laugh at him, when he brought you flowers and chocolates, and wore his best suit to ask you out."

"I had my eye on someone else," Ruby said smiling.

"I know," Mary Margaret said rolling her eyes, "you had your eyes on David Nolan."

Ruby smirked, "are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Mary Margaret asked once again putting some more papers into a file.

"Jealous that he wanted me and not you?"

"I was never interested in him."

Ruby crossed her arms, "uh huh sure."

"I wasn't." Mary Margaret said, a little too defensively, Ruby started laughing.

"I believe you, really." Ruby said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ruby."

"Why don't you come out with Killian, Regina, David, and I tonight?"

"And be a fifth wheel?"

"Bring Leroy."

"I'm good." Mary Margaret said, once again sitting down at the desk, Ruby put her hand on the papers, so that she Mary Margaret couldn't grab one.

"What are you doing, Ruby?"

"I have an idea." Ruby said grinning from ear to ear.

Mary Margaret eyed Ruby suspiciously, "and what would that be?"

"You know David has a twin brother, right?"

"I was aware of this fact." Mary Margaret said reaching for a piece of paper, but Ruby slapped her hand away.

"Ruby I need to finish this paperwork!" Mary Margaret said getting annoyed.

"Not until you agree to go out with James tonight!"

Mary Margaret sighed, "I might have things to do."

"You never come out anymore!" Ruby whined.

Mary Margaret sighed, "If I say yes will you go away?" She loved Ruby but sometimes she could be very pushy, which drove her crazy.

Ruby nodded.

"Then fine."

Ruby squealed and hugged Mary Margaret, "I'll see you tonight!"

Mary Margaret sighed as she started getting back to work on the paperwork. While she worked she smiled as the hospital started to get cooler, the air conditioning was fixed.

"Mary Margaret, can you come and help us move the patients back?" Leroy asked over the PA system. Mary Margaret quickly finished the piece of paper that she had been working on, and quickly hurried to help Leroy and a few other nurses.

David wiped the sweat that had accumulated off his forehead.

"This heat is brutal." He complained.

James chuckled walking into the room, "don't complain, brother, winter is coming."

"Not soon enough." David mumbled under his breath.

James went into the fridge taking out a bottle of water, "want one?"

"Yeah I'll take one." David said.

James smiled throwing a bottle of water at him.

"David?" Ruby asked walking inside their apartment.

"Hi sweetheart." David said standing up, as Ruby walked over to him giving him a big kiss.

"Get a room you two." James said sarcastically.

Ruby stopped kissing David and smirked at James.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You might want to be nicer to me."

"I'm plenty nice." James said taking a drink of water.

"Well thanks to me you have a date tonight, so be nicer."

James began choking on the water that was in his mouth.

"With who?"

"Mary Margatet Blanchard."

James' jaw fell open, and then he smiled, "hmmm I'm OK with that."

"I thought you would be."

"I guess I'd better go and figure out what I'm going to wear tonight." James said walking out of the kitchen, Ruby and David chuckled.

"That was nice of you."

"Both Mary Margaret and James are lonely; hopefully this date tonight will help."

David put his hands on Ruby's hips; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're such a sweetheart, I love you."

Ruby smiled, "I love you too."

They both leaned in until their lips touched.

Neal waited impatiently for Peter to show up, it was already six fifty and he was still waiting for him.

"Where is that idiot?!" Neal asked himself, looking around but Peter was nowhere in sight, looking inside the soup kitchen his anger boiled over as he saw that brunette hanging up her apron, she would be leaving any second.

"Sorry I'm late, boss!" Peter said finally arriving.

"You're a moron." Neal said annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

Neal rolled his eyes, before pointing inside the soup kitchen, "that's her."

Peter looked and growled, "She's attractive."

"That's why I picked her," Neal said before glaring at Peter, "you know what to do, right?"

"This isn't my first rodeo." Peter said.

Neal grabbed Peter's shirt, "if anything goes wrong, he said taking out a pocket knife, "I will stab you, do… you… understand?"

Peter gulped, "ye… yes boss."

"And remember do not give her any scars, we need her body to be perfect."

"I won't."

"Then go."

Neal ordered, Peter took a deep breath before hurrying away from Neal and hiding in an alley, waiting for the brunette to walk out of the soup kitchen.

Mercy was happy to finally get out of the soup kitchen, it was busier today than usual but she figured that that was just because of the heat, inside the soup kitchen was air conditioned, so a lot of homeless people went in there to cool down, and then they realized how hungry they were. Although working behind a stove for several hours made Mercy over heat several times, and she almost passed out, now all she wanted to do was get back to the orphanage and have a cool shower.

Walking past the alley Mercy took a look down it, like she always did, her heart skipping a beat when she saw a man standing there, their eyes locked for a split second, which gave Mercy an uneasy feeling. She picked up her pace, the street was for the most part abandoned, it was too hot for really anyone to be out right now, and she was in the poor part of town.

Taking a look behind her Mercy realized to her horror that the man from the alley was following her, she quickly crossed the street, keeping up her quick pace, and when she looked behind her she realized that he was only a few steps behind her. Forgetting how hot and tired she was and how sore her feet were Mercy began running, she wasn't that far from the rich side of town, all she would have to do it make it there and then someone could help her, she just had to outrun this man following her.

Mercy continued running, but she was starting to lose momentum, but she knew she had to keep going, as she turned a corner, she screamed as someone grabbed her arm, but before she could scream again a hand covered her mouth.

"If you don't scream," the man whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Mercy's spine "then I won't hurt you."

Mercy began trying to get away as the man dragged her towards another alley, but he was stronger than her, and she had used pretty much all of her energy trying to run away from him.

He pushed her against a wall and took out a knife holding it against her throat, "give me your money!"

Mercy mumbled something, the man took his hand away from her mouth, "I don't have any money!" Mercy cried too afraid to scream with a knife being held against her throat.

"Wrong answer, sweetheart." The man said moving the knife away from Mercy's throat, but to her horror she realized that he was going to stab her.

"Help!" Mercy screamed.

"Let her go!" Another male's voice screamed from the other end of the alley.

"Who's going to make me?!" The male holding the knife demanded.

The other male walked deeper into the alley, and to Mercy's horror she realized that he was holding a gun, "I am."

The male holding Mercy quickly let her go, and raised his hands, "listen buddy, I don't want any trouble."

The man holding the gun cocked it, "then leave," he warned.

Mercy watched as he ran out of the alley, she stared at the man holding the gun.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said putting the gun into his pocket.

Mercy felt to her knees sobbing.

"Are you alright?" The man asked kneeling down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks to you I am." Mercy smiled at him.

"Think nothing of it."

For a few moments the two of them just sat around not saying anything, Mercy worked on trying to calm herself down.

"My name's Neal."

"Mercy."

Neal raised an eyebrow at her, "that's an interesting name."

"I live in the religious orphanage, I had a different name but it wasn't religious enough."

"Ah I see." Neal said, smiling, making Mercy blush, "speaking of which I'd better get back." Mercy said standing up.

"I'll walk you back." Neal said.

"That's not necessary." Mercy said.

"I know they'd never approve if they caught you with a guy," Neal said, "I'll stop a few blocks away."

Mercy eyed Neal suspiciously, she had never been paid attention to by any guy, and now this attractive guy was paying attention to her, to be honest she kind of liked it.

"I just want to make sure you get back safely." Neal said offering Mercy his hand.

Mercy eyed his hand for a moment, Neal chuckled and then raised his arm, and she smiled taking it, as the two of them started walking back to her orphanage.

End Chapter 3.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to EHCFullestFangirl, and klw797 for the reviews! (and don't worry you shall find out!)

Chapter 4

The moon was already rising over the horizon when Mercy and Neal walked up to the gate of the orphanage.

"I am so late…" Mercy whispered nervously.

"What are you going to tell them?" Neal asked.

Mercy began thinking, "I'll tell them that I got held up at the soup kitchen."

"Will they buy that?"

Mercy shrugged, "I have no idea, but it's the best excuse I've got, if I tell them I was almost mugged then they'll kick me out, since I talked to a boy."

"You're really not allowed to talk to any boys?" Neal asked.

Mercy shook her head, "you're the first boy I've actually had a conversation with."

Neal moved a piece of hair off of Mercy's face, "well I guess I'm lucky that I was in the right spot at the right time, since it means that I got to meet you."

Mercy giggled.

"Mercy!" One of the nuns screamed, "If you can hear me get back here now!"

"I have to go!" Mercy cried turning to run away, but Neal grabbed her arm.

"Will I see you again?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"I can't!" Mercy cried, "They'll kick me out!"

"I saved your life," Neal reminded her.

"I know," Mercy said trying to get free, "and for that I will be forever grateful, but I can't see you again!"

"Mercy!" The nun screamed, "This gate is closing in one minute!"

Mercy began trying to get free of Neal, "please let me go!" She begged.

"You've never been out all night have you?"

"Of course not." Mercy scoffed.

"Well why don't you try it tonight?" Neal asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because I don't even know who you are!"

Neal put a hand on Mercy's waist, pulling her closer to him, "well what better way to get to know someone?"

Mercy stared into Neal's eyes; she had to admit that he was very attractive.

"I have an extra shift at the soup kitchen tomorrow night, walk with me?" Mercy asked.

Neal smiled, "it's a date." He said before letting go of her waist, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "until tomorrow."

Mercy touched her cheek smiling, "yeah." She said watching as Neal walked away.

"Ten seconds, young lady!" The Nun screamed, Mercy gasped running through the gate making it to the door just before the nun shut it.

"You're late." She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry I took the long way home." Mercy said lying.

"Just get inside!" The nun demanded before slamming the door.

Regina smiled walking onto the top of Killian's ship, he had already gotten changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, it was still far too hot for his leather attire. Regina was wearing a black cocktail dress, with a pair of wedge, she had also put some product in her hair to make her curls behave, it was too humid to really do much else with it, and she had left her make-up fairly simple, just some black eyeliner, and mascara, a little blush and some red lipstick.

"You look beautiful!" Killian said walking over to Regina and kissing her.

"Does this dress look OK?" Regina asked a little self-conscious.

"Of course it does, love, why wouldn't it?" Killian asked confused.

Regina touched her stomach; Killian chuckled kissing Regina's head, "you're not even showing yet, love."

"I know," Regina said feeling pretty silly; she was only a few weeks pregnant, "you're the first person I've told and I don't really want my Mother, or anyone else to find out just yet."

Killian touched Regina's face, "you know Ruby will probably figure it out when you're not drinking."

Regina sighed, she had already thought of that, "I know," Regina said staring into Killian's gorgeous eyes, how she loved him, she then sighed, "I just want to tell my Mom on my own terms, I don't know how she's going to react."

Killian chuckled, "I know I'm not exactly her favourite person."

"Sorry…" Regina said sadly, "I wish she would just understand how important you are to me."

Killian put his hand on Regina's hip; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She'll come around."

Regina smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Killian gladly returned.

"Shall we get going?" Killian asked after their kiss ended.

"We shall." Regina said taking Killian's hand, as they started walking off Killian's ship.

"Oh I meant to tell you Mary Margaret is coming tonight."

"By herself?"

"No with James."

"Good for her," Killian said happily, "she deserves to be happy."

"I think so too." Regina said smiling.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom putting on her last earring, she had decided to wear a red tight dress, that fell just above her knees, with six inch heels, she had straightened her hair and had decided to go with super drastic make-up.

"You look amazing!" David said walking up behind her, and spinning her around.

"David!" Ruby chuckled.

David put his hands on Ruby's hips and leaned in kissing her.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself." Ruby said taking a step backwards and admiring David, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a red plaid shirt.

"You think I look OK?" David asked unsure.

Ruby growled, "You look more than just OK." She said winking; David chuckled kissing Ruby once more.

"You two make me sick." James said walking out of the bathroom; he was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt.

"Oh don't tell me you're not hoping to get the chance to kiss Mary Margaret tonight." Ruby said smirking.

James shrugged, "if she wants to kiss me I'm all for it."

"If she wants to kiss you?" David asked laughing, "I doubt Mary Margaret will want to kiss you."

"Aww, are you hoping that she'll kiss you instead, brother?" James asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," David said looking at Ruby, "I already have the hottest girl I could ever ask for."

Ruby chuckled, before hurrying to answer the door when it rang.

"Oh Mary Margaret!" Ruby said happily, "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Ruby."

"Be nice to her." David mouthed to James.

James stuck his tongue out at David, he was so sick of people assuming that he wasn't nice to women, just because he rejected Regina, and a few other women and had made them cry, they weren't his cup of tea, and he didn't want to string them along. Not that anyone believed him.

"James, come here and see Mary Margaret!" Ruby called.

James took a deep breath, before walking into the front foyer, when he saw Mary Margaret his jaw dropped, she was wearing a red strapless dress that fell to her knees, with red flats on, as well as a studded headband in her short hair, and her make-up was simple, just black mascara and eyeliner.

"You look, beautiful." James said slightly embarrassed, when he realized that he had been staring at her, Mary Margaret chuckled and blushed a little bit.

"Thank you," she said before eyeing James up and down, "you look nice tonight too."

Ruby and David smiled at each other, both of them trying not to laugh at how awkward James and Mary Margaret were.

"So where are we going tonight?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We're going to Granny's for dinner, and then I thought we could go dancing." Ruby said happily.

"Oh I hate dancing." James complained.

David put an arm around James, "then have some drinks with Killian and I."

"That's a good idea."

"Come on we're already late!" Ruby said looking at her cellphone, "Regina and Killian are already at Granny's."

"Then let's get going." David said offering Ruby his arm, she gladly took it; James and Mary Margaret followed them out of the apartment, just walking side by side.

As Cora walked down the street several people bowed their heads, and smiled at her, which made Cora feel good, they knew that she was in charge, and that was exactly the way she liked it.

"Hello, Madam Mayor." Leroy said bowing his head.

"Hello, Leroy." Cora said smiling at him.

When Cora walked past Granny's she glanced inside like she normally did, but tonight something inside the restaurant made her stop dead in her tracks. Looking in the window she felt her heart sink when she saw Regina, and Killian inside, not that that was anything new, they were out on their date night, what made her stop dead in her tracks was the fact that Ruby and David, and Mary Margaret and David's twin brother, James were there as well.

"Oh no!" Cora cried when she saw that Mary Margaret and David were talking, and she was laughing at something he was saying

Crap!" Cora said before running towards Gold's shop.

Even though Gold's Pawn Shop wasn't that far away from Granny's diner, Cora was running in stiletto heels, so she almost fell several times, but she needed answers and she needed them now. When Cora ran through the door Gold smiled at her.

"Ah Cora," Gold said holding the diamond necklace that he was holding up to the light, "you would look lovely in this."

Cora looked at the necklace before shaking her head, "not now, Gold, I need answers."

"What sort of answers?" Gold asked putting the necklace back into the display case, before locking it.

"About the spell."

Gold chuckled, "it only took you almost eighteen years to finally ask questions about this spell, eh?"

"Well for the past eighteen years I haven't had any problems with the spell." Cora said defensively.

"What kind of problems are you having?"

"Regina and that pain Captain Hook are together," Cora began, "and apparently now she's pregnant."

Gold looked at Cora and smiled, "well congratulations!"

Cora rolled her eyes.

"That's not good news?" Gold asked.

"Will the fact that Regina is happy bring back her memories?" Cora asked.

Gold walked around the counter and put an arm around Cora, "my dear, Cora there is only one thing that can break this spell."

"And what would that be?"

Gold held up a finger, "Mary Margaret and David would have to get together, and share true love's kiss."

Cora breathed a sigh of relief, "oh thank God," she said happily, "David's dating Ruby, and they're happy."

"Then you should be fine," Gold said smiling.

Cora breathed another sigh of relief, "thank you, Gold, I was really worried there."

"Are you sure that Mary Margaret and David still don't have any feelings for each other?"

Cora thought for a moment, as far as she knew they didn't, but she wasn't with them twenty four hours a day, "maybe I should go and spy on them just to make sure."

"Regina, Killian, David, Ruby, Mary Margaret and James are all out tonight." Gold said nonchalantly.

Cora raised an eyebrow staring at Gold in disbelief, "how in the world do you know that?"

Gold smiled, "I keep tabs on everyone in Storybrooke, since everyone likes me here, I don't want the spell to be broken."

"Ah I see," Cora said, turning to the door, "in that case I must be going."

"See you later." Gold said.

Cora smiled at him before walking out the door; she had to make sure that nothing broke this spell.

End Chapter 4

I don't own OUAT

The next chapter will have a time jump to help the story progress.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thank you to Klw797 for the review!

Chapter 5

3 Months Later

Mercy quickly hurried to finish the plate from dinner, Neal was sneaking in yet again tonight to see her, just like he had every night for the past two and a half months, since Neal, and Mercy both hated waiting for days when she was supposed to work in the soup kitchen to see each other. So one night Neal had snuck through the gate, and climbed up to her bedroom window just to see her. Which had resulted in them staying up talking all night, luckily he had snuck out before one of the nuns, or younger kids came in the next morning.

The next night Neal had snuck in as well, and they had talked for a while, but Mercy had been exhausted from staying up all night the night before, so she had fallen asleep in Neal's arms. Mercy smiled as she thought of being in Neal's arms once again, she hated only getting to see him for a few hours at night, and she wished that they could go on a proper date, but no one was allowed to know that she was keeping company with a boy.

Finally a couple of weeks ago Neal had kissed her, which was something that she had been waiting for. He had leaned in nice and slowly to her, and then when their lips touched her heart beat accelerated and she got dizzy, but their first kiss had been perfect. In fact that's what they had spent a majority of the nights doing since then, kissing.

But tonight Neal was coming over earlier, to talk to her about something important and she had to make sure that all of her chores were finished before she would be allowed retreat to her room for the night.

"In a hurry tonight, Mercy?" One of the nuns asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Sister Mary!" Mercy said gasping and dropping the plate she had been cleaning back into the sink.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Sister Mary apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Mercy said, turning on the faucet rinsing the plate again.

"So are you in a hurry tonight?" Sister Mary asked once again.

"Just super tired tonight." Mercy said using her go to lie.

Sister Mary walked over to Mercy putting a hand on her forehead, "are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," Mercy said putting the plate into the dish drainer, "why do you ask?"

"The other sisters and I used to have to force you to go to bed, but these past few months you've been going on your own free will, and quite early for that matter."

"Is it early?" Mercy asked non-chalantly, she knew that it was only around six thirty.

"We're treating the younger ones to a movie, why not join us?"

"What movie?" Mercy asked trying to sound interested.

"Heaven is for real."

Mercy fought back the urge to gag; she had seen that movie so many times that she could quote it. It wasn't that it was a bad movie, just seeing it time and time and time again got quite boring.

"I think I'm going to pass…" Mercy said.

Sister Mary grabbed her wrist, "come on it'll be good for you to interact with some people" She said dragging Mercy out of the kitchen, "being by yourself all the time isn't healthy for anyone."

Mercy wanted to fight and say no, but she didn't have a good excuse, Sister Mary already knew that she wasn't sick, and being tired obviously wasn't a good enough excuse.

When they waked into the play room several of the younger children ran over to Mercy hugging her, and asking her to sit with them, which she did.

"OK is everyone ready?" Sister Justice asked putting the DVD into the player.

"Yeah!" The children all screamed.

Sister Justice smiled hitting play on the remote, and then went and sat with Sister Mary and the other nuns. As the movie started Mercy began hoping that Neal would wait for her to get into her room, she wanted to know what he wanted to talk to her about.

Regina looked up at Killian, he looked down at her kissing her head, and Regina rubbed her ever growing baby bump.

"I can't believe I'm three months pregnant, already."

"I know," Killian said, "it went by quite quickly."

Regina sat up leaning on her elbow, "I wonder why I haven't felt a kick yet."

"Because sometimes it can take a while," Cora said walking into Regina's room."

"Mother!" Regina said surprised, she was supposed to be at a meeting, that's why she brought Killian over today. Since the waves constantly hitting his ship made her feel sick. If Regina had of known that her Mother was going to be back this early she would have met Killian somewhere in town, since Cora hated him, and always made him feel super awkward.

"Hello Cora." Killian said smiling at her.

Cora ignored Killian, he scowled at her, but she continued ignoring him.

"Don't you have an ultrasound today?"

"Yeah in an hour." Regina said looking at her watch.

"Would you like me to come?"

"Why would you want to come?" Regina asked surprised she knew that Cora wasn't happy that she was pregnant with Killian's baby.

"Because I'm your Mother, and I thought it might be nice to get to see my grandchild."

Regina looked at Killian, both of them had the same confused expressions on their faces.

"Uh no it's OK Mother," Regina said forcing a smile, "Killian's going to take me."

Cora smiled, "alright, dear, just thought I'd offer." She said before walking out of the room.

"That was weird…" Regina said confused.

"It kind of was." Killian agreed.

They both shrugged before beginning to kiss once again, hard and passionately.

Mercy hurried to her room, the movie was finally over, that was two hours of her life she would never get back. When she made it to her bedroom door she flung it open, her heart sinking when she didn't see Neal.

She walked in closing the door, and walking to the window, but he wasn't out there.

"I guess that I missed him…" Mercy said sadly.

"No you didn't."

Mercy gasped turning around as Neal walked out of her closet.

"Neal!" She said happily running over to him, and kissing him.

"What were you doing in my closet?" Mercy asked confused.

Neal took Mercy's hand, leading her to her bed, "well, when I got here you weren't in here, and I really wanted to talk to you so I hid in your closet just in case someone were to walk in."

"Very smart thinking." Mercy said smiling as Neal wrapped an arm around her.

"Why were you so late anyways?" Neal asked curiously.

Mercy rolled her eyes, "movie night."

"What movie?"

"Heaven is for real."

"Never heard of it."

"Do you want me to act it out?" Mercy asked joking, "I've seen it so many times that I have it memorized."

Neal chuckled, kissing Mercy's head, "I think I'm good."

Mercy chuckled as well.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mercy asked after a few moments of them sitting in silence just staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh right," Neal said, getting off the bed and kneeling down in front of Mercy taking her hand.

"Whoa!" Mercy said being taken off guard.

Neal laughed, "relax I'm not proposing."

"Then come back up on the bed." Mercy said.

Neal shook his head, "Mercy Joseph, will you move in with me?"

"Huh?" Mercy asked her jaw falling open.

Neal squeezed her hand, "will you move in with me?" He asked again.

"Neal, I… I don't know…"

"Don't you want to get out of here?" Neal asked, remembering all the times that Mercy had complained about this place in the past three months.

"Of course I do, but moving in with you is a big step."

"I know it is, but I love you…"

"What did you say?" Mercy asked staring at Neal dumbfounded.

Neal laughed leaning in and kissing Mercy once again, "I love you Mercy Joseph, and I have from the first moment I ever met you."

Mercy smiled a tear falling from her eye, she had never been told that someone loved her before, the nuns weren't allowed to say it and she had never had parents to say it to her.

"So will you move in with me?" Neal asked sounding hopeful.

Mercy looked into Neal's eyes, true she did want to get out of the orphanage, and start her own life but was she ready to move in with someone? Especially a boy?

"What is happening in here?!"

Mercy and Neal both looked at the door with wide eyes, they had been so wrapped up in their own thoughts they hadn't even heard footsteps coming towards the door, and now Sister Mary was standing in the doorway her face turning red with anger.

"Mercy Joseph, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

Mercy stared at Sister Mary unsure of what to say.

"Sister Mary!" Sister Justice called running over to her, looking inside the room and gasping, "oh my goodness Mercy what are you doing?!"

Sister Justice ran into the room grabbing Neal's arm, "you have to go!"

"Ouch!" Neal complained as Sister Justice dragged him out of the room.

"Let him go!" Mercy cried.

Sister Mary blocked the doorway so Mercy couldn't get out.

"Don't hurt him!" Mercy begged.

"All those nights you were going to bed early, you were coming up here to see him, weren't you?!" Mercy didn't respond, "weren't you?!" She screamed.

Mercy sighed nodding her head.

"After everything we've done for you!" Sister Mary said hugging Mercy, "Don't worry though we're not going to kick you out, we're just going to make it so that you can never see that boy again."

"What?" Mercy asked, pushing past Sister Mary and running down the stairs, and to the front door where Sister Justice was trying to shut the door but Neal was jamming it with his foot.

"I'm not leaving!" Neal said.

"Oh yes you are!" Sister Justice said using all her strength to try and shut the door.

"Sister Justice, you need to stop." Mercy said.

"No he needs to go!" Sister Justice said pushing the door once again.

"Stop please!" Mercy begged, "I love him!" Mercy blurted out, before immediately covering her mouth.

Sister Justice gasped letting go of the door, her mouth falling open, Neal got the biggest smile on his face.

"What did you say?" Sister Mary asked walking down the stairs.

Mercy looked at Neal, who was still smiling at her.

"I said I love him." Mercy repeated herself.

Sister Justice and Mary looked at each other dumbfounded, neither one of them sure what to say.

"I guess we couldn't protect her from boys forever…" Sister Mary finally said, after a long time of the four of them standing there in awkward silence.

"I think it's time for you to go, Mercy…" Sister Justice said tears falling from her eyes.

"But where will she go?" Sister Mary asked.

Mercy looked at Neal before taking a deep breath, "I'm going to move in with him…"

Sister Justice and Mary both looked at each other and then at Mercy.

"You do understand that if you walk out that door then you can never come back in?" Sister Mary asked.

Mercy nodded her head.

"Then goodbye, Mercy." Sister Justice said walking away.

Mercy looked at Sister Mary, "I'm sorry I never wanted to deceive you…"

Sister Mary, unable to speak just nodded her head, "goodbye Mercy." She said before walking away as well."

Neal walked back inside taking Mercy's hand.

"Are you alright?"

Mercy wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Do you have to pack anything?"

Mercy shook her head, "I don't really own anything, just some skirts that I don't feel like bringing."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow."

Mercy smiled at Neal, he kissed the top of her head, before turning to the door, he stepped outside, but Mercy hesitated, looking around. The orphanage had been her home for the past eighteen years, it was the only home she knew, and leaving it was scary.

"Are you ready?" Neal asked offering Mercy his hand once again.

Mercy took a deep breath taking his hand. Her heart started beating out of her chest, and her stomach began twisting uncomfortably with a combination of nerves and excitement, as she walked out of the door of the orphanage, and through the gate for the last time. Mercy turned around looking at the orphanage a tear escaping from her eye.

"It will be OK." Neal said wiping the tear away.

"I know it will be." Mercy said smiling at him.

Neal and Mercy then walked down the street hand in hand towards her new life.

End Chapter 5

I promise Neal's plan will come into light, I haven't forgotten about that.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Mercy and Neal walked farther and farther away from the orphanage, the only home that she had ever known, her head started spinning as the events of the last half few months began coming back to her. She had gone from being a good girl who had never even kissed a boy, to a girl who had fallen in love with the man who had saved her from being mugged, and had been sneaking around with him right under the Nun's noses. Of course Mercy knew that eventually they would find out that she had been sneaking a boy into the orphanage every night, but she had thought that it might happen later on down the road, and now all of a sudden she was walking down the street hand in hand with Neal, and was about to move in with him. Mercy began wondering if she was ready for such a big step, of course she loved Neal, but did she really know what love was? She had been alone all her life, and Neal was the first boy she had ever met, was she just falling head over heels at the idea of love?

"Are you alright?" Neal asked her concerned.

"Hmm?" Mercy asked looking at Neal confused; she hadn't really heard what he had said.

Neal stopped walking, and turned to face her, touching her face, "are you sure that you're OK?"

Mercy smiled and nodded her head, "yeah I'm fine." She said hoping that she sounded convincing.

Neal chuckled, "Mercy, I understand that I'm the first boy you've ever even met, and I understand that you've just been through a lot," he then kissed Mercy's cheek, "it will be OK."

Mercy smiled once again, "I know it will be."

Neal once again took Mercy's hand, as they started walking down the street again.

Mary Margaret smiled as she finally finished the last bit of paperwork that she had to do; now finally she was off for the day.

"What a day…" she said as she stood up, stretching, it wasn't overly busy today in the hospital, but she had left early yesterday for her date with James. So today Dr. Whale had given her extra paperwork, since she hadn't actually asked permission to leave early yesterday, so today she was being punished.

"Are you leaving?" Dr. Whale asked walking over to Mary Margaret, with Leroy following him.

"I finished all the paperwork." Mary Margaret said pointing to the pile of papers on the desk.

Dr. Whale looked through the stack, and then smiled at Mary Margaret, "guess you won't be sneaking off again early again will you?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, "no sir."

"See that you don't…" Dr. Whale said glaring at Mary Margaret, "or else next time you'll be walking out the front door, and I mean for good, am I making myself clear?!" He demanded.

"Yes sir." Mary Margaret said.

Dr. Whale smirked before walking away, when he was out of sight Mary Margaret stuck her tongue out in his direction.

"What a jerk…" Leroy said.

"He thinks that he's just the best of the best," Mary Margaret said annoyed, "if he fires me I'll be taking him right to the labour board."

"I can't believe that you snuck off early yesterday," Leroy said crossing his arms, "this James guy must be pretty important to you."

Mary Margaret smiled and felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment, "he is actually a pretty amazing guy."

Leroy put a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder, "I'm happy that you found someone, but don't lose yourself."

"I won't, Leroy, thanks."

"Now get out of here, so I can take over."

Mary Margaret stepped out of the way so that Leroy could sit down.

"See you tomorrow." Mary Margaret said walking away from the desk.

"Bye." Leroy said waving.

Killian and Regina walked into the hospital hand in hand. As they walked towards the front desk they bumped into Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret!" Regina said surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mary Margaret asked smiling.

Regina smiled touching her stomach, "it's my first ultrasound."

Mary Margaret smiled, "that's so exciting!"

"Aye, love it is." Killian agreed.

"Well Leroy will help you, I actually just finished."

"Got another date with James tonight?" Regina asked smirking.

Mary Margaret giggled and nodded her head, "actually I do."

"Good for you." Regina said.

Mary Margaret looked at her watch "as a matter of fact I'm late, good luck, Regina!" She said before hurrying away.

Regina and Killian looked at each other and smiled, "I'm glad she's found someone," Killian said, "She's such a nice woman."

"Who would have thought that it would be James that stole her heart though?" Regina asked jokingly.

Killian chuckled as well as the two of them walked towards the front desk.

Neal led Mercy through a large iron gate, but there was no house in sight just a gravel walkway. Mercy sighed she had hoped that they would be to his house soon, she was starting to get tired and her feet hurt. They walked down the path and after a few moments a large house came into view.

"Where are we?" Mercy asked confused.

"My house." Neal said smiling at her.

Mercy turned back to face the house her eyes widening the closer that they got, the house was three stories, with a balcony on each of the levels, the house had lights shining on it, revealing that the outside was a dark grey. Mercy's jaw fell open in awe; this was one of the nicest houses that she had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Neal asked concerned.

Mercy unable to speak just nodded her head,

Neal chuckled, as he led Mercy inside.

Once they walked inside Mercy almost fell over in disbelief, on the ceilings, which had to be over fifteen feet high were five chandeliers, in front of her was a grand staircase, which when it got to the top separated, so you could go left or right, all around her were servants, and to either side of her was a long hallway.

"Welcome back, sir," one of the servants said running over to Neal and Mercy.

"Thank you." Neal said walking past him, Mercy gave him a small smile, but to her surprise he didn't return the smile, instead he rolled his eyes and walked away. Mercy decided to brush it off, and hurried to catch up with Neal.

"So you're rich?"

"I sure am." Neal said taking Mercy's hand once again, and leading her up the stairs, and towards the right.

"You have free range of the whole house, except for my room for the time being."

"Why couldn't I go to your room?" Mercy asked confused.

Neal looked down at Mercy and to her surprise he looked annoyed, "because I said so."

Mercy decided to not ask him any more questions, so they walked down the long hallway in silence, until finally they came to a door.

"This is your room." Neal said as he opened the door.

Mercy gasped as the door opened, her room was huge, it had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a large canopy bed, and a large door that looked like it led to one of the many balcony's that Mercy had seen outside.

"Wow this room is beautiful!" Mercy said once again in awe.

Neal turned Mercy's face to stare into her eyes, "maybe, but it's nowhere as beautiful as you."

Mercy giggled, slightly embarrassed, Neal then leaned in for a kiss.

"Also tomorrow I shall take you out shopping and get you some nice new clothes."

Mercy looked down at the skirt she was wearing, "I'd like that."

Neal then leaned in for another kiss, this time though Mercy wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on Mercy's hips.

"Am I interrupting something?" A male's voice asked from the doorway, Neal and Mercy stopped kissing turning to the door where a man that looked kind of like Neal stood, except he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Taylor!" Neal said surprised, "I didn't think you'd be back for a few days."

"My business trip ended early," Taylor said looking at Mercy, "who's she?"

"Mercy," Neal said once again taking her hand, "we've been seeing each other for a few months."

Taylor raised an eyebrow at Neal, before he frowned at him.

"Can I see you, brother?" Taylor asked walking out of the room.

Mercy looked at Neal confused; she got the feeling that Taylor didn't like her at all, which didn't make any sense at all she hadn't even said hi to him.

"I'll be right back," Neal said trying to sound happy but his face and voice held annoyance.

"OK." Mercy said.

After Neal walked out of the room Mercy looked around her new bedroom trying to decide what to do with herself, the room was huge, and in that instance she felt so alone.

Taylor led Neal into his office, which was just down the hall from Mercy's bedroom. As soon as the two of them walked in Taylor slammed the door and leaned against it crossing his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded.

"What?" Neal asked innocently, as he poured himself a glass of brandy, he swished it around in the glass a few times before taking a sip.

"You promised me that after wat happened with Vanessa that you wouldn't groom any more women!" Taylor screamed.

"Vanessa?" Neal asked, "The girl who killed herself?"

"Because of you!" Taylor reminded him.

Neal laughed, "now, Taylor, I can't stop grooming women because of one little incident, besides don't you like living in such luxury?"

"Not this way I don't."

"Then you're free to go."

"I'll go right to the police!" Taylor threatened.

"Oh I don't think that you will." Neal said.

"What's stopping me?!"

Neal went into his desk and pulled out a folder, he slid it to Taylor, "this will stop you."

Taylor opened the file, his eyes widening in surprise, "you made me the owner of this house?"

"Yep, the police have already been searching in here, of course they haven't found anything, but if they were to come back because someone were to call them I have lots of evidence that I could leave lying around, that would get the owner thrown in jail…" Neal trailed off pouring another drink of brandy.

"You're an asshole!" Taylor screamed.

"That's not very nice." Neal said taking a sip and smirking.

Taylor balled his hands up into fists, he knew that Neal had all his bases covered there wasn't anything he could do now that wouldn't get him thrown in jail.

"This is a new low even for you." Taylor finally said.

"No not really," Neal said, "I enjoy my lifestyle and the only way to keep this lifestyle up is to sell that hottie in the room down the hall to the highest bidder, once I teach her a few things of course." Neal said laughing.

Taylor shook his head tears filling in his eyes, "I'm going to tell her." He warned.

"Like she's going to believe you," Neal said confidently, "she thinks I'm perfect."

"We'll see about that."

Taylor quickly ran out of the room, Neal finished his brandy before following him.

End Chapter 6.

So what's going to happen will Mercy believe him?

I don't own OUAT

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you to the guest reviewer for the reviews, I am sorry that the idea of Mary Margaret and James sickens you so much… My story does have a point to everything that I've written so if you are still reading my story bear with me!

Chapter 7

Killian took Regina's hand squeezing it, both of them were a little nervous about the ultrasound, after all this baby was a huge surprise, neither of them were expecting Regina to get pregnant. Especially since they hadn't been dating for very long so it wasn't something they had even really discussed yet.

"Ms. Mills?" Leroy called.

Regina looked at Killian and smiled, "you ready?" She asked.

"Aye, love." Killian said, as the two of them stood up and followed Leroy into the room, Regina laid down on the bed.

"The Doctor will be in soon." Leroy said before walking out of the room.

After the door was shut Killian and Regina looked at each other and sighed, neither one of them liked Dr. Whale, he had a horrible attitude and the fact that he and Cora had been dating on and off for the past year didn't help matters.

"I wish there was another doctor in this God forsaken town." Regina whispered.

"I know, love, "Killian said kissing her cheek, "just grin and bear it and think of seeing our baby."

Regina smiled at Killian and then touched her stomach, just then the door opened, and Dr. Whale walked in, when he saw Regina he smiled, but it wasn't sincere.

"Hello Regina."

"Dr. Whale." Regina said as cordially as she could manage.

"What brings you here today?"

"I'm pregnant." Regina said.

Dr. Whale picked up a clipboard and read it, "OK so it's your first ultrasound, so let's take a look at your baby."

Regina rolled up her shirt a bit as Dr. Whale poured the gel onto her stomach, which caused Regina to gasp at how cold it was, Dr. Whale then used the wand on Regina's stomach, and a second later an image appeared on the screen, "There's your baby." Dr. Whale said.

Regina's eyes immediately filled with tears as she stared at her baby, Killian took her hand squeezing it. Dr. Whale then moved the wand again, "there's your baby's feet, hands, and there's its face."

Regina looked at Killian and chuckled, "it looks like you," she said jokingly.

Killian laughed.

Dr. Whale moved the wand again and the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"I'm going to say you're about twelve, maybe thirteen weeks pregnant, and everything looks good."

Regina smiled at Killian, he kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations." Dr. Whale said.

"Thanks." Killian and Regina said at the same time.

"Make another appointment for three months from now." Dr. Whale said, before walking out of the room, as soon as he left Regina threw her arms around Killian and the two of them shared a long and passionate kiss.

Mary Margaret hurried into her apartment, and got out of her scrubs, and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black top, she then brushed her hair, and fixed her make-up, luckily it was fall now so her make-up actually held up OK at work today. Walking to her closet she took out a black pair of boots, she wasn't sure where James was taking her for their date tonight, but one thing she knew for sure was that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Mary Margaret and James had decided to take things slow, but they had been dating for three months and she felt ready now.

Mary Margaret looked at herself in the mirror, and then quickly hurried out of her apartment. As she walked she began thinking of the best way to get the point across to James that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Taylor hurried to Mercy's bedroom, when he made it to the door he banged on it.

"Come in." Mercy said confused.

"Mercy!" Taylor said slightly out of breath.

"Taylor?" Mercy asked confusion evident on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah I guess," Mercy said, moving over on the bed to allow Taylor to sit down, "What's up?"

"Listen, Mercy, I know that you love Neal, but he's not who he claims to be."

"What do you mean?" Mercy asked.

"Yes Neal, what do you mean?" Neal asked walking into the room, Mercy turned to him, smiling, before turning her attention back to Taylor, who was scowling at Neal.

"Neal, would you give us a minute?" Taylor asked.

"And leave you alone with my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Mercy asked turning her attention back to Neal.

Neal smiled and walked over to the bed kneeling down in front of Mercy taking her hand, "I was going to ask you more romantically, but since my brother won't leave us alone," he said giving Taylor the evil eye, "Mercy Joseph, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mercy nodded her head, "yes!"

Neal laughed and stood up; pulling Mercy up as well, and then the two of them shared a long and passionate kiss.

"Mercy please listen to me!" Taylor begged, "Neal is going to make you join the sex trade!"

Mercy and Neal stopped kissing and looked at Neal.

"What?" Mercy asked confused.

Neal laughed, "Pay no attention to him, he's off his meds."

Mercy looked at Taylor, and he stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Would you excuse us, Taylor?" Neal asked taking Mercy's hand.

Taylor wanted to punch Neal in the face but he knew that everyone who worked in this house would beat him up if he tried to hurt Neal, sighing Taylor walked out of the room.

"Now, where were we?" Neal asked turning Mercy's head as they started kissing again.

Taylor's anger was boiling over as he walked towards his room; he had to help Mercy someway, there was only one girl who had gotten away from Neal before it was too late, the other girls he dated, to Taylor's knowledge were still prostituting in places all over the country. Mercy was oblivious; Taylor knew that she had come from the orphanage on occasion he saw her going to the soup kitchen, so Neal was the only guy that she had ever met and so of course she would be head over heels in love with him.

Walking into his bedroom Taylor leaned against his door, trying to decide what to do; Neal had worked his magic on Mercy, by calling her his girlfriend he would have her eating out of the palm of his hands, just like every other girl. Neal was too good at being a manipulator.

Walking to his computer Taylor signed into it, and went into his e-mails, he was waiting on a reply for a room that he was looking to rent, since he wanted to get out of this hell hole, and he was so tired of living with Neal that it wasn't even funny.

"Still no reply…" Taylor said sighing, if he didn't hear something back by tomorrow then he would send out another e-mail to the landlord. Scrolling through his e-mails he came across one from someone that he didn't recognize.

"Who the hell is Nicole Sheldon?" Taylor asked himself confused; the e-mail was in his inbox, which meant that it had passed all the filters he had set up to stop the spam from coming through. Clicking on the e-mail, Taylor read through it,

 _Dear, Taylor,_

 _I hope that this is still your e-mail._

 _My name was Krista Belle, when you knew me._

Taylor stopped reading, his eyes widening, as he realized exactly who Nicole Sheldon was, she was the girl who had managed to get away from Neal before she was forced into prostitution, or sold into sex trafficking. Taylor kept reading,

 _I'm still sorry to this day that I didn't believe you when you tried to warn me, but Neal had me wrapped around his stupid little fingers, just like every other girl before me…_

 _I want to thank you, for helping me to escape when I realized what Neal was trying to do to me, I know that it was super dangerous for you, especially if Neal found out you were helping me to get away._

 _After I left I drove for days, I had no idea where I was going, but the only thing I knew was that I wanted to get as far away from Neal as I possibly could. I was scared, after all I was only eighteen when I left (that was ten years ago already!)_

Taylor once again stopped reading as he did the math in his head, and sure enough it had been ten years since Nicole had escaped from the horrible life that Neal had planned for her.

 _I kept driving until I came to a little town called "Storybrooke" it was there that I met a man named Mr. Gold, he had all the paperwork to help me change my name, and he did it quickly. Of course I had to change my hair colour, and I still wear contacts to this day, even though I moved out of the States, (I'm not telling you where I moved to just in case), a part of me is slightly scared that Neal will still find me. But out of the tragedy of dating Neal came happiness, Taylor because of you I was able to change my life; I went to university, and am now a kindergarten teacher, with a fiancé, and we're expecting our first baby, and I am so happy!_

 _Taylor, please take Mr. Gold's information that I have at the bottom of the e-mail, and use it to help another young woman, please don't let Neal succeed in ruining another girl's life._

 _Thank you, again._

 _Nicole Sheldon._

 _Xoxoxo._

 _P.S. Please be careful!_

Taylor scrolled down to the bottom of the e-mail, where he found Mr. Gold's information.

"Mercy may not want my help right now," Taylor said, opening up a word document, and copying and pasting the information, as well as the beginning of a letter, "but eventually she might."

Mercy smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of pajamas that Neal had given her, they were silk and super comfortable.

"You look pretty sexy in those." Neal said eyeing her up and down.

Mercy looked down embarrassed, Neal chuckled patting the bed.

"Come get some sleep, tomorrow I'll take you out to buy a whole new wardrobe."

Mercy pulled the covers down, and crawled into bed.

"You don't have to." Mercy said.

Neal kissed Mercy's head, "it's the least I can do."

Mercy smiled, "Well thank you."

Neal smiled kissing Mercy, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mercy said.

Neal stood up, and walked to the door, before he walked out of it he turned to face Mercy, blowing her one more kiss, she smiled and blew one right back to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"OK." Mercy said laying down, Neal turned off the light, and walked out of her room.

After Neal walked out of Mercy's room his cellphone rang, he took it out of her pocket looking at the caller I.D, and he smiled when he saw that it was Peter.

"Peter, how are you!"

"Cut the bullshit, Neal, what is taking so long with this girl?!" Peter demanded.

Neal chuckled, "I have her in my house."

"You do?" Peter asked surprised.

"Yep, and tomorrow step one of grooming her begins." Neal said excitement in his voice.

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for this one." Peter said.

"Me neither." Neal said before ending the call, and pouring himself another glass of brandy and collapsing on the couch. Neal knew that Mercy wouldn't believe Taylor, all he had to do was call her his girlfriend, and now she was eating out of the palm of his hand, and she was none the wiser to what was going to happen to her.

Ruby and David were relaxing on the couch, watching a movie; James was in the shower, singing very badly.

"Don't suppose we could ask your brother to shut up?" Ruby asked cringing as James missed another high note by a lot.

David chuckled and looked at his watch, "it's probably time for him to get out anyways, or else he's going to be super late for his date."

David stood up and walked to the bathroom door, banging on it and then yelling through it, "James, put a sock in it!"

"Bite me, David!" James called back.

"You might want to hurry up; Mary Margaret will be here soon!"

"What?!" James cried turning off the water, and running out of the bathroom completely naked.

"Whoa!" Ruby said laughing hysterically and covering her eyes.

"How could you let me stay in the shower that long?!" James demanded.

"Because you were singing so beautifully that I couldn't dare to stop you." David said laughing and covering his eyes.

"You're both dicks!" James said before running to his bedroom and slamming the door, "When Mary Margaret comes let her in!"

David and Ruby continued laughing hysterically, "Your brother is too funny!" Ruby said trying to catch her breath."

David sat down on the couch, taking Ruby's hand, "you can say that again."

Mary Margaret stopped outside of James' apartment, why was she all of a sudden so nervous? She had slept with someone before, of course that had been just a one night stand, and she actually loved James, but what happens if he didn't feel the same way about her? She had already thought of a plan in her head, David and Ruby were supposedly going out for the evening, which meant that her and James would have the apartment to themselves, and she had already planned to just jump on James as soon as he opened the door she would start kissing him, to get her point across.

"It all sounds so simple in my head…" Mary Margaret whispered to herself.

"Hey lady, are you going in?" One of the tenants asked holding the door.

"Oh yes!" Mary Margaret said running inside before she could stop herself, she thought that surprising James by just showing up would be better than ringing the buzzer.

Once she walked up the stairs to his floor, Mary Margaret walked to his door, taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited.

End Chapter 7.

I don't own OUAT.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you to Klw797 for the review!

Chapter 8

Mary Margaret's heart was beating out of her chest, as she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she knew what she wanted to do, but the question was would she be able to do it? The door handle began to turn and everything seemed to move in slow motion, the door opened, and before James could even walk out Mary Margaret jumped on him kissing him hard and passionately.

Then while she was kissing him Mary Margaret began having odd visions coming to her, the first one was her marrying James. However the vision quickly let her know that he wasn't James, she was marrying David, and to her surprise he called her Snow White. The vision then changed to her writing a letter to someone named Emma, and when she stood up Mary Margaret saw that she was pregnant, the vision then changed to her holding a baby, she kissed its head, before a portal appeared, and Regina was standing there.

"You have to go now!" Regina warned.

"Goodbye Emma," Snow whispered.

David took the baby and jumped through the portal disappearing, Snow fell on the bed crying, and Regina comforted her.

A few seconds later David came back through the portal, and it disappeared.

"Is she OK?" Snow asked nervously.

David hugged her, "she'll be just fine."

Regina then screamed and then to Mary Margaret's surprise the vision showed Cora flying in through the window, "I had hoped to ruin your happy ending by killing your child, but I guess making you forget who you are is the next best thing." Cora said before waving her hands, Snow and David quickly started kissing as a bright light came towards them.

Mary Margaret gasped stumbling backwards, her eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"What the hell?!" David asked wiping his mouth.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" David asked.

"What happened?" Ruby asked walking to the front door.

"Mary Margaret kissed me!"

"She what?!" Ruby and James asked at the same time.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened even wider as she realized that she had kissed the wrong brother, "oh my God I thought you were James!"

"I was getting changed." James said doing up the last button on his shirt.

"You didn't have a vision when I kissed you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No." David said.

Mary Margaret felt tears welling up in her eyes; something was up with the vision that she just had and she wanted to find out what it was.

"I have to go!" Mary Margaret said running away.

"What's up with her?" Ruby asked, "I don't care that she kissed you, after all you and James do look quite a bit alike."

"I don't care either," James said, "maybe I should go after her."

David put a hand on his shoulder, "maybe you should leave her alone for a little while, and let her calm down."

James sighed and walked back inside, he had been looking forward to his date with Mary Margaret tonight and now it looked like he was going to be stuck inside by himself with Ruby and David making go-go eyes at each other.

"You OK?" Ruby asked touching David's face.

David looked at Ruby smiling, "yeah I'm fine." He said before leaning down and kissing her.

Mary Margaret hurried out of the building, and down the street. As she ran she was vaguely aware that people were giving her strange looks, and she almost ran into several people but right now she just wanted to get home. After she ran into her apartment Mary Margaret slammed the door shut and leaned against it, trying to register everything that had just happened. She was actually Snow White? And she was married to David? And they had had a baby together, and Cora had put a spell under at least her, David and Regina, and possibly everyone else in the town of Storybrooke?

"This is too weird…" Mary Margaret whispered, there was no way that she could have a child, she would surely remember her child… at least she sure hoped that she would. Mary Margaret knew that she had to try and figure out what the visions she had just experienced meant, but she didn't even know where to start, and she was all by herself, since for some strange reason David didn't have the same visions that she had.

Mercy smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror, Neal had taken her out shopping and had bought her so many new outfits, one of which she was wearing right now, which consisted of a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, her first time ever wearing pants, a pair of black knee high flat boots, and a dark green shirt that was tight to just below her bust before it flowed out. Neal had also taken her to the salon to get some highlights put in her hair as well as a haircut, nothing too drastic just a small cut to tidy it up a little bit.

Neal was having his friend over today, so that he could meet Mercy, and she was unbelievably nervous, what would she do if he didn't like her? She was already fairly certain that Neal's brother, Taylor, didn't like her what so ever, since he barely said five words to her in the past few days, not since the night she had first come here and he had tried to convince her that Neal was trying to make her join the sex trade. Mercy had asked Neal why Taylor would say something like that, and Neal had told her that it was out of jealousy, since he had such a hot girlfriend and Taylor was single, which had made Mercy feel absolutely incredible, since she had never been called hot before.

Looking at herself one more time in the mirror to make sure that she looked OK, once she decided that she did, Mercy took a deep breath and then walked out of her room, Neal's friend would be there by now, and she had stalled long enough.

Neal poured Peter another glass of whiskey, he laughed and took a sip of it.

"I tell you, Peter," Neal said before taking a sip of his whiskey, "this girl is too perfect, I'm her first boyfriend and she's believing everything that I tell her."

"What have you told her?" Peter asked sitting on the couch.

"Well my dumbass brother tried to tell her that I was getting her into the sex trade…"

"What an asshole." Peter said taking another sip of whiskey and laughing.

Neal also took a sip and laughed, "So I told her that he was jealous because I was dating such a hot girl and she ate it up."

"She does sound perfect," Peter said, "except for one small problem."

Neal raised an eyebrow, "what's that?"

"She's still a virgin…"

Neal smiled before sitting down beside Peter, "oh don't worry I'm working on that."

"Are you sure she even wants to have sex?"

"Maybe not right now, but give me a few hours." Neal said smirking, walking over to the mini fridge and taking out a cooler.

"Perfect!" Peter said happily.

Neal walked over to the couch and sat down beside Peter, "Mercy'll be here any second."

Peter finished his drink and then set it on the table, "hopefully she won't recognize me."

"She won't," Neal assured him, "don't forget it was dark that night, and you were wearing a hood."

Peter was about to say something else when Mercy poked her head in the door, "Neal?" She asked.

"Ah Mercy!" Neal said walking to the door taking her hand, "Come on in!"

Mercy walked into the room, looking at the couch she smiled at Peter.

"Mercy, this is my best friend Peter."

Peter stood up and offered Mercy her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Mercy said.

Peter kissed Mercy's hand, "the pleasure is all mine."

Mercy giggled but as she stared into Peter's eyes she had the sudden sense of déjà vu, his eyes seemed very familiar to her.

"Have we met?" Mercy finally asked.

"I don't think so." Peter said, although Mercy swore that she saw Peter and Neal scowl at each other, but it happened so quickly that she couldn't be sure.

"Peter just has one of those faces." Neal said laughing.

"Yes I do, in fact one time I got mistaken for Brad Pitt."

Mercy raised an eyebrow, Peter didn't look a thing like Brad Pitt, and something about the way Neal and Peter were acting seemed off.

"Anyways, Neal you're right, Mercy is super pretty!" Peter said.

Neal wrapped his arm around Mercy, kissing her head, "Why thank you."

Mercy started blushing, she had never gotten this much attention from anyone before, and truth was she kind of liked it.

"So Mercy, would you like a drink?" Neal asked taking Peter's glass of the table, he poured some more whiskey into it.

"I'm not really much of a drinker." Mercy admitted.

"Well I have some light coolers." Neal offered.

"I guess I could try that." Mercy said.

Neal walked over to the mini fridge and took out a Smirnoff, he handed it to Mercy, "here you go, hon."

Mercy took the cooler and opened it, this was the first time she was going to try alcohol. Neal poured himself a glass of whiskey and then handed the other glass to Peter.

"Bottoms up!" Neal said before Neal and Peter clinked their glasses together, and then turned to Mercy, she held out her cooler and the three of them clinked their drinks together.

Mercy took a deep breath and then took a sip of her cooler, to her surprise it was fruity, it tasted just like a fruit drink.

"Well what do you think of the cooler?" Neal asked, and Mercy was surprised to see that both he and Peter were done with their drinks.

"It's good." Mercy said smiling.

Neal poured Peter yet another drink and the two of them chugged them, and then they started laughing hysterically.

"Mercy's falling behind!" Peter said.

Neal looked at Mercy and then started laughing harder, 'she's such a lightweight!"

Mercy felt herself blushing, she didn't like Neal and Peter making fun of her, Neal knew that she had never drank before.

"Come on Mercy, chug!" Peter encouraged.

"What?" Mercy asked being taken off guard.

Neal walked over to Mercy and took the cooler out of her hand he then gently tilted her head back and before Mercy could react he started pouring the cooler into her mouth, Mercy started coughing as it was choking her.

"Breathe through your nose." Peter said. Mercy started breathing through her nose and to her surprise the cooler started going down a lot smoother, when it was empty, Mercy almost fell over, Neal laughed grabbing her arm, "whoa there, girl!"

Mercy giggled and then hiccupped, "oh excuse me!"

"She needs another cooler!" Peter said.

"Keep 'em coming!" Mercy said, laughing and hiccupping again.

Neal and Peter laughed, as Peter walked over to the fridge pulling out another cooler, he threw it to Neal, who passed it to Mercy, this time she opened the cooler and started chugging it.

Mary Margaret sighed sitting on her bed, she wasn't sure what to do, the vision seemed very real to her, but if she did have a child then she didn't even know where to start looking for her. The fact that she was on her own, having to try and find answers out was stressing her out, David loved Ruby and by the way he reacted today he wasn't about to leave her to help Mary Margaret.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret whispered to herself, "Emma what?" If Mary Margaret had any idea where her daughter had gone, or what her last name was then that would be a good start in finding her, but Mary Margaret didn't know any of that information.

A knock on the front door a few minutes later took Mary Margaret off guard, she walked to the door opening it.

"James?" Mary Margaret asked surprised, she wasn't expecting to see him after what had happened today.

"No, it's David."  
"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked even more surprised.

David walked inside, "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

David sighed, "I saw the vision that you saw."

"What?"

"When you kissed me I saw what I assume were the same visions as you." David said.

"So you saw that we have a child?"

"I saw that, plus the fact that we're supposedly married, and that you're Snow White, so I guess that makes me Prince Charming."

Mary Margaret crossed her arms leaning against the door, "so you also saw that Cora supposedly put a spell on all of us?"

"I always thought our mayor was a bitch, but could she actually be a witch?" David asked.

"I don't know…" Mary Margaret sighed.

"Listen," David said walking over to Mary Margaret, "I love Ruby, but I need to know what the visions mean, so if we do this we're going to have to do it in secret."

"Agreed." Mary Margaret said.

As the two of them stared into each other's eyes Mary Margaret felt her heart beating out of her chest, and she felt butterflies in her stomach, why was she feeling this way about David all of a sudden? She loved James not him, but the way she was feeling right now told her that she was lying to herself.

"Maybe… we should try kissing each other one more time." Mary Margaret suggested.

"What?" David asked being taken off guard, "what did I just say?!"

"Listen you dropped our daughter off somewhere, maybe if we kiss each other again, and think about that then it'll come back to you." Mary Margaret said defensively.

David sighed, "I guess it's worth a try."

Mary Margaret and David leaned into each other and then they kissed.

Cora stared through the window gasping when she saw Mary Margaret and David kissing, she had seen him walking towards her house, and he kept looking behind him making sure no one was following him. Of course he had no idea that Cora was, and now as she watched them kissing her anger was boiling over, they were starting to remember.

"Shit!" Cora cried floating down to the ground, she knew that she had to go see Gold and see him fast, looking around, making sure that no one was around she waved her hands and disappeared.

End Chapter 8

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you to Klw797 For the Review!

Chapter 9

Gold finished locking the last bit of merchandise back in their cabinets. He then turned his attention to the register, opening it up he began counting his money, the pawn shop that he ran hadn't been very busy today, but he had had someone come in from out of town, a teenager, who wanted a fake ID, so he had gotten a pretty good cash for that one.

"four-hundred and sixty, sixty one, sixty two…" Gold counted.

"Gold!"

Gold gasped dropping the bills he had been counting on the ground, he looked at the door frowning, "Cora…" He said annoyed.

"You have to help me!" Cora cried running inside.

"I'm closed." Gold said looking at the door and shaking his head in disbelief that he had forgotten to lock it; he had flipped his sign over to "closed" though, something that most people would pay attention to.

"Who cares about the fact that you're closed?!" Cora demanded, "You have to help me!" She said again this time banging her fists on the counter.

"Help you with what?" Gold asked, now he was curious about what could possibly have Cora so upset.

"David and Mary Margaret kissed, and I think they're starting to remember!" Cora said so quickly that it took a moment for Gold to understand what she had just said.

"How do you know that they're starting to remember?" Gold asked.

"I saw David sneaking to Mary Margaret's place earlier…"

"Are you sure it wasn't James?" Gold asked cutting Cora off.

Cora crossed her arms scoffing, "do you honestly think I can't tell the difference between the two of them?"

"You're good then," Gold said impressed, "practically no one else can, and sometimes I think even James and David get confused about which one of them is which."

Cora rolled her eyes, "this is serious!"

"OK I'm sorry," Gold said, "how do you know that they kissed?"

"I was spying on the two of them and David admitted it."

"Well the spell hasn't been broken, so obviously they haven't remembered all of their past life." Gold said.

"Is there anything I should do?" Cora asked.

"Keep them away from each other," Gold said.

"That should be easy enough," Cora said slightly relieved, but the guilty look on Gold's face told her that there was something he wasn't telling her.

"What aren't you telling me, Gold?"

Gold sighed, and pulled out a spell book, "we may have missed one very important detail about the spell."

Cora started reading the paragraph that Gold had highlighted, "in order to break the spell, Mary Margaret and David would have to share true love's kiss after they find their daughter…" Cora stopped reading staring at Gold, her eyes growing wide, "how the hell did we miss that information?!"

Gold shrugged, "I don't know."

"But they don't even know where she is." Cora said.

"We don't know either," Gold pointed out, "who's to say that she won't show up one day?"

"When David and Mary Margaret kissed they both had a vision of their daughter…" Cora realized, "so they know that they have a daughter, what do I do?!"

"You'd better figure out a way to get rid of one of them," Gold said, "or else if their daughter shows up and they happen to kiss again then we're both screwed. Since you know that no one's going to be happy that we took away eighteen years of their lives as well as their happy endings."

Cora sighed, she knew that Gold was right, "I'll deal with Mary Margaret, she may have been strong when she Snow White, but now she's weak."

Gold smiled, "sounds good to me."

Cora walked out of the shop; she knew that she was going to have to act quickly, just in case David and Mary Margaret managed to find any information on her daughter. As Cora walked down the street, she thought of ways to kidnap Mary Margaret, she knew that it was going to have to be subtle since she didn't want to draw too much attention by kidnapping Mary Margaret in front of anyone. Cora walked back to Mary Margaret's apartment; the light was still on and she could see David staring out the window. She made sure to stay hidden in the shadows, so that David wouldn't spot her, it was a nice night tonight, so lots of the residents were out and about. Cora knew she couldn't risk kidnapping Mary Margaret tonight, not with so many witnesses, she quickly walked out from the alley that she had been hiding in, causing several people to mumble "hello ma'am," when they realized who they were walking beside. Cora didn't respond, she just hurried back to her home, she knew she had to think of a plan before anything could go wrong.

Mercy groaned as she opened her eyes, before immediately shutting them, her head was pounding and her mouth tasted like vomit. _"What happened last night?"_ Mercy wondered to herself, as she pulled the blanket over her head to try and hide her sensitive eyes from the sun.

"Are you up?"

Mercy screamed sitting up in bed looking beside her in disbelief when she found Neal laying there.

"Neal what are you doing here?!" Mercy asked.

"Well I live here." Neal said nonchalantly.

"I know you live here!" Mercy screamed, "why are you in my room?!"

Neal propped himself up on his elbow, "you wanted me to stay with you last night."

"I did?" Mercy asked holding her head as her headache returned with a vengeance, she really didn't remember anything from last night.

"You sure did." Neal said.  
Mercy looked at Neal confused, before looking down at herself, her heart stopped and her eyes grew wide as she realized that she was naked. Mercy looked at Neal unable to speak.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked concerned.

Mercy took a deep breath trying to steady herself, "did… did we sleep together last night?" She whispered, she couldn't bring herself to say the word "sex."

Neal sat up all the way, he tried to touch Mercy's face but she turned away from him.

"Last night you wanted to sleep with me." Neal said.

"I was drunk." Mercy said turning to face him.

"I tried to say no," Neal said and Mercy could see the guilty look on his face, "and I should have walked away but I've wanted to have sex with you for a while," he said taking Mercy's hand.

"Neal, you're the first man I've ever been with, I wanted my first time sleeping with you to be special," Mercy turned her head staring at the wall across the room, "I don't even remember sleeping with you, and that's something that I can never get back." She said a tear running down her face.

"Mercy, I would never do anything to hurt you," Neal said almost begging, "I am so sorry."

Mercy, unable to look at Neal just continued staring at the wall, she knew that she was probably over reacting, but she had always thought that her first time would be romantic, and she wouldn't be so drunk that she wouldn't remember it.

"Mercy?" Neal asked.

"I'd… I'd like to be alone." Mercy finally said.

Neal wanted to say no, but he decided against it. Sighing he got out of bed and picked up his shirt, Mercy couldn't help but look at his body, this had been the first time she had seen him shirtless. To her surprise he had a six pack of abs; Mercy had to admit with his shirt off that he was even hotter than he was with his shirt on. But that still didn't change the fact that he had taken advantage of her when she was drunk last night.

Neal finished putting on his shirt, and his pants he turned to Mercy, she looked down at her hands.

"I'll see you later?" He asked.

Mercy just nodded her head.

Neal walked out of the room.

As soon as he was down the hallway he stopped outside a door, knocking on it.

"Peter!" He called.

"Enter." Peter called back.

Neal walked into the room, closing the door and leaning against it.

"How'd it go last night?" Peter asked.

"She's not a virgin anymore." Neal said happily.

Peter smiled and crossed his arms, "I'm impressed, so when do we start part two?"

"Small problem," Neal admitted, "she's pissed off at me right now."

"She's what?!" Peter demanded, "How do you know that she's not going to leave now!"

Neal ignored him; instead he walked over to his desk and opened up his drawer.

"Do you know how much money a girl like that could fetch at an auction?!" Peter screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" Neal hissed.

"You never answered my question." Peter pointed out.

"What question?" Neal asked.

"How do you know she's not going to leave, now that you've taken advantage of her?" Peter asked.

Neal chuckled, "she has nowhere to go."

"That didn't stop that other girl, what was her name?" Peter asked more to himself.

Neal slammed the desk drawer scowling at Peter, "her name was Krista," he said annoyed, "and we don't talk about that bitch."

Peter raided his hands up, "Look all I'm saying is that she managed to escape." Peter pointed out.

"Mercy is a lot easier to manipulate then Krista was."

"How are you going to manipulate her now?" Peter asked.

Neal smiled opening the desk drawer once again, pulling out a box from Tiffany's, "with this."

Peter eyed the box, the necklace inside had been one that he had given to all his girls to make them feel special, "I hope you know what you're doing." Peter said.

Neal walked back to the door, opening it before he walked out he turned to face Peter, "trust me." He said before walking out the door.

Mercy had stayed in her room all day, except earlier in the afternoon when she had went to have a shower. Now it was six thirty, and Mercy was starving, she had considered ordering room service, but she figured that leaving the room might not be a bad idea.

Walking to the door she took a deep breath before opening it, she peeked her head out of it, making sure the cost was clear. Once Mercy established that it was she walked out of her room and down the hall.

"Mercy!" Came a male's voice from behind her.

Mercy stopped walking, silently cursing as she recognized the voice.

"Taylor," Mercy said trying to be as cordial as possible.

"Where have you been all day?" Taylor asked, and to Mercy's surprise he sounded genuinely concerned.

"I just wasn't feeling well today." Mercy said lying, she really didn't want to tell Neal's brother that he had taken advantage of her when she had been drunk.

"Are you feeling better?"

Mercy nodded her head, "I was just about to go get some food."

"Do you want some company?" Taylor offered.

Mercy stared at Taylor, a little taken a back, she had been so sure that Taylor hated her and yet here he was asking if she was OK and offering her some company.

"Thank you for offering, but I think I'm good," Mercy said smiling, "I think I'm just going to get some soup and go back to bed."

Taylor smiled, "if you need anything then just let me know."

"I will."

Taylor smiled before walking away, Mercy watched him for a moment, and then walked down the stairs.

As Mercy walked towards the kitchen she noticed a bunch of the servants looking at her with strange looks on their faces, some of them had sympathetic looks, and other just looked more annoyed than anything else. Mercy began to wonder if Neal had been bragging about sleeping with her, but he wouldn't do that, would he? Mercy really wasn't sure and all she wanted to do right now was get some food. When she walked into the kitchen she was greeted by a table with candles on it, and twelve red roses.

"What's going on?" Mercy asked confused.

Neal stepped out from a corner wearing a suit and tie.

"Neal?" She asked confused.

"This is my way of saying I'm sorry."

Mercy crossed her arms, Neal walked over to her, "please just have dinner with me, after if you'd like to leave then I'll completely understand."

Mercy wanted to say no, but she also didn't really want to give up on Neal, even though she knew that she shouldn't, she did love him.

"So what do you say?" Neal asked nervously.

"Alright."

Neal smiled and walked over to a chair pulling it out, Mercy smiled and sat down, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," Neal said pushing the chair in for her. He then sat down beside her.

"So what's on the menu?" Mercy asked, as her stomach growled.

"Whatever you'd like." Neal said smiling.

Mercy thought for a moment, "I could go for a steak."

"How would you like that done?" The chef asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Medium rare."

"Would you like a baked potato with that?" The chef asked.

"That sounds good."

The chef then turned to Neal, "and for you, sir?"

"I'll take a steak as well."

"Rare?"

Neal nodded his head.

"With the typical mashed potatoes?"

Neal once again nodded his head, the chef walked away.

Once the chef was gone Neal and Mercy sat there in awkward silence, neither one of them sure what to say.

Neal then went into his pocket pulling out the box, "I was going to wait to give this to you but I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"What is it?" Mercy asked taking the box.

"Open it." Neal encouraged.

Mercy opened the box gasping when a beautiful diamond necklace greeted her.

"Neal… it's… beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Neal said smiling.

Mercy smiled looking at Neal.

"I love you." Neal said.

"What?" Mercy asked being taken off guard.

Neal took Mercy's hand, "I love you, and I promise if you give me another chance I will never do anything like what happened last night again."

Mercy squeezed Neal's hand, "I love you too."

Neal smiled before leaning in and kissing Mercy. A part of her told her that she was stupid for forgiving him so quickly, but she really did love him, and she trusted him he had made a mistake last night that was all.

End Chapter 9

The next chapter will have another time jump, this story will pick up I promise!

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 10

2 Months Later

Christmas Eve had arrived, and Neal knew that now it was time to really start putting his plan into action. Mercy was in love with him now, which was exactly what Neal had needed for his plan, now he had her eating out of the palm of his hand.

Neal Walked to the main foyer of his house, with Mercy at his side, it was time for him to make his annual Christmas Eve speech.

Once all of the servants were gathered around Neal picked up the microphone.

"I would like to thank all of you for everything that you've done this past year," Several of the servants mumbled various "you're welcome's."

Neal continued talking again, "so as a sign of my…" Neal trailed off taking Mercy's hand, "our thanks, we'd like to give you the next two weeks off!"

All the servants began cheering.

"So Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!"

The servants continued cheering for a few minutes. Then they all started going to their rooms to begin packing.

"Let's go." Neal whispered in Mercy's ear, the two of them walked back towards the stairs.

"That was awfully nice of you." Mercy said impressed.

"Well I meant what I said," Neal said turning Mercy to face him, "they do work hard."

"Well waiting on your beck and call must be exhausting." Mercy said jokingly.

Neal laughed leaning down and kissing Mercy's lips, "you're so funny." He said sarcastically before winking.

Mercy laughed, as the two of them made it to the top of the stairs and started walking down the hallway.

"Listen, Mercy, I have some bad news." Neal said.

"What kind of bad news?" Mercy asked concerned.

"I have to go help my parents with some things; I'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Well can't I go with you?" Mercy asked sounding hopeful.

"My parents would never approve that I'm living with a girl that I'm not married to."

The two of them stopped walking outside her bedroom door.

"But it's our first Christmas together." Mercy said sadly.

Neal touched Mercy's face, "I know, but don't forget we just started dating, they'll be plenty of time for more Christmas'."

Mercy forced a smile, "you're right."

Neal leaned his head down and started kissing Mercy.

"So when are you leaving?"

"In an hour or so."

Mercy smiled, "so we've got time for a little… fun?" She asked winking.

Neal growled, "oh without a doubt."

Mercy opened her bedroom door walking inside, as soon as they were in Neal picked her up and carried her over to the bed setting her down, before laying down on top of her, the two of them making out.

Cora was so angry that she felt like she was going to explode; Mart Margaret had not been alone at all in the past three months. If she wasn't with James, she was at the hospital; if she wasn't there she was with David in her apartment. The two of them were still doing research, but luckily they hadn't been able to find any information on their daughter. Cora never imagined how hard it would be to kidnap someone.

"Mom what are you doing?" Regina asked walking into the kitchen, Cora turned around, her eyes drifting down to her daughter's baby bump, she was about six or so months now so it was very noticeable.

"Just making dinner." Cora said stirring the spaghetti that was on the stove.

"Do you want some help?"

Cora forced a smile turning to face Regina, "no, honey, I'm fine."

"OK…" Regina said trailing off.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked.

"I was wondering that since tomorrow's Christmas day…"

"What were you wondering?" Cora asked crossing her arms.

"Could Killian come for dinner tomorrow?" Regina asked talking quickly like she always did when she was nervous. Cora still wasn't a big fan of Killian despite the fact that Regina was carrying his child, and he had been around for all her appointments, and had been trying to find a place for the two, almost three, of them to live.

Cora sighed, "I suppose so."

Regina smiled hugging Cora, "thank you, Mom!"

"You're welcome, hon." Cora said trying to sound happy, but even she didn't think it sounded convincing.

"I have to go tell Killian!" Regina said walking out of the kitchen as fast as she could manage, and since she was six months pregnant she waddled more so then walked.

"God I wish those two would break up…" Cora mumbled to herself turning around she stirred the pasta once again.

Mary Margaret sighed laying on James' chest, she was just going through the motions of pretending to like him now, over the past few months she had fallen out of love with him. James leaned down and kissed her head.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

Mary Margaret forced a smile looking up at him, "yeah I'm good."

James wrapped his arm around Mary Margaret even tighter. David was lucky, he still loved Ruby there was no pretending that they still liked each other. Mary Margaret on the other hand was starting to fall for David… after all they had spent pretty much every night together for the past three months doing research. Not to mention they had kissed a few times in hopes of getting different visions. Not that that ever happened no matter how many times they kissed they always got the same vague vision. So both David and Mary Margaret knew that they had a child and they were supposedly married, but neither one of them knew how that was possible, especially since trying to find any information out on Cora turned up nothing as well.

James turned Mary Margaret's head kissing her, she reluctantly returned the kiss. She really wasn't sure how much longer she could pretend to love James.

"Are you sure you're OK?" James asked.

Mary Margaret sighed, sitting up she looked at James. He had a look of confusion and worriment on his face, she really didn't want to hurt him, but she also knew she had to do what was best for her.

"I… I don't think I can do this anymore…"

"Do what?" James asked confused.

"This… us… I need a break." Mary Margaret said her eyes filling with tears as James' face went from confusion to understanding, to heartbroken.

"You're breaking up with me." It wasn't a question, he understood.

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said, "and I know it's a super clichéd thing to say but…"

"It isn't you it's me?" James asked his eyes filling with tears, "I can't believe you're saying that."

"But it's true."

James sighed standing up and walking to the fridge, and grabbing out a beer. He took a sip and then looked at Mary Margaret with hard eyes, "I think you'd better go."

"James…"

"Go!" James screamed.

Mary Margaret stood up, grabbing her purse, before walking out the door. As soon as she left James threw the beer bottle across the room and fell to his knees crying.

Mary Margaret hurried out of the apartment; she didn't want to bump into David and Ruby coming back from their date. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say to David when he came over later on tonight. She knew that he'd be pissed that she broke his brother's heart. Walking out of the apartment, Mary Margaret was slightly surprised to see that the street was deserted, but it was four thirty pm on Christmas Eve, so it made sense. Walking down the street Mary Margaret put her hands in her pockets as the wind picked up, it was chilly today. As she waked she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched, but when she looked behind her there was no when there. Mary Margaret picked up her pace, and started powerwalking, for some reason she had an uneasy feeling, and it wasn't because she just broke up with James.

After she had walked a bit farther Mary Margaret once again looked behind her, but there was no one there, this time her gut told her to start running.

Gold watched as Mary Margaret walked out James and David's apartment, the street was deserted tonight, and she was finally alone for the first time in months. Walking out from the bush that he had been hiding behind Gold started following Mary Margaret, making sure to stay far enough behind her so that she wouldn't spot him if she turned around. Which to Gold's surprise she did quite often, and judging by the concerned look on her face she had a feeling that she was being followed.

Mary Margaret then abruptly started running. Gold picked up his pace so he wouldn't lose her; however she was wearing heeled boots, so it wasn't difficult to keep up with her. Gold watched as Mary Margaret tripped over something falling to the ground, crying out in pain and holding onto her ankle. Gold figured that she must have twisted it.

"Ouch!" Mary Margaret said tears falling from her eyes.

Gold walked over to Mary Margaret, "are you alright?"

"I twisted my ankle." She admitted.

"Here let me help you." Gold said offering Mary Margaret his hand, she looked at him unsure; Gold had never been the kind of person to help someone else, not unless if he wanted something in return that was.

"Is everything alright?" Gold asked concerned, "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No!" Mary Margaret said, the last thing she wanted to do on Christmas Eve was spend the night in the hospital, even though she'd be all alone at home that was better than being in the hospital. Taking Gold's hand he pulled her up.

"Can you put weight on your ankle?" Gold asked.

Mary Margaret put some weight on her ankle, it hurt, but she'd live, "I think I'm OK, thanks for your help."

Gold smiled, "don't mention it."  
Mary Margaret started limping away, Gold looked around making sure that no one was around, once he discovered that the coast was clear he took a needle out of his pocket, and ran over to Mary Margaret, putting his hand over her mouth. Mary Margaret began fighting back, but he stabbed her in the arm with the needle before she had the chance to escape. Mary Margaret passed out, Gold picked her up bridal style and disappeared into an alley, taking his cellphone out.

"Hello?" Cora answered after the second ring.

"It's done."

"I'll be right there."

Gold hung up his phone, and looked at Mary Margaret, she was out cold.

Cora hung up her phone smiling.

"Who was that?" Regina asked.

Cora turned to face Regina a little surprised, she hadn't even heard her walk into the kitchen, "oh… just my receptionist…"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "she's working at almost five on Christmas Eve?"

Cora laughed, "No of course not, what do you think I am the Grinch?"

Regina held her tongue, it was Christmas and she didn't want to fight with her Mother.

"She just went in because she forgot something and she happened to check the messages and apparently I've got a pretty important one from Gold that can't wait."

Regina shuddered, "I can't stand that guy."

"I know, honey," Cora said walking to the front door and putting on her jacket, "but since I'm the mayor I have to be nice to everyone."

"Everyone except Killian…" Regina mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?!" Cora demanded.

"Nothing Mom." Regina said innocently.

Cora smiled, "that's what I thought, I won't be home late." She said before opening up the door and coming face to face with Killian.

"Oh hello." Killian said cordially.

Cora smiled, "hi," she said before she shot Regina the death glare and walking away.

"Do you think your Mother will ever like me?" Killian asked.

Regina smiled taking his hand and pulling him inside, "who cares what she thinks?" Regina said kissing Killian, "I like you."

"Well I love you." Killian said gently pushing Regina against the wall as the two of them started kissing.

Cora hopped in her car, and drove towards David and James' apartment, Gold had told her that when he gave Mary Margaret the drugs that he would take her into an alley. So when she turned down the street, she slowed down looking down each alley. After a few moments she spotted Gold. Stopping her car, Cora pulled it into the alley.

"Good job, Gold." Cora said smiling when she saw Mary Margaret lying unconscious on the ground.

"Where should I put her?" Gold asked.

"In the trunk." Cora said pressing the button to pop her trunk.

Gold picked Mary Margaret up and put her in the trunk, before slamming it shut and hopping into the passenger seat.

"So where are we taking her?" Gold asked.

Cora smiled, "I have a place." She said putting the car in reverse and speeding out of the alley.

Ruby and David were happy to almost be back to his apartment, it was freezing today and the two of them had just gone for a walk by the lake.

"Maybe going for a walk by the lake wasn't such a good idea," Ruby said shivering.

"Don't worry," David said squeezing her hand, "I have a special way to warm you up." He said winking.  
Ruby giggled, "Is it hot chocolate? Because I wouldn't say no."

David rolled his eyes, "Apparently I need to work on my sarcasm."

Ruby giggled once again before standing on her tiptoes and kissing David's cheek, "why can't we have sex and hot chocolate?"

David smiled at Ruby, "I like the way you think."

"We probably just shouldn't do both at the same time." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah spilling hot chocolate all over ourselves probably wouldn't be the best idea." David agreed.

Ruby and David continued walking for a bit in silence, when they passed one of the many alleys' they both heard tires squealing.

"What the hell is that?" Ruby asked looking down the alley just as a car started backing up out of it full speed.

"Ruby look out!" David cried pushing Ruby out of the way before jumping out of the way himself.

The car stopped for second,

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" David screamed, his eyes growing wide with surprise when he saw that it was Cora and Gold.

"Watch where you're going next time." Gold said rudely as Cora stomped on the gas and drove away.

"That woman should not be our mayor." Ruby said.

David stood up, "yeah no kidding," He said walking over to Ruby, offering her his hand, "are you alright?"

Ruby took his hand and David pulled her up, "thanks to you I am."

David smiled leaning down and kissing Ruby.

James let the tears fall freely as he finished his fifth or sixth or maybe seventh beer.

"We're home!" David called walking inside, "James Mary Margaret, if you're naked put your clothes on!"

"Screw off!" James yelled throwing the beer bottle at the wall breaking it.

"James?" David asked hurrying into the kitchen, gasping when he saw James sitting on the floor crying.

"What happened?" Ruby asked looking around at all the broken beer bottles.

"Mary Margaret is a bitch." James said opening up another beer, David took it away from him.

"I think you've had enough."

"Give me my beer back!" James said pushing David.

"Tell us wat happened." David said.

James tried reaching for the beer, but David held it out of reach, "you're a bastard!"

Ruby walked into the kitchen kneeling down in front of James, "talk to us." She encouraged.

"Mary Margaret… broke… up with… me!" James said as he began balling.

Ruby and David looked at each other, Ruby had a look of shock on her face, David's face held anger.

"Can you sit with him?" David asked standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To see Mary Margaret."

"David, leave it!" Ruby called after him, but David slammed the door.

"Why did she break up with me?" James asked crying, Ruby sat down beside him putting an arm around him.

"Shh it'll be OK." Ruby said as she started rubbing his back.

Mercy smiled as she laid on Neal's chest, they had had sex plenty of times since the first night, and each time just got better and better.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Mercy said sadly.

"Don't worry the three days will fly by."

"But I'm going to be all alone."

Neal kissed Mercy's head, "do you honestly think I'd leave you all alone on Christmas?"

"No I guess not," Mercy said feeling guilty.

"Peter will be coming to spend some time with you tomorrow." Neal said.

"Peter?" Mercy asked surprised.

"What's wrong with Peter?"

"Well nothing," Mercy said, "I just wish that I had a girlfriend to invite over."

Neal kissed Mercy's head, "sorry I don't have any friends who are girls, or else I would have invited them over."

"I'll just dress Peter up as a girl." Mercy said laughing.

Neal laughed as well, "If you do that be sure to snap some photos!"

"You got it!"

Neal looked at his watch and sighed, "I have to go."

Mercy moved to allow Neal to get up.

After Neal was ready the two of them walked downstairs, Mercy was taken aback at how quiet the house was without all the servants.

"Now be careful," Neal said worriedly, "I have someone coming over tomorrow to pick up a few things let him in."

"What's he picking up?" Mercy asked.

"Just some things for work," Neal said, "don't worry Chris knows where to find them."

"OK."

Neal hugged Mercy, "I love you."

"I love you too." Mercy said leaning her head up for a kiss, which Neal gladly returned.

"I have to go." Neal said when a horn sounded outside."

"Have fun." Mercy said forcing a smile; she really didn't want him to go.

"You too."

Neal walked out the door, Mercy stood in the doorway watching as his car disappeared from sight. After it was gone, Mercy walked inside locking the front door and trying to decide what to do with herself.

As soon as the house was out of sight Neal took out his cellphone, dialing a number.

"Chris, it's your turn." He said before hanging up the phone. The next phase of his plan was about to start.

Taylor hoped that Mercy would catch onto what Neal's plan before it was too late. Walking to the window in the apartment that he now lived in, since Neal had been a dick and had kicked him out when he was kept trying to convince Mercy how big of a monster Neal was. Right before Taylor had left the house he had written Mercy another note for when she left Neal, it outlined where to find Taylor since he would help her get away from his monster of a brother. He had taken the note from Nicole Sheldon with him, so that Neal wouldn't find it and figure out that she was Krista Belle, he didn't want to put her life in danger again. Taylor would give Mercy that note when she showed up, if she showed up. Taylor pushed that thought out of his mind Mercy was a smart girl, she would figure out Neal's plan before it was too late, she just had to.

End Chapter 10.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thank you to Klw797, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 11

Mary Margaret's head was pounding, she groaned as rubbed her sore temples.

" _Why is my head so sore?"_ She asked herself, forcing her eyes open she gasped in surprise when she saw that she was in some sort of basement. There was very little light, just a small lightbulb above her head, and somewhere in the distance she could hear water dripping.

"Where the hell am I?" Mary Margaret asked trying to stand, but she ended up falling right back down. Looking down at her feet her eyes grew wide with fright when she saw that they were tied up.

"Ah good you're awake." A male's voice that Mary Margaret instantly recognized said.

"Gold?" She asked surprised, "what's going on?"

Mary Margaret waited for an answer, but Gold never responded, if it weren't for his breathing she would have thought that he left.

"Let me go!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"You're stuck here until I decide what to do with you." Gold said, as he stepped into view holding a tray, he placed it beside her; it contained a bottle of water, a piece of bread, and some soup.

"What's this?"

"You have to keep your strength up; I'll be back tomorrow morning with more." He said as he began walking away Mary Margaret gasped when she heard a door opened.

"Wait!" She screamed, "You can't keep me here!"

Gold didn't respond, instead he slammed the door shut.

"Gold!" Mary Margaret screamed at the top of her lungs, "Gold!" But the door didn't reopen, tears began falling from Mary Margaret's eyes as she hugged herself hoping that someone, anyone would find her before Gold could do anything bad to her.

Gold walked out of the abandoned house that Cora had driven them to. Cora had decided to wait in the car, in case they needed to make a quick get a way.

"Did she wake up?" Cora asked after Gold had gotten in the car.

"Yes, I gave her the bread and soup."

Cora smiled, "good job, Gold."

"Thank-you, ma'am, now we'd better get out of here before someone spots us sitting outside of an abandoned house and gets suspicious."

Cora nodded her head in agreement, and pulled out of the driveway. Smiling happily to herself as she realized that now no one was around who would ruin her plan.

David ran into Mary Margaret's building and to her door, banging on it.

"Mary Margaret!" He yelled, "Open this God damn door!"

When there was no response he banged on it again, "so what you're just going to ignore me?!" Once again there was no answer.

"You're such a chicken!"

"What is going on?" David turned his head coming face to face with one of Mary Margaret's neighbours, he frowned and crossed his arms.

"It is Christmas Eve, my child is sleeping do you mind?"

David took a deep breath, calming himself down, "sorry," He said before knocking on the door once again.

"Mary Margaret isn't home."

"How do you know?" David asked curiously.

"Because I always hear her T.V at night, and tonight I haven't heard anything."

David scoffed, "that doesn't mean anything."

"What do you want with her anyways?"

David didn't want to tell her neighbour anything, after all it wasn't any of her business, "look when Mary Margaret gets back have her call me."

"What's your number?"

David began walking away, "she knows it." He said before walking out of the building and back towards his apartment. Eventually Mary Margaret would show up and when she did he was going to give her an earful for hurting his brother.

Mercy sighed as she flipped through the channels on T.V, since it was Christmas Eve there were the typical things on like It's a Wonderful Life. TBS was doing its annual play a Christmas story for 24 hours thing, and there were countless other Christmas specials on. None of which Mercy wanted to watch. She was so bored and a small part of her missed the orphanage since every year they would bake cookies and sing Christmas carols, she had never been alone on Christmas Eve before and she didn't like it.

Deciding to go get a snack Mercy walked into the kitchen where she found Christmas cookies sitting on the counter, she smiled taking one. After she took a bite she looked around sighing, the house was far too quiet, and how she wished that Neal was still there with her. When Mercy walked back into the living room she picked up her cellphone, surprised to find a text from Neal:

 _Hey beautiful,_

 _Listen I have some bad news… Peter won't be able to make it now, he's sick…_

Mercy sighed sitting on the couch, now she was really going to be all alone for Christmas; she looked back down at her phone as she got another text message.

 _Chris is going to come and pick up what he needs to in the next hour or so, I'll be back tomorrow morning, since my Dad is currently sick and Mom's not hosting the dinner tomorrow._

 _Love you, hon, see you tomorrow._

Mercy smiled quickly replying to Neal's text message, before putting her phone down. Neal was going to come back tomorrow; she wasn't going to be alone for Christmas after all.

Finishing off her cookie Mercy lied down on the couch, deciding to watch The Simpsons as she waited for Chris to show up.

David walked back to his apartment still fuming, when he walked inside Ruby greeted him.

"Did you talk to her?"

"No," David said looking around, "where's James?"

"He went to have a shower."

"How's he doing?"

Ruby led David into the kitchen, where all the glass that had been on the floor when he had left was now gone.

"Well the good news is I convinced him to stop breaking beer bottles," she said pouring herself a glass of wine, "but the bad news is he's still hurting."

David sighed taking a beer out of the fridge, "well Mary Margaret wasn't home, but she will be eventually and then I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

Ruby walked over to David hugging him, "well it's Christmas Eve, let's watch a movie and relax."

David looked down at Ruby, before leaning down and kissing her soft lips, "alright let's do it."

Ruby and David walked into the living room, David sat down on the couch and Ruby sat down beside him snuggling into him. The two of them deciding to watch A Christmas Story, but David wasn't really paying that much attention to it he was still far too angry at Mary Margaret. However he didn't want to ruin Ruby's Christmas so he made sure to laugh when she laughed, taking care to make sure it sounded sincere.

When Cora walked inside her house she found Killian and Regina in the kitchen they were eating some cookies and talking. Regina laughed when Killian said something funny.

"Hey Mom!" Regina said happily when she spotted Cora.

"Hi." Cora said.

"Did you finish whatever Gold needed your help with?" Regina asked.

Cora's breath caught in her throat, as she realized that she had completely forgotten about the lie she had told Regina about where she was going.

"Are you OK, Mom?" Regina asked concerned.

Cora smiled, "of course I am, Gold just wanted to discuss some things."

Regina and Killian looked at each other confused.

"Um… OK…" Regina said, not sure what else to say.

"I'm going to bed," Cora said smiling, "goodnight."

"Night." Regina and Killian said at the same time.

Once Cora was out of sight Killian turned to Regina, "your Mom is kind of weird."  
Regina laughed wrapping her arms around Killian's neck, "maybe I'll turn out just like that."

Killian shuddered, "oh God I hope not."

Regina laughed again, standing on her tiptoes and kissing Killian's lips.

End Chapter 11

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to Number Ten, XX, and klw797 for the reviews!

Chapter 12

The sound of the doorbell woke Mercy up; she picked up her cellphone only to discover that it was dead. Mercy looked at the clock disoriented for a moment before she realized that she must have fallen asleep. The doorbell rang again and Mercy quickly got off the couch hurrying to the door.

When she opened the door Mercy was greeted by a tall man, over six feet tall, he had dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes, he smiled at Mercy.

"You must be Mercy," he said offering her his hand, she took it, "my name is Chris."

"Hi," Mercy said smiling, "please come in." She said stepping aside, Chris walked in and Mercy followed him.

"You know Neal's not here right?" Mercy asked when she noticed Chris looking around.

"I know," Chris said smiling, "he already told me that he was going to his parents' place for Christmas."

"How long have you two known each other?" Mercy asked curiously.

Chris shrugged, "it's been years both of us have lost count."

"It must be nice to have a friend for that long."

"It is." Chris said smiling, but Mercy noticed that something about his smile didn't seem sincere and he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Well I'd better get what I need." Chris said after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh yes of course!" Mercy said letting out an awkward laugh, stepping aside, "Do you want any help?"

"No I know what to get." Chris said walking towards the stairs.

As he walked up them Mercy had the strangest urge to follow him since something about him gave her the creeps but she didn't want to come across as a stalker to Chris. So she ignored her gut and sat down on the couch and began re-watching The Simpsons.

Mary Margaret groaned in pain and tried to adjust her body as best as she could. She was sitting on a concrete floor and it was cold and hard. Her butt was numb from sitting for so long, but the chain around her ankles made movement almost impossible.

"Why did I have to break up with James?!" Mary Margaret screamed in frustration, if she had have just toughed it out and kept pretending to be in love with him then she would have never left his apartment so early and now she would be home all safe and sound instead of chained up. Would anyone know that she was missing by now? Would they be looking for her? Would they ever find her? Mary Margaret didn't even know where the hell Gold and Cora were keeping her, and without her cellphone she had no way to even alert anyone that she was being held captive.

"Why won't my head stop hurting?" Mary Margaret grumbled she wasn't sure how long she had been awake for now but her head was still pounding, running her fingers through her hair she gasped when she felt a bobby pin. Taking it out of her hair smiling as she remembered that she had used it to keep a stubborn piece of hair in place this morning.

Mary Margaret quickly began trying to get the lock of the chains around her ankle open since she had no idea when Cora or Gold would be back and if she was caught trying to escape who knew what they'd do to her.

David listened through James' bedroom door, he was listening to some country song about a girl breaking a boy's heart, but at least he seemed to be done crying.

"How is he?" Ruby whispered tiptoeing to James' door.

David sighed and lifted his head away from the door, he hated that James was in so much pain because of Mary Margaret, who still hadn't called him. "He seems to be done crying." David said walking past Ruby; he walked into the living room taking out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked sitting down on the couch.

"Mary Margaret still hasn't called me…" David said annoyed.

Ruby took David's hand, gently pulling him towards her to sit down, "I know you're frustrated that James is hurt and you're a super sweet brother for being so concerned," Ruby said trailing off kissing David's neck, "but it's Christmas Eve," Ruby continued kissing David's neck. After a few moments she her lips moved up his neck and then stopped when she reached his ear.

"I haven't given you your gift yet." She whispered in David's ear.

David turned to face Ruby a smile creeping across his face; she winked at him before biting her lip. David growled pushing Ruby down, she began giggling when David started kissing her neck.

"Maybe we should go to our room?" Ruby suggested when David began trying to take her shirt off.

"Maybe you're right…" David said getting off of Ruby and standing up. Ruby stood up as well taking David's hand she led him into their bedroom.

Mercy gasped when she heard the door open, she sat up slightly disoriented, noticing through the window that it was light outside. She didn't even remember falling asleep last night. Come to think of it she didn't even remember Chris leaving last night, why had she been so tired lately?

"Mercy?" Neal called.

"Neal!" Mercy screamed standing up and running to the door where Neal was standing, she smiled jumping into his arms.

"Hey beautiful!" He said happily, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Mercy said before their lips touched.

Neal put Mercy down, but took her hand as he led her into the living room.

"So how were your parents?" Mercy asked.

Neal shrugged, "they were fine apart from my Dad being sick."

"Oh yeah…" Mercy said, "I hope that there's nothing serious wrong with him."

"He'll be fine, it's just a cold."

"You should have invited Taylor back" Mercy said, "We could have all had a nice Christmas together."

Neal shook his head, "Taylor was starting to feel sick as well so he wasn't up for coming here anyways."

"Oh that's too bad…"

Neal moved a piece of hair out of Mercy's face and leaned in kissing her again. Mercy felt a little guilty that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet this morning, but Neal didn't seem to mind.

"So how was your night?" Neal asked after a few minutes.

"Good," Mercy said smiling, "I watched some T.V and relaxed and Chris came and picked up his things…"

"What?!" Neal screamed causing Mercy to jump in surprise.

"What?" Mercy asked confused.

"Chris…came… here… to… pick… up… his… things..." Neal said slowly and calmly but his face was going red with anger.

"Ye… yes…" Mercy said nervously.

"Did you not get my text message?!" Neal screamed.

Mercy picked up her cellphone trying to turn it on; she then remembered that it was dead, "no… it's dead."

Neal took Mercy's shoulders a little too roughly, "what did the guy look like who came here last night?!"

Mercy thought for a moment, "he had brown eyes and brown hair…"

"That wasn't Chris!" Neal screamed.

"Then who was it?"

"I have no idea… Chris was sick last night, he texted me and told me that he wouldn't be able to make it I texted you to let you know…"

"I'm sorry Neal I had no idea, he seemed to know you."

"Of 'course he did!" Neal said running his fingers through his hair, "I'm rich the tabloids are always printing things about me!"

Mercy didn't know what to do or say she felt so awful right now.

"What did he take?" Neal whispered.

"I… I don't know." Mercy admitted.

Neal gave Mercy the evil eye before standing up and running upstairs, Mercy hesitated before following him. The two of them ran to the spare bedroom, Neal stopped in the doorway gripping the door for support, Mercy peeked around him her heart stopping. The spare bedroom had been full of electronics and other things yesterday, but now those were all gone.

"What the hell did you do?!" Neal screamed turning to face Mercy.

"Neal I'm sorry!" Mercy cried taking a step backwards, he was scaring her.

"You stupid bitch!"

"Can't you just buy more electronics?" Mercy asked.

Neal rolled his eyes "you just don't get it!"

"What don't I get?" Mercy asked taking another step back, but Neal grabbed her by the shoulders.

"They weren't mine!"

Mercy's eyes grew wider with fear as Neal's face went redder and redder.

"They were Peter's, and he had lots of important information on the laptop and camera and whatever else was in that God damn room!"

"Well you didn't tell me what Chris looked like!" Mercy cried trying to plead her case, "so what was I supposed to think when a stranger showed up pretending to be him!?"

"Shut up!" Neal screamed and before Mercy knew what had happened she found herself on the floor with a horrible pain in her face, she looked up at Neal disoriented until she realized that he had just hit her.

"Oh my God!" Neal cried his face held a strange mixture of shock and remorse; he kneeled down beside her, "Are you alright?"

"Get away from me!" Mercy cried standing up and running to her room, slamming the door behind her before she fell on her bed balling.

End Chapter 12.

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you to Klw797, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 13

Mary Margaret worked away at the lock, it was difficult but she was determined to get free. She had to go and tell the police that Gold had kidnapped her, and then he would be put away. Then maybe David and her could try and find their daughter that is if David would even want to work with her since she had broken up with James. But it didn't matter if he helped her or not now that Mary Margaret knew that she had a daughter she was going to find her one way or another.

"Come on, Mary Margaret…" She whispered to herself, "You're almost there!" She said as she continued picking the lock. Finally she heard a click and the lock was open.

"Yes!" Mary Margaret said taking the chains off. Once they were off of her she rubbed her sore ankles, the chains had been pretty tight.

Mary Margaret knew that she had to escape before Gold got back, she had no idea what time it was, so she didn't want to be caught trying to escape. Turning her body so she could grip the wall if she needed to, Mary Margaret got on one knee, trying to get her balance since her legs wobbled a little bit.

"You can do this." She whispered to herself. After a few moments Mary Margaret used the wall for support and forced herself up, nearly falling over but she managed to keep her balance.

After she felt sturdy on her feet Mary Margaret took a nice easy step to make sure that she had her balance, than she took another. Once she was certain that she wasn't going to fall, she walked towards the door, and tried to open it before remembering that Gold had locked it before he had left. Mary Margaret pressed her ear against the door listening, but she didn't hear anything or anyone. Kneeling down she began picking the lock of the door, trying to work quickly, but not quickly enough that she could break the bobby pin.

Mercy couldn't believe that Neal had hit her; he had told her that someone was coming to pick up a few things. So when the person had shown up Mercy had done what she had thought she should do, it's not like Neal told her what his damn friend looked like. Besides the person who showed up had been super convincing and acted like he and Neal had been friends forever. Getting off her bed, Mercy walked over to the mirror more tears falling from her eyes as she saw the bruise under her eye from where Neal had hit her.

"How could he do this to me?" Mercy whispered, touching the bruise before immediately taking her hand away when it stung. Mercy really wasn't sure how she could stay here now, if Neal hit her once then odds are he would do it again. Bending down she picked up her purse, checking to see how much cash she had from the last time that Neal had taken her shopping. However when she opened her purse to her surprise she found an envelope.

"What's this?" Mercy asked taking it out and looking at the back of it, it was addressed to her but she didn't recognize the handwriting.

Mercy was just about to open it up and read whatever was inside it when there was a knock at the door.

"Mercy?" Neal said knocking on the door again, Mercy gasped standing up and hiding the envelope behind her back, just as Neal opened the door.

"Can we talk?" He asked and had a nervous expression on his face.

Mercy wanted to say no, but before she could respond Neal had crossed the room and now had her in a bear hug.

"I am so sorry!" He apologized.

Mercy used the hand that wasn't holding the envelope to push him away gently.

"I guess that I deserve that…" Neal said sadly.

"Neal…" Mercy began trying to choose her words carefully, she didn't want to make him angry again, "I… I don't know if I can stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"You hit me…" Mercy reminded him, "I honestly think that I need to…"

"You want to leave?" Neal asked before scoffing, "and where would you go?"

Mercy wasn't sure what to say truth was she wasn't sure where she would go but she didn't want to stay with someone who might beat her if he lost his temper.

"The orphanage won't let you back." Neal pointed out.

"I know…" Mercy said.

"So what you want to be another poor person statistic?" Neal asked clearly mocking her, "Another poor person winds up on the street, and gets involved in a gang, or drugs or God knows what?!"

"Neal stop it…" Mercy said, she didn't like being mocked like that.

Neal put his hands on Mercy's shoulders, "now I'm going to tell you what you're going to do."

"You're going to tell me what I'm going to do?" Mercy asked in disbelief.

"Yes… I… am…" Neal said his voice harsh and his eyes hard.

Mercy took a step away from Neal, "I'm not doing anything for you!"

Neal scoffed, "oh yes you are!"

"Why the hell should I?" Mercy asked trying to sound tough but truth was she was terrified.

Neal pushed Mercy against the wall hard enough that it caused her to drop the envelope.

"What's this?" Neal asked bending down and picking up the envelope, "Who sent this to you?!" he demanded.

"I… I don't know." Mercy admitted.

Neal folded the envelope and put it in his pocket, "well it doesn't matter who sent it to you since you'll never read it."

Mercy's heart accelerated as Neal once again trapped her against the wall, "now, since I don't have the money to get Peter's things back that you lost…"

Mercy turned her head away from Neal's, his eyes felt like they were burning into her.

Neal however roughly turned her head back to face him, "look at me while I'm talking to you!"

Mercy fought the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes; she didn't want to show Neal any weakness.

"Here's what you're going to do," Neal said never letting go of Mercy's face, "you are going to wear the sexiest outfit that I bought for you, and then you are going to go out for dinner with Peter, and you are going to explain to him what happened to his stuff."

"Wh… why can't you talk to him?" Mercy asked nervously.

"Because he thinks that you're hot and he's less likely to beat me up if you talk to him for me."

"I barely know him…" Mercy said.

"You're… doing… this…" Neal squeezing Mercy's face, "and I wouldn't try to run, because if you do then I will find you… and I will kill you," Mercy's heart skipped a beat and fear over took her, "I am amazing at tracking people." Neal warned, for a long while he glared at Mercy, she wanted to look away but she was too scared.

Finally Neal spoke, "Now get ready!" He demanded letting go of Mercy's face and walking out the door.

Once the door shut Mercy fell to her knees crying. Neal wasn't who she expected him to be, he had promised that he would never hurt her and yet he had slapped her and threatened her with death all in one day. Now she had to go have dinner with that creep Peter. In that instant Mercy began to wonder if Taylor had actually been telling the truth when he had been warning her about Neal, had the note in her purse been from Taylor? Mercy tried to think of the last time she had used the purse, it had been a few weeks probably right before Taylor had left to go to his new apartment.

"If you aren't ready in a half hour," Neal called through Mercy's door, "then I will go in there and force you into your outfit!" He warned.

Usually Mercy wouldn't mind Neal seeing her naked but right now she didn't want him anywhere near her. She quickly stood up and walked to the closet, pulling out the dress that she knew Neal had been talking about.

Mary Margaret smiled when she finally got the door open; opening it up a crack she looked around, but didn't see Gold. Mary Margaret knew that now might be her only chance to escape; she threw the door open and ran up the stairs. When she made it to the top she stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with Gold.

"Going somewhere?" He asked taking a gun out of his jacket pocket holding it to her head.

Mary Margaret took a step back down one of the stairs, she wasn't going to try and escape when Gold was holding a gun to her head.

"Go… back… down… the… stairs…" Gold said slowly taking a step towards Mary Margaret, making her take another step backwards; she sighed and turned around walking back down the stairs. Gold followed her.

"You know I was trying to be nice," Gold said as they walked back into the basement, "I brought you food and tried to make you as comfortable as possible."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes; she hadn't been very "comfortable" as Gold put it at all.

"Now I'm going to have to make sure that you can't escape again, and it's not going to be pleasant." Gold said, Mary Margaret turned her head gasping when she saw that Gold had more chains in his other hand.

"Sit!" Gold demanded.

Mary Margaret wanted to make a run for it, after all Gold was old so she would be able to outrun him, but she also didn't want to get shot.

"I said sit," Gold said cocking the gun, "don't make me ask again."

Mary Margaret sighed sitting down, Gold bent down and chained up her ankles again, before chaining her hands and then her shoulders. He secured the chains in place with hooks on the wall.

"Why are you doing this?!" Mary Margaret yelled.

Gold ignored her, "I'll be back later." He said standing up and walking out of the basement once again slamming the door behind him.

"Help!" Mary Margaret screamed, "Someone help me!" She screamed before trying to get free but she had too many chains wrapped around her now. Tears began falling from Mary Margaret's eyes she had been so close to escaping and now she was trapped again.

End Chapter 13

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: These next few chapters are going to get pretty dark, if you're triggered by rape or abuse, please be aware that the next few chapters this will happen. The goal of my story is not to hurt anyone, so I just want to give everyone reading a heads up.

A/N 2: Thank you to klw797 and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 14

Regina glanced at the caller ID on her phone surprised when she saw that it was Ruby, she wasn't expecting to hear from anyone today since it was Christmas day.

"Hello?" Regina answered.

"Hi, Regina," Ruby said, "Have you heard from Mary Margaret?"

"No not today… why?" Regina asked concerned.

"It's a long story," Ruby said, "but basically she broke up with James…"

"Oh no…" Regina said cutting Ruby off, "how's James doing?"

"He's in his room playing bad country music; he hasn't left it for hours."

"Poor James," Regina said, "why'd Mary Margaret break up with him?" She asked confused, "the last I heard they were quite happy."

"That's what I thought too," Ruby admitted, "and I don't know why they broke up, but David is determined to find out, however Mary Margaret won't return any of his calls. Not to mention it doesn't look like she's been home all night."

"How'd you find that out?"

The line went silent for a moment, "David may have broken into her apartment."

"Wow David must be really pissed off," Regina said surprised, "if David had resorted to breaking and entering."

"He is," Ruby said, "David hates seeing his brother so upset."

"Well if I hear from Mary Margaret I'll let you know." Regina said.

"Thank you." Ruby said before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything alright, love? Killian asked walking into the kitchen.

Regina shook her head, Killian quickly ran over to her, putting a hand on her stomach, "is everything OK with the baby?" He asked concerned.

Regina nodded her head, "the baby's fine, it's Mary Margaret."

"What's happened to her?"

"Her and James broke up."

"They did?" Killian asked surprised, "I thought that they were madly in love?"

"I guess not," Regina said, "so now David is trying to get an answer from Mary Margaret about why she broke up with James because he's really hurt, and now no one can find her."

"Hmm I hope she's alright." Killian said concerned.

Regina nodded her head in agreement, "maybe I should try calling Leroy."

"Has David already tried calling him to find out if she's at the hospital?" Killian asked.

"I never asked Ruby," Regina said, "but there's no harm in calling again." She said going through her phone and finding the hospital's number, when Regina found it she pressed talk.

"Storybrooke hospital." Leroy answered after the second ring.

"Leroy!" Regina said.

"Regina?" Leroy asked surprised, "is everything OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm actually calling to ask if Mary Margaret is there."

"No she is not," Leroy said annoyed, "but she's supposed to be, I booked Christmas Day off and since she didn't show up today I was called in…"

"So she's not there?" Regina asked.

"No, but if you find her tell her to get her butt into the hospital, I'm extremely busy!"

"OK." Regina said just as the line went dead.

"So I'm guessing by the worried look on your face that Mary Margaret wasn't at the hospital." Killian guessed.

Regina shook her head, and then dialed Mary Margaret's number, but it went right to voicemail, "something's wrong…" Regina whispered, "It isn't like Mary Margaret to disappear like this."

Kilian kissed the top of Regina's head, "let's go and get ready and go out and search for her."

"Search for whom?" Cora asked walking into the kitchen."

"Mary Margaret's missing." Regina said.

"Are you sure she didn't go out of town for a bit?"

"She wouldn't leave without telling someone." Regina said.

"Well it's Christmas Day," Cora said leaning against the counter, "do you really want to spend the whole day searching for Mary Margaret?"

Killian and Regina looked at each other, and the two of them knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Yes we do." Regina and Killian said at the same time.

Cora sighed, "Fine but make it time in home for dinner."

"We will, Mom." Regina said taking Killian's hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

After Cora heard the bedroom door shut she took out her cellphone dialing a number.

"Gold," Cora said whispering, "are you sure that no one will be able to find her?"

"Not unless they want to travel into a very haunted looking house." Gold said confidentially.

"OK good." Cora said relieved.

"Why do you ask?" Gold asked curiously.

"Regina and Killian are planning on going out looking for her."

"I'll follow them; make sure that they don't find her."

"Thank-you, Gold." Cora said relieved, before hanging up her phone, just as Regina and Killian walked back into the kitchen.

"We're heading out, Mom." Regina said.

"OK, be careful," Cora said.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Killian said confidentially.

"Oh I'm sure you will…" Cora said sarcastically.

Regina took Killian's hand squeezing it, "we'll see you later."

Cora nodded her head.

Regina and Killian walked out of the house, after they were down the walk way Killian stomped his foot in anger, "what the hell do I have to do to make your Mother like me?!"

"Don't take it personally," Regina said, as she stopped walking wrapping her arms around Killian's neck, "she's all alone; I'm all she has so of course in her eyes no one is going to be good enough for me."

Killian put his hand on Cora's hip, "I know it shouldn't bother me that she doesn't like me… but it does." He admitted.

Regina stood on her tiptoes kissing Killian, "I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too." Killian said as they kissed again.

"Now let's go and find Mary Margaret." Regina said taking Killian's hand as the two of them started walking down the street.

Mercy felt like crying when she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a skin tight black dress that fell on her high upper thigh. When Neal had bought her this dress she figured that she would just be wearing it for him, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she'd have to wear it to see one of Neal's friends to stop her boyfriend from getting beat up. However right now Mercy didn't think that she'd mind it too much if Neal got punched in the face, since then he would know how she felt when he had hit her. How much it hurt, and how embarrassing it was. Mercy had had to use so much concealer just to cover the bruise under her eye.

"Mercy!" Neal yelled banging on the door, making Mercy jump in surprise, "Are you ready?!"

Turning back to face the mirror, Mercy felt a knot growing in her stomach, but she took a deep breath and finally answered, "yes!" before opening her bedroom door up.

Neal eyed her up and down; "turn around, slowly," he said, Mercy obeyed and did a slow turn.

"You look very hot." Neal said winking at her.

"Thanks." Mercy said forcing a smile.

"Let's go." Neal said walking away; Mercy hesitated for a moment and then followed him.

Ruby glanced at her cellphone and then looked at David.

"Who's the text from?" He asked curiously.

"Regina, her and Killian have started looking for Mary Margaret."

"Why?" David asked crossing his arms, "She'll show up when she's ready."

Ruby looked back down at her phone when it vibrated again, "Regina said she called Leroy and she didn't show up to work today, that's not like her."

David shrugged, "she just broke up with my brother if I were her I'd be keeping a low profile too."  
Ruby put her hands on her hips, "David Nolan what the hell has gotten into you?"

David shrugged once again.

"Maybe Mary Margaret got into an accident or something," Ruby said, "she could be hurt somewhere and you don't care?!"

David sighed, he knew he was being a jerk but he really was mad that Mary Margaret had broken up with James. The two of them were supposed to work in secret to find out about their supposed daughter, and find out what was going on with Cora, since both their visions they got when they kissed showed that Cora had supposedly put a spell on them. That had always been the plan, but now David was wondering if Mary Margaret had fallen in love with him, and that's why she broke up with James. Granted they had kissed a fair amount to keep seeing the vision, but David hadn't fallen in love with her, then again he loved Ruby, so maybe Mary Margaret wasn't madly in love with James. But of course David wasn't sure if that was true or not, those were just his guesses, he knew he'd need to ask Mary Margaret to get a definite answer.

"So are you coming?" Ruby asked, bringing David out of his thoughts.

"Where?" David asked confused.

"I told Regina that I'd start looking in the north end of town for Mary Margaret, since they're covering the south." Ruby said doing up her jacket.

David really didn't want to go out searching for Mary Margaret since it was Christmas Day, but he wasn't about to let his girlfriend go out all alone.

"One second," David said walking to the hall closet and grabbing out his jacket, after he put it on; he walked to James' room knocking on the door.

"James!" He called.

"What?" James called back.

David decided to not tell his brother that he was going out looking for the girl that broke his heart, so instead he said, "Ruby and I are running out."

"K." James said.

When David walked away from the door he wasn't surprised to hear the country music that James had been playing nonstop start playing again, but truth was David was sick of listening to it.

"Your brother really needs to stop listening to sad country songs," Ruby said slightly annoyed, "it's really not helping him."

David took his keys off the hook and followed Ruby out the door, after he locked it he took her hand as they walked down the hall, "this is James' first real breakup, and I think he thinks that listening to sad country songs is what he's supposed to do. I really don't think he's enjoying the music." David said letting out a small chuckle.

"You're a good brother," Ruby said squeezing his hand, "it's pretty amazing how much you care about James."

David nodded his head. David and Ruby walked down the stairs in silent, when they walked outside they began walking down the street.

Neal stopped the car outside of a restaurant, the staff were still on vacation, and that included Neal's driver which meant that he had to drive.

"We're here." Neal said simply.

Mercy looked out the window; Neal had stopped outside an incredibly fancy restaurant that had a hotel on top of it. A valet quickly ran over to her door opening it.

"Give us a second!" Neal demanded, the valet immediately closed the door.

"You know what to do?" Neal asked staring straight ahead, but Mercy could see that his eyes were hard.

Mercy nodded her head, "I have to flirt with Peter, and then tell him that all his stuff is gone, when I get him into a good mood."

Neal turned his head glaring at Mercy, "do not mess this up!"

"I won't." Mercy said trying to sound as confident as possible, but truth was she was terrified, if she couldn't get on Peter's good side, and he ended up punching Neal in the face, what would Neal do to her?

"Go!" Neal demanded.

Mercy turned her body as the valet opened the door, "ma'am." He said.

"Hello." Mercy said giving the valet a small smile.

"Bye honey." Neal said blowing a kiss to Mercy.

"Bye." Mercy said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

After the valet shut the car door, instead of driving away Neal sat there watching Mercy. She figured that it was to make sure she didn't make a run for it; even if he could hunt her down she figured that it would probably be a pain in the ass to do so. Taking a deep breath Mercy walked to the front door of the restaurant and inside.

Looking around it didn't take long for Mercy to find Peter sitting at the bar; glancing out the window Mercy saw that Neal was still sitting there. Sighing she put a smile on her face, hoping that it looked sincere and then she walked over to Peter.

"Hi Peter." Mercy said.

Peter turned around a huge smile appearing on his face, "ah Ms. Joseph, please sit down." He said patting the seat next to him.

Mercy sat down, "please call me Mercy."

"Consider it done." Peter said taking a sip of his beer, "what are you drinking?"

Mercy didn't really want to have a drink but she knew that she had to get Peter in a good mood, and alcohol would probably calm her nerves, "I'll take a Smirnoff."

Peter waved down the bartender and ordered her drink, as well as another drink for himself, "So how are things going with you and Neal?"

Mercy tried to keep her smile looking sincere; she didn't want to tell Neal's friend that he had hit her just hours ago, "we're good."

"I'm glad to hear that," Peter said finishing off the last of his beer, "Neal's had some pretty bad girlfriends in the past; he deserves to have a good girlfriend."

"Thank you." Mercy said taking a sip of her cooler that the bartender had just brought over.

For a few long moments the two of them just sat there in silence. Peter finally broke it.

"So Neal tells me that you've got something to tell me."

The air caught in Mercy's throat, she had planned to ease into telling Peter, but of course Neal would ruin her plan.

"Don't be afraid," Peter encouraged.

Mercy took a deep breath trying to steady herself, before she finally spoke, "there was kind of a robbery at Neal's…" She said before trailing off.

"What kind of robbery?" Peter asked confused.

Mercy thought for a moment about how to word what she was going to say, "Before Neal left to go see his parents for Christmas… he said that someone was coming by to pick up a few things…"

"Yes Chris." Peter said, "Neal told me that."

"Only…" Mercy said trailing off as she began trembling; Peter noticed and put his hand on hers.

"Only what?"

"Only Chris didn't show up."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know," Mercy admitted, "but he kind of took things that he wasn't supposed to."

"Like what?" Peter asked gripping Mercy's hand so tightly that she thought he might break it.

"Like your electronics and…" Mercy never got to finish her sentence.

"What?!" Peter screamed knocking his beer bottle over, taking Mercy off guard she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

The bartender turned around and crossed his arms, "hey, no breaking beer bottles!"

"Piss off!" Peter screamed.

"Leave." The bartender said simply.

Peter jumped up from his chair grabbing Mercy's arm and pulled her up as well, "let's go!" He demanded.

"Where are we going?" Mercy asked nervously, when Peter dragged her towards the elevator. Since it was Christmas Day the restaurant was pretty quiet, and the people that were in the restaurant were only paying attention to their meals, or were so engaged in conversation that they didn't notice Peter dragging Mercy.

"Don't make a sound." Peter warned, as the elevator doors opened, he pushed her inside, and pressed a button. The elevator ride up was silent; however Peter was staring daggers at Mercy. When the elevator opened Peter dragged her out and down the hallway. Every bone in Mercy's body was telling her to run, to get away from Peter, but she was too scared to try anything. Peter stopped outside of a room, unlocking the door, he pushed Mercy inside.

"Wh… what are we doing here?" Mercy asked shaking.

Peter smiled walking to Mercy he put his hand on her face, "Neal told me that I could do whatever I wanted to make myself feel better since all my shit is gone."

Mercy's heart beat accelerated and she felt like she was going to throw up when she realized what Peter meant.

"No…" Mercy said.

"If you scream then I will gag you." Peter warned.

Mercy's eyes filled with tears as he undid her dress and then took off his pants pushing her down on the bed before getting on top of her.

End Chapter 14

I don't own OUAT

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Just another heads up if you're triggered by rape or abuse please do not continue reading.

A/N 2: Thank you to Number Ten for reviewing my last chapter!

Chapter 15

Every nerve in Mercy's body told her to fight back, told her to get away from Peter. But he had trapped her under his body weight, and she couldn't move at all. She wanted to scream to get someone to run into the room and save her from the horror that she was experiencing, but she was scared of what Peter would do to her if she tried that.

Mercy let out a small whimper as tears fell from her eyes as Peter pushed deeper inside her, if that was even possible. Turning her head Mercy stared at the door wishing beyond hope that Neal would burst through the door and stop Peter. However as the minutes ticked by she realized that no one was going to come to her rescue. Peter leaned his head down kissing her neck, which made Mercy shutter. Finally after what seemed like hours Peter got off of Mercy, he sat on the edge of the bed for a while. Mercy was frozen she couldn't move all she could do was lay there trembling with fear.

A few moments later Peter stood up and got dressed, and then he turned to Mercy and smirked, "tell Neal that all is forgiven." He said before walking out of the room.

After the door shut Mercy rolled over bringing her knees up to her chest as she began sobbing. How could Neal let that happen to her? Sure thanks to Mercy now Neal wasn't going to be beat up by Peter, but was Mercy getting taken advantage of really worth it? Mercy knew in that instance that Neal didn't love her; if he did then he would have stopped Peter. She knew that she had to get away from him, and quickly. Forcing herself to get up Mercy pulled her dress over her body, and then hurried out of the room. She really wasn't sure where she was going to go or what she was going to do but she knew that she couldn't stay with Neal, not now.

"What happens if Taylor was right about Neal?" Mercy whispered to herself after she had stepped into the elevator, after what had just happened to her she really began to wish that she had listened to Taylor from the get go. But she had been madly in love with Neal, now she just felt numb.

Looking down at her hands she realized that she was trembling, Mercy knew that she had to tell someone about what had just happened to her, whoever she told could protect her from Neal, they just had to.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Mercy ran out of it, looking around for anyone that could help her. However to her dismay she discovered that the lobby of the hotel was almost deserted. Looking into the restaurant where her nightmare had begun Mercy spotted the bartender from earlier, running into the restaurant she banged her hand on the counter getting the bartender's attention.

"Ms?" He asked confused, "Are you alright?"

Mercy's eyes filled with more tears, "please…" she begged, "you have to help me!"

"What's happened?" The bartender asked alarmed.

Mercy was just about to speak, when someone grabbed her shoulders turning her around Mercy gasped when she discovered that Neal was standing there.

"Oh there you are!" He said sounding relieved pulling Mercy into a hug, she tried to push him away but he was far too strong for her.

"Who are you?" The bartender asked confused.

"I'm her boyfriend." Neal said putting his hand on Mercy's face, "Are you alright?!" He asked, and even though he sounded worried Mercy could see that he was pissed off.

"She was begging for help." The bartender said crossing his arms.

"We were out and about and she got lost."

"She was in here with a man earlier and she left with him…" The bartender said.

"That was my brother!" Neal said his voice was starting to get harsher, he was clearly getting annoyed that this bartender was asking so many questions.

The bartender looked at Mercy, who was fighting back tears, she turned her head and when she locked eyes with the bartender she hoped that he would see from the expression on her face that Neal was lying.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the young lady." The bartender said.

"Excuse me?" Neal asked, and when Mercy looked up at his face she realized that he was really angry now.

"I don't think you're telling the truth," the bartender said, "now please step away from the girl, or else I'm going to call the police," he said trying to sound confident but his voice was a little bit shaky, and when Mercy looked around she saw why, she hadn't noticed earlier but the restaurant was empty it was only the three of them in there.

Neal laughed and then pulled a gun out of his pocket pointing it at the bartender, "You're not going to call anyone."

The bartender's eyes grew wide with fear as Neal cocked the gun.

"Neal no!" Mercy screamed but Neal ignored her and pulled the trigger, hitting the bartender in the chest, he gasped a couple of times and then fell to the ground. Mercy let out a scream tears falling from her eyes.

"Move!" Neal demanded pointing the gun at Mercy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mercy demanded.

"I said move!" Neal yelled cocking the gun, "or else you're next."

Mercy stared at the gun and then at Neal. How Mercy wished that she could run, but she would never be able to get away from Neal as long as he had a gun, sighing she began walking out of the restaurant. When the two of them walked out into the lobby Mercy spotted a security guard running around trying to find the source of the gunshot, and where it had come from. However the bartender's body was hidden behind the bar out of sight for the time being.

"Let's go." Neal whispered to Mercy pointing the gun into her back so that she wouldn't be tempted to try and get the security guard's attention. With tears falling from her eyes Mercy and Neal walked outside, where Neal grabbed Mercy's arm, putting the gun away so that no one on the street would spot it. He dragged Mercy to his car opening the door he pushed her in roughly, and then ran across to the driver's side hopping in and pulling out of the parking spot so quickly that he almost hit several cars.

"You stupid bitch!" Neal screamed as he sped through an intersection on a red light, Mercy screamed as several cars almost hit them, "you almost ruined everything!"

"Me?!" Mercy demanded, "You're the one who let that asshole rape me!" she screamed shuttering at the memory.

Neal took his eyes off the road glaring at Mercy, "you do not get to talk to me that way!"

Mercy knew that she should be scared of Neal right now, but her emotions were all over the place and her adrenaline was pumping.

"I'm not the idiot who let someone into the house and let him rob the place!"

"You're an asshole, Neal!" Mercy screamed, "It's over!"

Neal slammed on the brakes, causing lots of people to honk behind him since he had stopped in a live lane of traffic.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" He demanded glaring at Mercy, which caused her to lose some of her edge.

"You… you heard me." Mercy said trying to sound confident but now she sounded as quiet as a mouse.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Neal screamed raising his hand up he slapped Mercy across the face, causing her to hit her head on the window resulting in her getting knocked out.

Killian and Regina felt defeated as the two of them walked back to her house. They had spent the morning and most of the afternoon looking for Mary Margaret, with Ruby and David, however none of them had had any luck.

"Do you think she actually skipped town?" Killian asked.

Regina sighed and shook her head, "I don't know," she admitted, "it's not like Mary Margaret to just disappear like this, but we've checked everywhere."

Killian took Regina's hand, "I'm sure that she'll show up soon."

"I sure hope you're right," Regina said, "I'm so worried about her."

Killian stopped walking, Regina turned to face him, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

"I was going to wait to give you this," Killian said going into his pocket and pulling out a box, "but I guess now is as good a time as any."

"What's this?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Open it." Killian said simply.

Regina opened the box, gasping when she saw the bracelet inside it, "Killian…" she whispered, "it's beautiful."

"You like it?" Killian asked unsure.

Regina smiled at Killian nodding her head, "I love it!"

Killian smiled taking the bracelet out of the box and putting it onto Regina's wrist. He then rested his hand on Regina's baby bump, she rested her hand on top of his. For a long time the two of them just stared into each other's eyes, after a few moments Killian leaned in for a kiss.

Mercy groaned her head was pounding; her eye hurt and so did her cheek.

" _What the hell happened?"_ Mercy thought to herself as she sat up she was surprised to find that she was in her bed. How had she gotten here?" She wondered.

"Ah good you're awake." Neal said causing Mercy to jump in surprise, turning her head she found Neal leaning against her door.

"Neal…" Mercy whispered.

"Wow I really did a number on your face…" Neal said sounding more annoyed then apologetic, "oh well get some rest I have guests coming tomorrow and I expect you to be looking your best."

"Guests?" Mercy asked nervously, "What kind of guests?"

Neal didn't answer; instead he walked out the door. However Mercy didn't need an answer she knew exactly what Neal meant, he was going to let his "guests" take advantage of her again. Getting out of her bed Mercy ran to the door pulling on the handle, but it was locked.

"Shit!" Mercy cried, she really wanted to get out of this house, but her room had no windows and the only way out was locked. Sighing she walked to her purse picking it up she dug through it looking for anything that she could use to escape. After she had dug for a few moments she pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it, her eyes filled with tears as she read the note from her parents, a note that she hadn't even thought about in a few months. As she read it a few times she knew that her parents wouldn't want her to be with someone who treated her this way. Mercy knew that her parents were probably never going to come back for her, but she knew that she had to try and escape from Neal's clutches. Start a new life, but the first thing she had to do was get that note that Neal had taken from her back. Even though Mercy didn't know what was written in it she had a funny feeling that that note might prove quite handy in her starting her new life.

Digging deeper through her purse Mercy gasped when she pulled out a knife.

"Where the hell did this come from?" She asked herself, before deciding that that didn't matter, as Mercy stared at the knife an idea came to her. She knew that it would be risky but it could be her only chance. Climbing back into her bed, Mercy took a deep breath and then cut her left hand followed by her right; she then hid the knife in a spot that she could easily reach it. She then began rubbing the blood on her thighs and began moaning in pain.

End Chapter 15

Holy crap this chapter was dark, I'm sorry about that

Please Review!

I don't own OUAT


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thank you to Number Ten and klw797 for the reviews!

Chapter 16

Mary Margaret rested her head against the wall, she felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. She wasn't sure how long she had been held captive for, because of the lack of windows in the basement time seemed to be dragging on. Gold hadn't been back since he had forced her back down the stairs when she had tried to escape and unfortunately she had had to pee in that time, she had tried to hold it for as long as she could but she had since lost that battle. Mary Margaret let the tears fall from her eyes; she didn't have access to her hands at the moment, which meant that she couldn't even search around for anything else she could use to escape. Why was Gold keeping her here? What had she ever done to him? Mary Margaret wasn't sure she had always tried to stay out of Gold's way since he gave her the creeps. Sighing she stared up at the only light source that she had and wished that she could go back in time, go back to before her and David had started their stupid plan to find their daughter that she was beginning to doubt even existed, go back to before she had started dating James just go back to before all this started and just keep to herself like she always did. Sure she was lonely sometimes, but she had friends and a job and was happy, most of the time. Mary Margaret knew that she had to keep her spirits up or else she would never survive this whole ordeal, but right now it was hard to be hopeful, since she was beginning to wonder if she was going to trapped for the rest of her life.

Regina and Killian walked back towards her house hand in hand, every once in a while Regina would look down at the bracelet that Killian had given her and smile, the two of them had walked back in silence, both of them had a strange mixture of happiness but also concern. Happiness at the fact that they were together and happy, but concern at the fact that they hadn't found Mary Margaret.

"Ouch!" Regina said surprised when she took a step and got a pain that started in her abdomen area, and moved to her back.

"Are you OK?" Killian asked concerned when Regina hunched over in pain.

Regina cringed taking a breath, "it kind of feels like I need to use the bathroom…" Regina admitted.

"We're almost back to your house." Killian said, "Can you walk?"

Regina took a deep breath and then just as quickly as the pain had come it disappeared, "it's gone…" She said slightly relieved.

Killian put his hand on her back ready to catch her in case she fell.

"I'm fine." Regina said smiling.

Killian looked like he wanted to argue but Regina began walking away before he got the chance to.

While Regina walked she did her best to keep herself from cringing, she was still feeling some discomfort, but she was pregnant so this was probably just one of the side effects. Discomfort was not uncommon. Every once in a while Killian would look at her with a look of pure worry, however when they turned the corner something else took Killian and Regina's minds of the pain she had just experienced, both of them stopping dead in their tracks when they spotted Gold's car parked outside of Regina's house.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Killian asked.

"I have no idea," Regina said, "but come on let's go and find out!" She said before hurrying to her house, she walked up the driveway, and stopped outside her front door, Killian hurried beside her the two of them listening through the door that hadn't shut all the way.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate these clothes." Cora said.

"How long are you planning on keeping her there?" Gold asked.

"As long as it takes." Cora said.

Regina and Killian looked at each other confused.

"Well I'd better get back and feed her before she dies." Gold said joking.

Regina and Killian quickly moved so they could make it look like they had just walked up the steps and had not been eavesdropping. A second later Gold opened the door.

"Gold!" Regina said trying to sound as happy as she could manage.

"Hello Regina," Gold said smiling at her and then turning his attention to Killian, "hello Killian."

Killian nodded his head; Regina looked at the box that Gold was holding.

"Where are you going with my Mom's old clothes?"

"I donated them to Gold so that he could sell them at his store!" Cora said a little too quickly, that it didn't sound convincing.

"That was nice of you." Regina said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must dash." Gold said walking past Regina and Killian.

Regina and Killian watched him leave and then looked at each other confused.

"Dinner's almost ready." Cora said.

"Alright thanks Mom." Regina said as she and Killian walked inside, "Do you need some help?"

Cora walked into the kitchen checking the turkey, "could Killian help me get the turkey out of the oven?"

Killian scowled at Regina while Cora's back was turned.

"Go!" Regina mouthed to him, Killian rolled his eyes.

"Killian?" Cora asked turning to face him.

"I'm coming!" Killian said trying to sound as happy as he could manage. Regina sat down at the kitchen table, she was still having some abdominal pain as well as back pain, but she wasn't paying too much attention to it. All she could think of was what Gold and Cora had been talking about; Regina knew that she and Killian had to let Ruby and David know what they had heard and hope that they would be able to figure out what they had been talking about. Regina had a strange feeling that for some reason Cora and Gold had been talking about Mary Margaret.

"Thank-you, Killian!" Cora said happily.

"You're welcome." Killian said and Regina could tell that he was forcing a smile.

"Why don't we go upstairs and watch some TV?" Regina asked.

"Sounds good to me." Killian said walking over to Regina he took her hand and the two of them walked upstairs. When they walked into Regina's bedroom she quickly closed her door.

"I think after dinner we should go and see Ruby and David." Regina whispered sitting on the bed letting out a small gasp as her abdominal pain took her off guard.

"Are you sure you're OK, love?" Killian asked when he noticed that Regina was holding her stomach.

"I'm fine," Regina insisted taking out her cellphone, "it's Christmas day so I'd better get a hold of Ruby to make sure that they're available."

"So you're thinking the same thing as me about what Cora and Gold were talking about?" Killian asked.

"That they were talking about Mary Margaret?" Regina asked.

Killian nodded his head.

"The only question is why would they kidnap Mary Margaret?" Regina asked.

Killian shrugged, "beats me."

"That's why we need Ruby and David's help." Regina said taking out her cellphone and texting Ruby.

Mercy wasn't sure if her crying was even convincing, she was experiencing a mix of emotions of anger, sadness, and worriment so trying to zero in on the sadness was a bit difficult.

"Neal!" Mercy cried, "Neal please help me!" Mercy held her breath for a moment listening for Neal's footsteps, when she didn't hear them she started moaning in pain again, she quickly made sure the knife was out of sight and then Mercy cried out again.

"Neal!" This time she screamed.

"What the hell do you want?!" Neal screamed through the bedroom door.

Mercy's heartbeat accelerated as her mind went blank, she had thought of what to say to Neal but as he yelled through the bedroom door her fear got the best of her so now she just knew she had to wing it, "help me!" Mercy begged.

"This had better be good!" Neal yelled as he unlocked the door, as soon as he walked in he looked at Neal his eyes growing wide with surprise when he saw the blood on Mercy's thigh.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"I… I don't know I just started bleeding."

"So you're freaking out because you got your period?" Neal asked crossing his arms.

Mercy shook her head, "no it hurts far too badly for that plus there's far too much blood!"

"Where does it hurt?" Neal asked harshly.

"My abdomen!"

Neal slapped his forehead, "oh for the love of God, I think you're having a miscarriage!" He said in disbelief.

"Please call an ambulance!" Mercy begged.

"And have you tell them about me?"

Mercy pretended to cry out in pain, "I won't, I promise!"

Neal sighed taking out his cellphone, "you'd better not."

Mercy watched as Neal turned his back to her, taking a deep breath she grabbed the knife and jumped out of bed moving quickly so that Neal wouldn't notice her and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Neal cried out in pain before falling to his knees, Mercy ran to the door, grabbing her purse before she ran out of it.

"You bitch!" Neal screamed.

Mercy quickly locked the door behind her and ran into Neal's office, where she also locked that door. She then hurried to Neal's desk, her hand was still bleeding from when she had cut it but she went through the papers on his desk looking for the envelope.

"Where the hell is it?!" Mercy asked herself, she knew that she hadn't hurt Neal too badly she had been aiming for his upper back, around where the lungs are, but instead she had gotten it in his shoulder area. So Mercy knew that Neal would be able to pull it out, he would more than likely be coming after her very soon.

Mercy gasped when her fears were realized when she heard her bedroom doors being pulled at.

"You can't hide from me!" Mercy heard Neal scream, she let out a small whimper she was scared of what Neal would do to her if he got his hands on her.

Mercy opened the top drawer of Neal's desk and began digging through it, but once again didn't find anything; she then opened the second drawer but once again found nothing.

The sound of Mercy's door being pushed open made her jump, "ready or not!" Neal screamed, "Here I come!"

"Crap!" Mercy cried as Neal began banging on the door to his office, "Let me in, Mercy!"

Mercy opened the bottom drawer gasping when she found the envelope, "yes!" She said a little too loudly.

"What the hell are you doing in there?!" Neal screamed, Mercy gasped when she heard a key being inserted into the keyhole, Mercy began looking around for anything that she could use to get past Neal, before spotting a letter opener on the desk. Mercy knew that she would have to be more precise then she had been with the knife, and she would only have one chance to get away from Neal. Taking a deep breath she folded the letter putting it in her purse, and then picked up the letter opener walking towards the door. Mercy's heart skipped a beat as she heard the click meaning that Neal had unlocked the door, gripping the letter opener tightly in her hand and holding it up as high as she could she waited with baited breath for the door to open.

As soon as the door opened a crack Mercy didn't waste any time before charging at Neal, once again taking him off guard, she managed to stab him in the stomach.

"What the hell?!" Neal screamed once again falling to his knees, trying to grab Mercy but she managed to get past him.

Mercy ran full speed towards the stairs and down them, almost falling as she was going far too fast. As soon as she reached the bottom step she jumped off of it and ran as fast as she could towards the front door, but as she reached for it a loud bang made her scream, she stopped dead in her tracks when something flew right past her head, hitting the door.

"What the?!" Mercy asked confused.

"You'll never get away from me!" Neal screamed.

Mercy turned around and found Neal at the top of the stairs holding a gun, he fired it once again Mercy screamed running out the front door, the bullet just missing her.

After she ran outside Mercy looked around trying to decide what to do, she knew she had to decide what to do quickly, she could hear Neal coming down the stairs, although it sounded like he was moving slowly, so obviously Mercy had hurt him. Looking straight ahead Mercy knew that the forest was her best chance of escaping. Taking breath Mercy ran towards the forest running into it just as Neal walked out.

"No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, I will find you!" Neal screamed, and then Mercy heard another bang. She continued running through the forest until she couldn't run any longer. Trying to catch her breath Mercy sat down listening for a moment, but she didn't hear any footsteps only the sound of her breathing. Taking the note out of her purse and using the last of the light from the sunset Mercy began reading the note:

 _Mercy, it's Taylor, if you're reading this then that means that you finally left Neal. I hope you managed to get away before anything bad happened to you._

Mercy stopped reading the note a lump growing in her throat, why hadn't she listened to Taylor from the get go? Shaking her head Mercy went back to reading, she was running out of light and quickly,

 _As you know I moved out of Neal's house and am currently living at 2350 Whitehorse Drive here in Florida. Come and see me and I will help you with everything that you need help with._

 _I look forward to seeing you,_

 _Taylor._

Mercy stopped reading the note looking around, she was deep in the forest and she had no idea where the hell she was. Not to mention it would be pitch black very soon and who knew what kind of animals would be out tonight, or if Neal was out looking for her. Mercy was also still wearing the dress she had worn for her awful night with Peter, even though she lived in Florida it was still late December and it did get chilly here some nights. Mercy stood up looking around and finding some sticks and some rocks that at least she could use to get rid of any hungry animals. She wasn't sure what she would do if Neal were to show up, but hopefully he was too badly hurt to be following her. She was hungry but she really didn't see any food sources so she would have to go without food tonight, especially since she didn't want to risk lighting a fire since she wasn't sure how far she had run and she didn't want to give Neal any idea where she was. Sighing Mercy brought her knees up to her chest, never before in her life had she felt so scared and alone. She hoped that she would be able to get through tonight and then tomorrow find Taylor's home and he would be able to help her like he had said in his note.

End Chapter 16

I don't own OUAT

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you to: Fangirling is now a job, Number Ten, and klw797 for the reviews!

Chapter 17

The sun was just beginning to set when Killian and Regina left Cora's house to go to Ruby and David's.

"You didn't eat very much, love." Killian said worriedly before taking Regina's hand.

"I wasn't that hungry." Regina lied, truth was her abdomen was still hurting really badly, and the little food that she had eaten had made her feel worse.

"Are you sure you're feeling OK?" Killian asked looking at Regina's face, she kept looking straight ahead.

"I'm fine," She said, trying not to cringe when the pain moved from her abdomen to her back, apparently she didn't succeed in hiding her pain though because Killian stopped walking taking out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I'm calling you an ambulance, something could be wrong with the baby." Killian said as he began dialing a number.

Regina took the cellphone out of Killian's hand, "Regina…" he said trying to get it back but Regina put it in her pocket.

"We have to figure out if Gold and my Mother are holding Mary Margaret," Regina said as she began walking again.

"But what about you?" Killian asked running to catch up with her.

"I'm fine…" Regina said slightly exasperated, "let's just focus on trying to find Mary Margaret."

Killian wanted to argue more, his gut was telling him that something was wrong with Regina, but he knew that fighting with her wouldn't help the situation; all he could do was hope that Regina would tell him if something serious was wrong.

Gold walked up to the abandoned house, when he made it to the door he put the box of clothes down before struggling with his key ring, trying to remember what key unlocked the door. After trying a few different keys he finally found the right one.

Once Gold unlocked the door he walked inside and walked towards the basement. When he walked in he smiled at Mary Margaret.

"Hello, dearie." He said cheerily walking over to her.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Mary Margaret said harshly.

Gold put the box down, "now what kind of person would I be if I didn't come back and make sure that you were OK?"

"What kind of person kidnaps someone for no reason?"

Gold chuckled, "glad to see that you haven't lost your spirit."

Mary Margaret scowled at Gold; he pretended not to see it.

"Now, I am going to let you have a nice fast shower," Gold said, "I have brought lots of clothes for you to change into."

Mary Margaret got excited as the words left Gold's mouth that meant that she would have another chance to escape when he brought her upstairs for her shower.

"If you even think about trying to escape," Gold said going into his pocket and taking out the same gun from before, "then I will shoot you." He warned.

Mary Margaret's heart sank; she didn't want to risk getting shot, since she had no way of knowing if Gold would even take her to the hospital if he shot her. Odds are he probably wouldn't, for fear that she would expose him for kidnapping her.

Walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her, Gold took a set of keys out of his pocket, using one hand to unlock the chains the other hand was holding the gun, so that Mary Margaret wouldn't try anything funny.

After Gold got the last chain off of Mary Margaret's ankle he stood up cocking the gun.

"Move!" He said annoyed when she didn't move right away.

"If I try to stand right now, I'm going to fall over." Mary Margaret pointed out.

Gold sighed, all he wanted to do was go home right now, he was tired, and yet here he was stuck here babysitting.

"Fine." Gold finally said watching as Mary Margaret rubbed her sore ankles to get the blood moving again.

Mercy wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes, as she hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. The forest was pitch black, there was no moon tonight and it was eerily quiet. She didn't hear any animals out and about which was strange, but she wasn't complaining because it was so quiet she knew that she would be able to hear any footsteps approaching, and would have a chance to run away.

Mercy wished that she had someone here with her, she felt so alone and scared, a small part of her couldn't believe that she had gotten enough courage to stab Neal not once but twice and then run away from him. Of course Mercy knew that Neal would be pissed off, and he would kill her if he got the chance to, but she would be sure to not give him that chance.

A few moments later Mercy's mind went back to what Neal had said to her earlier when he had thought that the blood she had rubbed on her upper thigh had been from her period… Mercy's eyes went wide as she tried to remember the last time she had actually gotten her period.

"Today's the twenty sixth of December…" Mercy whispered, "or the twenty seventh more than likely by now… my period should have begun on the fifteenth…" she trailed off thinking once again, "come to think of it…" she whispered, "I didn't get it last month either…" Mercy began thinking hard, and she didn't remember getting her period since right before the first time her and Neal had had sex when she had been drunk, but that had been almost three months ago now.

"Oh no…" Mercy whispered touching her stomach which was still very flat. Was there a possibility that she could be pregnant? She hadn't had any morning sickness, or weird cravings, but if she wasn't three months then those could literally start any day now…

"Don't be silly… you've been under a lot of stress lately," Mercy said trying to reassure herself, there was no way that she could be pregnant, or at least she sure hoped that there wasn't.

Neal cursed as he sat down on the couch; Peter looked at him and chuckled.

"It's not funny…" Neal said annoyed.

"It's kind of funny," Peter said as he finished threading the needle he was holding, "I mean you did get beat up by a girl."

Neal rolled his eyes before looking down at his stomach that was dripping with blood, Mercy had really gotten him good with his letter opener, and his shoulder was throbbing although he didn't feel much blood dripping from that which was a good sign.

"Are you almost done?" Neal asked annoyed.

"You're lucky I went to medical school." Peter said walking over to him and sitting down on the table directly in front of him.

"Hurry up and start!" Neal demanded, "I have to stop Mercy before Taylor can help her escape and she tells people about what a monster I am."

Peter scoffed, "like they'd believe her."

Neal shot Peter the evil eye.

"You do realize that if you want this done quickly I'll have no time to freeze you so you will feel everything?" Peter asked.

"Don't care."

Peter shrugged, "OK don't say I didn't warn you." He said before beginning to sew up the stab wound in Neal's stomach.

When Regina and Killian made it to David and Ruby's apartment Killian knocked on the door. A few moments later Ruby answered it.

"Come on in." She said stepping aside.

When Regina and Killian walked inside they found David sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching T.V.

"Hey guys." He said smiling. Just then James walked out of his room in a pair of dirty pajama pants and no shirt, but his stomach was covered in old food. Not to mention it looked like he hadn't slept in a year.

"Hey." James said walking to the fridge, grabbing a beer and then walking back to his room.

"Wow…" Regina said looking at Ruby, she nodded her head not sure of what else to say.

"And now you can see why I'm not a big fan of Mary Margaret right now." David said taking another swig of beer.

"Mary Margaret's actually the reason we're here." Killian said.

"Did you find her?" Ruby asked sounding hopeful, "your text was so vague I thought that you might have."

"No…" Regina admitted, "But we did hear my Mother and Gold talking."

"Talking about what?" David asked.

"Well Gold was taking away a box full of my Mother's old clothes to his store…" Regina said.

"So?" David asked.

"Since when does Gold sell clothes in his store?" Regina pointed out.

Ruby and David looked at each other thinking.

"Good point…" Ruby finally said.

"Gold also asked Cora "how long she was planning on keeping her there."" Killian said.

"Keeping who where?" David asked.

"Well we don't know…" Regina admitted.

David stood up walking into the kitchen and taking out another beer, "how do you know that they were talking about Mary Margaret then?"

"Yeah you two really don't have much to go on." Ruby agreed.

"Look I know it's not much," Regina said, "but if for whatever reason my Mother and Gold did kidnap Mary Margaret we could be her only hope of escaping."

"Your Mother is bitchy," Ruby said, "but do you honestly think that she'd kidnap Mary Margaret?"

Regina shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted.

Ruby and David looked at each other before looking at Regina and Killian both of them deciding what to do.

"I'll help." James said walking out of his room.

"You will?" Killian asked being taken off guard.

"If Mary Margaret's in danger then I want to help."

"Are you forgetting that she broke your heart?" David asked.

James sighed and shook his head, "no of course not but if we find her then at least maybe that way I can get an answer as to why."

David sighed raising his beer in the air, "Fine I'm in too."

"Me too." Ruby said.

"OK the first thing we need to do is spy on Gold, we can take turns doing that." Regina said.

"James, David and I can do it tomorrow morning." Ruby said.

"OK we'll take over tomorrow night." Regina said.

"Make sure to stay in touch." Killian said.

"We will." Ruby said walking Killian and Regina to the door.

Mary Margaret sighed as she pulled on a new shirt and a fresh pair of pants that Gold had given her. The shower had felt good; the only problem was that Gold had insisted on being in the bathroom with her to make sure she didn't try anything funny. He had even kept the gun cocked and pointed at the shower curtain. Luckily he had left when she had turned off the water, which gave Mary Margaret the chance to get dressed alone.

"Are you done in there?!" Gold asked banging on the door.

Taking a quick look around Mary Margaret hoped that she would find something, anything that she could use as a weapon, but she didn't get a chance to look for long since Gold quickly opened the door.

"Alright back downstairs with you." He ordered.

Mary Margaret sighed and walked out of the bathroom, Gold immediately pushed the gun into her back. After they walked back to the basement he re chained her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gold said before walking back up the stairs, as soon as Mary Margaret heard the door open she began screaming as loudly as she could, just in case someone might hear her, however Gold slammed the door shut quickly. Mary Margaret sighed and rested her head against the wall, hoping that someone would find her or catch on to what Gold was up to.

Regina cringed as she sat on her bed, Killian had walked her home and now he was on his way home. She really wasn't feeling well at all or else she would have gone back to Killian's place, but right now she felt as if she was dying. Her abdomen was so sore and it had moved into her back, even breathing was causing her great pain.

Forcing herself to get up Regina walked to the bathroom, quickly washing her face before using the toilet. However as soon as she pulled her pants down she gasped when she looked at her underwear, there was blood in it.

"Oh no…" Regina whispered tears falling from her eyes as the pain in her abdomen all of a sudden got much worse, she quickly stood up going back to her room and picking up her cellphone dialing a number.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

Regina fell to her knees as the pain overwhelmed her, "Hurry please, I need an ambulance!" She begged before dropping her phone and wrapping her arms around her abdomen crying as the pain became too much.

End Chapter 17

I don't own OUAT

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you to Number Ten for the review!

Chapter 18

Mercy watched as the sky started getting light; she decided to wait until the sun had risen enough that she could at least see where she was going. One she was able to see the trees she knew that it time for her to start getting a move on. She had stayed up all night listening for any footsteps, but with the exception of a couple of nocturnal animals, that finally came out, the forest had been pretty quiet. But Mercy didn't believe for one minute that Neal wasn't out looking for her, and she knew that he would want revenge for what she had done to him.

Standing up Mercy stretched, before taking the note from Taylor out of her purse re-reading it. She had absolutely no idea where 2350 Whitehorse Drive was, but Mercy hoped that if she started walking that she would find a way out of the forest and find someone who could help her.

Taking a deep breath Mercy began walking through the forest, she hoped that she didn't get lost and make a wrong turn and start heading back in the direction of Neal's place. The forest had been so dark last night, and she had been so scared trying to get away from Neal, that Mercy wasn't one hundred percent sure of the direction that she had come from, but she was fairly certain that she was going the right way.

Regina sat on the floor clutching at her stomach crying loudly, she had never experienced that kind of pain before.

"Regina?" Cora cried banging on the door before opening it up, when she saw Regina on the ground Cora immediately fell to her knees beside her daughter, and began rubbing her back.

"It… hurts…" Regina managed to say in between breaths.

"You're OK." Cora said as calmly as she could manage, "Have you called an ambulance?"

Regina managed to nod her head. Cora continued sitting there rubbing her daughter's back, Regina continued clutching at her abdomen and crying. Finally after what felt like hours Cora heard sirens outside.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart." Cora said standing up, and hurrying downstairs opening the door just as two paramedics ran up.

"She's up the stairs and to the right!" Cora said, stepping aside to allow the paramedics to run inside, before quickly following them upstairs; one of the paramedics quickly kneeled down beside Regina.

"Severe abdomen pain," the one paramedic said to the other one.

"I'm…" Regina said tears falling from her eyes, "I'm… pregnant…"

The two paramedics looked at each other, and Cora saw the two of them give each other sympathetic looks.

"OK, Regina," the paramedic beside her said, "we're going to have to take you to the hospital."

"I'll go get the gurney," the other one said running out of the room.

Cora kneeled down beside Regina putting her hand on her back.

"Mom…I need… you… to… call…Killian," Regina said in between breaths.

"Alright, darling, I will." Cora said standing up when the paramedic ran in with the gurney.

"OK, Regina, can you stand?" The one paramedic asked.

Regina shook her head, "I don't… think… so."

"She'll probably be more comfortable on her side," the other paramedic pointed out.

"I agree," The paramedic said putting his hand on Regina's, "we're going to lift you up as gently as we can, is that alright?"

Regina nodded her head, the paramedic beside her stood up and the other paramedic walked beside her.

"OK on the count of three," the one paramedic said, "one, two, and three."

They gently picked Regina up, she whimpered as the pain got worse.

"Please be careful!" Cora begged.

The two paramedics placed Regina onto the gurney, keeping her on her side, Regina immediately brought her knees up to try to make some of the pain go away, the two paramedics strapped her in to make sure that she wouldn't fall off.

"I'll be right behind you!" Cora called as the two paramedics brought Regina downstairs, and outside before loading her into the ambulance and speeding off.

Neal cringed as Peter sprayed some antiseptic on his abdomen, and shoulder. He had finished sewing him up hours ago but now Peter was afraid of infection setting in so he had sprayed the antiseptic on Neal several times over the night.

"Am I well enough to go stop my damn brother before he helps Mercy?" Neal asked annoyed.

Peter looked over his stitch work on Neal's abdomen and shoulder and then shrugged, "if you feel up to it then I guess knock yourself out."

Neal pulled his shirt on, being taken off guard by the pain that that caused, his breath caught in his throat.

"Sounds like you're still in pain." Peter said crossing his arms.

"I'm fine." Neal said standing up, grabbing onto the side of the couch to stop himself from falling when he discovered that he was a little wobbly on his feet.

"At least eat something to get your strength back up," Peter said, "don't forget that Mercy is walking to Taylor's, we have a car we'll be there much faster than she will."

Neal thought for a moment before nodding his head, "Maybe you're right."

"Plus Mercy doesn't even know where Taylor lives, we have plenty of time!"

Neal smiled, "you're right and I could use some food."

Peter smiled back at Neal before walking towards the kitchen Neal took an uneasy step and almost fell over.

"Why don't you let me bring you your breakfast," Peter suggested, "before you fall and kill yourself."

Neal sighed and nodded his head, he really did feel weak. Peter walked out of the room.

Mercy felt completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally she wasn't sure how long she had been walking for, but each step was becoming more and more difficult as her legs kept getting heavier and heavier. She wanted to stop and take a break, but she was scared that Neal would show up out of the blue, or that Taylor would run out somewhere and not be home when she got there.

"You can do this…" Mercy said to herself, "Keep going…"

Mercy wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep going, she wanted to give up, she was beginning to think that she would never find a way out of the forest and she was going to die here anyways. However just when Mercy was about to lose all hope she gasped when she realized that there was a clearing in the distance.

"Could it be?" Mercy asked herself as she found the strength she needed to keep going, and when she made it to the clearing she found a road and on the other side of it sat a few restaurants and a motel. Mercy's heart soared and a smile crept across her face as she realized that she was hopefully about to get some help.

Killian waited impatiently for the cab that he had called to come and get him, he had just gotten home when Cora had called him and told him that Regina had been rushed to the hospital with extreme abdomen pain. Killian's eyes filled with tears as his mind began racing was she alright? Was the baby? Why didn't he take Regina to the hospital earlier when she first started experiencing the pain? If anything happened to her or the baby then Killian would never forgive himself.

"Where is this bloody cab?!" Killian screamed kicking a rock around trying to keep himself from going crazy with worry.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime a cab pulled up, Killian ran to the passenger side door and hopped in

"To the hospital as quickly as you can!"

The cabdriver stomped on the gas and sped off.

Mercy walked inside the first restaurant that she found, a waitress walked over to her, she eyed her up and down, which made Mercy wonder if she looked as bad as she felt.

"Table for one?" The waitress asked after a few seconds.

Mercy's stomach growled in anticipation of getting food, but Mercy knew that she didn't have time to eat.

"Actually," Mercy said unfolding the piece of paper, "do you know where 2350 Whitehorse Drive is?"

The waitress thought for a moment, "Yeah it's about a half hour drive."

Mercy sighed in exasperation, "So it would be probably about a two hour walk?"

"More than likely," The waitress said.

"I'd better go then." Mercy said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" The waitress called, "I'm off in ten minutes I could drive you."

Mercy turned back to face the waitress surprised, "you'd be willing to drive a complete stranger?"

"The waitress shrugged, "I'll take my chances, go sit down I'll come get you when I'm off."

Mercy smiled and sat down at the table, her stomach was growling as she smelled all the food, but she didn't have any money to eat right now anyways.

As soon as the cab stopped Killian threw a bunch of bills at him, "keep the change!" He yelled as he opened the door and ran inside the hospital, and right to the information desk.

"Leroy!" Killian said slightly out of breath.

"Killian?" Leroy asked surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Regina's been brought here, where is she?!"

Leroy quickly sat down at the computer and typed something, "she's in the emergency department!"

"Thank you!" Killian said running away. He ran as quickly as he could towards the emergency department. As soon as he made it there he quickly found Regina's room, when he walked in the room his heart sank, Regina was laying on a hospital bed on her side her hands resting on her stomach, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Regina?" Killian whispered.

Regina turned her head reaching out one of her hands for Killian to take, which he immediately did, "are you alright, love?"

"I'm in a lot of pain." Regina whispered.

Killian squeezed Regina's hand lightly, "have… have you seen the doctor yet?"

Regina's eyes filled with more tears, if that was even possible before she shook her head, "Dr. Whale should be in soon." She said before cringing as the pain got worse again.

Killian hated seeing Regina in so much pain, he wished that he could make it go away, sighing he stood up and kissed Regina's forehead lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina said managing to give him a small smile.

For a few long moments Killian sat there holding Regina's hand as she continued crying in pain.

Mercy stared out the window trying to keep an eye open for Neal just in case for whatever reason he would come to a diner like this.

"You ready to go?"

Mercy jumped turning her head, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the waitress walking over to her, "sorry didn't mean to scare you," she apologized before holding up a bag, "I brought you a breakfast sandwhich."

Mercy stood up taking the bag.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mercy asked, the last person who had been nice to her had turned out to be a monster, now she was a little nervous about trusting anyone.

"You seem nice enough, and by the way my name is Amanda." The waitress said smiling.

"Mercy."

"Now we're not strangers anymore," Amanda said, "come on let's get going."

Mercy quickly followed Amanda outside and into her car. As soon as Amanda pulled out of the parking lot Mercy began eating her sandwich grateful to get some food into her stomach.

"So who are you running away from?" Amanda asked after the two of them had drove in silence for a while.

Mercy nearly chocked on her sandwich, "what makes you think I'm running away from someone?"

Amanda smiled looking at Mercy, "I may be almost thirty now but I remember when I was a teenager and I would tell my parents I was going out to a party and then disappear for a few days."

Mercy looked down at the dress she was wearing, and she could see why Amanda would think that she had just come from a party… if she only knew, but she didn't want to drag Amanda into her nightmare so she quickly thought of a lie.

"My Mom re-married, and I can't stand the guy so I just wanted to get away."

"So the person who lives at 2350 Whitehorse Drive, is that your Dad?"

Mercy nodded her head, "yeah."

Amanda stopped at a red light and looked at Mercy, "well I hope that you call your Mom from your Dad's place and at least tell her that you're OK," Amanda said before she started driving again, "I know things seem bad right now but trust me they'll get better."

Mercy finished off her sandwich, and nodded her head; she hoped that things would get better for her.

Regina stared at the screen as Dr. Whale used the wand to go over her stomach, she was still in a lot of pain but she couldn't focus on that right now. All she could focus on was Dr. Whale trying to find her baby. After a few moments of trying Dr. Whale took the wand off and sighed, "I can't find the heartbeat…"

Regina's eyes immediately filled with tears and Killian squeezed her hand, but his eyes filled with tears as well.

"Check again!" Regina screamed sitting up a little too quickly trying to grab the wand out of Dr. Whale's hand, she screamed as the pain got worse and fell backwards, crying harder.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Dr. Whale said apologetically, "I really am."

Regina turned her head staring up at the ceiling.

"We have to get you into surgery, you've lost far too much blood and if we don't operate then you might die too."

Dr. Whale walked out of the room, Killian and Regina sat there in silence, neither one of them sure what to say, both of their hearts breaking.

Amanda had just dropped Mercy off at Taylor's house, she quickly ran up the front steps banging on the door. Hoping beyond hope that Taylor was home.

"Taylor!" Mercy yelled, "Taylor please open up!" She screamed continuing to bang on the door.

The door opened and Taylor looked at Mercy surprised, "you found my note?"

Mercy nodded her head, Taylor stepped aside letting her in, and then he locked the door.

"Follow me." Taylor said leading Mercy up the stairs and into a bedroom, where Taylor leaned against a desk, "so you got away from Neal?"

Mercy nodded her head.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Mercy's eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head, "I should have listened to you, Taylor…"

Taylor sighed, "Neal is very persuasive, you're not the first person who's fallen for his good looks and smooth talking."

"Shouldn't we try to stop him before he does what he did to me and who knows how many other girls again?"

Taylor sighed, "I've tried to get him arrested on several different occasions, but he's too well respected by the cops and other people that no one believes me."

"What would happen if some of his other victims and I testify against Neal in court?"

Once again Taylor shook his head, "As far as I know most of the girls that he's groomed are still prostituting in all different places. There's only been one other girl who's ever escaped from Neal and she's in hiding."

"So Neal's going to keep getting away with exploiting women like this?" Mercy asked feeling sick to her stomach.

"Hopefully one day he'll get what's coming to him." Taylor said, "Now let's get started on helping you."

Mercy watched as Taylor walked to a safe he opened it up taking out a large envelope that he handed to Mercy, she opened it and gasped when she saw all the money inside.

"Taylor, I can't accept this."

"Yes you can." Taylor insisted.

"But there must be over fifty grand in here."

"Actually there's sixty five grand," Taylor said shutting the safe, and taking another note out of his pocket and handing it to Mercy, "that note has more detailed instructions but here's a breakdown."

"First, you must change your clothes, your hair colour, cut; you have to change your whole appearance so that Neal won't be able to recognize you. Second, you must think of a new name. Third, you are to drive to a place called Storybrooke, there you will go see a man named Mr. Gold he will give you all new documents, including a new driver's license, health card, passport, everything you may need with your new name on it. Do you understand?" Taylor asked.

Mercy nodded her head.

"Good." Taylor said before going into his pocket taking out a set of car keys, "take my car."

"How can I ever thank you?" Mercy asked her eyes filling with tears, Taylor was such a sweet guy, and she wished that she had have dated him instead of Neal.

"Just go and live your life to the fullest, that's all the thanks I need."

Mercy smiled hugging Taylor.

The two of them then walked out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Well I guess I'd better get going." Mercy said, "Thank you again Taylor."

"Hold on, Mercy, let me make sure it's safe." Taylor said walking to the living room window and glancing out of it, "shit!" he said after a moment, "shit, shit, shit!"

"What's wrong?" Mercy asked alarmed.

Taylor hurried back to the front door making sure that it was locked.

"Taylor?" Mercy asked.

"Shush!" Taylor hissed, "Neal's walking up the walkway!"

End Chapter 18

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N 1 I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I got hit with the flu hard and it knocked me out for over a week.

A/N 2: Thank you to Klw797, Number Ten, and Raye for the reviews!

Chapter 19

Mercy's heart started beating out of her chest as the words left Taylor's mouth; her worst fear had come true Neal had found her. Now that he knew where she was what would he do to her? Mercy knew that the answer would be that he would probably kill her.

"OK change of plans…" Taylor whispered so quietly that Mercy barely heard him.

"Taylor!" Neal screamed causing Mercy to jump in surprise at the loud banging on the door, "Taylor open this God damn door!"

Taylor kneeled down in front of Mercy and began whispering in her ear, "You need to go out to the garage through the side door…"

"I know you're home!" Neal screamed once again banging on the door, "you have twenty seconds to open the door or else I'm going to break it down!"

Mercy began feeling ill to her stomach at how angry Neal sounded, but Taylor kept his cool and continued whispering in her ear, "There's monitors in the garage when you see that Neal has begun searching the rest of the house get out of the garage!"

"What about you?" Mercy whispered, "Come with me!"

Taylor shook his head, "the two of us will never get out of here…"

"Five seconds!" Neal screamed.

"But…" Mercy began before Neal cut her off by continuing to count down.

"You have to go!" Taylor cried pointing in the direction of the garage door.

Mercy wanted to argue that Taylor could easily come with her, but just then a there was a loud bang on the other side of the door.

"If you don't go now you'll never get out of here!" Taylor warned pushing Mercy in the direction of the door, she immediately ran towards it, making sure to close it and lock it behind her.

Inside the garage sat a black Mercedes, glancing at the key in her hand Mercy saw that the key had its symbol on it, and quickly hopped into the driver's seat, immediately spotting a garage door opener on the dashboard which would be useful to get out quickly.

Looking at the wall in front of her Mercy discovered that the wall was full of monitors that focused on different parts of Taylor's house. However she didn't care about the other parts of the house all she could focus on was the monitor where Taylor was standing with Neal, and Peter… both of whom were pointing a gun at him.

"Taylor…" Mercy whispered, "Please be careful."

"Where the hell is Mercy?!" Neal screamed his anger boiling over, that had been the fourth time in as many minutes that he had asked Taylor that question and he refused to answer it.

"How the hell should I know?" Taylor asked once again, "probably trying to get as far away from you as she possibly can."

"You know these things are loaded right?!"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Neal let out an exasperated sigh and turned his gun away from Taylor firing out of the front door.

"See?!" Neal said before immediately pointing the gun back at Taylor.

"You just wasted a perfectly good bullet." Taylor said sarcastically.

Neal took a step towards Taylor, "you're not scared of me?"

"No I am not."

Neal took another step towards Neal, "well why not?"

"Because Neal, I know who you are."

"Well then who am I?" Neal asked.

"You were someone who was always looking for our Father's approval, but never got it, and now you abuse women to make yourself feel better. But, dear brother, I hate to break this to you but you will always just be a good for nothing worthless excuse for a human being and I will be telling Mother and Father what you've been up to, and how you got to be so rich, and then you can rot in jail where you belong."

"You would do that to your own brother?" Neal asked.

Taylor stared Neal dead in the eyes, for a few long moments neither of them said anything finally Taylor spoke, "I have no brother."

Neal fought back the tears as his heart broke, he had always been fond of his brother, but he knew what he had to do now. He couldn't have Taylor blabbing to their parents about what he had been doing.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Taylor," Neal said his voice strangled a bit, "but I'm especially sorry for this…" Neal said before pulling the trigger of his gun.

Mercy screamed and tears began falling from her eyes as she watched Taylor fall to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest, Neal had gotten him directly in the heart.

"You shot your own brother?" Peter asked shock written all over his face.

"He didn't think of me as his brother any longer…" Neal said trailing off and looking around, "Now let's go find that bitch and make sure she never gets the chance to talk."

Mercy watched the monitors as best as she could through her tears, Taylor had saved her and now he was dead, and it was all her fault.

"Let's go check upstairs." Neal said, and he and Peter began walking up the stairs. Mercy knew that now was her chance, and quickly wiped away the tears falling from her eyes so she could see what she was doing. Taking a deep breath Mercy pressed the button opening the garage, gasping in surprise at how loud it was.

"Holy crap!" Mercy said turning back to face the screens, her heart sinking when she saw that Neal and Peter were running back down the stairs.

"OK time to get out of here!" Mercy cried turning the key, her heart sinking once again when nothing happened, "No!" she cried, once again turning the key, but once again nothing happened, "shit!" Mercy cried looking at the monitor Neal and Peter were running around the side of the house.

She knew that they would make it to the garage any second. Looking back at the garage door controls, she quickly hit the "close" button.

"Please close before they get to the garage…" Mercy whispered to herself, before holding her breath as the garage door shut at what felt like much too slow of a pace.

Mercy's heart skipped a beat as Neal walked into view.

"No!" Mercy cried as she realized that the garage door wasn't going to shut in time, Neal slid under it before it could shut fully.

"Hello, sweetheart." Neal said walking to the driver's door, Mercy quickly locked the door and once again tried the key again; once again the car didn't start.

"Stupid car!" Mercy said pounding on the steering wheel.

"You're mine now." Neal said pointing the gun at the window; Mercy closed her eyes doing her best to stop herself from crying she wouldn't give Neal the opportunity to know how scared she was. She heard Neal cock the gun, however instead of the sound of glass breaking and pain Mercy heard the gunshot and then a male's scream, when she opened her eyes Mercy saw Neal lying on the ground clutching at his shoulder crying out in pain.

"Bullet proof windows…" Mercy said as she realized that the bullet that was meant for her was currently in Neal's shoulder.

"Peter!" Neal screamed, "Peter, get in here!"

Mercy knew that this would be her last chance to escape, and at this point she was willing to try anything, taking a deep breath she stomped on the brake and turned the key at the same time. Gasping in surprise when the car roared to life.

"Oh thank God!" Mercy said relieved, as she pressed the garage door opener once again.

"Peter!" Neal screamed, "Stop her!"

Mercy threw the car into reverse, speeding out of the garage just barely missing Peter, who had to jump out of the way.

"Stop her!" Neal screamed.

"With what?" Peter asked, "You have the key to your car."

Neal watched as Mercy sped down the street and out of sight before sighing.

"Did she get you again?" Peter asked smirking when he noticed Neal gripping at his shoulder.

"No…" Neal said sitting up to allow Peter to get a better look at his shoulder, "I forgot that my brother has bullet proof windows."

Peter went into his pocket taking out a pair of scissors, "this is going to hurt." He warned.

"Just do what you need to do." Neal said.

Peter shrugged before sticking the scissors into Neal's bullet wound and began digging around, Neal cried out in pain, but Peter kept digging, until finally he got the bullet out.

"So what do we do now that she got away?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry…" Neal said confidentially, "I have a plan."

End Chapter 19

I don't own OUAT

Please Review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you to klw797 & Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 20

Killian's heart was breaking as he walked out of Regina's hospital room, she had just gotten out of surgery to remove the fetus, and now she was resting. Killian had been so looking forward to being a Father, and now the opportunity was gone. However no matter how sad Killian felt, he had so stay strong for Regina's sake, she would need him.

Walking out of the hospital Killian took out his cellphone, dialing David's number. Even though Regina wouldn't be getting out of the hospital for a day or two, he knew that she would still want their plan to go ahead as usual, it would just have to be changed.

"Hello?" David answered after the third ring.

"Hey." Killian said trying to keep his voice even.

"Killian, what's up?" David asked.

"I kind of need you and Ruby to do something for Regina and I."

"What's that?"

Killian took a deep breath fighting back tears, "Regina had a miscarriage…"

"Oh my God…"David said shocked, "I am so sorry, is she OK?"

"Neither one of us are really OK right now," Killian admitted.

"Is there anything that Ruby or I can do?"

"Actually yes," Killian said clearing his throat to get the lump out of it, "I know Regina and I were supposed to go spy on Gold tomorrow morning but is there any way that you and Ruby could?"

"Of course we can!" David said, "You just focus on Regina and yourself, we'll keep you posted!"

Despite how much pain Killian was feeling he surprisingly found himself getting a small smile on his face, David was such a good friend, "thanks, David."

"No problem, buddy, go take care of Regina, and yourself."

Killian hung up the phone before quickly walking back into the hospital.

Mercy did her best to look in the rear-view mirror of her car through her tears, she couldn't get the image of Taylor laying on the floor with blood pouring out of his chest out of her mind. Mercy knew that Neal was a monster but she couldn't believe that he could shoot and kill his own brother like that. Mercy looked in the mirror making sure that Neal wasn't following her, but since she had decided to take the back roads, there were no cars on the street. She knew that she shouldn't be driving with how upset she was, so she decided to pull off to the side of the road to try and calm down a bit. The last thing she needed right now was to get into an accident.

Taking a few deep breaths Mercy did her best to calm herself down, she knew that it was all her fault that Taylor was dead, he had saved her and had sacrificed himself in the process. If it wasn't for him then Mercy didn't even want to think about what Neal would be making her do right now, would she be prostituting already? Mercy somehow didn't doubt it since Neal seemed to work pretty quickly. Glancing down at her stomach she couldn't help but still wonder if she was pregnant, she had been late before but never as this late.

"You're not pregnant…" Mercy whispered to herself, there was no way in hell.

After sitting there for a few moments Mercy started to calm down a little bit, she still couldn't get the vision of Taylor out of her mind, but at least she wasn't hyperventilating anymore. Glancing beside her in the passenger seat Mercy picked up the envelope from Taylor, opening it up she read the note,

 _Mercy,_

 _I hope that this note helps you get your life back. Firstly congratulations on leaving Neal, he likes to put the fear of God into his women the fact that you were brave enough to actually leave him is pretty incredible. You should be very proud of yourself._

Mercy stopped reading the note and thought about the way that she had escaped from Neal, she really wasn't sure how she had even managed to stab him not once but twice. Truth be told she really wasn't sure if she would ever be able to do it again, and to be honest she hoped that she would never have to.

Mercy glanced down at the note once again,

 _Now that you've escaped from Neal, here's what you must do (in no particular order):_

 _1_ _st_ _You must change your outfit, and buy new clothes._

 _2_ _nd_ _You must change your hair, this includes style, colour everything._

 _3_ _rd_ _You must think of a new name, however do not give anyone your new name until you reach Storybrooke. You must make it as difficult as possible for Neal to track you so have several names ready at any given time._

 _4_ _th_ _After Mr. Gold gives you all your new documentation with your new name on it. You must find a new place to live as quickly as you can since Neal will never stop looking for you._

Once Mercy was done reading the note she sighed, she was about to lose her identity, she had been Mercy Joseph all her life and now she was about to become someone else, and judging by Taylor's note she had to do everything super quickly.

Mercy decided that her first action should be going to the next town over and start with getting a new outfit.

Glancing in her rear-view mirror to make sure that there were no cars around, Mercy was quite happy that she had decided to take the back roads, since the road she was on was deserted. Taking a deep breath she began driving, deciding to listen to the radio to keep her nerves down a little bit.

When Mercy was almost to the next town the radio station that she was listening to was taken over by a special news bulletin.

"We have breaking news this hour," the female reporter said, "the brother of billionaire Neal Cassidy has been shot and killed."

Mercy gasped turning the volume on the radio up.

"Here's Neal Cassidy with what happened," the reporter said.

"I went to visit my brother, Taylor, and found him shot…" Neal said his voice breaking at the end.

"Oh dear," the reporter said, "I am so sorry."

"I… I just can't believe he's gone." Neal said crying although Mercy knew that it was all an act.

"Do the police have any idea who did it?" The reporter asked.

"The security cameras have all been broken and wiped clean," Neal said sadly, "but I did see my ex-girlfriend, Mercy Joseph driving off in his car right as I arrived!"

Mercy gasped slamming on the brakes of the car, was Neal seriously going to blame this on her?

"So you think that this Mercy Joseph shot him?"

Mercy shook her head in disbelief, "Neal can't do this to me!"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Well you'd better give us a description then," the reporter said.

Mercy's heart began beating quickly and she began feeling like she was going to throw up as Neal described her physical appearance, and even the type of car that she was driving, including the license plate number.

"There you have it, folks," the reporter said, "keep your eyes open for any sign of Mercy Joseph, and do not approach her since she could be armed and dangerous, if you see her call the police right away."

Mercy let out an angry scream and pounded the steering wheel, "dammit Neal!"

She really should have suspected that Neal would blame her for Taylor being shot, and of course destroy all the evidence in the process. This wasn't Neal's first rodeo, he knew what he was doing.

"OK change of plans…" Mercy whispered to herself, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep Taylor's car, not when Neal had described the car perfectly including the license plate. Taking the plates off wouldn't help her since if a cop saw a car driving with no plates then they would pull them over anyways, and the last thing Mercy needed right now was to be arrested. Mercy had never stolen a car before in her life, but there were lots of things she had never done before in her life these past few months.

Ruby, David and James sat in David's car far enough away from Gold's shop where they could spy on it, but not close enough that they would be drawing attention to themselves.

"No one's gone into Gold's shop all morning." James whispered.

"It's Sunday," Ruby pointed out, "he's usually slow on Sunday mornings."

"Are we just going to sit here all morning?" James asked.

"You didn't have to come." David pointed out.

"I want to find Mary Margaret." James said.

"Don't understand why." David said.

Ruby shot David the evil eye, "that's enough, David, keeping in mind that she is still my friend."

"Yeah and even if she hurt me I still want to make sure that she's OK." James added in.

David not wanting to start a fight picked up his coffee taking a sip of it.

After the three of them had sat in silence for a long time Cora's car pulled up in front of Gold's shop.

"What's Cora doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea…" David said unbuckling his seat belt, "But let's go find out!"

Ruby quickly followed David out of the car, and James followed her. The three of them ran to Gold's shop, stopping right by the big window so they could spy but not be seen.

"Gold what the hell!" Cora demanded.

"Good morning to you too, Cora." Gold said smiling.

Cora scowled, "don't act all innocent."

"Why, have I done something wrong?"

"You caused my daughter to have a miscarriage!" Cora screamed.

Gold raised his eyebrow looking at Cora confused, "I did no such thing."

Cora pounded her fists on the counter, "when I said to make sure no one had a happy ending I didn't mean put my daughter through such pain!"

Gold frowned at Cora, "I am sorry that Regina had a miscarriage, but I had nothing to do with that."

"Then how did it happen?" Cora asked.

"We're in the real world now, Cora," Gold pointed out, "these kind of things happen all the time here."

Cora's jaw fell open in surprise, "you mean it's my fault?"

"You're the one who wanted the spell cast." Gold said simply.

Cora's eyes filled with tears, "I didn't want Regina to suffer this badly, just Snow and Charming…"

"It all goes hand in hand." Gold said.

Cora took a Kleenex and began wiping her eyes, she had hated seeing her daughter going through so much pain, and she had been so angry at Gold, but now she realized that he was right. It was all her fault that Regina was going through what she had just gone through.

David, Ruby and James hurried back to the car, the three of them were in shock at what they had just heard.

"What did Gold mean by "you're the one who wanted the spell cast?"" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea…" David said, "There's no such thing as magic so it really doesn't make any sense."

"Plus who the hell are Snow and Charming?" Ruby asked.

"Snow White and Prince Charming?" James asked.

"From the fairytale?" David asked.

"This really doesn't make any sense…" James said.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked looking at David.

David stared at Gold's shop thinking for a moment, "well, we really haven't found out anything, so I guess let's keep watching the store for a bit longer and if Gold leaves then we follow him."

Ruby and James looked at each other, before both of them deciding that that was what made the most sense.

Mercy tried her best to stick to the speed limit, despite the fact that she wanted to make it to the next town as fast as possible, but she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Luckily only one other car had passed her in the last twenty or so minutes and they hadn't paid her any attention.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Mercy passed the sign welcoming her to Cedar Key Florida. The first thing that she knew that she had to do was find a car, making sure to stay on the back road Mercy turned down a quiet street that led her to a dead end road. After driving for a moment she found a yellow punch buggy sitting off to the side of the road. Stopping the car Mercy grabbed the note putting it in her purse before hurrying over to the punch buggy, peeking inside she saw that there was nothing inside of it, and it was quite dirty making Mercy wonder if the car had been abandoned, she sure hoped that that was the case.

Taking a deep breath Mercy pulled on the handle exhaling when the door opened, when she hopped in the car she realized with complete shock that the car had keys in the ignition.

"This is too perfect…" Mercy whispered to herself as she turned the keys, making the car roar to life, but when she looked at the fuel gauge her heart sank, the car was very close to being empty.

"Of course…" Mercy mumbled to herself, the last thing she really wanted to do right now was stop and get gas, since the employees always listened to the radio or watched TV, so they would have heard or possibly seen Neal's fake story.

Looking back at Taylor's car, Mercy wondered if there was any possibility that Taylor would keep extra gas, or maybe a change of clothes in the trunk, so that she would be able to hide her appearance. Shutting off the car to save the remaining gas Mercy popped open the trunk of Taylor's car, which didn't hold a jerry can, but Mercy hadn't expected it to. Instead what she found in the trunk was a red leather jacket that she could at least use to kind of hide the dress that she was wearing. Mercy hoped that she would have enough gas to at least find a store where she could go shopping and then get her hair done since that way when she went to get gas at least she wouldn't be recognized.

Running back to the punch buggy she quickly drove off. Mercy felt kind of guilty for ditching Taylor's car, since it was such a nice car but it wasn't safe for her to drive that anymore, hopefully it wouldn't be vandalized or damaged in any way where she had left it.

After driving the speed limit and keeping a close eye on the fuel gauge, which was just hovering over the empty mark Mercy started to feel anxious when she hadn't come across any stores or gas stations.

"Come on, car don't give up on me…" Mercy whispered as she continued looking around for a clothing store, or a hair salon, or if worse came to worse a gas station. Cedar Key was a small town, the population was only 706, according to the welcome sign.

Finally when Mercy stopped at a red light she spotted a sign for a hair studio, "oh thank God!" Mercy said, holding her breath as the light turned green, before exhaling once the car actually started moving. When Mercy turned into the plaza where the hair studio was located, she spotted a small clothing store right beside it.

"Oh thank God!" Mercy whispered to herself a small smile appearing on her face. She decided to go into the clothing store first.

As soon as she walked in a woman walked over to her.

"Hello!" She said happily, "My name's Ashley,"

"Hi," Mercy said giving her a small smile, Ashley didn't ask for her name so she decided not to give her one.

Ashley looked at Mercy's dress, "just come from a party?"

"Kind of," Mercy said a weight coming off her shoulders as she realized that Ashley obviously hadn't heard the news report.

"Well we have lots of clothes here," Ashley said pointing behind her, "let me know if you need any help!"

"Thanks." Mercy said smiling at Ashley and then walked past her, where she began looking through the clothes.

After Mercy had picked out some new outfits and had changed into a pair of jeans a black shirt and the red leather jacket that had been in the back of Taylor's car, she quickly put her bags in the back of the punch buggy, before walking into the hair studio, where she was greeted by a receptionist.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a colour and cut." Mercy said as casually as she could manage.

The receptionist looked behind her at the stylists, who were all busy doing hair right now, "it might be a half hour wait is that OK?"

Mercy nodded her head, "yeah that's fine."

The receptionist handed Mercy a clipboard, "please write your name on here."

Mercy felt a knot growing in her stomach as she realized that she hadn't actually thought of a fake name yet, thinking on the fly she wrote down Sarah Leslie, the first name that she could think of.

The receptionist took back the clipboard and then smiled at Mercy, "alright Ms. Leslie I will call you when it's your turn."

"Thank you." Mercy said before sitting down in one of the chairs, staring out the window for any sign of the cops, or worse Neal.

Finally after what felt like hours Mercy heard her fake name, she was grateful when she actually remembered what name she had written down.

"Ms. Leslie," the receptionist said, "would you please follow me?"

Mercy quickly stood up following her to a stylist chair, where a hair dresser walked over to her.

"Hi Sarah!" She said happily, "My name is Chloe, what are we looking to do today?"

Mercy knew that she would have to do something drastic to her hair after all Taylor had told her to change her appearance so that Neal wouldn't recognize her.

"I'd like to go blonde." Mercy finally said.

Chloe frowned looking at Mercy's brunette hair, "do you understand what it's going to take to go blonde?"

"Yes," Mercy said, "but I've always wanted to be blonde."

"If you go blonde then there's no going back," Chloe said, "are you one hundred percent sure?"

Mercy nodded her head, "yes."

Chloe shrugged, "OK." She said before grabbing a brush and beginning to brush through Mercy's hair, the whole time Mercy tried to keep her head down as much as she could so that no one would be able to recognize her.

"You know you almost look like a girl that the police are looking for,"

Mercy's heart stopped as the words left Chloe's mouth, but she decided to play dumb, "oh really, what did she do?"

"Shot that billionaire Neal Cassidy's brother."

Mercy did her best to keep her voice even so that Chloe wouldn't get suspicious, "that's awful."

"I know poor Neal was so close to his brother too, he must be devastated."

Mercy fought the urge to roll her eyes, Neal really did have the whole world fooled everyone thought that he was this amazing guy, but Mercy knew the truth.

"I'm going to go mix the colour." Chloe said walking away.

After four hours Mercy's hair was blonde, surprisingly Chloe had kept it a bit darker so that she wouldn't blind people. Chloe had also cut her hair just below her shoulders and had straightened it. Now as Mercy stared at herself in the mirror she barely recognized herself so she was certain that Neal probably wouldn't recognize her.

Once Mercy had paid she went out to the punch buggy and quickly did her make-up, normally she would wear eye liner and lipstick, but so she wouldn't be recognized she decided to just keep it simple this time, just concealer, blush and some mascara.

"OK let's get gas and then get the hell out of here." Mercy said pulling out of the parking lot and making it to a gas station just as the car died, "thank God…" She whispered getting out of the car and quickly filling it up. When she walked into the gas station to pay she wasn't surprised to see that the cashier was watching the news, the gas station was empty so she was sure that he was very bored. However what Mercy was surprised to see was her picture plastered all over the T.V, Neal really wanted her to be found. Mercy really hoped that she had changed her appearance enough to not be recognized.

"Hey there!" The cashier said smiling, "Pump number five?"

Mercy nodded her head handing the cashier the money.

"Is there anything else I can get you today?"

"Do you have a map by any chance?"

The cashier rose his eyebrow at Mercy, "no one's asked for a map in years."

"My GPS is broken." Mercy said thinking of a lie fast on her feet, truth was she had forgotten her phone in Taylor's car, which probably wasn't a bad thing since she really didn't need Neal following her.

The cashier went under the counter and handed Mercy a map.

"How much?"

"Just take it." The cashier said.

Mercy smiled at him, "thank you."

"Have a good day."

"You as well." Mercy said hurrying back to her car, where she opened the map she groaned when she found Storybrooke Maine on the map, it was at least a twenty two hour drive from Cedar Key.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave," Mercy said folding the map and beginning her long drive.

End Chapter 20

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Thank you to klw797 and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 21

Neal could feel his anger starting to boil over as Peter drove far too slowly, he was keeping an eye on Mercy through the find my phone app that he had activated on her cellphone.

"Can you go any slower?" Neal asked annoyed.

Peter stopped at a red light, "I really don't need a ticket right now."

"If you get a ticket I'll pay it for you!" Neal reminded him.

Peter ignored Neal and waited for the light to turn green, "so where am I turning next?" He asked.

Neal glanced down at his phone, "left at the next set of lights."

Peter nodded his head as he began driving again. After he turned at the lights Neal glanced down at his phone.

"Look there's your brother's car!" Peter said pointing out the windshield, looking up from his phone Neal saw that he was right.

"Stop the car." Peter said when they were a few feet away from it.

"Why am I stopping so far away?" Peter asked confused.

Neal glanced at his phone, "she's more than likely sleeping in there, since she hasn't moved in a while, by stopping farther away we have a better chance of sneaking up on her." Neal said opening the door and getting out of the car.

"Makes sense." Peter said quickly opening his door and following Neal over to Taylor's car, the tinted windows and the fact that it was almost dark out made seeing if anyone was inside virtually impossible.

"On the count of three," Neal whispered "we open the door."

Peter nodded his head in agreement, as Neal held up his fingers one at a time, when he got to three the two of them threw open the passenger and the driver's side door.

"Gotcha!" Neal said, before gasping when he saw that Mercy wasn't in the front seat, "check the trunk!" he ordered as he opened the back door of the car, Peter opened the trunk.

"She's not here either!" Peter called.

Neal slammed the back door shut in anger, "she must have ditched the damn car!"

"She left her cellphone." Peter said taking it out of the front seat and handing it to Neal.

"Mercy's a lot smarter then I gave her credit for." Neal said putting the cellphone in his pocket.

After shutting the passenger side door Peter leaned against the car, "so what do we do now?"

Neal smirked taking a gun out of his jacket pocket, and without speaking he shot the front tire and the back tire, he then took a knife out of his pants pocket and scraped the side of the car.

"I hate that sound!" Peter said shuddering.

"Do me a favour," Neal said as he cut the driver's seat.

"What's that?"

"Pick up a rock and smash the windshield." Neal said walking to the other side of the car and scraping that side of it.

Peter quickly found a rock and threw it at the windshield, smashing it.

"What's your plan?" Peter asked confused.

Neal smiled picking up another rock and throwing it at the back window smashing it, he then smashed the passenger side back window. Once that was done he took out his cellphone dialing a number.

"Police!" He said pretending to be in hysterics, "I just found my brother's car and it's destroyed!" He said beginning to cry.

After Neal hung up the phone Peter crossed his arms smiling hugely, "have you ever considered a career in acting?"

Neal chuckled, "I'm quite happy doing what I do, so let's hope that we find Mercy quickly so I can get back to grooming girls and getting more money."

"I'm assuming you won't be taking Mercy back when you find her?"

Neal took out his gun cocking it, "when I find that bitch," he said before shooting a tree, "I am going to kill her."

While Mercy drove the events of the last few hours, and weeks, and even months started flooding back to her all at once. How had she gone from a good God loving girl who lived at an orphanage and helped out at a soup kitchen every Sunday to a girl who was now running from a psycho who had tried to groom her? Her life had never been the same since she met Neal Cassidy and Mercy knew that now it never would be again. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she thought of that horrible night when Peter had taken advantage of her, and then right after stabbing Neal to escape from him.

Mercy wished that she had never met Neal, or even if it was her destiny to meet him she wished that she hadn't of fallen for him as quickly and hard as she had. She had planned to leave the orphanage in the next year or so anyways to get on with her life. If she hadn't of met Neal then the nuns probably would have helped her find a job and a new place to live, instead of her now being all alone and driving to Storybrooke to change her name, just like she had changed her appearance.

Stopping at a red light Mercy glanced in her rearview mirror, she had been driving for about four or so hours now, and she was starting to feel quite tired, both physically and mentally, and she was surprisingly starving.

"I need to find a place to stop for the night." She said beginning to drive again when the light turned green, keeping her eyes open for a motel.

A few moments later she found a sign called "The Redwood In" with a sign underneath it reading "vacancy" smiling Mercy pulled into the parking lot. Pulling down the vanity mirror she barely recognized herself with blonde hair. So she hoped that she wouldn't be recognizable to whomever was working in the motel.

Taking a deep breath she got out of the car and walked into the office where she found an older man sitting at a desk, when she walked in he smiled at her.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked politely.

"I'd like a room." Mercy said simply.

The man nodded his head picking up a binder and placing it in front of her, "please just sign your name and date it."

Mercy quickly thought of a fake name, before writing down Kristina Bella, hoping that he wouldn't ask for a piece of I.D.

Smiling the man handed Mercy a key, "you're in room five, Ms. Bella."

Mercy smiled taking the key.

"You'll pay me tomorrow morning when you check out."

"Thank you," Mercy said.

"Do you need any help with your bags?"

Mercy shook her head, "I can manage thank you."

"Breakfast will be served tomorrow morning at seven am, would you like a wakeup call?"

"Yeah that sounds good, however is there any restaurants around here?"

The old man thought for a moment, "there is a small town just up the road, I think that there's an all-night diner there."

"Perfect thank you!"

"Have a good night." The old man said as Mercy walked out of the office, hopping back in her car she drove to the sign that read "room #5" after she parked she walked into her room.

The room was a pretty standard motel room which consisted of a bed, with a floral comforter, directly across from it was a T.V, the walls which might have been white once upon a time had changed to yellow, in the very back of the room was a microwave and a bar fridge, and next to that was a bathroom.

After she closed the curtains she sighed sitting on the bed wanting to relax for a moment before she went to get food. Flipping on the T.V she gasped when she saw Neal on the news.

"Will her evil deeds ever stop?!" He asked tears falling from his eyes, "First Mercy Joseph kills my only brother, now she's destroyed his car that she stole!"

Mercy felt ill to her stomach as the camera panned Taylor's car that had been destroyed, she had hoped that nothing bad would happen to it, of course she should have known that Neal would make it look like she had done something to it.

Mercy dug her nails into her palm as a picture of her once again appeared on the screen, "Well, you heard it here first folks, Mercy Joseph, is still on the run, now she is wanted for murder and destruction of property,"

"God dammit!" Mercy screamed throwing the remote on the ground, every time she thought that she was away from Neal he managed to ruin her life just a little bit more.

"If you find her do not approach her, she is believed to be armed and dangerous." The news reporter added in.

Mercy stared at the door to her room, half expecting Neal to burst through the door and either kill her or kidnap her although at least he didn't know what kind of car she was driving, and she hoped that she had changed her appearance enough so that he wouldn't recognize her.

"I really hope the man in the office isn't watching the news…" Mercy whispered, standing up and peeking through the curtains at the office, which she could just see, but it didn't appear like anyone was heading towards her room.

After a few seconds Mercy walked away from the window, she was starting to feel sick to her stomach, she was scared, stressed and angry all at the same time, and the hunger that she had been feeling was gone, now she felt as if she was going to be sick.

"Oh God!" Mercy cried running to the bathroom and throwing up, of course since she didn't have much in her stomach she was mostly just dry heaving.

Once she was finished she stood up taking one of the paper cups off of the counter rinsing her mouth out, after walking out of the bathroom she collapsed on the bed. She wasn't so much hungry as she was just exhausted now. All Mercy wanted to do was just close her eyes and sleep and forget her troubles, at least for a few hours.

Neal smiled as he stated out the window, the police had gotten lots of reports about people thinking they had seen Mercy, in fact that's where he and Peter were heading right now, a hair salon in Cedar Key where the hair dresser claimed that Mercy was in her shop just a few hours ago.

"We're here, Neal." Peter said putting the car into park, and bringing Neal out of his thoughts, "maybe don't smile like an idiot when you're meeting with the hairdresser." Peter said sarcastically.

Neal rolled his eyes getting out of the car, there were two police cruisers parked directly in front of the hair salon.

When the two of them walked inside they immediately went to join the four police officers who were talking to one of the hair stylists.

"Ah Neal!" The chief said shaking his hand.

"Hello Chief Arthur, have you found Mercy?" Neal asked looking around the salon.

"No but Chloe here," he said pointing to the stylist, "believes that she may have cut and coloured her hair this afternoon."

"You helped her change her appearance?!" Neal asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know that it was her," Chloe said defensively, "she was wearing a totally different outfit, and granted I did think that she looked a bit like the woman I had just seen on the news but I didn't want to accuse her."

Chief Arthur glanced at the other officers and then back at Chloe, "if you had any inkling that she was who we were looking for you should have called us."

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye, "listen, I know I should have called, or gotten one of the other stylists to, but I needed the money..." She said trailing off and touching her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Peter asked.

Chloe nodded her head, "yes, and my ex-boyfriend has fallen off the face of the Earth, I need all the money I can get…"

"Maybe we should let her off the hook," a female officer whispered to Chief Arthur.

Chief Arthur nodded his head in agreement, "just make sure that you never ever help a fugitive again."

"I promise you I won't," Chloe said smiling, "thank you officers."

Chief Arthur tipped his hat, "don't mention it, ma'am."

Neal sighed in exasperation, "What colour did you dye her hair?!"

Chloe thought for a moment, "She wanted to go from a brunette to a blonde, which took hour's holy crap!"

"What was she wearing?" Neal asked eagerly.

Once again Chloe thought for a moment, "a red leather jacket, a pair of jeans and I believe a black shirt."

"Alright people we have a new description!" Chief Arthur said handing the note pad to another officer, "Officer Lewis, can you make a sketch based off of this description?"

Lewis took the notepad, "I'm on it, Chief!" He said running out of the salon.

"Did she say where she was going?" Neal asked.

Chloe shook her head, "she didn't even use her real name let alone tell me where she was going we barely spoke at all while I was doing her hair."

"What name did she use?" Neal asked.

"I think it was Sarah something," Chloe said, "the sign in book is still on the front desk if you want to take a look at it."

Neal, Peter and Chief Arthur walked to the front of the salon glancing at the book. The salon had had a fairly busy day today so there were three pages filled up.

"There's a couple of Sarah's," Chief Arthur said, "there's a Sarah Black, a Sarah Emma…"

"I can read thank you!" Neal said annoyed.

"Yeash sorry," Chief Arthur said.

The three of them continued reading through the book silently, "I think I know what Sarah we're looking for!" Neal said pointing to a name.

"Sarah Leslie?" Chief Arthur asked, "How can you be sure?"

"I recognize the handwriting." Neal said.

"I wonder if Sarah Leslie is what she's going by now?" Peter asked.

"Doubt it," Chief Arthur said, "since she's on the run she's probably using a whole bunch of different names."

"So she could be anywhere and be using any name right now?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Chief Arthur said confidently, "we always find who we're looking for."

"Not if I find her first." Neal said under his breath.

"Chief!" The Officer Lewis called running back into the salon handing Chief Arthur the notepad.

"Good job, Lewis!" Chief Arthur said happily showing the picture to Neal, he examined it before nodding his head.

"This should at least help more people spot her."

"Let's give it to the media so they can start posting it, the sooner we find her the sooner she's off the streets before she can kill again." Chief Arthur said.

Neal, Peter, Officer Lewis, and Chief Arthur walked out of the salon, where a group of reporters had started to arrive.

"Please get this scanned and on the T.V as soon as possible!" Chief Arthur said handing it to the same female reporter that had been covering the story since Taylor had died.

"On it!" She said before running over to her news van.

Neal smiled hugely as he thought of bringing Mercy to justice.

Mercy sighed sitting up, no matter how tired she was she couldn't make her brain shut off so she could get some sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could think of was Taylor laying on the ground with blood pouring out of his chest that was an image that she wished that she could forget. She really didn't want to remember Taylor that way.

Rolling onto her back Mercy stared up at the ceiling a tear escaping from her eye, she had never wished that she was back at the orphanage safe and sound so much in her life, she was so scared that Neal would barge through the door any moment, and to top it all off she still felt sick to her stomach. Sitting up Mercy decided to flip on the T.V, maybe she could find a nice Disney movie or something to watch, and help her at least get a little bit of sleep.

However as the T.V turned on Mercy's heart sank and the knot in her stomach got worse as she stared at a picture of herself on the T.V, only this time it was a sketch and she had blonde hair and was wearing the outfit that she was currently wearing.

"Neal figured it out…" Mercy whispered her eyes growing wide with fear when there was a knock at her door.

"Ms. Bella!" The old man said, "If that even is your real name open this door!"

Mercy unable to speak or move just continued staring at the T.V.

"The police are on their way!" He warned, "So don't try anything funny."

Mercy managed to rip her eyes away from the T.V to stare at the door she knew that she had to escape before Neal and the police showed up to arrest her. Walking to the window she peeked out the curtains, the old man had set up a chair right in front of her door and was holding a gun, in the distance Mercy could hear sirens getting closer and closer.

Mercy turned away from the window looking around the room, trying to think of a way to escape.

End chapter 21

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you to klw797 and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 22

David stared out the window of his windshield, he was once again staring at Gold's shop. Only this time he was all alone, Ruby and James were both too tired and didn't feel like sitting out for a stake out. Tonight was supposed to be Killian and Regina, but the two of them had just gotten back from the hospital that afternoon and they weren't in the mood to be spying on Gold, they had enough on their minds. Ruby had talked to Regina right after she had gotten home and she had started balling, David had yet to talk to Killian yet, but he was a pretty private and quiet guy when he was upset, so he would call David when he wanted or needed to talk.

Taking a sip of his coffee David glanced down at the clock on his dashboard, it was about nine thirty pm, he had been sitting there for about an hour and a half now, he had watched Gold close the shop but he hadn't left his store.

David had decided to sneak over and peek in his window, but Gold had just been counting his cash, but that was an hour and a half ago, David was sure that he would have left his shop by now.

Sighing and taking out his cellphone he dialed Ruby's number, since he was getting super bored.

"Hello?" Ruby answered after the third ring.

"Hey,"

"Hey hon, how's it going?"

"I'm so bored!" David complained.

Ruby chuckled, "you're bored watching a shop for an old man to leave?"

"Yes…"

"Well you've only been sitting there for about an hour and a half," Ruby pointed out, "at least wait another half hour or so. If you leave too early then you might lose your chance to follow Gold."

David sighed taking another sip of his coffee and continued staring out the windshield of his car, "I wish you were here with me." David finally said.

"Me too," Ruby said, "but I was exhausted tonight you actually just woke me up."

"Oh I'm sorry about that…" David apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright well I should probably get back to…" before David could finish his sentence the door to the shop opened, and Gold walked out holding a box in one hand and a bag in the other. Setting the box down he locked up his store and then looked around, David quickly slid down in his seat so that he wouldn't be spotted.

"I think we might have something…" David whispered as he watched Gold get into his car.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Gold just left, I have to go!"

"Be careful."

David didn't respond to Ruby, instead he hit end and watched as Gold drove away. After Gold was far enough away David began following him.

Mercy's heart was beating out of her chest as she leaned against the door looking for anything that she could use as a weapon to get out of that room. Of course not too many motels actually kept weapons in their rooms so that they wouldn't get robbed so her pickings were pretty slim.

"The cops are almost here!" The old man said happily.

Mercy barely even heard the sirens over her own heartbeat, she was so scared, if she was caught then she knew that Neal would do one of two things to her, first force her to go back with him and then continue grooming her and this time she would have no help in escaping and she was sure that Neal would make sure that she never would be able to again. Or secondly he would be done with her and when she went to trial for "killing Taylor" Neal would testify against her and everyone would believe his stupid made up story which meant that Mercy would either be thrown in jail for the rest of her life with no chance of parole, or worse the death penalty.

Mercy fought back the tears that were threatening to overtake her, she had to keep her wits about her. Quickly running over to the end table and opening it she found nothing, looking on top of it she saw the alarm clock and the lamp but both of those things were pretty heavy Mercy wasn't sure if she would be able to throw them to create a diversion and then still have time to run away. Running to the closet she found lots of coat hangers. Staring at them Mercy wondered if she could use one of them and pretend that she had a gun, until she remembered that the old man also had a gun and if he decided to shoot her she had no way to defend herself.

From outside Mercy could hear the sirens getting closer and closer, "dammit!" Mercy cried, as she started feeling more and more anxious. Hurrying to the T.V stand she threw open the top drawer finding a bible. Quickly picking it up Mercy discovered that it was hard cover and had quite a bit of weight to it, turning to face the door she knew what she had to do and she also knew that she was only going to have one chance to do it.

Taking a deep breath and gripping the bible tightly in her hand Mercy tiptoed to the door so that the old man wouldn't hear her and get suspicious. Before she made it to the door she picked up her keys putting them in her pocket, she had never been so grateful that she hadn't brought everything into the room with her, it would make her quick escape much easier.

Taking another deep breath Mercy turned the doorknob, and pulled the door open a crack as quietly as she could, the old man was standing with his back to the door he was clenching the gun tightly in his hand. Mercy's heartbeat accelerated when she saw red and blue flashing lights in the distance, the cops were almost at the motel it was now or never. Raising the bible over her head she hesitated for a few long moments, finally though Mercy knew that she couldn't put it off any longer, exhaling the breath she hadn't even realized that she has been holding she wacked the old man in the back of the head with enough force that he fell to the ground unconscious.

Looking down at his chest mercy saw it go up and down, "oh thank God!" She said before stepping over him and hurrying to her car, jumping into it speeding off just as the cops pulled in the other end of the parking lot.

David made sure to keep a safe distance behind Gold so that he wouldn't get suspicious. However the farther that Gold drove away from the main part of Storybrooke David began feeling more and more anxious, and began wondering where the hell was he going, since there was nothing out this far.

Finally Gold pulled into a driveway. David stopped a fair distance away and ran towards it, watching as Gold carried the box inside, slamming the door behind him.

"What is going on?" David whispered to himself, before looking around and hurrying to the door, pulling on the handle only to discover that it was locked.

"What are you doing here?!" A female's voice demanded taking David off guard he gasped turning around coming face to face with Cora.

"Madam Mayor!" David said trying to sound casual.

"Hello David," Cora said crossing her arms, "what are you doing out here this late at night?"

David tried to think of a lie but he was drawing a blank, "I… was out for a walk?" He finally said but it came out more like a question.

Cora rose her eyebrow and scoffed, "in the middle of the night?"

"Ye... yes." David stuttered.

"You're a terrible liar." Cora said.

"What are you doing out here this late?" David asked.

"I was coming back from a restaurant out of town."

"By yourself?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I had a meeting with another mayor outside of town, when I was driving home I noticed someone sneaking up to the door of this old house, and I wanted to make sure that some teenager wasn't trying to vandalize this place."

"You didn't see Gold walking inside before me?"

"No I didn't," Cora said, "I think that it's time for you to leave, David." Cora said rudely. David didn't want to leave but now that he knew where the house was then at least he could come back with Ruby and James.

"Alright," David said beginning to walk away, "have a good evening, Madam Mayor." Not that it sounded sincere.

"You as well, David." Cora said just as rudely as David.

While David walked to his car he wondered if there was a possibility that Gold and Cora were hiding Mary Margaret inside that house, if they were then why were they? David wasn't sure but one thing he did know for sure was judging by the way that Cora had just been acting she was hiding something. Tomorrow he would come back and discover their secret.

Cora watched as David got back into his car and drove away, just then the door to the house opened.

"Cora!" Gold said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to come and make sure Mary Margaret is OK."

"She's fine," Gold said, "but how much longer are you planning on keeping her here?"

Cora watched as the lights from David's car disappeared from sight, "don't worry I have a new plan for that."

"What are you looking at?" Gold asked looking in the same direction that Cora was staring at, but not seeing anything.

"David was here."

"He was?"

"He followed you."

"Oops…" Gold said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Cora said waving her hands, "he won't get back to town to tell anyone."

David drove back to town a little faster than he meant to, but he had to go and tell Ruby, and James about the house that he had just followed Gold to. Despite the fact that he was still mad at Mary Margaret for what she did to James, if Gold and Cora were holding her hostage, they had to save her.

After David turned a corner he could see the middle of town again, he pressed on the gas harder, just then a bright light appeared in his car blinding him. David screamed turning the wheel violently before everything went black.

Neal sighed in exasperation after he hung up his cellphone, "I can't believe this!" He screamed pounding on the dashboard of Peter's car.

"Whoa!" Peter said taking Neal's hand to stop him, "let's not set off the airbags!"

Neal realized that Peter was right he was pounding on the dashboard pretty hard but he was just so angry.

"What happened?" Peter asked confused.

"Mercy managed to escape from that motel room."

"How?" Peter asked confused once again, "I thought the owner of that place swore that he'd make sure that she couldn't escape."

"Seems she hit him in the head with a bible."

"Wow this one seems to know what she's doing…" Peter said impressed, which earned a death glare from Neal.

"Let's not praise this girl and try and figure out where the hell she's going!" Neal screamed.

Peter decided to start going a little bit faster, "do you still want to go to the motel?"

"Yeah that's not a bad idea," Neal said, "maybe the owner can tell us what kind of car she's driving or maybe she mentioned where she was going."

Peter nodded his head, glancing at the GPS, they were around the corner from it.

Neal jumped out of the car before Peter stopped fully, running over to where a group of cops were crowded around an open motel room door.

"What's going on?" Neal asked eagerly.

One of the officers turned around, "ah hello, Mr. Cassidy," he said cordially, "Chief Arthur said that you'd be here, I'm Chief Brown."

"Hi," Neal said but it didn't sound sincere, instead Neal tried to see what all the commotion was about.

"Come with me, Chief Brown said beginning to walk through the officers who made a path for the two of them, when they got to the front Neal saw an old man sitting in a chair looking confused and quite pale.

"That's the man that Mercy hit in the back of the head with a bible," Chief Brown whispered.

"What a bitch…" Neal whispered, "Is he alright?"

"Other than a pounding headache he'll be fine."

"Does he know anything?" Neal asked eagerly.

Chief Brown shook his head, "he has no idea where Mercy went if that's what you're talking about."

Neal stomped his foot in frustration, "dammit!"

Chief Brown put his hand on Neal's shoulders, "don't worry we'll find her."

"Does this place have security cameras?" Neal asked.

"Yes."

"Good!" Neal said excitement filling his voice, "let's go through them!"

Chief Brown sighed, "They're broken…"

Once again Neal stomped his foot, he knew he was acting like a spoiled toddler but all he wanted to do was get Mercy back in his clutches and now she had escaped again. He had never had this much trouble with any of the other girls before. She had come from an orphanage Neal figured that this would the easiest girl to groom and get out into the world of prostitution yet, if he had of known how difficult it was going to be he never would have bothered with her.

"Chief!" Another officer called running over to the two of them.

"What's up, Brad?"

"The owner thinks that Mercy's driving a red car, but he's not sure the make!"

Chief Brown and Neal looked at each other and smiled, "that's not much to go on, but if we can get it out there that she's driving some sort of red car then we might have a better chance at finding her!" Neal said.

Chief Brown nodded his head and then turned to Brad, "I want you to call every radio station, news station newspapers, anyone who reports on the news and get this new piece of information out!"

"Yes sir!" Brad said running away.

"Don't worry, Neal," Chief Brown said putting a hand on his shoulder, "we'll find her and she'll pay for what she did to your brother."

Neal pretended to clear the lump in his throat, "I sure hope so…" He said.

End Chapter 22

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Thank you to klw797 and Number Ten for the reviews!

A/N 2: I know that it took me a while to update, I'm sorry about that, but here's a nice long chapter to make up for that!

Chapter 23

Ruby outstretched her arm, like she did every morning, it was her subtle way of waking David up. However this morning all she felt was sheets.

"David?" She asked opening her eyes, before sitting up looking at the chair in the corner, where he usually threw his clothes, but this morning it was empty, "how strange…" Ruby said picking up her cellphone, but she had no missed calls, or texts from him.

Deciding to check the rest of the house before she got to worried Ruby quickly got out of bed and hurried to the living room, thinking that maybe he got home late and had decided to sleep on the couch to not wake her. However to her dismay the couch was empty, so was the kitchen and so was the bathroom.

Sighing she unlocked her cellphone quickly dialing his number, "come on, David," she whispered, "please pick up." After David's voicemail picked up she left him a message, "hey hon, where are you?" She asked trying to keep her voice even to hide how worried she was, "please call me when you get this." She said before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" James asked, which caused Ruby to gasp in surprise she had been so engulfed in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard his door open.

"James!"

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Ruby sighed bending down picking up her cellphone, "David followed Gold somewhere last night, and now I don't know where he is."

"What?!" James asked in disbelief, "Why would he go on his own?!"

Ruby sighed leaning against the wall, remembering back to their conversation last night, "I don't think he had time to come back here and get us. By the sounds of it Gold left his shop pretty quickly."

James shook his head before he began pacing, "we have to find him!"

Ruby nodded her head in agreement, "I think that we should start off with Gold!"

"Agreed!" James said.

"We leave in ten minutes!" Ruby said as the two of them hurried into their rooms to get ready.

Mercy groaned rubbing her very sore stomach, she felt so nauseous right now, she had driven about an hour and a bit away from the hotel, and to her surprise no cops were following her. After turning a corner she pulled off to the side of the road to check the map, however just then her nausea got worse.

"Oh crap!" She cried quickly opening up the car door and throwing up on the side of the road, "bleh…" she groaned resting her head against her head rest. Why was she feeling so sick lately? After trying to once again remember when she had had her last period, she quickly pushed the thought out of her head, she was under so much stress, with having just hit someone in the back of the head, trying to run away from Neal, and trying to avoid the police since she had been accused of murder.

"You're not pregnant…" Mercy whispered to herself, before taking the map out of the glovebox, she was still fairly far away from Storybrooke, and she was so tired both physically and mentally, but she knew that she had to keep going, the sooner that she got to her destination the sooner she could get on with her life. But she couldn't do that with the name Mercy Joseph, sure she could probably try to find another person closer to give her new ID's, but the problem with that was she had no idea who was working for Neal, or who he knew.

Taking a deep breath she turned on the radio, she had to know if the person who was working at the motel had told Neal and the officers what kind of car she had been driving.

"Once again," the news anchor said, "Mercy Joseph hit Mr. Chuck in the back of the head before fleeing in a red car going north."

Mercy couldn't believe her ears, "a red car?" She asked herself in disbelief, the man, Mr. Chuck, hadn't seen the colour of her car. Well either that or she had hit him harder then she had thought, but either way now that the cops were looking for the wrong colour car and that mean that Mercy had time to get to Storybrooke. Deciding not to waste a second longer she stomped on the gas speeding off.

When Cora walked into Gold's shop she found him cleaning one of the display cabinets, he looked up before smiling at her, "hello Madam Mayor," he said cordially.

"Cut the crap!" Cora said rudely.

"What's wrong now?" Gold asked slightly exasperated, it was early in the morning, and he hated getting yelled at so early in the morning.

"The spell you put on David and Mary Margaret how is it going to work?"

Gold smiled, however before he got the chance to speak the door flew open and Ruby and James ran in.

"Where the hell is David?!" Ruby demanded.

"And Mary Margaret?!" James added in.

Cora rolled her eyes before turning to face the two of them.

"Why would I know that?" She asked.

"I wasn't asking you," Ruby said rudely before looking at Gold, "you were the last one who saw David last night, now where the hell is he?!"

"I never saw David last night," Gold said confused.

"Like hell you didn't!" James screamed, "If you hurt a single hair on my brother's head then I will kill you!" He said punching the display cabinet that he was closest to, before crying out in pain.

Gold chuckled, "careful, boy, don't hurt yourself."

"Don't… mock… me…" James said as threateningly as he could manage, while still cradling his wrist.

"Now," Gold said as calmly as he could manage, "why do you think that I was the last one who saw David last night?"

"He… he um told me that he ran into you last night," Ruby said thinking of a lie quickly on her feet, since she didn't want to tell Gold that David had been spying on him.

"I never bumped into him," Gold said before turning to Cora, "have you seen him?"

Cora shook her head, "no I haven't."

Ruby and James looked at each other skeptically, "can we have a look in the back?" James asked.

Gold looked at the two of them, and then shrugged, "be my guest," he said opening the back door.

Ruby and James walked through it, Gold then looked at Cora, "such noisy children."

"What about the answer to my question?!" Cora demanded.

Gold put his pointer finger over his lips, "Shh," he said pointing to the still open back door, "Just know that everything is in place and you need to trust me."

Cora sighed nodding her head.

"Did you find them?" Gold asked as Ruby and James walked out of the back room with a defeated look on both of their faces.

"No," Ruby said.

"Well don't worry," Gold said optimistically, "I'm sure David and Mary Margaret will show up sooner or later."

"Who knows," Cora said while Ruby and James walked to the front door, "maybe the two of them ran away together?"

James and Ruby stopped walking glancing at each other, before walking out of the store.

"We have to find them!" James said concern evident in his voice.

"But where else can we even look?" Ruby asked digging through her purse looking for her keys.

James sighed looking around the street, trying to think of where they could possibly look, as well as trying to push what Gold had said about them running away together out of his mind.

"Ruby, James!" Killian called running over to the two of them with a bouquet in his hands.

"Killian!" James said shaking his hand.

"How are you and Regina doing?" Ruby asked hugging him.

Killian sighed, "Regina's an absolute mess she won't eat, or sleep, she'll barely talk to me lately."

"Oh poor Regina…" Ruby said.

"I'm hoping that these flowers will help," Killian said showing Ruby and James the bouquet that consisted of seven red roses, lilies, tulips, and a few other kinds of flowers.

"They're beautiful, Killian." Ruby said forcing a smile.

"Are you guys alright?" Killian asked when he finally noticed the concerned looks on their faces.

James and Ruby looked at each other, both of them unsure if they should tell Killian considering that he already had enough on his plate.

"If something's wrong, tell me!" Killian urged.

Ruby finally sighed, "David's missing…."

"What?!" Killian demanded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he called me last night saying that he was going to follow Gold, and that was the last time I heard from him."

"Oh my God…" Killian said worried, "I hope he's alright…"

"That makes three of us." James agreed.

"I think that the two of us should keep looking," Ruby said looking at James who nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to take these flowers over to Regina," Killian said, "call me if you find him or if you need any help."

"We will," Ruby said turning to walk back towards her car, James followed her, Killian watched the two of them get into it and then drive off.

David was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but with the ringing in his ears and his head pounding he couldn't quite make out what they were saying or who it was.

"David…" the voice said, "David if you can hear me please open your eyes!"

Groaning David tried to open his eyes, but he didn't seem to have the strength to.

"David…" the voice said again, and David noticed that now it was starting to sound clearer than it did just a few minutes ago, and the ringing in his ears was starting to go away.

"David…"

"Ma… Mary… Mar… garet?" David mumbled.

"Yes!" Mary Margaret said excitement evident in her voice, "Open your eyes!" She encouraged.

David once again tried to open his eyes, this time he was able to force them open a little bit, but as soon as the light touched them his headache came back with a vengeance, which made him immediately close them again.

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Other than my pounding headache I'm fine…"

"Can you open your eyes?"

David squinted through his eyelids, trying to give his eyes a chance to adjust to the light. After a few long moments they stopped burning, so he tried to open them a little bit more.

After several long minutes he was able to open his eyes fully.

"Are you OK?" David asked as he stared into Mary Margaret's eyes.

"I'm fine," she said giving him a small smile, "are you alright?"

David looked down at himself, other than the fact that he had a chain around his ankle that was stuck to the wall he seemed to be fine, "I think so."

"Why did Gold take you?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

David rested his head against the wall as he tried to gather his thoughts, everything that happened the last few days were a blur.

"Killian and Regina heard Regina and Gold talking about how they had kidnapped someone, and they figured that it must have been you. So we all decided that we should spy on Gold and follow him."

"That was pretty risky."

"I know," David said, "but Ruby and James really wanted to find you."  
"James wanted to find me?" Mary Margaret asked surprised.

David nodded his head.

Mary Margaret rose her eyebrows, "wow, I really didn't think he'd care that I had gone missing."

"No, that was me…" David said harsher than he intended to.

"I guess I deserved that…" Mary Margaret whispered a tear streaming down her face.

"Why did you break up with James?"

Mary Margaret sighed resting her head against the wall trying to think of how to word what she was about to say, "I… I felt like I was leading him on and it wasn't fair to him."

"You really hurt him."

"I know…" Mary Margaret said, "But I don't love him…"

David sighed, he knew what Mary Margaret meant, "You told me that by us trying to figure out if we have a daughter that you wouldn't hurt James."

"I know…" Mary Margaret whispered once again, "but I can't help the way I feel."

"Maybe not," David said looking around on the ground for anything that he could use to break the chain around his ankle, "but for now let's just try and get out of here."

"I've already tried to escape once," Mary Margaret said lifting up her other arm and David could see that it was chained as well, "Gold didn't take too kindly to it."

"Has he hurt you?" David asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "no."

David let out the breath that he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding before he began feeling the ground for a weapon again.

"You never answered my question," Mary Margaret said after the two of them had sat in silence for a few long moments.

"What question?" David asked confused.

"Why did Gold take you?"

"Because I was spying on him,"

"By yourself?"

"Last night yes."

"Why?"

David sighed looking at Mary Margaret, "you're making it very difficult to look for a weapon," he said annoyed.

Mary Margaret scoffed, before outstretching her non chained hand, revealing a bobby pin, "I'm not good at picking locks."

David took the bobby pin and began picking the lock.

"So why were you all alone last night?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because Ruby was tired and so was James."

"What about Killian and Regina?"

David gasped nearly dropping the bobby pin.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked concerned.

"Regina…Regina lost the baby…"

Mary Margaret gasped her eyes filling with tears, "oh my God is she OK?"

"I don't think that either one of them are OK," David said sadly, "it came as quite a shock to both of them."

"Oh poor Killian and Regina…" Mary Margaret whispered.

David nodded his head in agreement, "so let's work on getting out of here so that you can go and comfort your best friend."

Mary Margaret watched as David worked on the lock of the chain around his ankle.

Killian was surprised to see that Cora's car wasn't parked in the driveway. Not that he minded, she had been home every night when he had gone to see Regina, it would be nice to just get to be alone with her, at least for a little while.

Walking up to the front door Killian knocked on it, waiting with baited breath for Regina to answer the door. However after a few long moments she still hadn't come to the door.

Reaching out and turning the handle Killian was surprised to see that it was unlocked, "Regina?" He called, however there was no answer, "Regina, I'm coming in!" He called before shutting the door.

Looking in the living room he was surprised to see that she wasn't there, usually she would be curled up watching T.V. After he checked the kitchen he decided to go upstairs to her room.

Walking to Regina's room Killian heard crying he hurried his pace and opened her door where he found her laying in a ball hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Regina?" Killian whispered.

Regina gasped sitting up quickly and drying her eyes, "Killian!" She said surprised, "I didn't even hear you knock!"

Killian walked over to her sitting on her bed, taking her hand, "are you alright?"

Regina sighed in exasperation, "I am so sick of being asked that question!" She screamed.

"Wh… what?" Killian asked being taken off guard.

"Everyone keeps asking me if I'm alright!" Regina screamed again, "you, my Mother, Ruby everyone!"

Killian unsure of what to say just offered Regina the flowers.

"I don't want flowers!" Regina screamed tears streaming down her face, "I want my baby back!"

"I know…" Killian said.

"No you don't!" Regina screamed ripping her hand away from Killian, "No one understands!" She cried before falling face first into her pillow.

"Help me understand!" Killian pleaded putting his hand on her back.

"I've tried to help you understand!" Regina screamed, "But you don't care!"

"How can you say that?!" Killian demanded, "Don't forget that you were carrying my baby!"

"Exactly!" Regina screamed, "The baby was inside of me! I loved it!"

"Regina, you need to talk to me!" Killian begged, "I can help you if you'd just talk to me!"

"I have talked to you!" Regina cried, "You never listen!"

Killian's anger was really starting to boil over now, he knew that he had to get out of there before he said something that he would regret, "I'm going to Granny's, when you're ready to talk again come and find me."

"Whatever." Regina said her face still buried in the pillow.

Killian hurried down the stairs and out of the house, really glad that Cora hadn't been home to hear all that.

After what felt like an eternity David got the chain off of his ankle, he breathed a sigh of relief standing up.

"So are you going to leave me down here?" Mary Margaret asked worried.

David crossed his arms, "as much as I can't stand you right now for what you did to James," Mary Margaret looked down at the ground, unable to meet David's gaze, "if Ruby discovered that I knew where you were and I just left you down here to rot than she would never forgive me." He said before bending down and beginning to pick at her lock.

Once they were both free David helped Mary Margaret up and supported her while she lifted up her ankle that had been chained.

"We'd better go," Mary Margaret said nervously, "Gold could be back any second!"

"Then let's go!" David said running to the door, Mary Margaret quickly followed him.

"It's probably locked." Mary Margaret pointed out as David reached out, however to her surprise the doorknob turned and the door opened, the two of them looked at each other confused.

"I guess Gold forgot the lock it." David said.

"That's not like him…"

"He was probably in a rush." David said before walking through the door, Mary Margaret hesitated, her gut was telling her something was wrong, but she didn't want to be chained up again so she hurried after David.

To both of their surprise the door at the top of the stairs was unlocked too.

"I have a bad feeling…" David whispered as the two of them stared at the long hallway that they would have to walk down.

"I do too." Mary Margaret agreed.

"Do you think it's worth taking the risk?"

Mary Margaret looked behind her at the long staircase that had led to her prison for God knew how long, "I really don't know what else to do." She finally said.

David held out his hand, Mary Margaret took it, "alright let's go." He finally said.

The road that Mercy was driving on was pitch black and unfortunately for her the headlights in the bug weren't that great, so she drove slowly just in case some kind of nocturnal animal decided to run onto the road. She had had to stop several more times throughout the course of the day to throw up, and when she had stopped to get some water she had thrown that up as well. So now she was tired and felt like crap, luckily the police and Neal were still looking for a red car and, to the best of her knowledge no one had been following her.

"I have to almost be there…" Mercy whispered, looking around for any signs for Storybrooke, but so far she had found nothing.

Finally after a long bend in the road her headlights lit up a sign reading, "Welcome to Storybrooke" letting out a sigh of relief Mercy stepped on the gas hoping beyond hope that Gold would be able to help her like Taylor said he would.

End Chapter 23

I don't own OUAT

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Thank you to Number Ten and Klw797 for the reviews!

Chapter 24

Neal was fuming as each hour passed, there had been lots of phone calls from people claiming that they had seen a red car with an attractive blonde driving it. However a lot of them forgot to get the license plate numbers, but even when the people had given the plate numbers and the cops went to find the car, it wasn't Mercy. Now it was quite a few hours later, and God only knew where the hell she was now.

"She wasn't in the latest car," Peter said walking over to Neal.

"I didn't think she would be…" Neal said calmly since he didn't want to blow up in front of all the cops.

"We have another red car!" Chief Arthur called as he hung up the phone.

"Oh goody…" Neal said sarcastically, he had all but abandoned hope that they would be finding Mercy anytime soon, she was so much smarter than he had expected her to be. Krista had been smart as well, but she had disappeared into the sunset before Neal had even realized what was happening, and from that moment on he had sworn that he would never lose one of his girls again, but trying to find Mercy was proving to be as difficult as finding a needle in a haystack.

"Evening officers," a man said walking over to the crime scene, he had short spiked blonde hair, and was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue button down shirt.

"This is a crime scene, son," Chief Arthur said, "You can't be here."

"I know," the man said smiling, "my name is Chris, and I have some information for you."

Chief Arthur and Neal looked at each other confused.

"What kind of information?" Neal asked.

"I heard on the news that you're looking for a red car…"

"Yes…" Chief Arthur said.

"I watched the young woman drive off… in a yellow punch buggy." Chris said.

"Why the hell did it take you so long to tell us that?!" Neal demanded.

"She hit someone in the head did you see that?" Chief Arthur asked.

Chris shook his head, "I saw her run towards her car but from where my room is I didn't see the aftermath of when she hit someone in the head. I only looked outside when I heard sirens."

"So, you didn't think a young woman jumping in her car and speeding off was suspicious?" Chief Arthur asked.

Chris shrugged, "I guess I didn't really think about it, I'm here with my girlfriend and well… we wanted to be alone if you know what I mean," he said winking.

"So she's driving a yellow punch buggy!" Neal said eager to change the subject, "We have to get the word out!" Neal said.

Chief Arthur nodded his head, running over to the police radio, "attention all units, we are looking for a yellow punch buggy, license plate is unknown, but I repeat we are looking for a yellow punch buggy not a red car!"

"Sorry," Chris apologized, "I guess I should have mentioned it sooner,"

Neal sighed, "As long as we find her before she kills again than we're fine."

"The young woman killed someone?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Afraid so."

"Well now I really wish I had of come and seen you guys sooner, I'm sorry." Chris apologized once again.

Chief Arthur walked over to Chris and put his hand on his shoulder, "don't apologize, the important thing is that you told us now," he said before looking at Neal, "so hopefully we will find her and you can get justice for what she did to your brother."

Neal nodded his head in agreement.

David and Mary Margaret both felt more anxious the farther they got down the hallway, with each step they took they expected Gold to show up, and force them to go back downstairs at gunpoint.

"We must be close to the exit," David said slightly out of breath.

"I don't know if we are or not…"Mary Margaret said, "I was unconscious when Gold brought me here and when I did escape the first time I didn't make it nearly this far."

David squeezed Mary Margaret's hand, they were both nervous about what they would find when they reached the end of the hallway. Would Gold be there? Was this his way of killing them for some sick reason? For a split second David thought that maybe the two of them should turn around, they could figure out another way to escape, but they had already made it this far and who knew if the two of them would get another chance to escape.

"Look!" Mary Margaret said as she stopped running and pointed to a black door with no windows.

"Do you think that's the way out?" David whispered.

"I… I don't know…" Mary Margaret admitted.

For a few long moments the two of them just stared at the door, neither one of them sure what to do.

"Do… do we take the risk and open it?" Mary Margaret finally asked.

David looked behind him contemplating their decisions, it looked like going forward was their only option, unless if they wanted to go back to where they just come from.

"Stay here," David said turning to face Mary Margaret.

"What?"

"If it's a trap set up by Gold then I'll keep him busy, but I want you to run away from here as quickly as you can."

"I won't leave you!" Mary Margaret cried.

David once again took her hand, "if it's a trap you won't have much of a choice…"

"But…"

David sighed kissing Mary Margaret's cheek, "in case something happens to me I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

"I'm sorry too…" Mary Margaret said a tear escaping from her eye.

David smiled wiping it away. Taking a deep breath he then turned to face the door.

Mary Margaret watched with baited breath as David walked closer and closer to the door, right before he was about to reach for the handle he hesitated and turned to face her, "remember what I told you to do." He whispered.

"I will."

David then turned his attention back to the door, taking a deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door a crack. After discovering that there wasn't anyone out there he opened the door fully, letting in the fresh air that Mary Margaret had missed so much, it had been so long since she had breathed it in.

"Alright, here we go." David whispered opening the door all the way, "no one's out here," he said confused.

"Something's wrong…" Mary Margaret said walking over to David, "this seems far too easy."

"I agree," David said, "but right now I don't really see any other options."

Mary Margaret looked in the distance, it was the late stages of sunset, so it was getting pretty dark she knew that if they didn't leave now then they might lose their chance, "I don't see any other options either."

"I'll go first." David whispered, before taking a deep breath and stepping over the threshold.

As soon as his feet touched the wooden deck he fell to the ground.

"David!" Mary Margaret cried, jumping over the threshold and losing consciousness as well.

Mercy felt like she was going to be sick when she parked outside of a shop that read "Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker and Antiques Dealer," she decided to double check the note to make sure that she was at the right place before going inside. After discovering that she was she took the other note from her parents out of her purse, she knew what she wanted to change her name to, and thank God she had never told anyone what she actually wanted her name to be.

Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and walked into the store.

Ruby and James watched from her car as a rather attractive blonde walked into Gold's shop.

"I wonder who she is?" James asked confused.

"Beats me," Ruby said doing up her seatbelt, "but I think we should take this opportunity to go and try and find David and Mary Margaret."

"Where are we going?"

"We're just going to drive towards the town boundaries," Ruby said starting the car, "since the more I think of it the more I doubt that Gold, or Cora would keep either David or Mary Margaret in one of their houses."

James thought about this for a moment before nodding his head, "I think you're right."

"I sure hope I am…" Ruby said as she began driving, "because if I'm wrong then I fear that we'll never find them."

James reached over taking Ruby's hand, "you can't think like that."

Ruby quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes, "it's kind of hard not to…"

"I know," James said squeezing her hand, "but we'll find them."

Ruby gave a small smile to James, "well, I'd guess we'd better get going then." She said before stepping on the gas and driving off.

The knot in Mercy's stomach got worse and worse as the minutes ticked by, she had been standing in the front room of Mr. Gold's shop for a few minutes now, and he still had not come out, she began to wonder if he had left for the night and had just forgotten to lock the door and turn off his "on" sign. However she found that hard to believe, since looking around it appeared like he had a lot of expensive things that he would miss if they got stolen.

"Hello?" She finally called, "is there anyone here?"

"I'm sorry, miss, we're closing soon!" Came a voice from the back room.

"I figured that," Mercy called back, "but I promise that this won't take long!"

The man sighed and walked out of the backroom, leaning on the counter, "what can I do for you?" He asked less cordially then Mercy had been expecting.

"Are you Mr. Gold?"

"Depends on who's asking."

Mercy took a deep breath walking closer to the counter.

"I need some new documentation…" She finally said.

The man rose his eyebrow, "what kind of documentation?"

Mercy swallowed to make the lump in her throat disappear, this man was making her incredibly nervous, "new I.D, passport, birth certificate, that kind of thing."

"What makes you think I do that sort of thing?" the man asked, "as you saw from my sign I am a pawnbroker and an antiques dealer."

Mercy's heart sank as she worried that she had come to the wrong place after all.

"Now I think that it's time that you left."

"Taylor Cassidy sent me!" Mercy said much louder than she had intended, but it apparently worked since the man's eyes went wide for a split second before going back to normal.

"You know Taylor Cassidy?" He asked.

Mercy nodded her head.

"OK well in that case, good evening, my name is Mr. Gold."

Mercy breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that she was in fact in the right place.

"Give me one second," Mr. Gold said hurrying to the front door which he locked before turning off his sign, "you're my last customer for the evening." He said before walking behind the counter, "Please follow me."

Mercy followed Mr. Gold behind the counter and into the backroom, where he was sat behind a desk, "please have a seat."

"Thank you." Mercy said sitting down.

"Now," Gold said going into one of the drawers in the desk taking out a piece of paper, "do you mind if I ask how Taylor is before we begin?"

Mercy's heart sank as she realized that she was going to have to be the one to tell him about Taylor, "I'm sorry Mr. Gold, but he's…" she trailed off.

"He's what?"

"He's passed…" Mercy whispered.

Gold's eyes filled with tears as he leaned back in his seat, "oh dear…" he whispered, "Do you know how?"

Mercy felt another knot growing in her stomach as she tried to think of a lie for what had happened to Taylor, "I think it was a car accident…" she finally said.

Gold sighed, "Poor Taylor…"

Mercy nodded her head in agreement, "he's definitely missed."

"He was a good guy." Gold agreed, "He must have liked you to send you to me."

Mercy nodded her head, "yeah I think he did."

"Now let's start doing this paperwork," Gold said Mercy exhaled the breath that she had been holding grateful that he hadn't asked her why Taylor had sent her to him.

"What name would you like to go by now?"

"Emma Swan."

"Beautiful name," Gold said writing it on his piece of paper.

(A/N I'm going to start calling her Emma from this point on)

"Thank you," Emma said smiling.

"So you want a birth certificate, health card, ID…"

"Everything that you have to offer."

"That's going to be pretty costly." Gold warned.

Emma nodded her head, "I know, it's OK I have money."

Gold wrote something down on the piece of paper in front of him, "OK I'll have all this ready by end of the day three days from now."

"You can't have it ready any earlier?" Emma asked nervously, she was scared that Neal would somehow find her in that time.

"Three days is pretty quick," Gold pointed out.

"OK," Emma said not sure what else to say.

Gold stood up and walked to a white wall, "I'm going to need a photo of you for your new ID, Ms. Swan."

At hearing her new name for the first time Emma's heart soared, at least now she could go by her new name and wouldn't have to think of a new name while she stayed in Storybrooke, especially since Neal had no idea what her new name was.

Smiling she got up and walked over to the wall, putting her hair in front of her shoulders.

"OK look at the camera," Gold said, "but don't smile."

Emma did as she was told.

"Perfect," Gold said after he had gotten the picture, he then walked back to the desk, "I just need your signature."

Emma walked to the desk and signed her name where Gold told her to.

"Is there a place where I could spend the next two nights?" She asked hopeful.

"There is a Bed and Breakfast right down the street."

Emma smiled, "that's awesome!"

Gold smiled, "it was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan," he said offering her his hand.

"You as well," Emma said taking his hand.

Gold then led Emma out of the back room, "I'll see you in three days," he said unlocking the door.

Emma nodded her head, "thank you again."

"Good night, Ms. Swan."

Emma smiled before walking away, she decided to leave her bug where it was parked, just in case there wasn't any parking at the Bed and Breakfast, for whatever reason, she would get it later.

Emma didn't have to walk very far from Gold's shop before she saw the sign that read "Granny's Diner," but she didn't see a sign for a Bed and Breakfast, so she hoped that Gold had been telling the truth.

Walking to the front door she was about to open it when she heard crying coming from an alley off to the side.

"Hello?" Emma called, but there was no answer. Deciding to check out the alley she squinted into the darkness, and sure enough there was a figure down it. Hesitating she remembered the night she had met Neal, but he wasn't around, however a small part of her wondered if this could be him trying to trick her.

"Oh Regina!" The male's voice cried, and to Emma's surprise he had an Irish accent.

"Sir?" Emma called, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Are any of us really alright?" The man cried.

Emma took a deep breath walking into the alley, grateful that it was a full moon tonight, when she reached the mysterious man she kneeled down beside him.

"Who… who are you?" He asked, causing Emma to gag when she smelled his breath, it reeked of rum.

"OK so you're drunk…" Emma said, "That would explain the waterworks."

The man threw his head against the wall, "you don't know what's happening in my life!" He screamed.

"OK…" Emma said lifting his head up gently, "you really need to get some water into you."

The man went into his pocket taking out a flask, "I don't want water!" He screamed.

"Well, you at least need to get out of this alley." Emma said standing up and offering him her hand, "Come with me."

The man stared at her, "why should I?" He asked before taking a drink out of his flask.

"Because you need help…"

The man stared at Emma's hand, and then threw his head back crying again, "my girlfriend lost the baby!"

Emma's heart sank as the words left his mouth, "oh my God, I'm so sorry…" she whispered kneeling down beside him, he rested his head on her shoulder, "I would have been such a great Father!" He cried, "Now my girlfriend doesn't want anything to do with me!"

Emma wrapped her arm around him and he rested his head on her chest, "it'll be OK, "Emma said rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down while he continued crying.

End Chapter 24

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, ellegirlie77, and Klw797 for the reviews!

Chapter 25

By the time the sun was coming up Ruby and James were starting to get discouraged. They had looked through the forest last night trying to find any sign of Mary Margaret, or David, but they hadn't found anything. So now they were driving slowly down the main street of Storybrooke, hoping that they would find either one or both of them.

"I'm really starting to think that we won't find them…" James whispered.

As the words left his mouth, Ruby started blinking quickly trying to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes, truth was a small part of her did wonder if she would ever see her beloved David, or one of her best friends again, but she did her best to push those thoughts away. However hearing James say it took her off guard and made silencing the voice almost impossible.

Finally Ruby was able to clear her throat and speak, "you can' think like that, James."

"I know…." He said sadly, "But we've searched almost everywhere, I don't know where else we can look."

Ruby stared out the windshield, every once in a while she scanned her surroundings but didn't see anything. It wasn't until she turned a corner that she gasped and stopped the car.

"What?" James asked looking around confused.

"That old abandoned house," Ruby said pointing straight ahead.

James looked at the house and then at her confused, "you think that David and Mary Margaret would be there?"

"I don't know," Ruby admitted before putting the car back into drive, "but we're going to find out!" She said as she stepped on the gas.

As soon as Ruby pulled into the driveway she slammed on the brakes tears running down her face when she spotted David and Mary Margaret laying on the front porch of the house both out cold.

"David!" Ruby cried hopping out of the car.

"Mary Margaret!" James also cried, quickly following Ruby out of the car and up the steps.

"David!" Ruby cried kneeling down beside him touching his back, "David, wake up!" She begged.

"Why aren't they waking up?" James asked worriedly.

Ruby wiped away a few stray tears and then looked up at James, "call an ambulance!" She demanded, James nodded his head taking his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing 9-1-1.

The knot growing in Regina's stomach got worse and worse as she tried once again to get a hold of Killian. Last night after she had calmed down she had tried to call him to apologize, but he hadn't picked up. Now the sun was coming up and she still hadn't heard from him.

"Why did I have to be so mean to him?!" Regina screamed throwing her phone on the bed in anger, she hadn't meant to freak out at Killian, but she was missing her baby so much and she just wanted to be pregnant again. She knew that Killian was hurting as well, and that she should be supporting him just like he was trying to support her, but she had wanted to be alone last night… if only she had of just spoken calmly to Killian, then maybe she'd know where he was right now.

"Regina?" Cora aske cracking her door open, "Are you alright?"

Sighing and turning around Regina let the tears fall freely.

"What's wrong, honey?" Cora asked walking into her room and took her hand.

Regina sighed, "I was really mean to Killian last night, and now I don't know where he is…"

"I'm sure he's fine," Cora said squeezing Regina's hand, "he probably just went out and had a few drinks, and lost track of time."

Regina sighed staring out the window, the sun was starting to bright everything up now, "I think I'm going to go out and look for him."

"Shouldn't you sleep though?" Cora asked concerned.

Regina shook her head, "I won't be able to sleep not knowing where Killian is."

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?"

Cora smiled, "or course, let's go!" She said as the two of them ran out of the room.

Emma squinted as her eyes adjusted to the sun rising, the man who she had met last night had ended up falling asleep on her lap sometime in the middle of the night. Emma hadn't been able to sleep, since it was chilly and this alley gave her the creeps, it reminded her of the night she had met Neal, and a small part of her worried that he was going to show up while she was sleeping and kidnap her, or worse. The stranger groaned and rolled over, but his eyes still weren't open, Emma wished that he would wake up soon, since she really wanted to check into the Bed and Breakfast, and get some sleep, plus she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. Which confused her a little bit since she really hadn't had much to eat since early yesterday, but she figured that she was nervous that this man would wake up and recognize her from the news.

"Regina," the man mumbled, "I love you, and I'm sorry…"

Emma sighed and tapped the man on the shoulder, "hey," she whispered, "wake up."

"Regina, I'm sorry…" he mumbled once again.

"You need to wake up…" Emma whispered once again touching his shoulder.

The stranger sighed opening his eyes, when he saw Emma he rose his eyebrow confused and then sat up a little too quickly, which caused him to almost fall back down, however he managed to catch himself.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked concerned.

The man sighed and rested his head against the wall, "I'll survive."

"Good."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Emma."

"Well, Emma, what happened last night?"

Emma looked at him for a moment, in the light she could see just how good looking he was, he was wearing a black leather jacket, one of his hands was a hook, which Emma was very curious about, but she decided that asking him would be rude. Looking at his face she saw that he had black hair that was sticking up a little bit, more than likely from sleeping outside it had been windy last night. Finally she looked at his piercing blue eyes that were staring at her confused. Looking away embarrassed Emma looked at the wall in front of her, "I was about to go check into the Bed and Breakfast for the night, when I heard you crying down this alley."

"So you actually came down this pitch dark alley by yourself to see who was crying?" He asked impressed.

Emma shrugged, "I was a little scared, "she admitted, "but I just had to make sure that you were OK."

"Did… did I say anything?"

Emma nodded her head, "yeah," she said before taking his hand, "I'm sorry to hear about your baby."

The man sighed resting his head against the wall a tear escaping from his eye, "I was going to surprise her with flowers and make everything better, but all she did was yell at me…"

Emma squeezed his hand, "listen, you can't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her…" he said, "but I think that she's mad at me, and I don't understand why…"

"No she's not," Emma assured him, "you have to understand that a woman is the one who carries the baby… she's the one who feels all the movements, who goes through morning sickness. Imagine if you went through all that and then you're not even going to get to hold your beautiful baby at the end…"

The stranger looked at Emma his expression went from hurt to understanding to finally nervousness, "how do I know that she still loves me?"

Emma sighed, "I'm sure she does, you just have to understand that she doesn't love herself right now, she's wondering what she could have done to protect the baby better. She's hurting, and she just wants her baby back, give her time and just be there for her."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" He asked confused, "Have you ever lost a child?"

Emma shook her head, "no… just call it woman's intuition."

He gave Emma a small smile, "thank you, love."

"You're welcome," Emma said also giving him a small smile.

"I have to get back!" He said, "I have to go and apologize and tell her I love her!"

"Can you stand?" Emma asked worriedly.

The man tried to stand, but immediately fell back to his knees, "I'm a little stiff," he admitted.

"Let me help you," Emma said standing up and offering him her hand, he happily took it, and she pulled him up, "are you good?" she asked.

"I think so," He said, Emma let go of his hand, however as soon as she did he began falling he immediately almost fell, Emma quickly put her hand on his back, catching him "whoa!" She said.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"It's alright," Emma said just as their eyes locked, which made her heart skip a beat and made her knees start buckling, he was so good looking, and seemed to be genuinely nice. How she wished that she had met him before she had met Neal.

"Thank you…" the stranger finally whispered.

Emma smiled, "you're welcome."

"Not just for catching me…" He said, "But for staying with me, I don't know what I would have done if I was all alone last night."

Emma could feel his face getting closer and closer to hers, every nerve in her body told her to get away from him, he was taken, and she was in no positon to drag anyone else into the hell that was her life she didn't even know what his name was.

"This is wrong!" Emma cried turning her head just before their lips touched, "You're dating a woman who needs you!"

The stranger sighed and nodded his head, "I'm sorry, love, I don't know what came over me."

"I don't even know what your name is!"

Just before he was about to speak a female's voice interrupted him, "Killian!"

"Regina?" He asked turning his head, Emma looked as well and sure enough a woman was running down the alley right towards Killian.

"Killian!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes, Emma stepped aside and allowed her to jump into his arms, and share a long passionate kiss, which made Emma's heart start aching, but she managed to put a smile on her face as another woman walked down the alley.

"OK you two break it up!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Mother!" Regina said annoyed, before turning her attention back to Killian, "are you alright?"

"I am thanks to this young lady," Killian said pointing to Emma, "this is Emma, she stayed with me last night."

Regina smiled and walked over to her taking her hand, "thank you!" She said as tears continued falling from her eyes, "thank you for making sure he was safe!"

"You're welcome."

"Who are you?" The other woman asked.

"Mother!" Regina hissed.

"I'm the mayor of Storybrooke and I know everyone who lives here, and I've never seen you before."

"You know everyone?" Emma asked confused.

"It's a small town, now who are you?"

"My name's Emma Swan, and I'm just passing through."

The woman rose her eyebrow and looked Emma up and down, which made Emma nervous, did the mayor know who she was? Had she watched the news? Was she somehow friends with Neal? However before the mayor could say anything else her phone rang, sighing she took it out of her pocket, "I have to get this." She said before walking away.

Once she was out of earshot Regina turned back to Emma, "sorry my Mother's a little bit paranoid."

Emma forced a smile, "don't worry about it."

Regina smiled and took Killian's hand, she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, he leaned down and kissed her head "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Don't apologize." Killian insisted.

Emma smiled, before her nausea returned, she knew that she had to find a bathroom and quickly, "well, it was nice meeting you." She said as she began walking away.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" Regina asked.

"I'm good!" Emma called over her shoulder, as she began speed walking out of the alley.

"I wonder what got into her." Regina said confused.

Killian shrugged, "beats me."

Regina smiled turning Killian's head as the two of them kissed once more, "I love you." She said after the kiss ended.

"I love you too." Killian said smiling, before taking her hand as the two of them walked out of the alley. As soon as they reached Cora's car Regina's cellphone rang.

"Who is it?" Killian asked curiously.

"Ruby," She said before answering her cellphone, "hello?"

Killian watched Regina's facial expression change from confusion to excitement, "that's great news, Killian and I will be there pronto!" She said before hanging up her phone.

"What's going on?" Killian asked confused.

"They've found Mary Margaret and David!"

Killian smiled brightly, "that's amazing, where?"

"I'm not sure," Regina admitted, before walking over to Cora, who had also just hung up her phone, "Mom, we have to go!"

"Go where?"

"To the hospital, Mary Margaret and David have been found!"

Cora smiled, "that's wonderful, honey!" She said handing Regina her keys, "I have some work to do anyways."

"Thanks Mom!" Regina said kissing her cheek, before running back over to Killian.

Cora watched as Regina drove away before walking over to Gold's Pawn Shop, it was still fairly early meaning that he was still closed, which meant that she had to bang on the door.

"Gold!" Cora yelled, "Open up!"

After a few minutes of banging on the door, Gold finally answered, "You know I'm still closed right?" He asked annoyed.

Cora ignored him walking inside, "David and Mary Margaret have been found!" She said crossing her arms.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Gold asked confused, "It was part of our new plan."

"Are you sure that the plan's going to work?!" Cora demanded, "I don't want anything to go wrong, don't forget that everyone back in the Enchanted Forest hates you and if Mary Margaret and David share a kiss with their daughter around then that's it for the both of us!"

"But their daughter isn't here…"

"How do we know that that stranger isn't their daughter?"

Gold shrugged, "well I don't, but the odds of her being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming are pretty slim."

Cora sighed shaking her head, "did that Ms. Swan girl come and see you?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"She needs a new identity."

"That didn't strike you as suspicious?"

"No."

"Well what's her name currently?"

Gold shrugged, "I have no idea."

"You didn't ask?!" Cora demanded.

"No."

"Unbelievable…" Cora mumbled under her breath.

Gold leaned against one of the display cabinets, "So why do you think she might be the daughter of Snow and Charming?"

"Because Storybrooke isn't exactly a tourist destination."

"So you think it was her destiny to come here?"

Cora shrugged, "maybe."

"You sound paranoid…"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because my old friend, Taylor, sent her to see me."

"Again you don't find that suspicious?" Cora asked confused.

"Nope," Gold said walking over to Cora, putting his hand on her shoulder, "she'll be gone in a few days' time to never be seen again."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Gold said smiling as he walked back to the front door of his shop opening his door, "now, if you'll excuse me."

Cora sighed walking to the front door, she hesitated glaring at Gold before she walked out, "you'd better hope that you're right or else we're both screwed."

"Good day, madam mayor." Gold said shutting and locking the door behind her.

Emma's heart was beating out of her chest as she crossed the street heading over to the drugstore, she had just spent the last half hour or so puking, which had left her weak, luckily the kindly old woman who ran the diner, connected to the bed and breakfast and was named Granny, had given her a big glass of water. Not that she had really been able to keep that down either. But now Emma knew that either she was really sick, or she was pregnant, but she had to try and figure out which one it was, and the only way she could do that was to take a pregnancy test.

Once she had walked into the drugstore she walked down the pregnancy test aisle, and then after reading several boxes, she decided on the one she wanted. After paying for them she stuck them in her purse she walked back to the diner and walked to the counter.

"Hi honey," Granny said smiling.

"Hi," Emma said trying to smile through her nerves, "do you have a room?"

"Of course I do!" Granny said happily pulling out a notebook followed by a key, "Please just sign your name!"

Emma signed her new name, feeling slight relief as she realized that Neal had no idea what her new name was, and hopefully never would.

Granny handed Emma the key, "you're in room six."

"Perfect, thanks."

"You're welcome, now be sure to come down and get some food!"

At the thought of food Emma's stomach twisted uncomfortably, "uh yeah." She said before turning and quickly walking up the stairs, when she found room six she walked in shutting and locking the door behind her, before leaning against the door. Emma didn't want to take the pregnancy test, but she really needed to know if she was pregnant. Finally after standing there for a long time, she took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom.

Ruby squeezed David's hand before she began rubbing it, he and Mary Margaret were still out cold, and the doctor's said that odds are they had probably fallen on the front porch and hit their heads. But what they couldn't answer was why the two of them were at the old abandoned house together… Ruby couldn't wait for David to wake up so she could get an answer.

"Do you think they were there together?" Killian asked.

"I don't know…" Ruby said.

"I can't see David cheating on you…" Regina said.

"What else could it possibly be, Regina?" Ruby asked a little harsher then she intended to.

Regina kneeled down beside Ruby, "let's not jump to conclusions, until we know for sure."

"Well, we already know that Mary Margaret cheated on me…" James said, which earned a death glare from Regina and Killian.

After a few long moments of silence there was a knock at the door and Leroy walked in, "how are they doing?" He asked.

"Still out cold." Killian said leaning against the wall, since all the chairs were taken up.

"I wonder what they were doing at the abandoned house…" Leroy wondered out loud.

"That's the million dollar question." Ruby said.

Leroy walked over to Mary Margaret's bed and put his hand on hers, before looking at David, "how long have they been out for?"

"Not sure." James said.

"Well I've got some time to kill is it alright if I stay in here?"

"Go ahead." Ruby said, her eyes never leaving David, Leroy walked over and stood beside Killian. For a long time no one spoke, Killian and Leroy just stood against the wall, Ruby continued holding David's hand, but she looked sad as her mind was going a million different directions as to why David and Mary Margaret would be at the abandoned house all alone, and although she didn't want to believe that it was anything bad her mind kept going there. Regina kept her hand on Ruby's shoulder, and James sat by Mary Margaret's bedside, not holding her hand, since he was still hurt that she had broken up with him, but he was still concerned about her.

Finally, just when everyone thought that David and Mary Margaret weren't going to wake up today, both of their eyelids fluttered.

"David?" Ruby asked squeezing his hand, "David, can you hear me?"

"Mary Margaret?" James asked squeezing her hand.

Everyone watched as David's eyes opened, and he looked around confused.

"David!" Ruby said a tear falling from her eye.

"Do… do I know you?" David asked confused.

"What?" Ruby asked equally as confused, "David, it's me, Ruby!"

"I don't know you!"

Ruby and Regina looked at each other, neither one of them sure what to say.

"Where am I?!" Mary Margaret cried sitting up, "Who are you people?!" She demanded, "Why are you in my room?"

Everyone looked at each other as they realized that Mary Margaret and David must have hit their heads harder than anyone thought.

Emma leaned against the counter, while she waited for the pregnancy test results, she knew she only had a small window to check the test before it would become void, and then she'd have to do it again. But she had to know, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and turned around.

"OK, on the count of three…" she whispered, "one… two…" she hesitated before finally saying, "three," when she forced her eyes open staring down at the pregnancy test, her eyes filled with tears when she saw the two lines on it. "Oh my God…" she whispered touching her stomach in disbelief.

End Chapter 25

I don't own OUAT

Please review


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Thank you to Klw797, Number Ten and the guest reviewer for the reviews!

Chapter 26

Ruby, James, Killian and Regina stood in the waiting room of the hospital, Dr. Whale had gone to see David and Mary Margaret to try and figure out what was going on with them. The four of them had stayed in the hospital all night, so they were all super tired, especially Ruby and James who had talked to David and Mary Margaret to try jog their memories but nothing had worked. Meanwhile Killian and Regina had just been there for moral support, which wasn't exactly what Killian had wanted to do, even though he knew that it was selfish, he really wanted to spend some alone time with Regina. However Ruby and James needed the two of them.

Then early that morning Dr. Whale had shown up and kicked them out of the room to examine David and Mary Margaret, which was the reason why the four of them were currently standing around in the waiting room for any news. However despite the fact that it had only been a few minutes it felt like years.

"How could they have lost their memories?" Ruby asked crossing her arms staring at the door.

"They must have fallen, and hit their heads." Regina said.

"That still doesn't explain why the two of them were together…" James pointed out.

"Don't forget that David did go and try and find Mary Margaret on his own, "Ruby said.

"Yes and then you couldn't get a hold of him." James reminded her.

"Maybe whoever kidnapped Mary Margaret also kidnapped him." Regina suggested.

James leaned against the wall he was standing in front of, "I'm just saying I find it odd."

"We shouldn't jump to any conclusions," Killian said trying to keep the peace, "we don't know what happened to them."

Ruby wiped away a tear, she had been so close to getting David back and now he didn't even know who she was.

A few moments later the door opened and Dr. Whale, followed by Leroy walked in.

"Well Doctor?" Ruby asked eagerly.

Dr. Whale looked at the clipboard in his hand before looking at the four of them confused, "I don't see any proof that neither David nor Mary Margaret hit their heads."

"Then how could they have lost their memories?" James asked confused.

"I don't know," Dr. Whale admitted.

"Is there anything that you can do to get their memories back?" Regina asked.

Dr. Whale shook his head, "the thing with amnesia is that no one knows how long someone suffer from memory loss once it's gone, it could be days, weeks, months… or years."

"Years?!" Ruby and James asked at the same time.

"Unfortunately yes."

Regina put her hand on Ruby's shoulder as she started crying.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Killian asked.

"You all can try and help David and Mary Margaret remember, but be patient with them and don't try and force them to remember," Dr. Whale said looking at James and Ruby, "I know this will be the most difficult for you two, and I'm sorry that you have to do this."

"What can we do to try and jog their memories?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"Show them pictures, videos if either of them kept a journal then show them that."

"Will that help?" James asked.

Dr. Whale shrugged, "it's been known to work in the past, but every case of amnesia is different."

"I guess I can show David the hundreds of thousands of pictures of the two of us." Ruby said.

"Maybe showing him your apartment will help as well." Regina suggested, Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

"What about Mary Margaret?" James asked, "She lives all alone."

"Well she definitely shouldn't be living on her own," Dr. Whale said, "can any of you take her in?"

Ruby, James, Killian and Regina all looked at each other unsure.

"I don't think she'd like living on a ship…" Killian said.

James sighed, "I know this is going to sound incredibly selfish but I don't really want her in our apartment right now…"

"No, that makes sense," Ruby said, "we don't really have room anyways…"

"I don't know if my Mom will go for having another person in the house…" Regina admitted.

Dr. Whale went into his pocket and took out a business card, "if none of you feel confident about taking in one or both of them there's always this place."

Ruby took the business card from him reading it, "is this like a mental hospital?"

"No, it's just a hospital that's better equipped to deal with amnesia, there's round the clock care and beds."

Ruby and James both had a knot growing in the pit of their stomachs, they definitely didn't want to send their friends to a place like that.

"In the meantime, just be there for them and answer any questions that they may have, and if you have any questions feel free to call me."

"We will, Doctor Whale," Killian said giving him a small smile, "thank you."

Dr. Whale nodded his head before walking away, leaving Killian, Regina, Ruby, and James in the waiting room, none of them really sure what to say or do all they could do was just stare at the wall. Finally Ruby spoke, "this is too much like a bad dream…"

Regina once again put her hand on her shoulder, "it'll be OK, Ruby."

"I sure hope you're right…" Ruby said before beginning to walk back towards David's room, James followed her, Killian and Regina stayed behind watching them until they were out of sight.

"So, what do we do now?" Killian asked.

Regina sat down in one of the chairs, "we sit here for a while incase Ruby or James needs either one of us, and then we help them make a decision about what to do with David and Mary Margaret."

Killian sat down beside Regina, taking her hand, the two of them staring down the hallway in silence, both glad that they had each other right now.

Emma stared at herself in the mirror, from the front she was still pretty skinny, but when she turned she had the slightest baby bump. She rested her hand on it, a tear falling from her eye, she was so scared she wasn't ready to be a Mother, not even close. Not to mention she had no idea who the hell the Father was, it could be Neal, or it could be Peter, she hoped that after her ultrasound in an hour that maybe she'd have a better idea how far along she was, and also what she was going to do about this very unwanted pregnancy.

Walking over to her suitcase Emma took out a pair of dark wash jeans, and paired them with a short sleeve floral shirt. She kept her make-up very subtle, but she did put the concealer on pretty heavily because she had gotten no sleep last night. Every time she closed her eyes all she could think about was Neal bursting through the door and taking her back with him to do God knew what, she had a funny feeling that he would kill her instead of forcing her into the sex trade this time. Emma took a deep breath to steady herself. She wanted to keep her composure as best she could, since the less people she had to talk to the less likely someone would recognize her. She was still kind of surprised that the two people that she had met yesterday didn't recognize her.

"What were their names again?" Emma asked herself as she began thinking hard, finally, after a few moments she remembered, Regina, and Killian, when she thought of him her heart started beating quickly and she felt nauseous, much like she had when she had first met Neal…

"Stop it, Emma…" She whispered, "There's no way in hell I can like him like that I just met him yesterday…" and yet her heart continued beating quickly as she thought of his piercing blue eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul, how grateful he had been that she had stayed with him all night… and how much she had wanted to kiss him… "Stop it!" Emma yelled at herself, "You're pregnant, and running from the cops and a psycho ex-boyfriend, thinking about a boy should be the last thing on your mind!"

But no matter how hard she tried to stop thinking about him he kept creeping into her thoughts, sighing she stood up and picked up her purse before walking out the door of the Bed and Breakfast. The knot in her stomach had made her feel too ill to eat breakfast, she'd eat it later.

Walking down the street she glanced at her yellow bug, she knew that once she left Storybrooke that she'd have to get rid of it, since surely Neal knew what kind of car she was driving by now. It surprised Emma a little bit that no one had called the cops saying that a yellow bug was parked in Storybrooke and that a blonde was driving it, surely Neal knew that she had dyed her hair by now as well.

But Emma was pretty grateful that so far no one had paid much attention to her, even now as she walked down the street towards the hospital, people were nodding to her and smiling but no one stopped to talk to her, which was fine with her.

It didn't take Emma long to find the hospital, when she walked inside the receptionist pointed her to a room marked "waiting room" when she walked in she was surprised to find it pretty much empty, with the exception of two people.

"Ms. Swan?" Regina asked looking behind her when she heard the door open.

"Hey." Emma said giving both Regina and Killian a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked standing up, "did you get sick from staying outside with me all night last night?"

The knot in Emma's stomach got worse and she felt a lump in her throat, she hadn't expected to see anyone that she knew at the hospital so she hadn't thought of a lie, she really didn't want to tell Regina and Killian that she was pregnant, she didn't want to deal with all the questions that were sure to come after revealing that information.

"Oh um… I'm just having some stomach pains so I decided to come get them checked out."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Killian said concerned.

"Thanks." Emma said giving the two of them a small smile, before sitting down beside Killian.

"So what brings you guys here?" Emma asked.

"Our missing friends have been found," Regina said.

"Have they been hurt?"

"No, they have amnesia…" Killian said.

"Oh dear that's awful…" Emma said.

"Our other friends are in with them right now, we just decided to give them some space."

"Ah." Emma said, unsure of what else to say, she was too busy trying to get her heart to settle down, which had started beating out of her chest the first second she had laid eyes on Killian again. She was starting to get really annoyed with herself, the last guy she had fallen for just on his looks alone and look where that had gotten her.

"Emma Swan?"

"Right here." Emma said standing up, walking to the door where a doctor with dirty blonde hair was standing with a clipboard, he gave her a small smile and then turned and walked down the hallway. Emma followed him to a room.

"So, Ms. Swan," the doctor said reading his clipboard, "my name is Dr. Whale."

"Hi." Emma said giving him a small smile.

Dr. Whale nodded his head, "it says here that you think that you're pregnant?"

"I took three tests last night and they all came out positive."

"Alright," Dr. Whale said sitting down at a chair and typing something into the computer, "let's take a look."

Emma laid down on the table, before pulling up her shirt a bit.

"This is going to be cold," Dr. Whale warned before pouring the gel on her stomach, causing Emma to jump a bit, "warned you," he said smirking.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Dr. Whale said putting the wand on her stomach, "you're not the first woman to jump at the coldness… and you won't be the last."

Emma stared up at the ceiling as Dr. Whale began moving the wand on her stomach, he had to press kind of hard on it which was uncomfortable since she had a full bladder, finally though Dr. Whale stopped moving the wand, "there's your baby." He said pointing to the screen.

Emma took a deep breath before turning her head, her eyes immediately filling with tears, when she saw the image on the screen, it was so tiny, but it was definitely a baby.

"Oh my…" Emma said trailing off.

"You're still pretty early in your pregnancy, looks like around three months."

A tear escaped from Emma's eye as she stared at the baby growing inside of her, she couldn't help but smile as she watched it wiggle around a little bit.

"The baby can feel my wand," Dr. Whale said noticing the smile on Emma's face, "you'll probably be able to feel kicks in the next few weeks."

"Wow…" Emma said.

Dr. Whale smiled and moved his wand once again, taking the image of the baby off the screen, Emma wanted to ask him to put it back on but just then the sound of a heartbeat filled the room, "there's the heartbeat."

Emma's own heart started beating quickly as she listened to her baby's, her eyes filled with more tears, and the knot in her stomach got worse as she thought of Neal, and the realization hit her, that she couldn't keep this baby, she wasn't ready and it wasn't fair to bring such a beautiful creation into her screwed up life.

Killian looked up from the magazine that he was reading every once in a while to look down the hallway, Ruby had asked Regina to go for a walk with her, he had decided to stay behind to give them some alone time. Sighing and putting the magazine down, he was getting bored. Looking around he spotted a coffee maker and decided to make himself a cup, before leaning against the wall looking around.

A few moments later the door opened and Emma walked in, to his surprise she looked very distraught and she head tears falling from her eyes, in her hand she held a piece of paper.

"Emma?" Killian asked causing her to jump, clearly she hadn't seen him.

"Killian!" She said quickly wiping the tears off her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking over to her.

"Yeah," Emma said giving him a small smile, but it wasn't sincere.

"Did you get some bad news about your stomach pains?"

Emma sighed, "No, he found exactly what I knew he was going to."

"Huh?" Killian asked confused.

Emma walked away from Killian and sat down on one of the chairs, "have you ever made such a huge mistake that it changed your whole life?"

"Of course I have," Killian said sitting down beside her, "we all make mistakes."

Emma stared at the wall another tear escaped from her eye she quickly wiped it away.

"I know that we just met but if you need to talk to someone I'm here." Killian said putting his hand on top of hers.

Emma looked into Killian's eyes and to her surprise they were filled with concern and compassion.

"Please tell me." Killian said, "Regina and I will be happy to help you anyway we can."

Emma sighed, it might be nice to at least tell Killian about the pregnancy she wouldn't tell him about Neal or any of the other events from the past few months though.

"I'm…" Emma said before trailing off.

"You're what?"

Emma took a deep breath before handing the piece of paper in her hand to Killian, he stared at it for a moment before looking at Emma "you're pregnant?"

"Emma nodded her head.

"Oh wow…"

Emma once again nodded her head, "one night stand and here we are."

"Can you call the guy?"

"I don't even know where the hell he is." Emma said, _"Not that I'd want to anyways."_ She thought to herself.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand, "I'm so sorry…"

Emma shrugged, "it is what it is, I'm pregnant and I really don't know what to do…"

"Do you have any family that can help you out?"

"None to speak of right now."

Killian unsure of what else to say just continued squeezing Emma's hand, for a long time the two of them just sat there in silence, how Emma wished that she had met a nice guy like Killian and the two of them were celebrating her pregnancy right now. Instead she was feeling alone and so scared right now.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Emma finally said standing up.

"Do you want some company?"

Emma shook her head, "no I'll be fine, I'm probably going to go back to my room and get ready to leave tomorrow."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Killian asked and to Emma's surprise he actually sounded upset.

"Yeah, I don't like to stay in one place for too long."

"But you're going to be all alone if you leave."

"I've been on my own pretty much all my life, and I've survived this far, I'll be fine." She said turning and walking away.

Killian watched her walk away before realizing that his hand was incredibly sweaty and his heart was beating out of his chest, something that hadn't happened since he had first started dating Regina… was it possible that he had a small crush on Emma? No that was impossible he had just met her, but she was absolutely beautiful and obviously had such a big heart, since she had stayed out with him last night. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head he loved Regina… or at least he was fairly certain he did.

Neal was fuming, it had been two days since anyone had called about a yellow bug, or seeing Mercy driving it, which meant that she could be anywhere by now. Not that he was giving up trying to find her, he would find her and when he did he would make sure that she suffered.

"The news crew is almost ready, Neal." Peter said walking over to him.

"Perfect." He said smiling.

"What happens if this broadcast doesn't help you find Mercy?"

"Then I will scale to the ends of the Earth until I find that bitch."

"Why not just let her go?"

Neal shot Peter the death glare, "because no one escapes from Neal Cassidy…"

"Neal!" One of the reporters called, "we're ready for you!"

"No body." Neal said once more before he walked over to the camera crews.

End Chapter 26

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you to: Number Ten, Alexa, klw797, & ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 27

Emma sat down on her bed rubbing her baby bump, she was leaving bright and early tomorrow morning so she had decided to pack up all her stuff tonight.

"OK…" she said to herself looking around the room to make sure that she had everything. However she hadn't unpacked much of her stuff anyways, so the only thing she really had left to pack up was her toothbrush, but she would do that tomorrow morning.

A part of Emma really didn't want to leave, she liked Stroybrooke, but she knew that the odds of Neal finding her would skyrocket after the residents found out that she had been accused of murder. Sighing Emma looked out the window of the bed and breakfast, she knew that the biggest reason that she didn't want to leave was because she didn't want to leave Killian, she had felt a spark for him today, and she knew that he felt the same, but she also knew that bringing him into this mess wasn't fair to him at all. Plus Regina seemed to be such a nice woman and Killian deserved to be with someone who had no baggage, or at least a lot less then she had.

After sitting on the bed for some time rubbing her baby bump, lost in her thoughts Emma was surprised to hear a knock on her door, glancing at the alarm clock on the end table she was even more surprised when she saw that it was ten thirty at night. She decided not to answer the door, she wasn't expecting any visitors anyways. However whomever was on the other side clearly wanted in since they kept knocking, a knot began growing in her stomach as she began worrying that it could somehow be Neal.

However that fear quickly went away when she heard a female's voice speak, "Ms. Swan?" Regina asked knocking on the door once again, "Ms. Swan, are you in there?"

Emma quickly got off the bed and hurried to the door, as soon as she opened it Regina walked in, "shut the door!" She demanded.

"Um… OK…" Emma said confused, but she did as Regina asked her, turning around and watching as Regina sat down on the bed, "what's going on?" Emma asked after the two of them hadn't spoken.

Regina sighed and began twiddling her fingers nervously, "I just spoke to Killian…"

Emma waited for a moment to see if Regina would continue her sentence, when she didn't Emma spoke, "OK…"

"He said that you're pregnant…"Regina whispered.

"He did?" Emma asked slightly surprised that Killian told her secret. Granted she hadn't asked him to not tell anyone, she hadn't thought to, but she had thought it had been implied.

"So are you?" Regina asked hopeful.

Emma sighed, "Yes."

Regina's lips twitched into a smile, "how far along are you?"

Emma shrugged, "somewhere around three months."

"So you're still really early?"

"Yeah I guess…" Emma said trailing off, "what's with all the questions?"

Regina looked down at the ground, avoiding Emma's gaze.

"What's on your mind?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Killian also mentioned that you're not sure what to do about the baby…" Regina whispered.

Emma rose her eyebrow staring at Regina unsure of what to say for a moment, finally she let out the air that she hadn't realized that she'd been holding, "yeah… I guess that's true…" she whispered.

"Would… would you ever consider adoption?" Regina asked.

"I hadn't really thought that far." Emma admitted.

Regina stood up walking over to Emma taking her hand, "I'd be an amazing Mother!"

"Wh… what?" Emma asked being taken off guard.

"Let me adopt your baby!"

Emma unsure of what to say just stared at Regina for a few moments, "did… did you not just lose your baby?"

Regina looked away from Emma wiping away a tear, "yeah I did… but I really want to have a baby!"

Emma rested her hand on her stomach, she barely knew Regina could she really give her baby to her? But then again she couldn't bring the baby up running from Neal… plus she really didn't want to leave her baby in an orphanage, like what had happened to her. Always wondering why it was given up, always wondering if it was ever loved. But Emma still knew that she had to think about this.

"So… what do you say?" Regina asked nervously, "I can do a police background check if you'd like?"

"I don't really think that I have time for that," Emma said, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning…"

"You are?"

Emma nodded her head, "yeah, I don't like to stay in one place for too long."

Regina rose her eyebrow staring at Emma, "What about the baby's Father?"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't you stay in one place so he can find you?"

Emma's heart began beating quickly as she thought of Neal ever finding her, but she managed to keep her composure, "there is a Father, obviously…" she said trailing off, "but he doesn't matter."

"Oh?"

"One night stand," Emma said happy that she had thought of a lie that was easy to remember as well as believable, "And now here we are."

"Ah I see…" Regina said.

Emma sighed walking past Regina and sitting down on the bed, "listen, I need to think about whether or not I actually want to part with my child…"

Regina walked back over to Emma taking her hand, "of course!" she said before thinking for a moment, "but you're leaving tomorrow how will I know what your answer is?"

Emma fought back the urge to let out an exasperated sigh, she was getting sick of talking to Regina about giving up her baby, "I'm only three or so months, I'll come back and tell you in a few months…"

Regina sighed, clearly she wanted to argue with Emma on this fact, but she decided against it, "fine."

"Now, I don't want to be rude…" Emma said, "But I'm tired…"

"Oh yes of course!" Regina said standing up, "thank you, Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded her head watching as Regina walked out the door, once the door shut she sighed falling backwards onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. Letting a few tears fall from her eyes as Regina's idea ran through her mind, being the grandchild of a mayor would guarantee that her child would have the best life, and would want for nothing. But at the same time could she really give her child up?

Sighing and sitting up she turned on the T.V her heart skipping a beat when she saw Neal on it.

"No!" Emma gasped.

"I know that someone knows where she is…" Neal said glaring into the camera, "If I find out that someone is hiding her after what she did to my brother, then I will see that you're arrested too!"

The camera panned from Neal to a reporter, Emma watched as a picture of her appeared on the screen.

"We're looking for Mercy Joseph, who just to remind you killed Neal Cassidy's brother, Taylor, and robbed him, so let's help Neal bring peace to his brother, and turn her in…"

"Also remember!" Neal screamed ripping the microphone out of the reporter's hands, "she drives a yellow Punch Buggy not a red one!"

Emma quickly shut off the T.V, getting off of the bed and began pacing around the room, "oh crap, oh crap!" She said beginning to hyperventilate, she took a breath to steady herself. Glancing at the alarm clock she breathed a slight sigh of relief when she saw that it was eleven thirty at night, so odds are that hopefully most of the residents of Storybrooke would be asleep right now, and wouldn't have seen the news report. However come morning it would be on every news station, and all over the Internet.

Emma knew that she couldn't wait until morning to get out of here, she also realized in that moment that she couldn't hide from Neal with a baby. Quickly hurrying over to the desk she took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, before sealing it in an envelope and leaving it on the table where Granny would find it. She also left some money on the table.

"OK…" Emma said glancing around the room, before quickly running into the bathroom and grabbing her toothbrush stuffing it in her suitcase before walking to the door, cracking it open and looking down the hallway.

Once she saw that the coast was clear she snuck out of her room, tip toeing past the other rooms. When she reached the stairs she picked up her suitcase and walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, stopping when she could just see the top of the desk, but to her surprise it didn't look like Granny was there.

"It's now or never…" Emma whispered as she ran down the stairs, past the desk and outside, where the street was empty, however that wasn't what she was focusing on right now, all she could look at was the yellow punch buggy that was parked in the parking lot. Emma wasn't sure what to do, did she take the car and take the risk? Or did she leave it and steal another car? Something told her that she wouldn't have time to hotwire a car and still get her new documents, sighing she hurried over to the Punch Buggy quickly unlocking the doors and hopping into it.

Emma quickly drove over to Mr. Gold's shop, which was dark, not that she was that surprised, she couldn't wait until morning, not now. Reaching into her hair she took out a bobby pin, and then hopped out of the car and over to the front door where she began using the bobby pin to try and unlock the door, "come on!" She prayed, please open!"

"Can I help you?"

Emma gasped falling in surprise, "Mr. Gold!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

"I really have to leave!" Emma begged.

"Why?"

"I can't explain…" Emma said, "just please let me get my stuff!" She begged.

"After you tried to break into my store?" Gold asked crossing his arms.

Emma's heart started beating out of her chest, "I know this looks bad but I didn't want to wake you!"

Gold scoffed, "the alarm did that for you…"

"Please just give me my new documents and then I'll leave!" Emma begged.

Gold sighed and shook his head, "I want some extra money for this…"

"Whatever you want!" Emma insisted.

Gold went into his pocket taking out a keyring, quickly he unlocked the door, before leading Emma inside, where he turned off the alarm, and then walked behind the counter, and began digging through a pile of paperwork. Finally after a few minutes he took a file folder out, "Swan, Emma."

"That's me."

Gold opened the folder and pulled out a driver's license, health card, birth certificate, and several other documents. After Emma paid him she took the file folder and after thanking him, she hurried back to the Punch Buggy and drove off, she really wasn't sure where she was going but she had to escape from Neal, and from Stroybrooke before anyone saw the news report.

When Regina walked down the stairs the next morning for breakfast she wasn't surprised to see that her Mother wasn't at the breakfast table. Most morning's she wasn't, she probably had an important meeting or something as usual. Not that Regina minded that much, most morning's she preferred to be alone since it meant that Killian could come over and they could have alone time.

After pouring herself a bowl of cereal Regina walked into the living room flicking on the T.V and nearly chocking on a spoonful of cereal when she saw Emma's picture plastered on the news.

"Emma's a murderer?" Regina whispered in disbelief, "That's impossible!" She said quickly getting up and hurrying out of the house, she had to speak to Emma to get her side of the story.

However to Regina's surprise when she arrived at Granny's Bed and Breakfast she was informed that Emma had left sometime last night.

"Are you serious?!" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Afraid so…" Granny said, "If I had of known that she was a murder then I never would have let her leave!"

"How do we know this Neal Cassidy is telling the truth about her?"

"What do you mean?" Granny asked crossing her arms.

"Ms. Swan seemed totally sweet to me…" Regina said trying to choose her words carefully.

"They always do…"

Regina decided to drop it, she knew that the Mayor's daughter trying to say that a potential criminal was nice would not look good for her Mother's chances to win again.

"She left a letter for you," Granny said holding an envelope in her hand.

Regina felt a glimmer of hope that Emma had made her decision about the baby before she had left, "thank you." She said taking the envelope before walking out of the Bed and Breakfast, and walking home.

After she got home Regina quickly went upstairs to her room, locking her door before sitting on the bed and taking a deep breath before she opened the envelope,

 _Regina,_

 _By now I'm sure that you saw on the news that I killed Neal Cassidy's brother, Taylor, please know that this is not true. I know that you might find it hard to believe, and I can't go into greater detail but it's not true._

 _I see now that my past will never leave me, and that running from it with a child will be foolish and dangerous… So, if you would still like to raise my child, and give it the best chance at life then I am one hundred percent on board. Please just do me a favour and don't tell anyone that you're getting my child, please just tell them that you found a surrogate._

 _Now please follow these instructions, I will not be returning to Storybrooke when it's time for me to give birth, now that everyone thinks I'm a murderer I will not be able to… I will send you one last letter right before I am due to give birth._

 _Thank you for everything,_

 _Emma Swan._

A tear fell from Regina's eye as she realized that she was going to get her baby, maybe not quite the way she had always wanted, but none the less in six months she and Killian would be parents.

"Regina!" Killian yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Regina where are you?!"

Regina gasped and quickly hid the letter under her pillow, "coming!" She called walking out of the room and down the stairs, where she found Killian fuming.

"What the hell are you so happy about?!" He demanded.

"Nothing… What's wrong with you?" Regina asked confused.

"Haven't you heard?!"

"Heard what?"

"There was a murderer here in Storybrooke and she tried to befriend us!"

Regina decided to play dumb, "who?"

"Emma Swan!"

"What?!" Regina asked pretending to be shocked.

"That's right, and now she's gone!"

"To jail?"

"No she skipped town…"

"Oh dear…"

"I've already called the cops to tell them that she was here!" Killian said happily.

Regina felt a knot growing in her stomach, "you did?"

"Of course!" Killian said, "Now I've already told Cora and the police to have their eyes open if she ever dares to step foot in Storybrooke again then she'll be arrested and tried for her crimes…"

Regina felt as if she was going to be sick as she realized that trying to get her new baby was going to be a lot harder then she had originally thought.

End Chapter 27

There will be a time jump in the next chapter

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, Klw797, and B for the reviews!

Chapter 28

5.5 Months Later

Regina smiled as she stared at the ultrasound that Emma had sent her a few weeks ago, according to the letter the baby was growing extremely well, and both of them were doing fine. She had found a place to live as well as a job, but she hadn't told her where. Which Regina had found odd at first, but then she figured that because Emma had been accused of murder that she'd rather keep her location secret in case anyone found the notes.

Emma had also told her that closer to her due date she would send another note about where to meet her, which hopefully would be any day now.

Although, no matter how excited Regina was about the baby, she also was worried, because Killian was still convinced that Emma was a murderer, she had had to lie to him and say that she had found a surrogate from out of town, named Amanda. Luckily he had bought it, so far, but there had been a few close calls, like when she had accidentally left the very first note that Emma had written her out in the open, when Killian came over unexpected ally, she had passed it off as a note her Mother had written her, and hid it away, and then distracted him so he had forgotten all about it. Then when Emma had sent Regina the few ultra sound pictures, she had had to edit the name on top. Truth was it was pretty stressful for her to keep this secret, but Regina knew that it would all be worth it as soon as she held her baby for the first time.

"Regina!" Cora called from downstairs, "You have a letter!"

Gasping Regina looked at her cellphone, it was ten thirty, she had lost track of time, she always made sure to be the first one to check the mail incase Emma had written her a note.

"Coming!" Regina called running down the stairs, where she found an envelope, with no return address, sitting on the table.

"Is that another note from your surrogate?" Cora asked taking a sip of her coffee.

Regina nodded her head, "more than likely."

"How come she never writes a return address?"

Regina quickly tried to think of a lie, "she just moved and I guess that she's not settled yet."

Cora shrugged and went took another sip of her coffee, "so are you and Killian looking forward to becoming parents?"

Regina smiled, "very much so."

"Amanda must be set to give birth pretty soon."

"Yeah, probably in the next few days."

"Does she know what she's having?"

"I don't know, Killian and I both agreed that we didn't want to know."

Cora finished off her coffee and rinsed out the cup, "oh I ordered that crib that you liked."

"You did?" Regina asked surprised.

Cora smiled, "well the baby's going to have to sleep somewhere."

"I know, I'm just kind of surprised that you're this excited about Killian and I adopting a baby… you weren't that excited when I was expecting at first."

Cora walked over to Regina kissing her head, "that was before, when I wasn't sure about Killian, but now I know he's a great guy, and you two are going to be amazing parents."

Regina smiled at Cora, "thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she said taking out her cellphone, "I have to get to work."

"Alright." Regina said watching as Cora walked to the door, she turned around blowing her a kiss and then walked out of it.

As soon as the door shut Regina ran back upstairs, but this time she went to the nursery, smiling when she saw the crib that was now sitting in the corner. It was brown, and it matched the rocking chair beside it perfectly. Walking over to the rocking chair Regina sat down in it, smiling as she thought of the idea of rocking her baby in it.

"Soon…" Regina said before opening the letter, which was sure enough from Emma,

 _Hi Regina,_

 _I went for my last ultrasound a few days ago, the baby is still healthy and is facing the right way._

 _I've started having Braxton contractions, which means that it could be coming any day now. Once you're done reading this note please destroy it, since I'm going to tell you where I am…_

 _On the twenty first of this month come to Augusta, here in Maine. Meet me at a restaurant called "Scully's" at twelve o clock noon. If I am not there then it means that I'm in the hospital there giving birth._

 _There is one thing you must do before the twenty first, we need the required paperwork so that I can give my baby to you… I'm trying to keep a low profile here, so you need to get the adoption papers and bring them with you._

 _I will see you in a few days._

Regina looked up trying to do the math in her head, today was the twentieth the letter must have gotten lost in the mail or something. Meaning that she only had today to get everything ready. Also there was one small problem with what Emma was asking her to do, besides Cora, no one else knew that Regina and Killian even had a surrogate. How the hell was she supposed to get adoption papers? Gold was a bit of a blabber mouth sometimes, how could she ask him to keep his mouth shut? But Regina knew that she didn't really have much of a choice, if she wanted Emma's baby she would have to take the chance.

Mary Margaret sighed leaning back in her chair staring out the window, she had been living in this home for about five months now and she really hated it. Mainly because she didn't get a moment's peace, doctors were constantly coming in and out checking on her, which other than the fact that she couldn't remember anything or anyone from the past she was doing great. Also because they came to see her almost everyday she was beginning to remember Ruby, James, Regina, Killian, and surprisingly David, who had been allowed to stay in his own house because both Ruby and James were able to take care of him.

"Hey Mary Margaret," David said walking into her room.

Mary Margaret turned to the door smiling, "hi David," she said before turning her attention to the door expecting to see Ruby or James behind him, but to her surprise it was only him.

"Where's everyone else?"

David sat down in the chair across from Mary Margaret, "Ruby and James are kind of getting on my nerves, so I snuck out."

"Oh?"

"Ruby is such a nice girl, but she keeps pushing photo albums at me, and playing old home movies, and playing songs that she says are "our songs" to try and get me to remember…"

"That sounds unpleasant."

"It is, and she's just making me more confused… and frustrated."

Mary Margaret looked out the window, before sighing and looking at David, "at least she's trying to help you remember."

"She's trying to make you remember too isn't she?"

"Well kind of," Mary Margaret admitted, "but really neither her nor James are really trying to help me remember, James barely talks to me when he's here."

"I've noticed that too."

"I wish I could remember what I did to him…"

David took Mary Margaret's hand, "I'm sure he's just being a drama queen." He said chuckling, Mary Margaret also chuckled. For a few minutes the two of them just sat there holding hands and staring out the window.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" David asked.

Mary Margaret smiled, "yeah I'd like that."

David also smiled standing up and offering her his hand, which she gladly took. Although Mary Margaret would never admit it she was starting to have feelings for David, which she knew was silly, it made no sense for two people with amnesia to even try and be together. Since at some point they would remember everything and David would probably go back to Ruby, but for now it was kind of nice to have someone who understood exactly how she felt.

Emma gasped as she felt another contraction, this one was a lot worse than the other ones had been. "Please stay in there…" she whispered rubbing her stomach, she had told Regina to come on the twenty first, if she gave birth today, she really wasn't sure what she was going to do with the baby, she had nothing for it. Her plan always was to pop it out and hand it over to Regina, and then she would move somewhere else. Ever since she had left Storybrooke, about five and a half months ago, she had moved to several different woman's shelters, only staying at them for a few weeks at a time. Surprisingly none of them had recognized her from the news, and even more surprising was that Neal hadn't found her.

"Ms. Swan?"

Emma smiled when one of the women who ran the Women's Shelter that she was living at sat down beside her, "hey, Christine."

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"The Braxton contractions are getting worse." Emma admitted.

Christine put her hand on Emma's baby bump, "if they get any worse be sure to tell me."

"I will."

Christine gave Emma one last smile as she stood up and walked away.

Regina took a deep breath as she walked into Gold's shop, where she found him cleaning one of the displays.

"Hello Ms. Mills," He said without even looking up, "what can I do for you?"

Regina walked over to him, glancing down at the display she saw that it was full of antiques, when she looked up again she saw that Gold was staring at her, she quickly cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something." She said hopeful.

Gold leaned on the counter, "it depends what that something is."

Regina's heart began beating quickly as she thought about how to word what she was about to ask, "I need adoption papers…"

Gold rose his eyebrow, "oh really?"

Regina nodded her head.

"Who are you adopting from?"

"A surrogate."

"Don't they usually have the papers?"

Regina shrugged, "Amanda asked me to get them."

"Alright I can have them by tomorrow morning, does that work?"

Regina nodded her head, "thank you, Gold." She said turning and walking away, as soon as she walked outside she let out a big sigh.

"OK, time to go get packed up!" She said hurrying home.

Cora watched in disbelief as Mary Margaret and David walked down the street hand in hand, "seriously?!" She demanded, "I erase their memories and they still fall in love?!" She screamed stomping her foot down on the ground, as she began to wonder what it was going to take to keep these two apart. It seemed like they were destined to be together, however at least there was that loophole in the spell, that it could only be broken if they kissed with their daughter present, which didn't seem too likely to happen.

Cora watched as the two of them walked away and then rolled her eyes before hopping back in her car and driving off.

Christine hurried over to Emma's beside, kneeling down beside her taking her hand as she cried out in pain, her water had broken about a half hour ago, and now she was about ready to start pushing. The other workers had set up a sheet to at least give Emma some privacy, she had expected to give birth in the hospital, but with how quickly Emma was progressing there was no way she would ever make it to the hospital.

"OK Emma," Samantha, one of the other workers said, "you need to start pushing.

"No, I'm not ready yet!" Emma cried tears streaming from her eyes, she was supposed to give birth when Regina was here.

"You can do it!" Christine encouraged.

Emma tried to fight back the urge to push, but her body had other ideas as when she took a breath she started pushing, "no!" She cried, "I'm not ready!"

"OK breathe!" Samantha said, "I need some towels over here!" She called and a woman, Meg, ran in holding several towels.

"Give me a good push!" Samantha encouraged Emma, who screamed squeezing Amanda's hand tightly, this was the worst pain that she had ever been through.

"You're doing great!" Samantha said smiling.

Emma rested her head against the pillow trying to keep her breathing as steady as she could manage, she was so scared right now.

"You're doing great!" Amanda said putting a damp cloth on her forehead. Emma looked up at her before screaming when she got another contraction.

"OK Emma give me a good push!" Samantha said, "Your baby's almost out!"

Emma pushed, and while she did she focused on her breathing, she knew that she had to try and stay calm to make sure that no harm came to the baby. However the next words out of Samantha's mouth almost made her lose her composure completely, "one more push!"

Emma pushed one more time and the she heard it, the sound of a baby crying, her heart immediately broke and more tears fell from her eyes.

"It's a boy!" Samantha said smiling, at Emma, Christine had lifted the back of the bed up a little bit, Samantha sat down beside Emma, "here's your baby."

Every nerve in Emma's body told her not to take the baby that he wasn't hers, and yet when she looked at him she immediately fell in love with him.

"Here you go," Samantha said handing Emma her son.

Emma stared down at her baby, who was still screaming, she began rocking him lightly.

"We'll leave you alone for a moment." Samantha said smiling, "Congratulations."

Christine put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "he's beautiful."

Once everyone was gone Emma continued staring at her son for a few long moments, "hi sweetheart," she whispered, "you're so beautiful." By now he had stopped screaming and was staring up at Emma, whose heart was breaking, this was exactly the reason why she knew that she had to give birth with Regina present. She had already started falling in love with him from the first moment she had felt him kick, and when she saw him on the ultrasound. She knew that holding him would put her over the edge, but he wasn't hers, he was Regina's. Her son could never have a proper life with her, she couldn't give him everything that he needed. Sighing Emma leaned her head down kissing his head gently, before resting her head against the wall, tomorrow Regina would be here, and she was his best chance in life. Even though Emma knew that that was true, she almost couldn't bear the thought of giving her son up.

Regina looked in her trunk making sure that she had everything, she had already gotten the adoption papers from Gold early that morning, they were hidden in the console of the car, "let's see…" she said reading the list in her hand, "car seat, stroller…"

"I wish I could come with you." Killian said walking over to her wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Regina turned around wrapping her arms around Killian's neck, "I know," she said standing on her tiptoes, "but we don't want to overwhelm Amanda."

Killian sighed and looked in the trunk of her car, "are you sure you're going to be able to drive back all by yourself with a newborn?"

"I think I'll manage." Regina smiled as a huge smile crept onto her face, "Just think soon we'll be parents!"

Killian also smiled leaning his head down kissing Regina's soft lips, "I can hardly wait!"

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Regina asked.

Killian shook his head, "not a soul."

"I haven't told anyone either."

"Why didn't you want to tell anyone?"

"Just in case something happened that Amanda lost the baby, or changed her mind, I honestly couldn't go through what we went through the last time we lost a child…" Regina said her voice breaking a little bit.

Killian hugged Regina tightly, "I'm sorry I should have known that."

"It's not your fault." Regina said smiling up at him, "I'd better go."

Killian smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing her again, "call me when you have our baby."

"I for sure will." Regina said walking to the drivers' side door and opening it, "I love you!" She called before hopping in the car.

"I love you too!" Killian said blowing Regina a kiss.

After Regina had driven out of sight, Killian smiled deciding to go and take a look at the nursery, maybe there was something that he could buy for it before Regina and their baby got back.

Cora wasn't home, but Regina had left him a key just in case.

When Killian walked into the nursery he smiled as he looked at the crib, followed by the bassinette, the rocking chair, and a few stuffed animals. Because they weren't sure of the sex of the baby the walls were a mustard colour, they would change it later.

"I can't wait to be a Father," He said smiling and walking out of the nursery, and towards Regina's room, he really wanted to look at the latest ultrasound. He had left his copy at home. Going into Regina's end table he was surprised to find a stack of letters, which he assumed were probably from Amanda, taking them out he glanced at one gasping when he saw the name at the bottom.

"Emma?" He whispered, as he looked at the other notes, discovering that they were all from Emma.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked as he picked up the ultrasound pictures, they all read "Swan Emma," Putting the pictures back into the drawer and slamming it Killian ran down the stairs, almost bowling over Cora.

"Killian!" She said surprised, but he didn't stop he just stormed out the door, "Killian!" Cora called after him but he just continued walking.

When he was far enough away from the house Killian stopped walking running his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell are you thinking Regina?" He whispered, "Taking a murderer's baby?" Killian knew that he couldn't be a part of this, it was bad enough that she had lied to him about whose baby they were getting, as soon as she got back he was going to be demanding answers and he was going to get those answers to put Emma away.

End Chapter 28

I don't own OUAT

Please Review

I promise this is going to turn into a Captain Swan story, there's a big climax coming as well!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, klw797, B, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 29

Emma wiped away a few tears as she strapped her son into the car seat, she would be leaving in the next fifteen minutes to give him to Regina. Sighing she kneeled down kissing the top of his head, before standing up and looking at her watch and looking at the door nervously. Christine was running late, she was going to be coming with Emma as a witness to sign the adoption papers, which hopefully, Regina was bringing.

"Hey!" Christine said running into the room.

"There you are!" Emma said relieved.

"Sorry, I overslept."

Emma bent down picking up the car seat, "let's get going," she said walking past Christine, who quickly followed her.

As the two of them drove to the restaurant that Emma had told Regina to meet her at, none of them spoke. It wasn't until Christine parked the car and turned around to look at the sleeping baby in the backseat that she finally spoke, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Emma blinked a few times to fight back the tears, resisting the urge to look behind her at her sleeping child she just continued staring out the windshield, "he's not mine, Christine," Emma whispered, "it's better for him to be with someone who can take good care of him."

"But we could help…"

"No!" Emma screamed a little too loudly, causing Christine to jump and for the baby to wake up, Emma sighed quickly wiping away a tear. She hadn't meant to freak out at Christine, but she was nervous, since the one thing that she didn't know was that Emma was leaving as soon as she handed the baby off, even though she didn't want to, she had no choice, it was time.

"Let's get inside…" Emma said getting out of the car, and taking the baby out of the backseat, before the two of them walked inside the restaurant sitting at a table, Emma staring out the window, praying the whole time that Regina would show up sooner rather than later.

Killian stared at the ultrasound in his hand, his heart breaking, he couldn't believe that Regina could do something like this. He knew that she was still very heartbroken about having lost their child, but he couldn't believe that she would take a killer's baby. Every nerve in his body told him to call the cops, to have them follow Regina to finally get Emma arrested, but no matter how ticked off he was at her right now he wouldn't take away another baby from her… But really he wasn't sure how he could ever love a killer's baby, he wasn't sure if he could.

"Ah getting excited for your baby are you?"

Killian looked up surprised to see Gold standing beside him staring at the sonogram.

"How… how do you know about the baby?"

"Regina was in yesterday asking for documents so she could adopt a baby."

"She was?" Killian asked his anger growing, they had both promised to not tell anyone about the baby.

"Oh yeah." Gold said smiling and patting Killian on the back, "congratulations!"

Killian didn't respond. After Gold walked away he took out his cellphone surprised when he saw that there was a text from Regina, (A/N 2 I'm saying she was at the hospital because it sounds less suspicious then restaurant) she was at the hospital, and she would call after she had the baby. Killian quickly finishing his coffee, his anger was really boiling over now.

After throwing money on the table, he stormed out of Granny's diner, and back to his ship, he had planned to move in with Regina until they had saved up for a house, at the moment he was so glad that he hadn't sold his ship yet.

Taking out his cellphone he dialed a number.

Neal sighed in exasperation leaning against his car, it had been almost six months since anyone had called about seeing Mercy. He was beginning to think that she had fallen off the face of the Earth.

"It sounds like the cops are going to go out on patrol again soon." Peter said walking over to him.

"What good will that do?" Neal asked, "They're not going to find her."

"Maybe they will this time." Peter said also leaning against the car.

Neal scoffed, "it's been damn well near six months, and no one has even reported seeing a yellow punch buggy!" He screamed turning around and punching his car hard enough to set off the alarm.

Peter quickly opened the door shutting the alarm off, "you can't give up hope… we'll find her."

Neal stared at the cops that had stuck around for this long, mainly because he had paid them, there were only about four that had accepted his offer to pay them privately. Mind you they were pretty useless, and he was seriously thinking about firing them and hiring some Private Investigators, since all these cops did were drive around the same area trying to find Mercy. Although no one really knew where to look for her, was she still in the States? Had she moved to Canada? Had she died? Neal really hoped that the last option wasn't right, since he wanted to be the one to kill Mercy, when he eventually found her that was.

"Sir!" One of the cops called running over to him, "I think that you might want to take this phone call!"

Neal rolled his eyes, "probably another idiot who thinks that they saw Mercy so that they can get the reward money," he said sarcastically before taking the phone, "hello?"

"Hi," a male said on the other end.

"What can I do for you?" Neal asked slightly rudely.

"I think I have some information that might help you…" He said.

"Oh really?" Neal asked intrigued, "go on."

When Regina walked into the restaurant, her heart began beating out of her chest as she spotted Emma off to the side rocking a baby, she quickly walked over to her, "Ms. Swan?" Regina whispered.

"Regina!" Emma said turning around surprised, still rocking the baby, Regina covered her mouth with one hand as tears began welling up in her eyes, "you gave birth?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "yesterday."

Regina gave the baby a small wave, a huge smile growing on her face, "may I?" She asked.

"Yeah of course!" Emma said handing her son off to Regina, "after all he's yours now…" her heart breaking as the words left her mouth.

Regina smiled at Emma and then looked down at her son rocking him, "oh my God he's beautiful!"

"Yeah he is," Emma whispered staring at her son, how she wanted to call off this whole deal, but she couldn't.

"Are you Ms. Mills?" Christine asked walking over to Emma and Regina.

"Yes I am," Regina said looking at Christine confused.

"Oh Regina, this is Christine, she's going to be our witness."

"Ah!" Regina said smiling, "it's nice to meet you."

"You as well." Christine said, before pointing to a table, "shall we?"

"We shall!" Regina said excitedly, before walking over to the table.

"You ready for this?" Christine whispered to Emma, who just nodded her head, "you do realize that as soon as you sign the papers he will no longer be your son, right?"

Emma wiped away a few tears, "let's just get this over with." She said walking over to the table and sitting down.

Half n hour later, and a lot of crying on both Regina's and Emma's parts, although one was crying tears of joy and the other one was crying because of a broken heart, the papers were almost all filled out.

"May I ask what you're going to name him?" Emma asked after she had signed the last form.

"Oh yeah I need that information as well," Christine said flipping the booklet back to page one, "but I didn't want to put pressure on you in case you hadn't thought of a name."

Regina looked down at her son, she had wanted to name him after her Father who passed away years ago, but she hadn't discussed this with Killian yet, "I'll have to fill that part in later." She said.

"OK no problem," Christine said flipping to the last page, "once you sign this it looks like he'll be all yours."

Emma forced a smile as her and Regina made eye contact, before she signed the last page. Christine then signed on the witness line, and smiled at Regina, "congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Regina said smiling at her new son.

"May I hold him one last time?" Emma asked fighting to keep her voice even.

"Of course!" Regina said standing up and handing Emma the baby.

"Let's give her a minute." Christine suggested.

Regina nodded her head following her outside. Once they were both gone Emma stood up rocking her son, "I love you," she whispered, "I know that you're far too young to understand what I'm saying, but please know that this was the hardest decision I've ever had to make…" she said stopping to clear her throat, and wipe away the tears, "I wanted you, sweetheart, please don't think that you weren't wanted because you were… But I'm not fit to be a Mother and you'll have your best chance in life with Regina and Killian," she said bringing the baby closer to her lips and kissing his soft head, "I love you, and I'm sorry…" she whispered keeping the baby close to her chest for a while.

"Are you alright, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine!" Emma said turning around forcing a small smile, but she could feel the tears still running down her face.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked nervously, "it's not too late if you want to change your mind and keep him…" she said her voice breaking.

Emma shook her head, "don't be silly," she said handing Emma back the baby, "he's yours now."

Regina smiled down at him, before looking at Emma giving her a small smile, "thank you, Ms. Swan, you'll never know how much this means to me."

"Just make sure he has the best life possible, with a Mother who will always do what's best for him."

"I promise." Regina said, "Now, I should probably go call Killian!"

"Why isn't he here?" Emma asked confused.

"He was busy!" Regina said, trying to think of a convincing lie, since she couldn't tell Emma that he was looking for her to arrest her.

"Too busy to come and get his own child?"

Regina laughed, "You know men!"

Emma rose her eyebrow, she wasn't really buying what Regina was selling but she decided to let it go.

"I'm going to go call him don't worry I'll let you say goodbye before I leave!" Regina said before hurrying out of the restaurant.

Once Regina was outside she took out her cellphone dialing Killian's number, but to her surprise he didn't pick up, "hey, it's me, I have our son, and I'm on my way home. I love you."

Emma almost couldn't take the pain of watching Regina strapping her son into the back of her car, how she wished that he was coming home with her.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan," Regina said giving her a big bear hug, "if you ever want to come and see him then feel free to!"

"Alright thanks Regina." Emma said forcing a smile.

"It was nice meeting you, Christine," Regina said giving her a hug.

"You as well."

"Well, I'd better get back!" Regina said excitedly, "goodbye, ladies!" She said hopping into her car. Emma fought back the tears as Regina pulled out of the parking spot, and out of the parking lot before disappearing from sight.

"You Ok?" Christine asked.

Emma took a deep breath, "I'm fine." She said forcing a smile.

Christine put a hand on her shoulder, "I have to use the bathroom then we'll head back to the shelter."

"OK." Emma said, fighting back the urge to tell Christine goodbye, since she knew that would spark too many questions.

Once Christine was inside Emma ran away from the restaurant, which was difficult since she had just given birth yesterday and she was still pretty sore. Once she was far enough away she began walking towards the bus station, she hated leaving Christine and the other women without saying goodbye, but she knew that if she didn't get away now then she never would. She wasn't really sure where she was going to go but she had to go somewhere. A small part of her was pretty surprised that Neal hadn't found her at the woman's shelter, she hadn't intended on staying there that long but she hadn't wanted to put too much stress on the baby by continuing to run. So she figured for six months or so it would be OK.

Emma made sure to stay to the back roads so that Christine wouldn't find her, it was a longer walk, which meant that it unfortunately gave her time to think, and all she could think of was the child that she had just given up, how she wished that he was still with her and that she wasn't running away from Neal, if only her life was different…

When she made it to the bus station she quickly glanced at the map, grateful that she had been careful with Taylor's money. After a few long moments of staring at the map she closed her eyes and pointed at a location.

"New Brunswick…" She whispered grateful that she had gotten her passport a few months back so she could travel across the border, granted New Brunswick was about five hours and change away from Augusta, which suited Emma just fine. She had no intentions of ever seeing Regina and her son again, she couldn't put them at risk like that, who knew what Neal would do if he found out he had a son.

"Where to, miss?" The ticket taker asked.

"One ticket to New Brunswick." Emma said.

"Round trip?"

"No," Emma said, "one way I won't be back."

Killian waited inside the living room of Cora and Regina's place, Cora was out at work which suited him fine he wanted to talk to Regina alone. Glancing at his phone he saw that she was trying to call again, but he didn't answer he wanted to talk to her face to face.

About an hour later the door to the house opened and he heard Regina's voice.

"I don't know where your Daddy could be," she whispered, "hopefully he'll show up soon." She said walking into the living room and screaming when she spotted Killian.

"Killian!" She whispered loudly, "What the hell?!"

Killian stood up walking closer to Regina, glancing down at the baby, "is this him?"

Regina nodded her head, "yes this is your son… would you like to hold him?"

"Not right now," Killian said.

"What's with you?" Regina asked confused, "When I left you were all excited to meet your child."

Killian leaned against the couch, for a few moments neither one of them spoke.

"Well, I'd better feed him," Regina said about to pick up the car seat.

"So, how's Emma?"

Regina gasped looking at Killian, who was staring at her with hard eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked laughing, "I adopted him from a woman named Amanda."

Killian went into his pocket taking out the sonogram pictures and the notes, "do not treat me like an idiot, Regina!" He screamed waking up the baby, but Regina didn't move to try and pick him up, all she did was stare at Killian her jaw falling open.

"How could you adopt a murder's baby?" Killian whispered.

"We don't know she's a murder…"

"Oh of course she is!" Killian screamed, "How could you do this?!"

"I don't know…" Regina said.

"Was having a baby so important to you that you just stopped caring about anything else?"

"Of course not!" Regina cried running over to Killian taking his hand, "I love you!"

Killian scoffed, "you don't love me, all I was was a sperm donor to you, and then when you couldn't have a baby with me you run off to a murderer to adopt her baby!"

"How dare you?!" Regina demanded, "I love you Killian and I always will!"

"Then why did you lie to me?!"

"I don't know!" Regina cried, "I was so scared that this wouldn't work, but now that he's here the three of us can be a family!"

"Do you honestly think that I can love that baby full of lies?"

"It's not his fault!"

Killian ripped his hand out of Regina's, "it's over, Regina!"

"What?" Regina asked tears falling from her eyes, "no!"

"Goodbye," he said dropping the sonograms and notes on the floor and walking to the door, glancing down at the baby and then at Regina, "I hope he's worth it." He said before walking out of the house slamming it.

"Killian…" Regina whispered falling to her knees, and looking at her new son, who was still crying, she quickly took him out of the car seat, and began rocking him. "It's OK, sweetheart, I'm here for you and I always will be… sweet, sweet, Henry," she whispered as she continued rocking him trying to calm him down, while tears fell from her eyes.

Killian walked towards Granny's, where he slipped into the same alley where Emma had stayed with him the night she had arrived in Stroybrooke. She had seemed so nice that night and seemed to genuinely care about him, if only Killian had known how wrong he had been. Taking out his cellphone he scrolled down to the number that he had called earlier, it was Neal Cassidy's number, even though he was ticked off at Regina he wouldn't tell Neal about the baby, he didn't want to put Regina in danger.

Neal waited with baited breath by the phone, it had been a few hours since that stranger had called him informing him of two very important details, number one was that Mercy had changed her name to Emma Swan, so that was a vital piece of information. Number two was that his girlfriend was going to go meet with Emma, although he wasn't sure why.

Finally his phone rang, "hello?"

"Hi," Killian said.

"Killian!" Neal said happily, "do you know where she is?!"

"No I don't…" Killian admitted.

"Then why'd your girlfriend go and meet with her?"

"I'm not sure…"

"What a waste of time that was…" Neal said annoyed.

"Listen, I want to help you guys find her."

"Really?" Neal said surprised, "Why?"

Killian thought for a second of a convincing lie, he knew he couldn't tell Neal it was because of Emma that he and Regina had just broken up, so instead he said, "Because she lied to me too…"

"Alright, Killian," Neal said, "come and join us, "I'll see you soon." He said before hanging up the phone.

End Chapter 29

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, and klw797 for the reviews!

Chapter 30

Emma slinked down in the seat of the bus, keeping the newspaper, which she had bought, up to cover her face. The bus wasn't overly busy, but the last thing she needed right now was for someone to recognize her, not when she was this close to finally escaping.

When the bus finally started moving Emma stared out the window, she was so nervous, she never thought that she would move out of the States. But then again there were a lot of things she never thought that she would do, but the past few months had changed her so much and Emma knew that she would never be the girl that she was again. Once she got settled, she would have to try and find herself, and the only way to do that was to get as far away from Neal as possible. Hopefully he would never find her in New Brunswick. It didn't seem like he knew that her name was Emma Swan now, so that was a bonus. If everything went according to her plan then hopefully she would never see Neal again, even though that also meant that she would never see her son again, but she couldn't risk Neal finding out that he had a son, who knew what he would do then.

Emma rested her head against the back of the seat, she knew that her son was better off with Regina, after all she would give him his best chance at life, but she already missed him dearly. Keeping the newspaper up Emma continued staring out the window trying to keep her nerves down.

Neal smiled as he hung up the phone.

"What are you grinning about?" Peter asked curiously.

"I think that I might have a new guy for Tamara."

"What about Mercy?"

Neal began dialing a number on his cellphone, "no harm in getting some extra money while we're looking for her." He said smirking, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Tamara!" He said happily, "I think I have a new guy for you, I haven't seen him yet, but just talking to him on the phone, he has a Irish accent," Neal listened to what she was saying on the other end of the phone, "perfect, see you soon!"

"What are you going to do if this guy turns out to be really ugly?" Peter asked crossing his arms.

Neal put his cellphone back in his pocket, "have I ever been wrong about anyone in the past?"

Peter wanted to bring up how wrong he had been about Mercy and Krista, but decided against it, he didn't want to piss Neal off right now.

"So just out of curiosity," Peter said looking around, "how are you and Tamara going to kidnap this guy with all the cops around?"

Neal smirked at Peter and then looked around, "oh ye of little faith," he said walking back over to his car getting into it, waiting for Tamara to show up, followed hopefully by Killian.

Regina sat on her bed sobbing, how could Killian just storm out on her like that? He had been so excited about the baby when she had left. Of course she hadn't been expecting him to find out that she was adopting Emma's baby, she knew that he wanted to have her arrested so she couldn't kill again, but she hadn't realized that he felt that strongly. The realization hit her pretty hard that she was going to be a single Mother, and she really wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But she knew that she would have to be, her Mother had raised her on her own, so surely she could do the same. Regina sure hoped so, but she knew that she had to try, Emma had trusted her to raise her baby, besides she was already so in love with Henry, the thought of having to give him up made her sick to her stomach. A part of her wondered how Emma had even given her son up, the pain it must have caused her.

"Regina?"

Turning to face her door Regina was surprised to see Ruby standing there, "Ruby!"

"Sorry, if this is a bad time I can come back later." Ruby said.

Regina quickly wiped away her tears, "no it's alright, how are things going with David?"

Ruby sighed sitting down on Regina's bed, "Not well, he's been out with Mary Margaret every day for the past few days…"

"Oh dear…" Regina said putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder."

Ruby sighed before looking at Regina, "enough about me, why are you crying?"

"Because I did a bad thing…"

"What did you do?"

Regina sighed, she really didn't want to tell Ruby what she had done "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Does whatever you did have something to do with Killian?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"I saw him hail a cab, and leave Storybrooke, a few hours ago… is he back?"

"Not as far as I know…" Regina said.

"I found it odd that he would leave when you were bringing the baby home today."

Regina took out her cellphone dialing Killian's number, but it went right to voicemail, not that she was that surprised though.

"God dammit!" Regina screamed throwing her phone, the bang waking up the baby. Sighing and standing up she hurried into Henry's room picking him up, "shhh, it's OK," she said beginning to rock him.

"Aww he's adorable," Ruby said walking into the room, "what's his name?"

"Henry." Regina said continuing to rock him, he was already starting to calm down.

Once he was asleep again Regina placed him back in his crib, and then just stared at him for a few moments.

"Whatever is wrong with Killian," Ruby said putting her hand on Regina's shoulder, "I'm sure he'll come back, after all he was just as excited about little Henry as you were."

Regina didn't respond, her heart was breaking as she realized that the odds of Killian coming back were pretty slim. She had ruined her relationship with him, all because she just had to have a baby. If she had of waited for a few more months the two of them could have started trying again, but as she stared down at Henry, her son, she knew that she had made the right decision to adopt him. She already loved him more than anything else in this world, and she would raise him alone if that's what she had to do.

Killian couldn't believe that Regina had just tried to call him, surely she had a big enough brain to realize that it was over between them. He knew that he could never trust her again. Even though he did still love her, the trust factor was gone, which was a shame he had so been looking forward to being a Father. But he refused to raise a killer's baby. So now his new plan was that he was going to help Neal Cassidy bring Emma in, and after that he wasn't sure, but he would figure it out as he went.

Looking out the window before glancing at the fare calculator, Killian was grateful that Neal had told him that he would pay for his cab, especially since he had forgotten his wallet.

The cab continued driving for a while, until finally it turned into a parking lot with a few police cruisers, and cops, there were also two white tents set up, where a majority of the cops were under.

"Where would you like to be dropped off?" The cab driver asked.

Killian looked around, he had no idea what Neal even looked like, luckily though he didn't have to worry for long since a man walked over to the cab waving his arms.

Once the cab stopped the man opened the back door, "are you Killian?"

"Are you Neal?"

The man smiled, "yes I am."

Killian breathed a sigh of relief, if Neal hadn't of shown up he really wasn't sure how he was going to pay the cab driver.

"How much do I owe you?" Neal asked, before taking out a hundred dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Thanks!" The cab driver said happily, before driving off, Neal then turned to face Killian offering him his hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"Come," Neal said stepping aside to let Killian pass, "we have lots to discuss."

The two of them began walking towards one of the white tents.

"So, what made you want to help us to bring Mercy in?"

"Who?"

"The woman who you're going to help me arrest?"

"Her name's not Mercy… well not anymore."

"What is it?"

"Emma… Emma Swan."

Neal smiled and patted Killian's back, "see you're helping me already!"

Killian looked at Neal dead in the eyes, "I just don't want that murderer out there anymore, who knows whom she'll kill next."

Neal sighed, looking down at the ground, "too true." He said as they continued walking.

Tamara leaned against the side of her car, crossing her arms. She and Neal were old friends from way back, and she would sometimes send him attractive women for his business, and in return he would sometimes find attractive men for her. However because Neal was a straight male his idea of a hot guy was very different then hers.

"I really hope this guy is worth the drive out here." Tamara said tapping her foot impatiently, "tonight's my busiest night at work, and I need to get back."

"Well, I did hear this guy's voice and it's quite the voice!" Peter said.

Tamara looked at Peter and rolled her eyes, "you idiot!" She screamed, "Between you and Neal, having a hot voice does not mean anything!"

Peter stepped away from Tamara, before she could shove a heel up his butt, "OK sorry Tamara…"

Tamara leaned against her car again and stared into the distance, lots of cops were walking by, but she wasn't really paying too much attention to them.

"If he's not here in two minutes then I'm leaving!" Tamara said, "I really need to get back!"

Peter looked off into the distance nervously, if he let Tamara leave then he knew that Neal would be really pissed off at him, and he really wasn't in the mood to get yelled at again.

As the seconds ticked by Peter's heart began beating faster and faster as Neal still hadn't come into view. Finally though Neal walked into view with a guy beside him, he was dressed all in leather, with a red shirt underneath his jacket, and his black hair was short and slightly messy from the wind.

"Hmmmm…." Tamara said intrigued, "Maybe Neal actually did do something right," she whispered standing up from the car.

"Killian," Neal said, "please allow me to introduce you to my friend, Tamara."

"It's nice to meet you," Tamara said offering him her hand.

"Likewise." Killian said shaking it.

Tamara looked down at his hand, Killian was grateful that he had decided to wear gloves to hide his hook.

"Nice strong handshake you've got there."

"Thank you."

"Peter, why don't you take Killian to my laptop and show him all the information we have so far." Neal suggested.

"Alright," peter said as he and Killian walked away.

Once they were out of ear shot Neal looked at Tamara smirking, "well?"

"I must admit," Tamara said impressed, "you did good… I must have him."

"I'll help you get him." Neal said.

End Chapter 30

The next chapter will be shorter, and then chapter 31 will have a significant time jump and that's when the story will really pick up again.

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N 1: Thank you to Klw797, and Number Ten for the reviews!

A/N 2: If you are triggered by rape or abuse, please do not read this chapter

Chapter 31

Killian sat down in the lawn chair, as Peter began showing him the information that they had on Mercy, although Peter quickly changed her name to Emma, "thanks to you, letting us know that her name is Emma finding her will be so much easier," Peter said, patting Killian on the back, "thank you for that!"

"You're welcome," Killian said staring at the picture of Emma on the screen, his anger starting to boil over as he thought of the fact that Regina had almost tricked him into raising a murderer's baby. "Like I told Neal, the sooner we get her off the street, the better."

Neal and Tamara looked at Peter and Killian, "so how do you want to do this?" Neal asked.

Tamara smiled and went into her pocket taking out a bottle of pills.

"Roofies?"

"An oldie but a goodie," Tamara said as she dropped a couple of them into a bottle of water, once they disappeared she looked around, "do me a favour and make sure that the cops don't interfere with my plan."

Neal did a little bow, "as you wish."

Tamara rolled her eyes, Neal had been trying to get with her for years, not that she had any interest in him, "excuse me," she said walking away from him, making sure to shake her hips as she walked.

"Oh hello, Tamara," Peter said as she stood beside him.

"Peter," she said smiling at him, before placing the water bottle in front of Killian, "I thought you might be thirsty."

Killian glanced at the water bottle confused for a moment, wondering why she hadn't brought one over for Peter, but he shrugged and took a long sip, since his throat was quite dry.

Once he took the bottle away from his lips, Killian gasped and held his head as the world began spinning, "what the…?" He whispered.

"Are you alright?" Tamara asked.

"I… don't… feel… well…" Killian said before losing consciousness.

Tamara smiled as Killian slumped over in his chair.

"What the hell kind of roofies are you using?" Peter asked.

"Strong ones." She said nonchalantly, "Now help me get him into my car."

Peter rolled his eyes, when Tamara said to "help her" what she actually meant was "do the job yourself."

"Well come on!" Tamara whispered loudly, "I don't want the cops to catch us!"

Peter picked Killian up, wrapping his arm around his neck as he began dragging him towards Tamara's car, where Neal already had the door opened.

When Peter had dragged Killian over to the car, Neal helped him get him into the car, Tamara then slammed the door.

"Here's your money," She said handing him a cheque.

"It was nice to see you again," Neal said kissing her hand.

Tamara smirked, "I know it was." She said getting into her car and driving off.

"I think she likes me." Neal said smiling.

Peter scoffed, "maybe on planet Mars."

Neal punched Peter in the arm, "ouch!" He complained.

"Get your ass back to the computer and find Emma!" He demanded.

Peter, not wanting to make Neal any angrier then he already was, quickly ran back to the computer.

Emma took a deep breath as the bus pulled into the terminal, she had made it to New Brunswick, as soon as she stepped off this bus, her life was about to start over again.

"Last stop," the bus driver said, "everybody off."

Walking off the bus, she made sure to keep her head down and walked into the depot, trying to plan what her next move would be, she knew that she had to find a place to live, and then find a job. After all Taylor's money wouldn't last forever, no matter how careful she was with it.

Walking over to a bulletin board Emma read some of the flyers on it, there were quite a few for cars for sale, someone was looking for a baby sitter, and someone was advertising a dog grooming business. Emma's eyes finally landed on a yellow piece of paper with, **BASEMENT APARTMENT FOR RENT** written in big bold letters, she gasped and ripped it off the bulletin board, granted it would be dangerous to rent a place from a complete stranger. Especially if they recognized her from the news, but she didn't really want to have to live inside the bus depot until she found a place to rent, after all who knew how long that could take.

Walking out of the depot, she hailed a cab, and breathed a sigh of relief when the cabbie didn't seem to recognize her.

Once he dropped her off at the house, she took a deep breath walking up to the front door, hesitating for a moment before knocking. A couple seconds later a woman with shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes answered, she eyed Emma up and down before smiling at her, "can I help you?"

Emma held up the piece of paper, "um, yes, I see that you're renting a basement apartment?"

"Oh wow," the woman said slightly surprised, "I just put that flyer up yesterday, I wasn't expecting someone so soon."

"Oh I'm so sorry about that," Emma said, unsure of what else to say.

The woman smiled once again, "don't apologize," she said stepping aside, "come on in and I'll show you the apartment."

Emma smiled following her inside, "my name is Nicole, by the way, Nicole Sheldon," she said before smiling as a baby started to cry, "And that would be Sarah."

Emma forced a smile as she looked at the baby crying in the bassinette, truth was it made her think of her son, and the pain in her chest from giving him up came back with a vengeance.

"Jay!" Nicole yelled up the stairs.

"Yes honey?" He asked.

"Can you come down here and feed Sarah for me, I have someone here interested in renting out our basement."

"Coming!" Jay called.

Nicole smiled at Emma, "now please follow me," she said leading her to some stairs, which lead to the basement. Which was finished with hard wood floors, as well as pot lighting, it had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, with a fireplace, and a bedroom all in all it was a pretty nice looking basement.

"The T.V and DVD player are of course included," Nicole said, "and you have your own washer and dryer."

Emma was in awe at how nice this place was, a part of her worried if she would be able to afford it, "how much?"

"Jay and I were looking for seven fifty all inclusive."

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

Nicole shrugged, "I'm a school teacher, and Jay's a lawyer, we're really not looking to make a fortune, we just wanted to help someone out."

"Well I could use some help." Emma admitted.

"Did you just move here?"

Emma nodded her head.

"From where?"

"Maine, I just wanted to get out of the States."

"Well Canada is very beautiful."

"From what I've seen so far it sure is," She agreed, "also I think I'll take this place."

"Excellent!" Nicole said giving Emma a hug, "I hope that you'll be very happy here."

"Thank you." Emma said smiling.

"Listen," Nicole said, "if you need a job my friend Betty has a job opening."

"Doing what?"

"She owns a wedding dress boutique here, and she could use some extra help answering phones, and greeting clients… is that something that you'd be interested in?"

Emma wasn't sure if working in a wedding dress boutique would be the best job for her, working with that many people someone might recognize her from the news. But then again she really needed a job, "that would be perfect."

"I'll call her and set up an interview," Nicole said, "now, I'll leave you alone to get comfy."

Once Nicole had left the basement, Emma sat down on the couch, a part of her couldn't believe that she was now living in New Brunswick, and had found a place to live. She hoped beyond hope that Neal wouldn't be able to find her here, and that she would be able to live out her life in peace.

When Nicole walked back up to the main floor she felt sick to her stomach, something that Jay quickly picked up on.

"What's wrong?"

Nicole looked at Jay and Sarah tears falling from her eyes, Jay quickly walked over to her putting an arm around her, "hey," he said his voice full of worry, "tell me what's wrong."

Nicole took a deep breath, "I… I think that Emma is another one of Neal's victims that got away…" she said her voice shaking.

"What?"

"She looks identical to the woman who we saw on the news."

"But her name was Mercy Joseph."

"She probably changed her name when she escaped from Neal," Nicole said, her voice continuing to shake, "just like I did…"

"That Neal is such a monster…" Jay said his anger beginning to boil over.

"I know…"

"So what do we do, what happens if Neal comes here looking for her?"

"I don't think that he knows where she is…" Nicole pointed out, "and we do nothing… she's not the monster that he's trying to make her out to be… just like I'm not…"

Jay squeezed Nicole's shoulders tighter, and kissed the top of her head.

Killian groaned as he began coming to, his head was pounding, and he felt like he had just been hit by a truck. When he tried to sit up he gasped when he realized that he was strapped to a bed completely naked.

"What the hell?" He asked trying to get free, but the straps wouldn't break.

"Struggle all you'd like," Tamara said walking over to him, "you're mine now, and no one escapes from me."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Tamara walked over to Killian getting on top of him and forcefully kissing him, Killian tried to turn his head to get her to stop, but she was surprisingly strong.

"Mmmm yummy," Tamara said, "I think you'll do nicely."

"What are you going to do to me?" Killian asked nervously.

Tamara squeezed Killian's cheek smirking, "later, sweetheart," she whispered, before ripping off her shirt and then her pants, "right now let's have a little bit of fun."

Killian began desperately trying to get free from the bed but it was hopeless as Tamara spread his legs apart.

Cora watched Mary Margaret and David sitting on the park bench watching the sunset, they had been spending a lot of time together, and she could tell that they were falling in love. Which she really couldn't believe, she had thought that by erasing their memories that it would keep them apart, apparently though true love was a lot harder to keep apart then she had thought. While she watched them she began thinking of another plan, Cora loved being mayor in a town full of people who were too afraid of her to stop her, and she knew that as soon as everyone got their memories back then she would be screwed. She also knew that she couldn't kidnap Mary Margaret or David again, not without it looking far too suspicious. So all she could do was hope beyond hope that their daughter wasn't in town, since it was pretty obvious that they both wanted to kiss each other.

Sure enough a few moments later Mary Margaret leaned in closer to David and the two of them kissed, Cora held her breath waiting for a bright light to appear or for the two of them to open their eyes and remember everything, luckily though when the kiss ended the two of them just turned back to watch the sunset, so obviously they didn't remember whom they actually were.

"Oh thank God." Cora said putting her hand on her heart and breathing a sigh of relief, she would have to figure out another way to ruin their happiness, but for now at least the spell hadn't been broken.

Killian fought back his tears as Tamara unchained him from the bed, he had never felt so violated in his whole life. As soon as his legs and arms were both free he jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, however before he reached it a sharp pain made him stop dead in his tracks. He screamed falling to his knees as he felt like he was being electrocuted.

When Killian came to he gasped sitting up quickly, when he saw that he was in a cage with at least ten other guys, looking down he breathed a slight sigh of relief when he saw that he had clothes on, "where am I?"

"Hell." One of them said.

"What?"

"Tamara runs a stripper bar," another guy said, "We're all forced to work in it."

"Fair warning, kid," Another guy said, "if you don't bring in the amount of money that Tamara expects you to then you will be punished quite severely."

"She can't possibly be able to get away with this…" Killian whispered.

"She's rich… she can pay off the cops, and she does."

"There has to be a way to get out of here!" Killian said standing up beginning to tap the bars.

"Even if you do get out of here, you won't get far."

"Why not?"

"Because you have a microchip in your neck, she can set it to go off at any time with her remote."

Killian gasped as he realized that that pain he had been feeling when he had tried to escape Tamara's room was that.

"If I were you I'd save my strength," another guy said, "you won't be fed until after the show and they last for twelve hours, and you only get fed if you do a good job, and bring in good money."

"This is nuts…" Killian said, "There has to be a way to escape."

"There is… it's called death."

"Get comfortable, you're going to be here for a while."

Killian sighed sitting down resting his head against the bars of the cage, wishing that he hadn't decided to help Neal… he began to wonder if maybe he had misjudged Emma as well… Had Neal set him up so Tamara could kidnap him? Had he set Emma up just the same? Right now Killian couldn't believe how stupid he had been, and now he was paying the ultimate price.

End Chapter 31

The next chapter will have a significant time jump.

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Thank you to klw797, Number Ten, thecaptainswan, and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 32

10 years later

Emma hoped that her smile looked genuine as she watched yet another woman spin around in her wedding dress. Truth was it killed Emma to have to go to work every single day and watch these happy people picking out their wedding dress, knowing that she would probably never get to experience that kind of happiness. Even though it had been ten years since she had escaped from Neal and his grooming plan for her, she hadn't been able to trust another guy, she was far too scared to. So she still lived in Nicole's basement apartment, which is where she spent most of her time, the news hadn't mentioned her in probably about eight or so years, but Emma was still nervous to be out and about, even coming to work gave her anxiety that someone would somehow recognize her.

"Oh Mother, I love this dress!" the bride named Lynne said.

"It definitely looks beautiful on you!" Betty said looking at Emma, "doesn't it?"

Emma felt a lump growing in her stomach as both Lynne, and her Mother looked at her, "that dress was made for you." Emma said hoping that she sounded and looked sincere.

Betty turned her attention back to Lynne, "so Lynne Darwin…" she said hesitating like she always did when she was about to ask the bride the all to important question, "are you saying yes to the dress?"

Lynne looked at herself in the mirror an even bigger smile appearing on her face, "yes!" She screamed beginning to jump up and down.

"Excellent!" Betty said clapping her hands.

After a few minutes of celebrating Emma decided to go back to the front desk, it was almost closing time and she had paperwork to finish off. Sitting down at the desk she quickly wiped away a few tears, how she wished that she was married, with a child right now just like she had always wanted.

"Are you alright?" Betty asked walking over to her.

"Fine," Emma said keeping her eyes locked on the screen, "why do you ask?"

Betty spun Emma's chair around, "I know when you're hurting, you've been working here for ten years."

Emma sighed leaning back in the chair, "I'm sorry, Betty."

"Don't be," she said smiling, "you're definitely very good at masking your pain."

"I don't want to ruin the brides' happiness."

Betty took Emma's hand, "one day that will be your happiness as well."

Emma scoffed, "I doubt it."

Betty squeezed her hand, "I don't, sometimes love can come and take you off guard at the most unexpected time, just have faith." She said before walking away.

Once Betty was out of sight, Emma turned back to her computer screen, beginning to type she found her mind wandering to someone who she hadn't thought of in a long time, Killian Jones. He had been the last guy that Emma had had any feelings for, which was crazy they only had two conversations, but still she couldn't help it, he had been so handsome and so kind to her.

Opening the internet and going on Facebook Emma typed in Killian's name into the search bar, she knew that it was silly to stalk him like this, odds are that he and Regina were probably already married and enjoying life with their son… the son that she had given up.

After finding Killian's Facebook page, Emma was quite surprised to find that it hadn't been updated in ten years, "how strange…" she said going back up to the search bar, deciding to look up Regina, however before she got a chance to Betty called her name.

"Coming!" Emma called quickly shutting down her computer and running to the backroom.

Regina couldn't believe that it had been ten years since the best and worst day of her life, the best because it had been ten years since she had adopted Henry, however Killian had also been gone for ten years. Which was something that she still kind of regretted, if she had have just been honest with Killian from the get go then maybe he would still be in her life right now, but of course she couldn't regret her decision to adopt from Emma, because it gave her Henry, and she loved him more than anything else in this world. Of course she still loved Killian, but she had pretty much accepted that he wouldn't be coming back by now, it had been far too long. When he had first left Regina had spent many restless nights staring out the window wishing and hoping that he would come back, but of course he never did, which had killed her, and still kind of did, but Regina just hoped that wherever Killian was he was happy.

Glancing at her alarm clock she sighed sitting up, it was time to wake Henry up for school, another morning of fighting because the kid didn't want to go.

"Henry!" Regina said knocking on his bedroom door, waiting for a couple of seconds for an answer, but of course there wasn't one, "Henry!" Regina said banging on the door, "it's time to wake up!" Once again there was no answer, sighing she opened the door, "Henry I mean it…" Regina said gasping when she looked at his bed, her stomach dropping to the floor when she discovered that he wasn't there, "Henry!" Regina cried running out of the room to the bathroom, her heart once again sinking when she saw that the door was open, "no!" Regina screamed once again, running down the stairs, "Henry!" Regina screamed.

"What is going on?" Cora asked walking out of her bedroom.

"Henry's missing!" Regina screamed.

Cora gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Regina cried, "Come on we have to find him!"

Cora nodded her head running into her room, quickly getting dressed before the two of them ran out of the house and began searching for Henry.

Killian really wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep this up for, Tamara was ruthless and he had been punished a few dozen times for not bringing in enough money. His punishments varied from her raping him, to her beating him, or more recently he had been deprived of food and water for three days. How he wished that he could run away, but he had had a tracking chip placed on the back of his neck, just like all the other guys that were being held against their will, plus apparently Neal had been kind enough to tell Tamara about Regina, and she had threatened to go after her if Killian disobeyed her, which he couldn't let happen.

"Move it!" Tamara screamed, "You're already behind schedule!"

Killian took off his shirt allowing Tamara to eye him up and down, "you're starting to lose your abs…" she said annoyed, "so put your shirt back on you're serving tonight."

Killian promptly put his shirt on and walked behind the bar, he hated serving all the girls were so demanding and half the time he couldn't understand what they were saying anyways, since it was so loud in the strip club. However at least on the plus side he wasn't expected to dance tonight, he really didn't have any energy since Tamara had starved him.

"Hey," a woman said walking up to the bar.

"Hi." Killian said giving her a small smile.

The woman looked Killian up and down biting her lower lip.

"What can I get you?" Killian asked, getting uncomfortable as the girl just continued staring at him.

"I kind of want you," she said immediately going back to biting her bottom lip.

Killian looked away from her uncomfortable, "oh um… I'm not available tonight…"

"Yes he is!" Tamara said running over to the bar, taking the girl's hand, "Ms. Pierce, it is so good to see you!"

"Tamara," Ms. Pierce said crossing her arms, "this stud here says he's not available tonight…"

Tamara laughed patting Killian's back, "oh he was just pulling your leg!" She said laughing, Killian not wanting to get Tamara angry let out a small chuckle as well.

"That's right I was!"

Tamara put a hand on Killian's shoulder, "why don't you go up to your regular room and I'll send Killian right up?"

Ms. Pierce nodded her head walking away, once she was out of sight Tamara turned to Killian, "listen, she is incredibly rich so do not screw this up or else!"

Killian let out a small gulp, but it was so noisy in the bar that Tamara didn't hear it.

"Now get your ass upstairs!" She demanded.

Killian wanted to run away, he wanted to get away from this place but he knew that he couldn't.

The walk to Ms. Pierce's room wasn't far from the main part of the strip club, but Killian walked slower than usual, when he made it to the door he hesitated before knocking.

"Enter!"

Taking a deep breath Killian opened the door where he found Ms. Pierce standing beside the bed wearing an all leather outfit and holding a whip in one hand, and a pair of hand cuffs in the other. When she saw the look on Killian's face she smirked, "you and I are going to have some fun tonight."

Killian didn't move all he could do was stare at Ms. Pierce, hoping that she was joking.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked hitting the whip off the bed.

Killian sighed walking over to the bed, allowing Ms. Pierce to put the handcuffs on him, "don't worry," she whispered before kissing his lips, "this will be fun," she said before whipping his chest and getting on top of him.

Emma sighed sitting on her bed, today had been a long day and right now she was just happy to be home and relaxing. Although a small part of her kind of wished that she had someone with her, since Nicole and her husband and daughter had gone away for a week or so, so she was all alone. "OK food time…" Emma said, all she wanted to do right now was eat and then have a bath and go to bed, her life was oh so exciting.

Walking to her kitchen she took out the lasagna that Nicole had made yesterday, she had made too much and she didn't want it to go bad. Turning on the oven Emma leaned against the kitchen table while it heated up.

After she put the lasagna into the oven she was surprised to hear a knock at the door, "who on Earth could that be?" Emma whispered to herself walking up the stairs thinking that it was probably a Jehovah's Witness or something.

Opening the door Emma was surprised to find a little boy standing there, "can I help you?" She asked unsure of what else to say.

The boy looked up at her smiling, "are you Emma Swan?"

"Uh yeah… who are you?"

"I'm Henry Mills… I'm your son."

End Chapter 32

I don't own OUAT

The next chapter will be when things start going very wrong, and yes Killian and Emma will be reunited very soon!

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Thank you to Number Ten, Alexa, and Klw797 for the reviews!

Chapter 33

"Um excuse me?" Emma asked being taken completely off guard, the boy, Henry just smiled before walking right into the house.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma asked.

Henry sat down at the kitchen table smiling.

"Listen, kid, that's not even my table."

"Well is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

"Why don't you go home?" Emma asked a little ruder then she had intended to, but there was no proof that this kid was the son that she had given up to Regina ten years ago.

"I know that you must think that I'm crazy," Henry said reaching into his backpack and pulling out a book placing it on the table, "but this book will answer all the questions that you have."

Emma walked over to the table and stood behind Henry's chair, the book was an older book, and was all brown, "Once upon a time?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it has all of our stories inside of it."

"What are you talking about?"

Henry smiled opening up the book, "see this is Snow White and Prince Charming being forced to give you up…"

Emma stared at the pages that Henry had opened to, in it Snow White was holding onto a baby, and Charming was holding onto a note that read "Emma" truth was it did look like the note that her parents had left her, but that was impossible.

"Are you trying to tell me that Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Henry said as he turned the page, which showed Charming leaving the baby on the steps of an orphanage in the rain, when she looked at the name Emma gasped, it was the same orphanage that she had grown up in.

"Where the hell did you even find this book?" Emma asked.

"I found it in my Grandma's attic, it was pretty well hidden so obviously she didn't want anyone to find it."

Emma continued staring at the book, a knot growing in her stomach as she worried that all of her life story was in there, she wasn't sure how she would explain to Henry about his Father if he asked.

"It says in the book that your parents, and everyone else is under a spell that can only be broken if your parents kiss with you present."

Emma stared down at the page that Henry had just flipped to, "spells don't exist."

"Yes they do!" Henry insisted, "My grandmother cast the spell!"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she wanted to be queen, and Snow ruined her plan so she decided to put the spell on everyone so that she could be mayor and everyone would love her."

Emma scoffed, "well you certainly have a very wild imagination…"

"It's all true!" Henry insisted, "You have to come back with me to break the spell!"

"I'll take you back to your Mother…"

"Adopted Mother…"

"Whatever," Emma said a little more rudely then she intended, "I'm sure that Regina is worried about you."

"She may be but my Grandmother doesn't care about me… I don't want to go back…"

"Well I'm sorry, kid, but I am not cut out to be a Mother."

Henry sighed resting his head on the table, "can't we hang out for a little while?"

Emma walked to the foyer grabbing her jacket, "don't worry, we'll have lots of time to talk on the train."

"Train?"

"I don't have a car, so you and I get to take the train back to Storybrooke."

Henry wanted to argue with Emma more but he decided against it.

"What's Regina's number?" Emma asked taking her phone out of her pocket.

Henry shrugged.

"You don't know your Mother's number?" Emma asked slightly annoyed.

"It's saved in my phone."

"Where's your phone?"

Henry smirked, "at home."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just get your jacket back on…"

Henry closed the book and got his jacket back on, Emma said before quickly sending a text to Betty she knew that she would be fine with her taking a few days off if needed, Emma hadn't taken her holidays yet.

"Alright, let's go," Emma said leading Henry out the door.

Ruby sighed wiping away some tears as she stared at a picture of her and David, taken during much happier times. It had been ten years since he and Mary Margaret had lost their memories, and nothing had worked to get them back. However over the past few years David had started to become very distant, and Ruby knew that the reason why was, because very much in love with Mary Margaret… not that Ruby was that surprised they had both lost their memories, they both understood what the other person was going through. Ruby knew that she should let David go, but a part of her just couldn't, she still loved him so much.

"You OK?" James asked walking into the living room.

Ruby quickly wiped her eyes and put the picture back down on the table, "yeah I'm fine…"

James sat down beside her, "I'm guessing that David's out with Mary Margaret again?"

"He's not in the apartment, so more than likely," Ruby said sighing, "I don't know what to do."

James put his hand on Ruby's shoulder, "you and I have tried everything in our power to help jog their memories…" he said trailing off, "it might be time to just let them be together…"

Ruby looked at James, tears welling up in her eyes, "but I love him…"

"I know you do," James said, "I love Mary Margaret, but who knows how long it'll be until their memories come back, it's not fair to them to try and make them remember… and it's not fair to us…"

"I don't know if I'm ready to give up on David yet…"

"Ruby," James said trying to think of how to word what he was going to say, "It's been ten years and nothing's changed… how many more years are you willing to waste on someone who may or may not ever remember how much he loved you again?"

Ruby turned away from James, her heart breaking, a small part of her knew that he was right, sighing she looked back down at the picture, her eyes were burning with tears, "I… I guess that I'll talk to him when he gets home…"

James put his arm around Ruby, she rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them just sitting there in silence. James was kind of glad that he had never fully let Mary Margaret back into his heart, since he had gotten over her a long time ago, he couldn't even imagine what Ruby would be going through right now.

The two of them weren't sure how long they had been sitting like that for, but a loud bang caused the two of them to jump, Ruby! David! James!" Regina screamed, "Answer the door!"

Ruby quickly jumped up hurrying to the door, "Regina!" She said surprised, "What's wrong?"

"Is Henry here?" She asked out of breath.

"No, why on Earth would he be here?" Ruby asked confused.

"Because he's missing!" Regina said tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh dear…" James said also walking to the door.

"We'll help you look for him!" Ruby said grabbing her jacket, before the two of them followed Regina out of the apartment.

Mary Margaret smiled as David walked into her room.

"Hey!" she said happily.

David bent down kissing her cheek, and then sat down beside her, "how are you doing today, beautiful?"

"Much better now that you're here." Mary Margaret said taking his hand.

David smiled at her leaning in and kissing her, after the kiss ended the two of them just stared at each other, before Mary Margaret sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said staring out the window for a moment, "it's been ten years since we lost our memories… and I feel kind of bad for Ruby…"

David squeezed her hand, "I know, I do too… but I can't help the way I feel about you."

"I feel the same way about you," Mary Margaret said, "but is sneaking around behind Ruby's back really the answer?"

David sighed, also looking out the window, "I want to be with you, I think it's time that I end things with her…"

"Are you sure you really want to?" Mary Margaret asked unsure, "Maybe you should think about it?"

David leaned in towards her kissing her once again, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Mary Margaret smiled resting her head against his shoulder, the two of them staring out the window.

Neal looked at his watch getting impatient, he was supposed to be meeting a girl that he had been talking to online, but she was almost an hour late.

"Where is that bitch?" Neal asked crossing his arms, the girl he was supposed to meet was named Stephanie, and according to her online profile she was quite good looking. Now if she would only show up then she would be his next victim.

Staring off into the distance he kept his eyes open for anyone with long, curly red hair, but so far virtually no one had fit that description.

Taking his cellphone out of his pocket, Neal glanced at the caller ID, before answering it, "Peter!" He said, "No she's not here yet…" Listening to what Peter was saying Neal continued scanning the platform, before gasping when a woman, who looked just like Emma walked into view. But that was impossible it had been years since anyone had even seen her, or reported her to him, Neal figured that she must be dead, and yet this girl matched her to a t.

"I'm… I'm going to have to call you back…" Neal said not waiting for Peter's response, before hanging up the phone, and quickly grabbing a newspaper, sitting down close to the place to buy tickets.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the glass asked.

"Yeah," Neal gasped when he heard the girl's voice, it was definitely Emma, "I need two tickets to Storybrooke, Maine."

"One way?"

"Just one of them will be one way."

Neal kept the paper high enough so that it was covering his face, as Emma and the boy walked past him towards the platform.

Once they were standing on the platform Neal quickly walked over to the ticket woman and ordered the same ticket. He then walked over to the platform where Emma and the boy were standing, keeping the paper up.

"So what are you into?" The boy asked, clearly trying to make small talk.

"Look kid," Emma said, "the less you know about me the better."

"But why?"

Neal did his best to watch what was going on while hiding his face, how he wanted to get his hands on Emma right now, he had waited ten years to finally find her and now he had, and she was not going to get away this time, if there weren't so many people around right now then he would have her.

Taking a step closer to Emma and the boy he did his best to listen, however he wasn't expecting the next words to come out of the boy's mouth, "Mom, why are you ignoring me?"

"Mom?" Neal whispered.

"Don't call me that!" Emma hissed.

"But you are!" The boy insisted.

Emma looked around clearly uncomfortable, before kneeling down in front of him, "I am not your Mother…Regina is!"

"You gave birth to me…"

Neal couldn't believe the conversation that he was hearing, that boy who was with Emma was her son? Was he the Father? He wasn't sure but he was going to find out.

The train ride had been long and boring, Neal had made sure to sit far enough away from Emma and her son so that she wouldn't see him. It had been a long ride, but finally the train was pulling into the Storybrooke station.

"Alright, let's go." Emma said standing up, allowing her son to go first, but judging by the look on his face he really didn't want to get off the train.

Neal watched them, waiting for them to get a little farther away, before he got off the train and began following them. The train station wasn't too far from town, however he decided to walk through the forest so that it wouldn't look suspicious that a strange man was following Emma and her son.

As the town got closer and closer Neal was surprised to see that there were a lot of people standing outside of a place named "Granny's Diner," looking off to the side he saw a sign that read "Bed and Breakfast."

"Perfect!" He said happily as he stopped walking hiding behind a couple of trees, once the crowd got smaller he would check into the bed and breakfast, he figured that Emma wouldn't be heading back tonight.

Emma's heart started beating faster as her and Henry got closer and closer to the group of people huddled outside Granny's diner. She just hoped that she wouldn't be accused of somehow kidnapping Henry, that would honestly be the last thing that she needed right now.

"Henry!" Regina screamed when she saw him, "Henry!" She screamed once again running over to the two of them, Emma stepped out of the way as she embraced him in a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She demanded, before looking up and noticing Emma, "Ms. Swan!"

"Hi," Emma said not sure of what else to say.

"You found out?" Regina asked Henry, who nodded his head.

"How?"

Henry, not wanting to tell his Mom about the book quickly thought of a lie, "I found the ultrasound pictures with Emma's name and then I used Facebook."

"That was a very dangerous thing to do…" she said disapprovingly.

"I know, but I just wanted to meet my birth Mother…"

Regina sighed and stood up, "Ruby, can you take him home for me?"

Once Ruby and Henry were gone the crowd started to thin out now that everyone in town knew that Henry was safe.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan," Regina apologized.

"It's not your fault…" Emma said, "He seems to be a smart kid good job."

Regina smiled, "truth is I'm glad he has street smarts, since I raised him on my own I was kind of worried I wouldn't be able to teach him everything."

"You raised him alone?" Emma asked surprised, "What happened to Killian?"

Regina shrugged, "he disappeared ten years ago seemingly without a trace."

"Why would he leave you alone with a newborn? That doesn't sound like him."

"He just kind of decided that he wasn't ready to be a Father…" Regina said thinking of a lie.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to do this all on your own…"

Regina smiled, "I honestly wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I'm glad to hear that" Emma said.

"Come on," Regina said, "I should probably find my Mother and tell her that Henry's safe."

Neal watched as Emma and the other woman walked away, he then walked into the bed and breakfast where an older woman was standing behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling.

"Yes I'd like a room," Neal said.

"Just for the night?"

Neal nodded his head.

The old woman opened up the book sliding it over to him, "please sign your name."

Neal signed his name and then took the key from the old lady, "you're in room seven."

"Thank you," Neal said smiling and walking up the stairs, and into his room.

Emma was exhausted both physically and mentally by the time she walked back to Granny's bed and breakfast. Regina had offered to let her spend the night at her place but right now Emma really just wanted to be alone to wrap her head around everything that had happened today.

After she got her room key she walked to her room, collapsing on the bed, the day had dragged on Henry had tried to talk to her more about the book but he hadn't really gotten a chance to with Cora and Regina being super happy and relieved that he was back, and not leaving him alone, despite him asking them to.

Emma had also finally gotten to meet the two parents who Henry had insisted were her parents, and had tried to get them to kiss, a situation that had made everyone uncomfortable, so needless to say they didn't stay long.

Emma rolled over kicking off her shoes, so happy to finally get a chance to be alone, she was so tired that she was certain that she could fall asleep right now.

However no sooner had she closed her eyes then her bedroom door burst open, she gasped sitting up in surprise, before her heart sank and she felt as if she was going to be sick as she recognized the person standing in the door frame, "Neal…" she whispered.

End chapter 33

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N 1: Thank you to Number Ten, power214063, Klw797, and Alexa for the reviews!

A/N 2: There is an odd possibly disturbing idea in this chapter, my friend came up with it and I really liked the idea, so just a warning.

Chapter 34

Regina was so grateful that pretty much everyone in Storybrooke had forgotten that Emma was a murderer, so she had been able to bring Henry home, without worrying about being arrested. The news had stopped reporting on that years ago, something that she was sure that Emma was pretty grateful for as well.

Regina however still couldn't believe that he had found his birth Mother, she could have sworn that she had his ultrasound pictures locked up, so she wondered how he had found her.

Walking back up the stairs she peeked into his room, smiling when she saw that he was asleep in his bed, "sweet dreams, Henry," she whispered before shutting his door.

As soon as Henry heard his bedroom door shut, he got out of bed, hurrying over to his closet grabbing his jacket. He then walked to his window, peaking out through the blinds to make sure the coast was clear. Once he saw that it was, he opened the window quietly taking the screen out, just like he had when he had been going to New Brunswick to meet Emma. Once the screen was out he slipped out the window, making sure to snap the screen back into place, before sliding carefully over to the closest tree and climbing down it. After he reached the bottom he began running to Granny's Bed and Breakfast, he had to try and convince Emma to stay in Storybrooke to break the curse, and he had to do it tonight since she was leaving tomorrow morning.

Emma's legs began shaking, and her heart began beating out of her chest as she stared at the one person she had hoped to never see again.

"Hello Emma," Neal said smiling and reaching into his pocket pulling out a hand gun, "if you scream then I will shoot you," he warned taking a step towards her, causing Emma to take a step backwards.

Neal continued pointing the gun at her as he shut the door before eyeing her up and down several times making Emma uncomfortable, "you look good," he said letting out a little growl.

"What the hell do you want, Neal?" Emma asked trying to keep her voice from shaking, but it didn't work.

Before Neal could speak there was a knock at the door, "Ms. Swan?" Granny asked, Emma's eyes widened as she looked between Neal and the gun, "Ms. Swan?" Granny asked again.

"Speak!" Neal mouthed.

"Ye… yes?" Emma aske stuttering.

"I heard a bang," Granny said worried, "is everything OK?"

Emma once again looked at Neal who cocked the gun, a tear fell down Emma's eye, "yeah," she said fighting to keep her voice even, "I… I fell off the bed," she said quickly thinking of a lie.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Another tear fell from Emma's eye, every nerve in her body told her to yell for help but she didn't know what Neal would do to Granny if she did that, "yeah I'm fine…"

"OK well goodnight." Granny said.

Neal took another step towards Emma, she took another step backwards, forgetting how close she was to the bed causing her to fall on top of it.

Neal laughed continuing to point the gun at her, "stay," he said taking his cellphone out of his pocket, "Peter, guess who I found?!" he said before trailing off, "no you idiot!" he said before once again listening, "OK you're obviously not going to guess…" He said annoyed, "I found Emma Swan!"

At hearing Neal saying her name Emma couldn't help but shudder, how she wished that this was just a bad dream and that Neal wasn't standing over her holding a gun.

"OK see you soon," Neal said hanging up the phone and then smirking at Emma, "don't get too comfortable laying on that bed, Peter will be here to pick you up very soon.

"Why the hell should I go with you?" Emma asked trying to sound confident despite the fact that she was scared out of her mind.

Neal pointed to the gun, before walking over to the alarm clock and turning on some music, "there at least now no one will be able to hear us talking through the walls."

Emma glanced at the alarm clock, it was only nine thirty at night, "do you honestly think that the people downstairs are just going to let you take me out of here at gun point?"

"If you make a peep then I will shoot you," Neal warned.

"I'll take my chances." Emma said.

"If I have to shoot you then so be it," Neal said pointing the gun at her head, and then looking down at her body again, "but it would be a pity to lose such a beauty," he said before leaning into her and kissing her hard and passionately, pressing the gun against her chest.

Emma wanted to push him off of her, but truth was she really didn't want to die and with the gun pressed against her chest, she knew that if she tried to get Neal away from her then he would shoot her.

"Mmmm," Neal said when he finally pulled away from her, "I forgot what a great kisser you are."

As soon as he stood back up Emma quickly wiped her mouth, causing Neal to chuckle, "didn't enjoy that?" he asked sarcastically.

Emma scowled at him, hoping that it looked sincere, for a few long moments the two of them just stared at each other. It wasn't until they both heard a gasp and then Emma heard a voice that made her heart skip a beat that they looked away from each other towards the doorway, where Henry was standing, "Mom?" he whispered his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Henry…" Emma whispered, as she stared into his eyes, "run!" Emma screamed.

"Shut up!" Neal screamed slapping Emma across the face, with enough force that she fell off the bed hitting her head on the ground.

"Mom!" Henry screamed.

"Run…" Emma whispered before losing consciousness.

Henry stared at the man walking towards him with the gun, he gasped and quickly turned to run, but the man grabbed his shirt collar, "got you!"

"Let me go!" Henry screamed, "Help!"

"Shut up!" Neal demanded pressing the gun into his back, which immediately made Henry stop screaming.

"Please let my Mom and I go!" Henry begged as the man pulled him back into the room shutting the door.

The man just laughed pulling Henry over to the bed, "sit!"

Henry wanted to run, wanted to scream to get help but the man was pointing the gun directly at him which caused him to freeze in place.

"Wh… who are you?" Henry asked.

"All will be revealed soon."

Henry glanced down at Emma, she had a big red mark on her cheek from where she had been hit, and her forehead had a cut on it, but she had regained consciousness. When the two of them locked eyes Emma mouthed, "Are you OK?"

Henry nodded his head.

Neal looked down at Emma kneeling down in front of her, "How are you feeling?"

"Great..." Emma said sarcastically.

"Get your ass up," Neal said, "Peter will be here any second, and then we're leaving."

Henry let out a little whimper, as tears began falling from his eyes.

Emma took a deep breath and got onto her knees, the world was spinning so she had to grip onto the bed for a moment.

"I said up!" Neal screamed, showing her the gun, Emma took a deep breath standing up and quickly sitting on the bed so that she wouldn't fall, before pulling Henry closer to her to calm him down.

"Hello?" Neal said answering his phone.

"I'm scared…" Henry whispered.

"Shhh," Emma said, "I know but you'll be OK."

When Neal hung up his phone he smiled at Emma, "it's time to go!"

"Fine," Emma said standing up, thankful that her dizziness was almost gone, "but the child stays."

Neal scoffed, "why, so he can tell everyone that I've kidnapped you?"

"Keep him here until morning then," she begged, "that way it'll be harder to track you."

"Not a chance."

"Please Neal," Emma begged once again, "why could you possibly want the child?

Neal looked between Henry and Emma before his eyes rested on her, "because he's my child."

Emma did her best to keep her face from showing any emotion, she had hoped that Neal wouldn't figure that out.

"What?" Henry asked surprised.

Neal smiled, "it's true isn't it, Emma?"

Once again Emma didn't respond.

"Answer me!" Neal screamed raising his hand to her.

"Mom?" Henry whispered.

A tear fell from Emma's eye, "he's either yours… or Peter's…"

"Well for arguments' sake, we're going to say that he's mine," Neal said looking at the door as there was a knock at it.

"Who's there?!" Neal demanded.

"It's me." Peter said.

"Come in!"

When the door opened Emma felt a knot growing in her stomach as she came face to face with the person who had raped her so many years ago.

"Hello," Peter said smiling at her.

Emma looked away, uncomfortable.

"Tie the kid up," Neal said as he tied Emma's hands behind her back before putting a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

Once Peter had done the same thing to Henry, Neal handed the gun to him and then walked over to the window opening it, "there's a fire escape," He said opening the window, "let's get going!"

Peter pushed the gun into Henry's back, causing him to let out a small whimper.

"Try anything funny," Neal said glaring at Emma, "and this boy's death will be on your hands."

Emma watched as Peter pulled Henry out of the window, her heart breaking as the tears continued falling from his eyes, how she wished that she could get him out of this.

"Let's go!" Neal said pulling on the piece of rope that he had left dangling, Emma sat on the window ledge swinging her legs over.

Walking down the steps was difficult, and Emma almost lost her balance several times, however luckily the bed and breakfast was only two stories. Once she and Neal reached the bottom, a black car greeted them.

"Where do you want the kid?" Peter asked putting Henry down.

"Both of them can go into the trunk." Neal said.

Peter pressed a button on his keychain and the trunk popped open, "get in!" Peter yelled at Henry.

Henry looked behind him at Emma, who nodded her head, he then walked over to the trunk, climbing inside.

"You're next," Neal said to Emma digging the gun into her back. While she walked to the car she looked around her, hoping that someone would show up to save her and Henry, however she had no such luck, and before she knew it she was inside the dark trunk listening to Henry's cries while the car drove.

While the car moved Emma tried to get her ropes undone, so that when they got wherever the hell Neal was taking them then at least her and Henry would have a chance to escape. However the knot was extremely tight, and no matter how much she fought with it, it just wouldn't come undone.

" _God dammit!"_ Emma thought, _"was Neal in the freaking navy?!"_ Squinting into the darkness she could see that Henry was shaking, how she wished that she could comfort him, she knew that once Regina discovered that he was gone then she would be a prime suspect in his disappearance… which might work out if the Amber Alert is issued sooner rather than later, with a whole bunch of people looking for both Emma and Henry then hopefully they could find and arrest Neal before he did whatever he was planning on doing to her.

At the thought of what Neal might do to her Emma's heart began beating quickly, the slap across the face was just be the beginning. She wondered if he would force her into prostitution, like he had wanted to do ten years ago, or would he just kill her now? Emma really wasn't sure and she really wasn't looking forward to finding out.

When the car Emma's hear sank as she heard the sound of footsteps, and then the trunk opened.

"Alright, let's go!" Neal said picking Emma up bridal style and carrying her inside.

When they got to a door, Neal stopped walking turning to face Peter, who was carrying Henry, "I'll meet up with you later."

"See ya," Peter said as he continued carrying Henry down the hallway, Neal carried Emma into the room, where he placed her on a cold hard metal table, and strapped her on to it.

"Tamara!" He called, "She's here!"

Emma lifted her head up her eyes growing wide with fear as a woman walked into view, looking at her, "this is Emma Swan also known as Mercy Joseph?" She asked looking at Neal.

"It is."

The woman frowned at Emma walking over to her ripping the duct tape off her mouth, causing Emma to cry out in pain, she then grabbed onto her face tightly, staring at her, before frowning at Neal, "couldn't control your temper?"

Neal shrugged, "she had it coming."

"Well luckily we have a few days before she's to be shown to the men so hopefully the cut on her forehead and her cheek will heal… if not then thank God for make-up."

"There's something else you don't know," Neal said.

"What's that?"

"She has given me a child."

"Oh really?" She asked looking at Emma, "that's wonderful news, I know how much you've wanted an heir."

"Like he would ever be like you!" Emma said trying to sound confidently, but the fact that she was scared out of her mind made that difficult.

Tamara turned around putting the duct tape back on Emma's mouth, "shut up!" she hissed before looking at Neal, "the fact that she can have children without any problems isn't going to fetch us much money… no one wants a prostitute to get pregnant…"

"So what do you propose?" Neal asked.

"Call Doctor. Belle," Tamara said, "tell her we have another girl who needs her tubes tied."

Emma's eyes widened with fear and she felt as if she were going to be sick as she began trying to get free from the straps on the table.

Killian watched as Peter walked in, which was nothing new, what was new however, was that he was carrying a child, he opened Killian's cell, throwing the child inside.

"It's almost show time!" Peter said scowling at Killian before walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight Killian crawled over to the boy, ripping the duct tape off his mouth, "are you OK, lad?" He asked.

"My Mom's in danger!"

"What?" Killian asked surprised, "how do you know?" He asked as he began untying the boys' ropes.

"Because I went to see her in her room at the bed and breakfast and this man was holding a gun against her chest, and then he slapped her across the face! He's not nice!" The boy cried starting to go into hysterics.

"Son," Killian said putting a hand on Henry's shoulder, "calm down," he urged, "you'll be no use to your Mother if you don't calm down."

Henry took a deep breath.

"Now, what's your name?"

"Henry."

"I'm Killian, what's your Mother's name?"

"Emma Swan."

Killian gasped in surprise, he had heard Neal talk about the things he would do to her if he ever got his hands on her for the past ten years… and now he had her.

"We have to help her!" Henry begged.

"Aye, lad we do…" Killian agreed, as he began desperately trying to think of a way to get out of the cage, but he knew that he couldn't do it alone.

End chapter 34

I don't own OUAT

I know that the idea of Emma forcefully getting her tube tied is such a disturbing and weird idea but like I said my friend came up with it and I kind of liked the idea…

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N 1: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update… life got busy

A/N 2: I don't know what I was thinking, but Dr. Belle is not Belle (from the show) he is a male doctor and Dr. Belle is his last name. I am sorry for any confusion that this may cause.

A/N 3: Thank you to Klw797, Number Ten, and ellegirlie77 for the reviews!

Chapter 35

Regina glanced at the clock on the oven, it was nearly ten thirty am, Henry never slept in this late. Usually he was up at eight.

Knowing that he was a preteen and that maybe he needed some extra sleep, she decided to give him a few more minutes. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Regina then walked outside and sat on the front porch.

Ten minutes later she knew that she couldn't wait any longer, hurrying up the stairs towards Henry's bedroom she knocked on the door, "Henry?" She asked when there was no answer.

"Henry?" Regina asked again opening the door, her heart sinking down to the floor when she discovered his bed empty, "Henry!" Regina screamed running down the stairs and out the front door.

Regina didn't stop running until she ran inside Granny's, banging on the counter with more force then was necessary to get her attention.

Granny jumped turning around, "Regina!" She said surprised, "What's going on?"

Regina tried to speak but she was out of breath so her words came out as gibberish.

"Excuse me?" Granny asked confused.

Regina began trying to catch her breath, but her nerves were getting the best of her, "is… Emma… here?" She managed to choke out.

Granny shook her head, "no I think she left at some point during the night…"

"Did… you… see… her… leave?"

"No, she must have left down the fire escape… she didn't pay."

"Dammit!" Regina said banging her hand on the counter in anger.

"What's wrong?"

Regina's eyes began filling with tears, "I think she took Henry…"

Emma did her best to hide her fear from Neal, but as he stood there staring at her she couldn't help it, as she remembered what he had put her through, now she was once again in his clutches. The two of them were sitting around waiting for Dr. Belle to show up.

"My God…" Neal said.

"What?" Emma asked rudely.

Neal walked over to her touching her face, "you are just so beautiful."

Emma turned her head, making his hand leave her face, however Neal used his two fingers to grip her chin turning her head back towards him, "don't forget," he whispered, "that you still belong to me… at least for now," he said leaning in and kissing her.

Emma did her best to turn her head to get Neal to stop the kiss, but he was much stronger than her, his breath smelled like crap, and him forcing his tongue down her throat was making her feel sick.

Finally Neal pulled away from her, "oh Emma, if you hadn't of been such a pain in the ass and ran away and then killed my brother then you and I could have had a great life together."

Emma stared daggers at Neal, "one day you'll get caught for everything that you've done… and then you will pay dearly."

Neal laughed, "Keep telling yourself that, Emma."

"What makes you so sure?" Emma asked once again trying to get the ropes untied as soon as Neal let go of her chin, "you know what they say… karma's a bitch."

"I don't believe in that shit." Neal said turning his back to Emma, making her wish that she was free so that she could try and escape. However the ropes around her wrists were incredibly tight.

"Neal?" Tamara asked from the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Dr. Belle is here."

Neal turned back around smiling at Emma, "I hope you enjoyed giving birth to your one and only child."

Tears began filling up in Emma's eyes as Neal walked towards the door, before he walked out of it he kissed Tamara's cheek, "get her ready for surgery."

"Alright, hon." Tamara said walking over to Emma taking out a bottle from her pocket that read "Chloroform."

"Please…" Emma begged, "Don't do this!"

Instead of responding Tamara scowled at Emma and slapped her right across the face, she then grabbed her hair pulling her head back, which caused Emma to cry out in pain, "that was for kissing Neal," she said through gritted teeth.

"You two are together?"

Tamara ignored Emma's question instead pouring the Chloroform on a rag and placing it over Emma's face and nose.

Killian crawled over to the side of the cage where a few of the guys were sitting around, trying to mentally prepare themselves for another night of staying in and lap dancing, serving horny women, or walking the streets looking for women who were looking for a good time.

"Victor…" Killian whispered.

"Hmm?" Victor asked not turning his head or opening his eyes.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Escaping."

Victor opened one eye staring at Killian, "what?"

"Look there's a woman in a lot of trouble…" Killian whispered.

"How do you know she's in danger?"

"It's Emma Swan."

Victor gasped lifting his head up his eyes bulging out of his head, "Neal found her?!"

Killian nodded his head.

"Oh shit…"

"What's wrong?" Another guy, Terry asked.

"Neal's found Emma."

Terry's eyes went wide with a combination of shock and fear.

"What's this Neal guy going to do to my Mom?" Henry asked nervously.

"Nothing," Killian said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I won't let him."

"Do you have a plan?" Chris asked, apparently he had been eavesdropping, which took Killian off guard, usually he kept to himself and didn't engage in conversation.

Killian sighed looking at the people who were standing around guarding them, Neal had equipped them with guns. Soon they would be opening the cages and leading the men out at gun point.

"We're going to have to think of a plan and quickly," Killian said his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he worried what could possibly be happening to Emma right now.

Granny's was full of people who had just gotten back from looking for Henry, but no one had had any luck.

"Are you sure that Emma took him?" Ruby asked.

Regina shrugged, "she gave birth to him… maybe she decided that she wanted him after all."

"See that's why you shouldn't have adopted from a murderer!" Gold screamed.

"Gold!" Cora yelled.

"You should have known better than to trust her." Gold said again.

"Shut up!" Cora yelled louder.

"I didn't think that she seemed like a murderer," Mary Margaret said.

"They never do." David said.

"Can we stop talking about Emma for two seconds?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, my son is gone!" Regina said beginning to go into hysterics, "and who knows what's happening to him!"

Ruby embraced Regina into a hug.

"I think we're going to have to issue an amber alert." The sheriff said.

"But we don't even have a picture of her!" Regina pointed out.

"Come with me," the sheriff said, "give me a description of her and Henry…"

"I have a picture of him!" Regina said cutting him off.

"OK good," the sheriff said putting a hand on Regina's shoulder, "let's go."

As Regina and the sheriff walked towards the police station she felt sick to her stomach, as she hoped beyond hope that Henry would be found.

Killian, Victor, Terry, and Chris had all thought of a plan, it would be dangerous but they knew that they had to try it. They were all ready to escape from this living hell, however all Killian could think of was saving Emma, since it was his fault that she was in this mess right now.

"OK everyone ready?" Chris whispered.

Everyone nodded their heads, Killian crawled over to Chris.

"You sure about this?" Chris once again whispered.

"Just don't punch me too hard." Killian whispered.

Chris took a deep breath before screaming, "you asshole take that back!"

"Never!"

"I won't tell you again!"

"I'm not taking back what I said!" Killian screamed back.

Chris punched Killian, he pretended to fall backwards, "now do you want to apologize?"

"Don't count on it!" Killian said jumping up.

"Yeah a fight!" Terry screamed excitedly.

"Awesome!" Victor said, "My money's on Chris!"

"No way!" Terry said, "Killian can take him!"

Killian punched Chris, sending him flying backwards, Chris, and Terry continued chanting "fight" while Henry stood off to the side worried that this plan wouldn't work.

Killian and Chris' fight was starting to get attention from the other guys who were locked up.

"Hey stop that!" One of the guards yelled, but Killian and Chris continued fighting, which resulted in a few of the guards running over to their cage.

"Stop!" Another one of the guards yelled, banging on the bars, to everyone's surprise they hadn't taken their guns out yet.

Terry and Victor exchanged looks with each other, they both knew that now was the best time to act, they both ran towards the bars each of them grabbing onto the guards' shirts and pulled them towards the bars. The guards hit their heads going unconscious.

"Good job, guys!" Chris said as he and Killian said also running to the bars as the last three guards came running over.

"One of these are mine…" Killian said through gritted teeth.

The guards stopped just out of arms' reach, they were also holding their guns, but they weren't even cocked yet.

"Don't… make… us… shoot… you…" One of them said, but his voice was shaky, clearly he was nervous.

"Wait, has Neal never taught you guys how to shoot a gun?" Chris asked.

"We'll… we'll ask the questions around here!" The second guard said, but he sounded a bit more confident than the other one, but only slightly.

"Then ask us a question." Victor said.

The three guards all looked at each other, clearly none of them knew what the hell they were doing.

"Enough of this!" Killian screamed, he had to go and save Emma before anything happened to her and right now the four of them were wasting valuable time. Reaching through the bars he just managed to grab onto one of the guards' shirts, pulling him towards the bars, punching him in the face.

"OK I'm out of here!" One of the other guards said running away, the other one hesitated for a moment and then ran off too.

"Good job, guys!" Victor said patting Killian and Chris on the back.

"Let's just get out of here!" Killian said bending down feeling the guard's pockets, "OK this guy didn't have any keys…"

Victor and Terry kneeled down and looked as well, "this guy has keys!" Victor said holding up a key ring.

"Let's just hope that one of these will get the door unlocked," Henry said as Victor lifted up the lock and stuck in a key, it didn't work, he tried another one, and once again it didn't work. Everyone watched him holding their breath as he continued trying keys.

Regina stared down at the picture that the artist had just drawn of Emma, he had drawn her perfectly.

"So if everything looks good then we can put out the amber alert right away." The sheriff said.

Regina nodded her head, "let's do it."

"Do you have the picture of Henry?"

Going into her purse Regina pulled out a picture that she had taken of Henry a few days ago, she handed it to the sheriff, "here you go."

"Don't worry, Regina," he said confidently, "we'll find Emma and your son… I promise."

Regina gave him a small smile, "thank you." She said watching as he walked over to the computer and began typing on the keyboard.

Emma tried to escape the straps, when she had come to again she found that she was in an operating room strapped to a hard metal table. Right now she was all alone in the room, but she knew that that wouldn't last long.

"Please let me escape!" Emma said tears falling from her eyes, she was so scared right now.

"You're not going anywhere," a voice that made Emma's blood run cold said walking over to her.

"Neal, you don't have to do this…" Emma whispered, "Please," she begged.

"Begging won't get you anywhere," Neal said, "but if you'd like to continue then I won't stop you, I think it's pretty damn hot."

Emma turned her head as much as she could so that she wouldn't have to look at Neal.

"Ah, Doctor Belle!" Neal said smiling, causing Emma's heart to stop and her to start shaking with fear.

"Hello Neal!"

Emma turned her head staring at the doctor, he was a very good looking man, with brunette hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing the typical white coat, he smiled at Emma, "this is her?"

"Yep."

Dr. Belle stared at her making Emma uncomfortable, "so you want her tubes tied?"

"Well she seems to have no problem getting pregnant… and you know that I can't have that."

Dr. Belle nodded his head, "yes… that would not be good for business. Let me just go get my stuff and then we can begin."

Emma began desperately trying to get free but no matter what she did the straps just wouldn't break, Neal just laughed walking to a chair and sitting down.

Victor had gone through pretty much every key, now he was down to the final three, Killian and Henry were starting to get very nervous as each second passed.

"Here we go…" Victor said putting the key into the hole and turning it, gasping when the lock opened.

"Oh thank God!" Henry said relieved.

Victor took the lock off opening the door, "OK go let out the rest of the guys," Killian ordered, "I'm going to go save Emma!"

"You like her, don't you?" Chris asked.

"I don't know how I'm feeling…" Killian admitted, as he thought of Regina, "but I know that I'm not going to let anything happen to her!"

"I'm coming too!" Henry said.

"No lad, it's too dangerous!"

"She's my Mother!" Henry screamed, "I'm helping!" He said beginning to run before Killian could stop him.

"Catch up with us later!" Killian yelled back to the others as he ran to catch up to Henry.

Emma tried to get the anesthetic mask off of her face, but Neal was holding her head so she couldn't turn it.

"She should be out soon." Doctor Belle said.

Emma tried to force her eyes to stay open but with each second that passed they became heavier and heavier, and before she could stop herself her eyes closed.

End chapter 35

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Thank you to Klw797, ellegirlie77, Number Ten, and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 36

Killian stopped running as the hallway that he and Henry were running down split into two parts, "which way?" Henry asked eagerly.

Killian looked in between both of them trying to think, "I'm not sure…"

"What?!"

"I was unconscious when I was brought down here!"

"So what do we do?!"

Killian looked in between the two hallways, splitting up was out of the question, it would be too dangerous for Henry.

"What's the hold up?!" Victor asked running over to the two of them.

"I don't know which way to go…" Killian said.

"Oh yeah that's right," Terry said, "You haven't had to go outside to walk the streets yet."

"Well no..." Killian said.

"The right is the way out, there's only one door down there so it must be the left," Chris said.

"Now go save Emma!" Victor said.

Killian smiled at the four of them, "thanks guys!" He said before beginning to run down the left hallway.

"Wait for me!" Henry called however Terry grabbed him, "you're not going anywhere!"

Henry desperately tried to get free but Terry kept a firm grip on him.

Killian didn't have to run very far when he came to several doors, all of which had glass, so he knew that he was going to have to be careful if he was going to keep the element of surprise.

Walking to the first door he peeked inside, but the only thing in there was storage, the second door was janitorial supplies, the third door looked to be an office, which Killian decided to go inside hoping that he would find a letter opener or some other weapon, other than his hook just in case that didn't work. Quietly opening up three drawers, and not having any luck, Killian then opened up the last one smiling when he did in fact find a letter opener, which he quickly put into his pocket before running out of the room.

Running to another door and peeking inside, this room was empty, Killian then checked two more doors, and he was starting to worry that Emma possibly wasn't in the building anymore when finally he found her. His heart sank when he saw that it looked like she was about to have surgery done on her, luckily it didn't look like it had started yet.

"Hold on, Emma…" Killian whispered, "I'm coming," he said before taking a deep breath, taking the letter opener out of his pocket and taking the glove off his hand before kicking the door open.

"What the hell?!" Neal said shocked.

"Killian?" Tamara asked equally as shocked.

"How in the hell did he escape?!"

"I don't know…" Tamara said reaching into her pocket, probably looking for that remote so she could zap him, "oh no…" she whispered.

"What?" Neal asked.

"I don't have the remote… I can't zap him!"

"Well go get it!" Neal demanded, picking up a knife from the table, "I'll stop him."

Killian held up his letter opener, "in your dreams!"

"Dr. Belle!" Neal yelled, "Begin!"

"You're really a monster!" Killian screamed.

"No she's the monster," Neal said, "after all she killed my brother."

"I'm starting to think that you lied about that…"

Neal scoffed, "oh no this harpy has tricked you… just like she tricked me."

Killian looked past Neal gasping when he saw that the doctor was about to start operating on Emma, "no!" he yelled throwing the letter opener getting him right in the shoulder. Causing the doctor to drop the scalpel and fall backwards hitting his head on the counter and going unconscious.

"Dammit!" Neal screamed his anger beginning to boil over, "Why can't anything go according to plan for me?!"

"You really are a piece of work, Neal!"

"You should really not get on my bad side," Neal warned, "You won't like me if I get angry.

"I'm not scared of you."

Neal laughed looking down at Killian's hook, "Do you honestly think that you can stop me with that hook?"

"I'm sure as hell going to give it my best shot!"

Neal held up the knife that he was still holding, "so you're willing to die for someone who is so awful?"

"She's not awful," Killian said through gritted teeth, "I really don't think she's the monster you're making her out to be."

"Believe whatever you want," Neal said and before Killian could react Neal threw the knife which just grazed Killian's shoulder.

However before Killian could fight back he felt like he was being electrocuted, he screamed out in pain falling to his knees, before he lost consciousness he heard Neal's voice, "OK I'll let you in on a secret, you're right, Emma isn't the monster I made her out to be… I am, I killed my brother, a shame you'll never get out of here to tell anyone."

Tamara walked back in holding onto Henry by the shirt collar, "look who I found."

Neal smiled looking at Henry, "where'd you find him?"

"It appears that Killian's not the only one of my men to escape…" she said annoyed, "I guess maybe I should have hired better security."

Neal put his arm around her well when we set up again then I will make sure that you have the best security money can buy."

Tamara smiled kissing Neal's cheek, "and the best part is is that you have an heir now."

"I will never be your heir," Henry said trying to sound confident, but the fact that he was scared out of his mind was showing.

"Eventually you will be" Neal said smiling at him before turning his attention to Tamara, "come on let's get going."

Tamara gripped onto Henry's shirt collar tightly and began dragging him out of the room, "help me!" Henry cried, but Killian and Emma were both still out cold.

"How are you going to make sure that Emma and Killian don't escape to ruin our plan?" Tamara asked.

Neal smiled and walked over to a door opening it and grabbing a mop, he then shoved it underneath the handle "there that way they can't turn it."

Tamara smiled, "let's go!" She said excitedly.

"Right behind you, honey." Neal said following her.

Emma groaned as she began coming to, she felt like she had a pounding headache, and felt as if she had been hit by a truck.

Forcing her eyes open Emma looked around disoriented as she tried to remember where she was and what had happened, when her eyes rested on an unconscious Killian, she gasped sitting up a little too quickly and falling back down, "ouch…" Emma said as her headache got worse.

After she lay there for a few moments she knew that she had to make sure Killian was alright, taking a deep breath she forced herself to get up, this time she didn't feel dizzy, so she quickly got off the table and kneeled down beside Killian.

"Killian?" Emma asked, "Killian are you alright?"

Killian groaned opening his eyes, "Emma?" he whispered.

"I'm here," Emma said touching his face, "are you alright?"

Killian gasped sitting up, nearly falling back down but he managed to put his hand out to catch himself, "am I alright?!" He demanded, "Are you?!"

Emma's eyes filled with tears, "I think so…"

Killian embraced Emma in a hug, "It's alright."

For a few moments Emma just sat there in Killian's arms, "what are you doing here?" She finally asked.

"Well Henry told me that Neal had you, and I've heard Neal talk about the things that he would do to you if he ever found you…"

Emma shuddered, "I can't even imagine," she said before looking around and gasping when she saw Dr. Belle laying on the ground still unconscious.

Killian's eyes also rested on Dr. Belle, "I stopped him before he could perform the surgery on you."

"Thank you," Emma said giving him a small smile, "Neal wanted to groom me again, but this time he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get pregnant…"

"Wait what?!" Killian demanded, "What the bloody hell do you mean he wanted to groom you again?"

Emma covered her mouth wishing that she hadn't said that, "it's nothing…" she said.

"Emma…" Killian said.

Emma ignored him looking around, "where's Henry?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"With the other guys that Tamara was holding hostage." Killian said, "Now talk to me."

Emma sighed standing up, she really didn't want to talk to Killian about this, she really shouldn't have mentioned it, "not now," she said walking towards the door, trying to open it, "the door's locked!"

"What?" Killian asked also walking over to the door trying to open it, "Neal must have locked us in."

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Emma asked.

Killian walked over to the surgical tools dumping them out of the tray and then using the tray to try and break the glass, but it didn't work, "I'm not that weak."

"It must be unbreakable." Emma said.

Killian tried once more to break the window, but again it didn't work.

Emma sighed sitting down on the ground, glancing at Dr. Belle, his chest went up and down.

"That doctor is going to have an awful headache when he wakes up," Killian said sitting down beside Emma.

"Have you been held hostage here for ten years?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded his head.

"You were never able to escape?"

"Tamara is ruthless…" Killian whispered, "and to be honest I was kind of scared of her…" he said embarrassed.

Emma placed her hand on his, "thank you," she said, "thank you for risking your life to save me."

"I kind of have a confession to make…" Killian whispered.

"What's that?"

Killian looked at Emma staring into her beautiful green eyes, she gave him a small smile, "ten years ago I found out that Regina was adopting your baby…"

Emma waited for a moment for him to continue, when he didn't, she spoke, "OK."

Killian sighed resting his head against the wall, "and I was angry," he admitted.

"Why?" Emma asked confused.

"Because I thought that you were a murderer."

"You believed Neal."

Killian looked at Emma taking her hand, "I'm so sorry!" He said almost begging, "I was so stupid and so I was going to help Neal to get you and then I was kidnapped and I heard what he was planning on doing to you!"

Emma squeezed Killian's hand, "Neal is a very good liar," she said, "he had me fooled as well."

"I lost ten years of my life because I was so stupid…" Killian said his eyes filling with tears, "I could have enjoyed my life with Regina and Henry… but instead I've been stuck in this hell hole."

"Regina misses you," Emma said.

"She does?" Killian asked surprirsed.

"Of course she does," Emma said her heart breaking slightly, she really did have feelings for Killian, no matter how short the time she had known him was.

Emma looked out the glass on the door, hoping that someone would come and let them out.

"Do you smell smoke?" Killian asked a few moments later.

Emma took a breath and gasped, "Yes I do!" She said standing up, running to the door and gasping when she saw smoke down the hallway, "I think this place is on fire!"

"Shit!" Killian said, "We have to figure out a way out of here!"

"How?" Emma asked looking around, "This door is the only way out!"

Killian also looked around the room, shaking his head, "maybe that's what Neal meant."

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Before I lost consciousness fully Neal said something to me… I thought I had dreamt it, but now I'm starting to think that I didn't."

"What did he say?"

Killian thought for a moment, "that you're not the monster that he made you out to be… and that he killed his brother."

"He actually admitted that to you?"

Killian nodded his head, "he also said it's a shame that I'll never get out of here to tell anyone…"

"We can't let Neal win!" Emma cried, "What he said to you could be my key to finally escaping from his grasp!"

"I'd testify against him," Killian said.

Emma looked around the room once again, her eyes resting on the scalpel, she ran over to it picking it up.

"What are you doing?"

Emma glanced out the window, she could see the fire now, it was starting to get closer, "I'm going to try to break the doorknob with this!" She said beginning to hack away at it.

Killian watched her, from outside the window he could see the smoke getting closer, he knew that even if Emma did break the knob that they'd never be able to escape.

"Emma…" Killian said, but she didn't stop what she was doing, "Emma!" Killian said taking her hand, she turned to him tears falling from her eyes, "stop." He said.

"We can't give up!" Emma said starting to cough as the room began filling with smoke.

Killian embraced her into a hug, "it's OK," he said rubbing her back.

Emma continued crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" Killian whispered.

Emma looked up at him confused, "this is not your fault."

"If I hadn't of been so stupid then neither one of us would be in this position right now," Killian said before coughing, the room was getting really smoky now.

"And if I hadn't of dated Neal then my life wouldn't be the way it is now," Emma said, staring into his eyes, "living life means taking chances, even if sometimes they're very wrong…"

The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a few long moments, until Killian began leaning his head down until finally their lips touched. Both of them momentarily forgetting about the fire and the smoke filling the room. The only thing that they could focus on was the kiss, which was absolutely perfect despite everything.

End chapter 36

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N Thank you to ellegirlie77, Alexa, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 37

Emma's heartbeat accelerated and her breath caught in her throat for a moment, even though every nerve in her body told her to stop kissing Killian it somehow felt so right. Yet a huge part of her knew that this was so wrong, he wasn't hers, he was Regina's and she knew that the two of them belonged together. She knew that she had far too much baggage to be with Killian, but for those moments, that felt far too short, Emma let herself forget about her past, and let herself focus on kissing the man that she had secretly loved from the first moment she had laid eyes on him.

However all too soon Killian ended the kiss and began coughing, and when Emma took her first breath she also began coughing, the room was very smoky now and glancing out the door she discovered the fire was right outside.

"Maybe I could find a fire extinguisher," Killian said pulling his shirt over his mouth and nose to help him breathe, Emma did the same thing and began helping him look.

"I don't think that we're going to find one in here," Emma said before beginning to cough once again.

"Just keep looking," Killian urged.

Emma nodded her head as she continued looking around the room.

When Nicole and Jay walked inside they were both slightly surprised when Emma wasn't in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea, like she did every morning before she went off to work.

"Is she possibly still sleeping?" Jay asked confused.

Nicole shrugged, "I'll go check," she said handing him a sleeping Sarah, before walking to the basement door knocking on it.

"Emma?" She asked when there wasn't an answer, "Emma?" She asked again opening the door a crack, "Emma, are you here?" She asked walking into the apartment, something she would normally never do, but her gut told her something was wrong.

When Nicole saw that Emma's bed hadn't even been slept in her heart sank a little bit, she knew that she was probably being silly, after all Emma probably just went to work early. However as she walked back up the stairs the words out of Jay's mouth made her heart stop, "Emma's wanted by the police for kidnapping a child!"

"What?!" Nicole asked shocked running up the stairs and into the living room where Jay was watching the T.V, and sure enough there was a picture of Emma on the screen and next to it was a picture of a little boy.

"Emma would never kidnap a child…" Nicole said, "She couldn't."

The screen then changed to a brunette woman, with tears in her eyes, "Emma, please just bring me back my son," the woman, whose name was Regina begged, "I know that you're his birth Mother but I've raised him for the past ten years. He's mine, and you have no right to take him from me!"

"I didn't know Emma had a child," Jay said.

"Neither did I," Nicole said.

Nicole kept watching the T.V, the knot in her stomach getting worse, something told her that Neal was behind this, but she knew that was impossible.

"What do we do?" Jay asked.

Nicole shrugged, "what can we do?" she asked, "We don't even know where she is…"

Jay put his arm around Nicole the two of them continuing to stare at the T.V.

Emma and Killian sat down on the floor, both of them struggling to breathe, Emma closed her eyes, but Killian took her hand squeezing it, "stay awake, he urged.

"But I'm so tired…" she whispered.

Killian coughed before speaking again, "I know," he whispered, "but you have to."

Emma looked at Killian tears falling from her eyes, "I hope that Henry's OK…"

"I'm sure that Victor, Terry, and Chris are taking good care of him."

"I just hope he gets back to Regina…" Emma said.

"Why… why did you give him up for adoption?"

Emma coughed before looking away from Killian, "I was scared…" she admitted, "I wasn't ready to be a Mother."

"Did it have something to do with Neal?"

More tears welled up in Emma's eyes, she looked at Killian, "I don't really want to talk about this right now…" she said before beginning to cough harder, they were running very low on air now.

"Sorry…" Killian apologized before beginning to cough as well.

The smoke in the room got thicker by the second, after a few minutes neither one of them could keep their eyes open. However just before they lost consciousness the door flew open.

"Ms?!" A male's voice said, "I'm going to get you out of here!" He said and then Emma felt someone picking her up.

Mary Margaret, Regina, Ruby, David and James all sat in Granny's diner feeling defeated.

"I'm starting to think that I'll never find Henry…" Regina whispered.

Mary Margaret put her hand on top of Regina's, "don't lose hope," she urged.

"But we don't even know where Emma took him!" Regina said tears falling from her eyes, "or if she's hurt him."

"You think she would hurt him?" David asked.

Regina shrugged, "she was being hunted by the cops for being a murderer," she pointed out.

"I thought you didn't believe that." Ruby said.

Regina sighed running her hands through her hair, "I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"The police will find Emma," Mary Margaret said confidently.

Regina let out an annoyed grunt before standing up, "I can't deal with all of your hope right now!" She screamed before storming out.

"Oh poor Regina," Mary Margaret said sadly, David reached across the table taking her hand, Ruby sighed walking back up to the counter to get a refill of her coffee, James decided to leave the restaurant. The two of them were still pretty heartbroken that Mary Margaret and David were definitely falling in love.

Emma was surprised when she felt cool air on her face and could all of a sudden breathe normally, for a brief moment she was certain that she was dead. However when she opened her eyes she discovered that she was laying on the ground with an oxygen mask on her.

"It's OK," the paramedic leaning over her said, "you're OK."

Emma focused on her breathing, looking around, there were lots of cops and paramedics huddled together, and then there were firefighters spraying water on the building that was almost burned to the ground.

Emma's eyes bulged out of her head as she realized how close she had come to death, "you're alright," the paramedic said calmly.

"Ki…Killian…" Emma whispered.

"He's fine," the paramedic said, "just rest."

Emma did her best to relax, but as she looked around she discovered that a lot of the cops were staring at her making her feel uneasy. Her gut told her something was very wrong, especially when she realized that she couldn't see Henry.

After what felt like hours the paramedic took the oxygen mask off of her and allowed her to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Emma said.

"Do you think you can stand?"

Emma nodded her head, and after the paramedic stood up he helped her up, keeping his hand on her back until he was sure that she wouldn't fall.

"You good?" He asked after a few moments.

Emma nodded her head, and then he took his hand away.

"Emma!" Killian said walking over to her embracing her in a hug, "are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said, "Have you seen Henry?"

Killian shook his head looking around, "he's probably with one of the other guys."

"But where are they?"

Killian squeezed her tighter, "don't worry, we'll find them."

Emma continued looking around, her heart beginning to beat quickly when two police officers walked over to the two of them, "are you Emma Swan?" One of them asked.

"Yes…" Emma said confused.

The other officer took her arm.

"What are you doing?!" Killian demanded.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you to the station for questioning."

"What?" Emma asked confused, "What have I done?"

"You're wanted in the kidnapping of Henry Mills."

"I didn't kidnap him!" Emma yelled, "Neal did!"

The officer gripped her arm tighter, "you're also still wanted in the death of Taylor Cassidy, now you can either come with or without handcuffs."

"Emma's innocent!" Killian yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Emma insisted, but she let the cops take her to their car, not wanting to have handcuffs put on her.

Killian watched as Emma got closer to the car, feeling helpless looking around he hoped to see Terry, Victor, or Chris but they were nowhere to be seen, "bloody hell…" he whispered, he wasn't going to let Emma go to jail. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the cops that were holding onto Emma's arms, and pulled her away from them, before quickly hitting their heads together knocking them unconscious.

"Killian?!" Emma said shocked, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just come on!" Killian said taking Emma's hand, surprisingly none of the other cops had seen what he had just did, but he knew that wouldn't last long.

Emma and Killian ran into an alley hiding behind a building, both of them slightly more out of breath because of all the smoke that they had inhaled.

"Are you insane?!" Emma demanded after a moment.

"Would you have preferred me to let you go to jail?"

Emma sighed shrugging, "prison might be the only place where I'm finally safe from Neal."

"What?" Killian asked slightly shocked.

Emma looked away from Killian, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please talk to me!" Killian begged taking her hand, "Let me help you."

"You can't help me…" Emma whispered, "no one can…"

Killian put his hand on Emma's face gently turning her head to face him, "You can talk to me."

Emma stared into Killian's eyes, which were full of a mixture of concern and compassion, which took her off guard, she had never really had someone care about her this much before.

Emma took a deep breath before she began speaking, "Remember inside the building when you asked me why I gave Henry up for adoption?"

Killian nodded his head.

"I wanted to keep Henry so badly," Emma whispered tears falling from her eyes, "I loved him from the first moment I discovered that I was pregnant… but I knew that Neal wasn't going to stop looking for me, and I couldn't raise a child on the run."

"Is Neal Henry's Father?"

"I think so," Emma said.

"You think so?" Killian asked.

Emma scoffed, "I really don't want to get into this with you," she said peaking around the corner, no cops were walking down the alley, at least not yet, "do you understand that you just assaulted two cops so now you'll be arrested as well?"

"Once we find Henry he can tell the cops that you didn't kidnap him, Neal did."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you assaulted two cops!" Emma hissed, "Why did you do that anyways?!"

"I made a mistake in believing you were guilty ten years ago, and I've never forgiven myself for that."

Emma looked at Killian a little shocked, before turning away, "I'm not worth saving…" she whispered, "not anymore."

Killian leaned in once again kissing Emma's lips, "yes you are."

Emma couldn't help herself as she leaned in kissing Killian, she knew that she was being stupid right now, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

"Ah here you guys are!"

Killian and Emma both abruptly ended their kiss, neither one of them had heard the footsteps coming down the alley.

"Chris!" Killian said relieved.

"Thank God you guys are alright!" Terry said.

"And you found Emma!" Victor said.

Emma looked at the three of them figuring that these were the guys that Killian had been talking about, her heart sank when she realized that Henry wasn't with them, "where's Henry?"

Victor, Chris and Terry all looked down embarrassed.

"Tell us!" Killian yelled.

"We were standing outside, when Neal and Tamara came running out, and before we could react she hit the button on the remote… and when we came to Henry was gone and the building was on fire." Chris said.

"No!" Emma cried covering her mouth as she began to hyperventilate as she began worrying what Neal could possibly do to Henry.

"Emma!" Killian said putting her hands on her face, "breathe," he urged.

"He'…ll… ki…ll… hi…m!" Emma managed to get out between breaths.

"No he won't," Killian said pulling her into a hug, "we'll find him, I promise," he said rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath as she walked up to Regina's door, she felt terrible for how upset she had made her earlier, so she had decided to come and apologize.

"Regina?" She asked after there was no answer, deciding to open the front door, which was unlocked, "Regina?" She called again.

Walking in she walked up to Henry's bedroom, where Regina usually was, she had been spending a fair amount of time up there since he had gone missing. However today she wasn't in there.

Walking down the hallway Regina glanced inside Cora's bedroom, which was also empty.

When Mary Margaret walked down the stairs she glanced in the kitchen noticing a book on the table, walking over to it she glanced at the title, "once upon a time" she said as she opened the book gasping when she saw herself on the first page.

"What the hell?" She asked flipping to another page, where she found David, as she continued flipping she saw herself kissing David, she saw herself with Regina and Cora. She saw her Father in a coma she saw Gold, as a dark one giving her a potion. Finally she saw herself giving birth, to a baby named Emma and then Cora casting a spell on everyone.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Mary Margaret gasped jumping and turning around coming face to face with Cora, she glanced at the book and then at her, "you are just such a noisy little bitch aren't you?"

"What?" Mary Margaret asked confused, "What is this book?"

Cora slammed the book shut, "nothing you need to worry about."

"Do you know something the rest of us don't?!" Mary Margaret demanded.

Cora laughed, "of course not!"

"It seems like you do!" Mary Margaret screamed grabbing the book, "I'm going to go show this to everyone!" She screamed running past Cora.

Cora watched Mary Margaret running to the door, she laughed "sleep," she said waving her hands and making her fall to the ground fast asleep by the front door.

"Oh, Mary Margaret," Cora said walking over to her bending down and picking up the book, "you're such a stupid woman, you should really learn to mind your own business." She said once again waving her hands and making Mary Margaret disappear.

End Chapter 37

I don't own OUAT

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N Thank you to ellegirlie77, Number Ten, and the guest for the reviews!

Chapter 38

Victor came running back down the alley holding a paper bag, Emma still hadn't calmed down despite Killian doing everything in his power to.

"Try this!" Victor said handing the bag to Killian who had kneeled down beside Emma rubbing her back.

"Thanks," Killian said, "Emma," he said as calmly as he could, despite the fact that he was starting to freak out himself, he hated seeing Emma so upset, "breathe into this," he encouraged.

Emma began breathing into the bag, and after a few long agonizing moments for Killian, Victor, Chris and Terry watching her fighting to catch her breath, she finally she calmed down enough to breathe normally.

"Are you OK?" Chris asked kneeling down on the other side of her.

Emma took a few deep breaths, but Killian kept the bag close to her in case she needed it, luckily she didn't. "I'm fine." Emma finally said, but her voice sounded strained.

"Are you sure, love?" Killian asked worriedly, "you still look awfully pail."

"I'm fine!" Emma insisted, "We have to find Henry!"

"She's right," Terry agreed.

"But we have no idea where the hell Tamara and Neal would go." Chris pointed out.

Emma rested her head against the wall, trying to think, even though she hated thinking of Neal right now she really didn't have a choice. Not when Henry's life was in danger.

"Would he leave the country?" Killian asked.

"Doubtful," Emma said, "he probably has girls that he's groomed all over the United States, he wouldn't leave them."

"Unless if he has spies all over the country," Terry said.

"Does he have spies?" Killian asked.

Emma shuddered as she thought of Peter, she did her best to push that night where he had raped her out of her mind, "I only know of one." She said.

"If he has one he has more," Chris said.

Terry nodded his head in agreement, "Tamara is definitely one."

Emma sighed running her fingers through her very knotted hair, "maybe I should just give myself to the cops…"

"Absolutely not." Killian said.

"There's already an amber alert out, and a warrant for my arrest," Emma explained, "if Killian hadn't have knocked those cops out then I'd already be on my way to jail."

"You knocked those cops out?" Terry asked Killian slightly surprised.

Killian ignored his question taking Emma's hand, "you're not going to jail."

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she turned her head looking at him, "Neal wants me, I'm the one who got away, and if he gets me then he might give Henry back."

"Then you'll be back in the hands of a psycho." Chris said.

"It might be the only way to save Henry…" Emma whispered.

"No!" Killian said much louder than he intended to, causing Emma to jump, "I am not letting you go back into the arms of Neal… we'll find Henry without putting your life in danger."

Emma wanted to argue with Killian further but before she got the chance to Chris spoke, "Maybe we should try splitting up to cover more ground?"

"Again warrant for my arrest." Emma reminded them.

"Let's go find her a disguise," Terry said," then we can do your idea Chris."

"We'll be right back!" Victor said.

After the three of them ran out of the alley, Emma turned to Killian, "this is ridiculous…"

"Don't worry we'll stop Neal before he can do anything to Henry."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

Emma sighed, "I already told you, Killian, I'm not worth saving."

"I already told you that you are."

Emma quickly wiped away the tears falling from her eyes, Killian took her hand, "I know he hurt you," he said his voice was soft and soothing, and so were his eyes but Emma could see a bit of anger in them, "but, yes you are worth saving. You deserve to live a long full life," he said leaning in and kissing her once again, "and I'm going to help make sure that you get that chance."

Despite how low Emma was feeling she still managed to smile.

Killian wiped away one of her tears, staring in her beautiful eyes, "I will do whatever it takes to make you safe, I promise." He vowed.

"Thank you, Killian…" she whispered.

Killian smiled leaning in and kissing her once again.

David quickly finished yet another coffee, Regina and the sheriff were organizing another search party for Henry. So he needed as much caffeine as he could get.

"Are you ready?" James asked walking into the diner.

David looked at James and then at his empty cup, how he wished that he had time for another coffee, sighing he stood up, "yep."

By the time the two of them walked to the clock tower, pretty much every resident of Stroybrooke was there. Regina was standing on a stage talking to a couple of cops who were in from out of town.

When James and David walked over to Regina she turned to them with a worried expression, "have you guys seen Mary Margaret?"

"She's not here?" David asked surprised looking around.

"No the last time I saw her she said she was going to go see Regina, but I just spoke to her a few minutes ago, and she said that she hasn't seen her since their little spat earlier."

"And Mary Margaret wouldn't just not show up no matter how mean Regina was." James said.

"She had a good reason," Ruby pointed out.

"I'll go see if she's at home." David said.

"Hurry back," Ruby said turning her head to glance at Regina, who had begun crying yet again, "I don't think Regina will be able to keep her wits about her for much longer… if she thinks that two of her friends have ditched her then that'll probably send her way over the edge."

David nodded his head, and ran off.

Emma quickly threw on the simple black shirt and pair of blue jeans that Chris, Victor, and Terry had gotten for her. A part of her wondered where they had gotten the money to get these clothes, but she decided not to ask any questions. Since they had walked back into the alley, and not ran, she figured that that meant that no one was chasing them, so they probably hadn't stolen the clothes.

Once she put the hat on she walked over to the guys, who surprisingly had not turned around the whole time she has been getting changed.

"OK I'm ready." Emma said.

Killian was the first one to turn to facer her, and to her surprise he smiled, "you look… different."

"Yes I don't think the cops will recognize you." Terry said proudly, clearly he had picked this outfit out.

"OK let's go see if we can find Henry," Chris said.

Emma hated this plan, she still wanted to go off on her own and find Neal, the guys didn't understand how his mind worked… she did. This was more than likely a big game to him now. But she still followed them out of the alley.

"OK are we ready?" Victor whispered.

Everyone nodded their heads, it took of all of Emma's strength not to yell "no."

"OK let's go." Chris said as the five of them walked out of the alley, and began walking down the sidewalk. While they walked a few cops looked at them but didn't pay them any mind.

While they walked everyone kept their eyes open for any sign of Neal, Tamara, or Henry, or any clues as to where they could possibly be.

After walking for a while they stopped outside of a diner.

"So… anyone else have any other plans?" Chris asked.

The others all looked at each other and sighed.

"Maybe we should split up?" Emma suggested.

"Too dangerous," Killian insisted.

"We would cover more ground." Emma pointed out.

"No."

"Killian…" Emma began but Victor interrupted her, "hey look!" He said pointing inside the diner.

Everyone turned and looked inside the window at the T.V, where Neal was being interviewed about the fact that there was a warrant out for Emma's arrest because she had kidnapped a child.

"I'm sure he's loving this…" Emma mumbled.

"Look!" Killian said, "He's at the train station!"

"That probably means that Tamara and Henry are too!" Terry said.

"Let's get over there!" Chris said.

Emma's gut told her something was wrong, this seemed far too easy for Neal, but the thought of finding Henry and having him clear her name sounded too tempting to pass up.

When the five of them made it to the train station, Emma made sure to keep her head down so that someone wouldn't recognize her.

"Where should we look first?" Killian asked looking around.

"Maybe Emma's right," Chris said.

"About splitting up?" Terry asked.

Chris nodded his head.

"I already said no," Killian said.

"I didn't mean individually," Chris said, "I meant the three of us go left and you and Emma go right, cover more ground."

"Not a bad idea." Terry said.

"Alright let's do it," Killian said.

"We'll meet back here in an hour," Terry said.

"Hopefully with Henry." Emma said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, before Chris, Terry and Victor walked off and Killian and Emma walked in the other direction.

While they walked Emma did her best to keep her head down, she was so scared that someone would recognize her. However she continued looking around in hopes that she would find Henry.

After searching for a while the two of them hadn't had any luck.

"It's almost time to head back and meet up with the others." Killian said glancing at the time on the screens.

Emma sighed, "I was so sure that we would find him."

Killian took her hand, "and we will."

Emma wished that she was as confident as Killian, but at the moment she just felt so physically and emotionally defeated.

"Come on," Killian said, "let's head back maybe one of the guys found Henry."

Emma continued keeping her head down as the two of them began walking back, however just then her bladder decided that it needed to be relieved, "oh God…" Emma said.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked concerned.

"I really have to pee…" Emma whispered slightly embarrassed.

"You can't hold it?"

Emma gave Killian the death glare, before looking around, when she spotted a bathroom she made a b-line towards it.

"I'll wait for you here," she heard Killian say, but she didn't stop.

Once Emma had finished doing her business, and walked out of the stall she realized that there were two doors directly across from each other. She knew she had come in from the left side, so she figured that the right door was probably a closet or something.

Walking to the sink Emma washed her hands, and then when she looked at herself in the mirror, her heart stopped when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Tamara…" She whispered.

Tamara smiled at her, "hello Emma, Neal knew that he saw you walk in."

Emma's eyes bulged out of her head as she realized that Tamara was pointing a gun at her, "you're coming with me."

Tamara covered the gun with her sweater, "turn!" She ordered, Emma obeyed turning towards the door that she had entered from, which gave her a glimmer of hope Killian would recognize Tamara and stop her.

However her hope quickly turned to fear at the next words out of Tamara's mouth, "other way."

Emma obeyed Tamara turning towards the other door, "move!" she ordered.

Taking a deep breath Emma began walking towards the door, when she opened it, her heart sank when she saw that it was another exit.

"Let's go." Tamara said pressing the gun into her back.

David ran all the way to Mary Margaret's, he however walked inside the front door, since he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself.

When he made it to her room he knocked at her door, when there was no answer he knocked again, "Mary Margaret?" He asked, knocking once more. This time when there was no answer he cracked the door open, gasping when he saw her a sleep on her bed.

"Mary Margaret?" David whispered walking over to her, touching her shoulder, she didn't wake up.

Sitting on her bed and taking her hand he squeezed it, "come on, Mary Margaret it's time to wake up," when she didn't wake up David realized that something was seriously wrong.

"Nurse!" David yelled running to the door, "nurse!"

"What's going on?" The head nurse asked running to the room, "is she alright?"

"I don't know," David said beginning to go into hysterics, "she won't wake up!"

The nurse ran over to Mary Margaret and once again tried to wake her up, before taking off her stethoscope. David held his breath waiting for hopefully good news, "she has a heartbeat," the nurse said.

David let out the breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, but his relief didn't last long, "then why won't she wake up?"

"I don't know…" the nurse said, "However let's get her to the hospital!" she said taking out her cellphone and dialing 9-1-1.

End chapter 38

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

A/N Thank you to: ellegirlie77, Klw797, and Number Ten for the reviews!

Chapter 39

Killian waited outside the bathroom, getting more and more anxious as each second ticked by, Emma had been inside for about ten or so minutes now.

Glancing at his watch he realized that they were already supposed to be back at the entrance to meet up with Victor, Chris, and Terry, they would be getting worried, but he also knew that he couldn't just walk into the girls' bathroom to make sure that Emma was OK.

He knew that his only option would be to ask a woman if Emma was in the bathroom and hope that said woman wouldn't think that he was some kind of a creep.

Looking around, Killian spotted a woman just about to walk into the bathroom, he quickly ran over to her, "excuse me, miss?" He asked as cordially as he could manage.

The woman looked at him a mixture of confusion and fear on her face, "yes?" She finally asked.

"I have a very important question for you," Killian said trying to not sound like a creep.

The woman's face went from confusion and fear to intrigue, "oh really?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"My friend is… um sick," Killian said thinking of a lie quickly on his feet, "and she's been in the bathroom for quite a while… could you please make sure that she's OK?"

The woman's face turned red from embarrassment, making Killian wonder what she thought he was going to ask her, she sighed and then cleared her throat, "yes I can do that."

"Thank you," Killian said trying to give her a small smile, but the nerves he was feeling made that difficult.

After the woman walked into the bathroom, Killian tapped his foot impatiently as his nerves got worse and worse. When the woman walked out the look on her face told Killian that something was seriously wrong, "I'm sorry," she said, "There's no one in there."

"Bloody hell…" Killian said as his stomach dropped.

"Can I help you find her?" The woman offered.

Killian sighed shaking his head, he knew because there was an Amber alert out for Emma that he couldn't ask for anyone's help, he would have to go back to the entrance and find Chris, Victor and Terry and get their help.

"I'm good," Killian finally said, "thank you."

The woman nodded her head, and Killian began walking in the opposite direction, back to the entrance. While he walked he kept his eyes open for Emma, or Neal, or Tamara, his stomach was in knots and he felt like he was going to be sick as he wondered what Neal could possibly have in store for Emma this time.

Emma wished that someone, anyone, would see that she was in danger, but the door that Tamara had pushed her through led to a much quieter part of the train station. The two of them had passed maybe five people since leaving the bathroom, which meant that Tamara was free to have the gun pressed against her back.

"Walk faster!" She ordered.

Emma didn't want to walk faster, she wanted to run, every single nerve in her body told her to run, but she also knew that if she tried that then Tamara would kill her. Even though Emma didn't think she was worth saving, now that she was in danger, yet again, she really didn't want to die. She had to make sure that Henry was alright, so she began walking quicker.

"Neal will be so happy to see you!" Tamara whispered.

Emma's heart sank and she felt like she was going to be sick, as she wondered what Neal could possibly do to her this time. Would this be it? Would he kill her? Would he give her over to the cops? Emma had no idea, but she doubted that he would try and get her into sex trafficking again, she had already escaped his clutches three times. Surely he knew if he even tried to put her on the street to be a prostitute then she would run, granted he could probably have her working in a strip club, but she would find a way to escape from there too.

Turning a corner Emma was surprised to see someone walking towards them, he was carrying a suitcase and looked to be in a hurry, but surely he would stop to help a woman in distress.

Emma sure hoped so as she thought of a plan quickly to get his attention.

Taking a deep breath Emma pretended to trip, falling to the ground, letting out a small yell while she fell.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tamara demanded, "Get up!"

"Miss?" The man asked, kneeling down beside her, "are you alright?"

"She's fine!" Tamara screamed pointing the gun at him, "leave."

The man's eyes bulged out of his head, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

Tamara cocked the gun, "I don't really think you're in much of a position to be asking any questions…"

"What are you doing with a gun?" The man asked.

Tamara didn't respond, all she did was stand there with her finger hovering over the trigger.

Emma's heart skipped a beat as she realized that she had made a terrible mistake, "run!" She cried to the man, but it was too late before he even had the chance to move Tamara pulled the trigger, it made no sound obviously she had the silencer on. However Emma let out a blood curdling scream as the man fell over dead from a gunshot wound right in the chest. "No!" She screamed tears falling from her eyes, turning to face Tamara, "you're a monster!" She screamed.

Tamara smirked, "no I'm not…" she said, "You are," she said throwing the gun at Emma, who reached out to grab it. Only to realize as she caught it that she had made a horrible mistake, now it would be her fingerprints on it, and not Tamara's.

Before Emma could do anything the next words out of Tamara's mouth made her blood run cold, "Hello police?!" Tamara said yelling into her phone, "I've found Emma Swan, and she's killed again!"

Emma barely heard the words coming out of Tamara's mouth, all she could do was stare at the man that she had just killed. How she wished that she hadn't of been so stupid, she had just been so desperate to escape that she hadn't thought of the repercussions. Now this poor man had lost his life, and for no reason, Emma let the tears fall freely from her eyes, she contemplated running but before she could she once again heard the voice that she wished she would never hear again, Neal was back and he had brought people with him.

"Emma Swan," the cops said putting his hand under her arm pits and pulling her up and putting the cuffs on her, "I am arresting you on accusations of two counts of murder, and kidnapping…" that was all she heard before the ringing in Emma's ears got worse which made it impossible to hear what else the cop was saying.

Killian ran towards the entrance of the train station, almost running into a few people, but he didn't care. When he made it to the entrance Terry, Victor, and Chris were already there.

"Killian!" Chris said surprised.

"What's going on?" Victor asked noticing the look on Killian's face.

"Where's Emma?" Terry asked looking around concerned.

Killian stopped running, "She's gone!" He said starting to go into hysterics.

"Gone?" Terry asked, "Gone where?"

Killian attempted to speak but because he was so out of breath from running and so hysterical he found that he couldn't.

"Killian," Chris said, "you need to calm down.

"Hold your breath," Victor said, Killian attempted to hold his breath but he couldn't, "try again," Victor encouraged.

Killian tried a few times, until finally he was able to hold his breath.

"Count to ten," Chris said.

Killian counted to ten, when he let the breath out, he was able to speak, somewhat normally, "Emma went to use the bathroom and never came back out… now I don't know where she is."

Victor, Chris, and Terry all looked at each other.

"Could Neal know she was here?" Victor asked.

"How could he?" Terry asked.

"We need to find her!" Killian said, "She could be in serious trouble!"

"You're right about that one…" Chris said.

"Huh?" Killian asked looking at Chris, surprised to see that he was staring at a T.V, and when Killian looked at it his heart sank.

"No…" Killian whispered watching as Emma was loaded into a police car right outside of the train station.

"There you have it," the news reporter said, "Emma Swan has been arrested, but unfortunately not before she could kill again. Also still no word on if the child, Henry, has been found, but keep it here for updates."

"Bloody hell…" Killian said in disbelief.

"This is not good…" Chris said.

"We have to figure out a way to clear her name!" Victor said.

"And fast…" Terry said.

The four of them looked at each other and began trying to think of a plan.

End chapter 39

This story is nearing the end, there will be probably 2-3 chapters left.

I don't own OUAT

Please review!


End file.
